Destinos Unidos
by xixh4n
Summary: A veces nuestros Destinos están unidos por misteriosos lazos que no logramos entender,ahora Bolt y Mittens deben enfrentar un desafío que nunca esperaron, junto a nuevos amigos...y enemigos. BoltXMittens  con adición de personajes propios.
1. Capítulo 0:Introducción

_Capítulo 0: Introducción_

Bolt P.O.V

02:00 AM

-_es pasado la medianoche y la tenue luz de la luna se cuela en la habitación por la ventana. Aún sigo despierto, es extraño, pues no sé cómo no estoy dormido después de haber tenido un día tan agitado(estuve todo el día jugando con Penny, Mittens y Rhino), pero no podía pegar el ojo por algún motivo, no entendía bien cuál podía ser ese motivo pero me incomodaba y por más que pensara en ello no me daba cuenta de que alguien me estaba observando mientras divagaba en mi mente, y en eso estaba cuando…_

_X.-_hey orejón no deberías estar durmiendo ya?

_Al oír aquellas palabras me di vuelta y vi a Mittens, quien para mi sorpresa tampoco estaba durmiendo._

Bolt.-hola Mittens

Mittens.-hola Bolt… -_me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí-_se supone que a esta hora ya deberías estar dormido, no?

Bolt.-lo sé, pero no puedo dormir-_me di cuenta que cuando ella me habló me vino una ligera somnolencia (que me hizo sentir muy bien por cierto)_.

Mittens.-Pues deberías hacer un esfuerzo por dormir aunque sea, recuerda que mañana Penny nos llevará a pasear

Bolt.-Ah casi lo olvidaba, gracias Mittens supongo que habiendo recordado eso ya podré dormir-_En realidad podría hacerlo ahora que estás junto a mí…PERO QUÉ? QUE FUE ESO? Oh, vamos Bolt ella es tu mejor amiga y sólo eso-realmente me había sorprendido de haber pensado eso- pero no le di mayor importancia ya que me sacaron de mis pensamientos diciendo:_

Mittens.-bueno orejón parece que ya estás algo mejor pero…ey por qué estás tan colorado?_-sin darme cuenta me había ruborizado en extremo_-estás bien?

Bolt.-Uh…emm si….estoy bien es que sólo… que tengo sueño, ajuumm -_di un bostezo fingiendo mucho sueño-_qué tal si vamos a dormir?

Mittens.-pues….ok no vayas a soñar con el poliestireno eh? No vaya a ser que el del ojo verde quiera debilitarte mientras duermes-_soltó una pequeña carcajada y se fue a dormir-_buenas noches Bolty-_me dijo una vez acostada en su colchón_

Bolt.-buenas noches…Mittens

_Apenas dije eso me recosté en mi colchón esperando dormir, pero me di cuenta que había descubierto qué era lo que me causaba ese extraño insomnio…era ella…era Mittens la razón por la que no podía dormir, sabía que ella era importante para mí desde hace tiempo, pero no era sólo eso lo que me pasaba, yo sabía que algo no estaba bien allí, que lo que yo sentía por ella era más fuerte que eso, pero antes debía preguntarme cómo había empezado todo aquello, porque yo sabía que hace ya un tiempo había comenzado a mirar a Mittens de esa manera tan extraña, pero antes que nada, y tal como dije, primero debía aclararme cómo había empezado todo, y para eso ya tendría tiempo.-al haberme afirmado eso, finalmente me quedé dormido._


	2. Los Lazos que nos unen

Capítulo 1: Los lazos que nos unen

Mittens P.O.V.

Lunes, 09:00 AM

_Ya era de mañana y el sol entraba radiante por la ventana, pero nada de eso llenaba mi ser como mis pensamientos lo hacían en aquel momento. No podía dejar de pensar en Bolt y lo que yo estaba sintiendo por él en aquellos momentos._

_Todo esto….es tan extraño, hago todo lo que puedo para que Bolt no note lo que me está pasando pero sinceramente me es muy difícil, digo, a quién podría ocurrírsele que a una gata iba a gustarle un perro? No entiendo que me está pasando, siento esa extraña sensación hacia él que me desconcentra y me confunde, sé lo que siento por él y cuándo empezó aquello; cuando me rescató de ese refugio de animales y cambió mi vida para siempre._

_Me levanté del colchón en el que dormía, fui a la sala bajando las escaleras y me encontré con el hámster adicto a la televisión que ya estaba despierto y, obviamente, viendo televisión._

Rhino.-buenos días gata, que tal la noche?

Mittens.-más o menos Rhino, más o menos.

_Aprovechando el silencio que se produjo-sin contar la televisión- seguí pensando _ _en mis sentimientos por Bolt, cuando él me rescató del refugio yo lo sentía como mi amigo, al llegar aquí lo consideraba mi mejor amigo, y de ahí esa "amistad" llegó a ser aquello que no entendía bien que era. O… o tal vez si lo sabía y no lo reconocía? Aquello no era del todo una estupidez, tomando en cuenta mi carácter de "sabelotodo" me costaba trabajo asumir lo que sentía, pero, había que frenar aquello, de un modo u otro. Ya que cada día que pasaba y no se lo decía era como un peso que se iba duplicando en mí hasta ser algo insoportable, tenía que decírselo, pero….y que si él no me corresponde?-pensé-me destrozaría, no sé si podría con eso, pero tenía que terminar. Iba a acabar con todo eso de una vez, si él no sentía lo mismo por mí, al menos sufriría sólo una vez y no de día en día,….porque lo que yo siento por él….es, es amor. Yo lo amo, y me di cuenta de eso, y si él no me ama(yo ni siquiera espero que lo haga)yo…un momento…y..y si él SI me amara? Qué sería de mi? De sólo pensar en aquella extraña relación me dio una alegría tremenda, tanto, que sin darme cuenta me puse a reír sola como una loca, mas no me di cuenta sino hasta que Rhino me habló;_

Rhino.-bueno y a ti que te pasa? Te has estado riendo como una desquiciada, gata-_no me había fijado que Rhino me había estado mirando-_ya me estás asustando

Mittens.-ah…emm..es que recordé un chiste muy bueno..que no me sabía jeje_-fingí estar riendo_-ok-_dijo lentamente el hámster mirando hacia otro lado como si estuviese muy extrañado._

_En eso bajó Bolt quien al parecer recién había despertado_

Bolt.-buenos días Mittens_- dió un leve bostezo-_dormiste bien?

Mittens.-si, bueno mas o menos, estaba pensando un poco.

Rhino.-de acuerdo mejor terminen de despertar porque Penny nos va a dar un paseo hoy recuerdan?_-las palabras del hámster me habían hecho recordar lo del paseo._

Mittens.-vaya, pero si lo había olvidado-_dije mirando a Bolt-_mejor vamos afuera, ya nos debe estar esperando-_afortunadamente así era, e inmediatamente partimos al llegar donde Penny._


	3. Escondiendo un Sentimiento

Capítulo 2: Escondiendo un sentimiento

Bolt P.O.V.

Lunes, 13:00 PM

_Mittens me había recordado lo del viaje con Penny y eso me subió un poco el ánimo, sin embargo, yo estaba más concentrado en mi problema mental que se acrecentaba a cada segundo._

_Luego de que Penny nos dió de comer todos nos fuimos a reposar, yo más rápidamente que todos y sin perder tiempo me fui a echar entre unos matorrales con la esperanza de que no me encontraran en un buen rato. _

_Cuándo empezó aquello? Cuándo empezó a gustarme una gata? No lo entendía, y eso me ponía nervioso y me estaba confundiendo._

_Eso es imposible, es inmoral, es raro y un montón de cosas más…..eso hasta yo lo sabía pero yo sabía que ella NO SÓLO me gustaba, sino que era algo más, algo más fuerte que eso….acaso podía ser? Acaso, tal vez, era…Amor? Pero cómo era eso posible?_

_En eso pensaba cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, era una laguna muy hermosa cuya agua tenía un azul profundo y sus piedras relucían alegremente por el reflejo del sol sobre el agua._

_Yo ya me lo había asegurado, amaba a Mittens y eso era todo. Eso era todo el problema, pero aquello no significaba que fuera simple, qué podía hacer en esa situación? Debía decírselo? Y si ella me dice que no? Y si ella me dice que si? Qué vendría después? Sólo de una cosa estaba seguro, iba a decírselo, esa misma noche, no sabía si iba a soportar todo el día callándome lo que sentía, pero debía intentarlo, al menos ya todo se aclararía en la noche._

Mittens P.O.V.

Lunes, 14:30 PM

Mittens.-Ok, entonces a la una, a las dos y a las…_-lancé la bola de Rhino tan lejos como pude mientras ésta rebotaba en un árbol con el hámster saltando como loco dentro de ella-_

Rhino.-me encanta este juego! Pero qué no tienes más fuerza?

Mittens.-de acuerdo Rhino si eres tan mal agradecido ya no voy a jugar, además ya me cansé, oye, de casualidad….sabes dónde está Bolt?

Rhino.-ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto en todo el día, dónde estará?_-miró a un lado hasta que_-Ahí está

_Bolt venía caminando con la cabeza gacha y parecía que estaba triste por alguna razón, en eso llegó donde nosotros y nos dijo:_

Bolt.-hola chicos que tal?

Rhino.-bien gracias, tu si vas a jugar conmigo verdad? Esta gata no tiene ni fuerzas!

Mittens.-ey! Te estoy oyendo!

Bolt.-_me miró de una forma muy extraña directo a los ojos y así se quedo como por 2 minutos, en los que yo hice exactamente lo mismo, me sentía-por alguna razón-como si un extraño calor me invadiese, después de eso rápidamente se dio vuelta, tomó la bola de Rhino y :_Ok Rhino vamos a jugar!

Rhino.-pero QUE? _Bolt tomó la bola de Rhino y la lanzó increíblemente lejos –o al menos para mí lo era-perdiéndose entre los arbustos y saliendo de nuestra vista. Era obvio que lo había hecho a propósito, pero por qué razón? Me pregunté rápidamente_

Bolt.-Mittens, alguna vez has tenido un secreto muy personal que no le puedas decir A NADIE?

Mittens.-la verdad sí_-dije recordando lo que sentía por él_

Bolt.-_agregando un tono de increíble solemnidad_-hay algo que tengo que decirte_-en este punto me dí cuenta de que estaba rojo como un tomate, y, para mi sorpresa, yo también lo estaba_

Mittens.-pues dímelo_- le dije suavemente, por un momento pensé-será que él? NO, podría ser? Que él…me correspondiese?_

Bolt.-Lo siento Mittens, no puedo ahora, en la noche, pero es algo muy, muy importante, demasiado importante para mí.

Mittens.-sabes Bolt? También tendré algo que decirte entonces, y….bueno, para mí también es muy importante, así que supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta la noche para comunicarnos mejor no?

Bolt.-pues supongo

_El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, comimos, jugamos un rato, Penny conversó con su madre, y así se pasó aquella jornada, estaba ansiosa por saber que era lo que Bolt iba a decirme, y bueno, por decirle también lo que yo estaba sintiendo._

Bueno, hasta aquí el Capítulo 2, espero que hasta ahora sea del agrado el que lo lea y por favor no olviden los reviews me harían muy feliz y me dejarían continuar esta obra más tranquilo.

Bueno, se despide con un cordial saludo, Xixh4n (si quieren pueden decirme Cris xD)


	4. Cuando empieza el Romance

Capítulo 3:Cuando empieza el Romance

Mittens P.O.V.

Lunes, 19:30 PM

_El paseo ya había terminado, íbamos en camino a la casa y yo no me podía dejar de preguntar si acaso lo que Bolt iba a decirme era…bueno, lo que yo esperaba oír de su parte, si acaso me amaba como yo a él. En todo el trayecto Bolt y yo nos fuimos mirando el uno al otro mientras yo pensaba que lo que iba a decirle podría cambiar mi vida para siempre y, si mi correspondía, podría cambiar la de ambos._

_Después de mucho meditar decidí dormir un poco para ya no pensar en eso, pero no podía, ya que mientras miraba el paisaje Bolt empezó a dirigirme la misma mirada con la que nos habíamos estado viendo aquella tarde. Eso me incomodaba, bueno, sólo un poco, ya que al saber que él me veía de aquella manera, me hacía reafirmar mis pensamientos._

Rhino.-bueno y qué haremos al llegar a casa?-_me había distraído y ahora le ponía atención al hámster-_ Van a pasar una película de acción tremenda llamada "Los Indestructibles" a alguien le apetece la idea?-_preguntó con una cara que reflejaba un montón de emoción_-vamos gata, Bolt? Alguien?

Bolt.-gracias Rhino pero yo no voy a poder…tengo otra cosa que…hacer_-dijo mientras me dirigía una cálida mirada_

Rhino.-ok, y tu gata?

Mittens.-lo siento, pero tampoco voy a poder. Tengo algo que solucionar antes_-dije esto dirigiéndole a Bolt la misma mirada que él me había dado hace un momento_

Rhino.-oh rayos! Tendré que verla solo entonces? Bueno, eso no me va a arruinar la noche, porque además van a dar un especial de.._-yo ya no le ponía atención, sabía que iba a hablar de alguna serie extraña y generalmente estúpida que iban a dar por la televisión_ _y la verdad eso me interesaba poco._

_En eso estábamos cuando finalmente llegamos a casa._

Bolt.-bueno, aquí estamos…qué tal si subimos, Mittens?-_me dijo obviamente haciendo una referencia a lo que íbamos a hablar_

Mittens.-por mí está bien

_Después de que Penny terminó de bajar las cosas, ambos subimos y nos echamos sobre su cama. Aquel era el momento para hablar-el momento de la verdad-me decía._

Lunes, 22:50 PM

Bolt.-bueno, henos aquí-_dio una ligera risilla y yo lo seguí-_pero, es hora de hablar_-dio un suspiro y luego todo su ser adquirió un tono de solemnidad absoluta-_supongo que las damas primero no?

Mittens.-la verdad preferiría que tú empezaras, orejón.

Bolt.-bueno, entonces aquí vamos….la verdad yo…

Mittens.-qué Bolt? Que es?_-ya sonaba increíblemente ansiosa e impaciente_

Bolt.-mira, hace tiempo que yo, bueno….empecé a…a sentir algo…por-por ti_-SERÁ POSIBLE? Pensé muy emocionada-_yo sé lo que es pero no sé si es…correcto sentir eso..es algo muy extraño, pero yo sé lo que siento y si no lo digo estallará en mí en un segundo-_dijo eso con un tono de ligera tristeza-_lo que yo siento por ti…es..es..Amor. Yo te amo Mittens-_no…puede…ser! Después de todo, si me ama! Pensé llena de alegría._

Mittens.-Bolt yo…sólo…eso es exactamente lo que yo iba a decirte!-_puso una cara de extrañado mezclándola con una de inmensa alegría-_Bolt, yo también…te amo-_dicho esto me abalancé sobre él y nos dimos un beso y un enorme abrazo_-que bueno que…que todo esto haya terminado así de bien-_dije mientras sin querer empecé a llorar de alegría._

Bolt.-está bien Mittens, ahora sí todo está bien.-_dijo conteniendo sus lágrimas-_pero…bueno, y ahora?-_preguntó con una cara de extrañeza_

Mittens.-pues supongo que ahora somos una pareja-_dije muy feliz_- ya mejor vamos a dormir, mañana será un gran día para nosotros.

Bolt.-si, estoy seguro que lo será-_me besó la frente y me dijo tierna y lentamente-_te amo Mittens

Mittens.-y yo a ti mi orejón-_dije increíblemente feliz-me cuesta creer que esto esté pasando..es..como un sueño._

_Dicho esto me fui a dormir pero esta vez no en mi colchón, ya que Bolt y yo dormimos juntos en el mismo colchón, y muy apegados el uno al otro. Pero justo antes de quedarme dormida me asaltó otra duda: Cómo tomaría Penny aquello? Debíamos decírselo al hámster? O a algún otro conocido?-de pronto miré a mi cachorrito y al verlo tan tranquilo todo aquello se borró de mi mente-ahora estoy con él, somos una pareja…y eso es todo lo que importa ahora, mañana…mañana ya habrá tiempo para pensar eso junto a él. Habiendo acordado eso me quedé dormida en el colchón._

Bueno, este es el tercer capítulo y aquí(tal como dice el título) es donde comienza el romance, además de que de aquí en adelante la historia perderá esa aura algo nostálgica que tenía y será reemplazada por una más alegre. Pronto incluiré a un nuevo personaje a la historia el cual está basado en mí(así aunque no quieran van a tener que aprender algo de mi xD) espero sus reviews por favor para consejos y demases, y espero que hasta ahora les esté gustando xP. Habiendo aclarado eso, se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)


	5. Un Día de Locos

Capítulo 4:Un Día de Locos

Bolt P.O.V.

Martes, 09:00 AM

_No puedo creer lo que pasó ayer, estoy tan feliz, tanto, que hasta soñé con Mittens, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, es como antes pero ahora cuando pienso en ella y la veo recostada a mi lado, tan juntos los dos, siento que soy el mejor(o el perro más afortunado del mundo) doy gracias a…Dios? No sé quién será pero he escuchado humanos pidiéndole cosas y dándole gracias, así que supongo que tal vez también aplica para animales, no? Bueno, como sea, bajé a tomar "desayuno" sin despertar a mi amada, quien aún seguía durmiendo._

Rhino.-HOLA BOLT!

Bolt.-Ah! Que? Ah, hola Rhino-_no había visto al hámster y este me asustó con aquel grito_

Rhino.-que tal la noche?

Bolt.-umm, excelente gracias-_en eso recordé a Mittens_

Rhino.-pues que bien pero en la mañana subí-_Rhino dormía en la sala, no en la pieza de Penny como Mittens y yo-_y me pareció verte muy acurrucado con la gata, se podría saber POR QUÉ?-_preguntó con un tono muy pícaro_

Bolt.-OH! Umm ehh si, es que Mittens está enferma, tiene resfrío o algo así, y…durmió conmigo para así tener más calor.-_mentí lo mejor que pude, menos mal que al parecer si funcionó, ya que dijo:_

Rhino.-ah, pues..entonces supongo que está bien

_En eso bajó Mittens y se acercó a nosotros_

Mittens.-que tal orejón? Hola Rhino, como pasaron la noche?-_me miró a mí con una sonrisa obviamente esperando que le dijera si había dormido bien con ella-_

Bolt.-yo bastante bien, gracias por preguntar-_dije al mismo tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-_

Rhino.-bien pero no deberías estar más abrigada? Esos resfríos son peligrosos para un animal.

Mittens.-Qué resfrío? De qué hablas?-_me miró extrañada adivinando que yo le había dicho eso al hámster_

_Yo estaba a espaldas de Rhino y éste estaba mirando a Mittens, así que con gestos traté de explicarle a ella que le había mentido a Rhino para esconder la relación y que tenía que seguirme el juego, en éso estaba cuando Rhino se volteó y me vió así, bastante extrañado dijo:_

Rhino.-pero y a ti qué te pasa?

_Improvisando algo creíble me lancé al piso y empecé a hacer como si me estuviese ahogando con algún trozo de comida o algo_

Rhino.-mi héroe se ahoga! Debo salvarlo!-_Mittens estaba muy entretenida con esa situación, ya que no paraba de reírse viendo cómo estaba saliendo eso._

_El tema es que fingiendo estar atorado, me di contra un muro y un juguete de la repisa cayó en mi hocico haciendo que de verdad empezara a ahogarme, sin embargo, esa no fue la mayor sorpresa, ya que-_

Rhino.-Bolt yo te salvaré! Usando mi SUPER RESPIRACIÓN BOCA A BOCA!-_al oír aquello me puse nervioso, por ningún motivo iba a dejar que mi pequeña actuación terminara con Rhino "besándome"_

Rhino.-quieto!

_Empecé a correr en círculos de modo que Rhino no me alcanzara, de pronto pasé cerca de Mittens y esta me golpeó el pecho con una de sus patas, no violentamente, sino que sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme escupir el juguete, lo que por suerte dio resultado._

_Pero eso no acabó ahí, con el golpe, Mittens me paró en seco poniéndome al alcance de Rhino, el que saltó sobre mí y bueno, ante las carcajadas descontroladas de Mittens me "besó" esperando darme así aire, ya que no se percató que yo ya podía respirar al no tener el juguete en mi hocico._

_Rápidamente empujé a Rhino lejos de mí, ya que aquello me había avergonzado en extremo._

Rhino.-ja! Ves tonto juguete? Mi súper respiración boca a boca es más fuerte que tú!

Bolt.-Yagh!-_dije lamentando que al final eso terminara así-_ tranquilo Rhino, fue Mittens quien me ayudó-_al decir esto miré a Mittens quien yacía en el piso muerta de risa por lo que había pasado, lo que exaltó mi vergüenza y me hizo hasta ruborizarme_

Mittens.-oh! No me gustaría ser un bandido huyendo de Rhino! Podría hacerte pedazos con su SUPER RESPIRACIÓN BOCA A BOCA no Bolt? Jajaja

Bolt.-ya…para-_dije tratando de mantenerme serio, pero en un segundo, los tres estallamos en carcajadas._

Martes, 12:00 AM

Mittens.-te divertiste hoy?

Bolt.-ni que lo digas, no quiero que Rhino me bese otra vez jajaja

Mittens.-si! De sólo recordarlo me da risa jajaja

Bolt.-oye, ahora poniéndonos serios…por qué nadie puede saber de nuestra relación?

Mittens.-no la entenderían, Bolt, y déjalo así, lo consideran inmoral.

Bolt.-ok,….pero volviendo al tema…para la próxima, detén a Rhino cuando veas que va a hacer algo así de acuerdo?

Mittens.-jajaja! Es que fue muy divertido! Cómo te besó! Jajaja! No me lo creo!

Bolt.-ya basta, no vaya a ser que te pongas celosa de Rhino-_dije con gracia_-jajaja

Mittens.-ok orejón-_me dio un pequeño pero tierno beso-_te amo.

Bolt.-y yo a ti, Mittens.

_El resto del día no pasó nada importante salvo que me molestaron por lo del beso_ _hasta muy de noche, finalmente me fui a dormir con Mittens y así acabó ese día de locos._

Hasta aquí el capítulo 4, en el próximo capítulo se dará a conocer un nuevo personaje, y como se habrán dado cuenta, éste capítulo ya resalta la alegría en nuestro grupo de amigos.

Esperando que este fic les esté gustando se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD:No olviden los reviews, para comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Quiero su opinión de cómo está quedando y si les gusta.

Hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana a más tardar viene el capítulo y cuídense. Xixh4n-Cris


	6. Nuestro Nuevo Compañero

Capítulo 5:Nuestro Nuevo Compañero

Bolt P.O.V.

Miércoles, 14:00 PM

_Estaba afuera de la casa jugando con Mittens y Rhino. El día era hermoso, con un sol cuyos rayos calentaban nuestros cuerpos pero sin llegar a quemarnos o ser molesto, el cielo era de un azul claro y los árboles a nuestro alrededor parecían bailar con el viento que acariciaba nuestros rostros._

Mittens.-eh, orejón atrápalo!

_Mi amada me sacó de mis pensamientos lanzando una rama cerca de mí para que la atrapara, lo que por cierto hice. Luego le llevé la rama de vuelta para que la volviera a lanzar, pero en eso un auto se estacionó frente a la casa del lado._

Mittens.-un auto? Aquí? Oí a Penny decir que esa casa estaba en venta..-_dijo con cara pensativa-_

Bolt.-que es una venta?-_nunca había escuchado esa palabra-_

Mittens.-pues..es cuando los humanos dan cosas a cambio de dinero.

Bolt.-qué es dinero?

Mittens.-es lo que los humanos usan para pagar, comprar, en fin, lo intercambian por otra cosa.-_ahí recién había entendido_

_En eso se bajó del auto un hombre un tanto alto con una chaqueta, lo acompañaba una mujer más baja que él con un vestido café con flores, yo sólo los observaba cuando vi que se acercaron a nuestra reja y tocaron el timbre. Al hacerlo, inmediatamente la mamá de mi persona se adelantó y les dijo:_

Mamá de Penny.- Ah, vaya, ustedes deben ser los vecinos nuevos, no?_-dijo con un tono amable, luego de aquello ambos se dieron la mano, saludando también a la mujer que lo acompañaba._

Hombre Alto.-sí, somos sus nuevos vecinos, nos mudamos recién hoy, mi nombre es Robert, y ella es mi esposa Juliette-_señaló a la mujer que lo acompañaba-_

Mamá de Penny.-Mucho gusto. Oigan! Tengo una gran idea! Por qué no dejan que mi hija y yo los ayudemos a desempacar y luego nos visitan?

Robert.-Pues…si no es mucha molestia..-_añadió el hombre con un tono de humildad-_

Mamá de Penny.-oh para nada, nos complace tener nuevos vecinos, un momento, llamaré a mi hija , Penny!-_llamó a mi persona, y tras una breve presentación partieron a ayudar a los nuevos vecinos._

_Al volver, los vecinos pasaron y la mamá de mi persona nos presentó (a Mittens, Rhino y a mí) Ellos entonces dijeron que también tenían un perro y que éste estaba en el auto._

_Tras una breve conversación, la mamá de mi persona los convenció de que trajeran a su perro._

_En tan solo un momento volvieron con un Pastor Suizo igual que yo, al que dejaron en el patio y luego entraron para seguir conviviendo._

X.-umm así que voy a vivir al lado de esta casa…es muy bonita, en realidad.

_A pesar que no lo conocía, aquel perro tenía una cara amistosa, y me pareció prudente ir a saludarlo, así que partí hacia donde él estaba y me siguieron Mittens y Rhino._

Bolt.-hola!_-al parecer no me había visto ya que dio un salto, lo que me sorprendió porque yo estaba muy cerca cuando le hablé_

X.-ah…em, hola-_dijo con un tono como si estuviera confundido-_vives aquí?

Bolt.-si, esta es mi casa, y vivo con ellos-_le señale a Mittens y Rhino_-

X.-Ah, y no vives solo…cómo te llamas?

Bolt.-me llamo Bolt. Ellos son Mittens y Rhino-_ se los señale presentándolos esta vez-_

X.-yo me llamo Chris

Bolt,Mittens y Rhino.-Chris? No parece un nombre de perro..

Chris.-lo sé, pero Bolt tampoco parece un nombre de chica..-_eso me dejó en extremo confundido;yo? Una chica? pero si yo era un macho!_

Bolt.-perdón? Yo no soy una chica, soy un macho_-dije sin creer que había querido insultarme-_

Chris.-ah! Otra vez me pasó! Lo siento mucho, es que creí que eras una chica-_eso me dejó aún mas confundido-_tengo muy mala visión…pero para eso tengo esto-_no me había fijado que traía arrastrando en una de sus patas un pequeño bolso de mano, lo abrió con el hocico y sacó de él unos anteojos. Seguido de esto, los tomó y para mi sorpresa(y la de los chicos) se los colocó._

Chris.-listo, cómo me veo? Ahora si distingo que eres un macho jajaja

Bolt.-no te ofendas, pero es primera vez que veo un perro con anteojos-_le dije tratando de no sonar descortés y disimulando un poco mi asombro, en eso Mittens se acercó a mí y se puso a mi lado-_

Chris.-no lo dudo, se los robé a mi persona ya que no los usaba, y me permiten ver mucho mejor.

Mittens.-pues si dices que te ayudan a ver mejor supongo que debe ser así-_me miró con un cara de extrañeza muy similar a la que yo tenía hace un momento-_

_Nos pasamos la tarde conversando con Chris, me pareció muy simpático al igual que a Mittens y a Rhino, pero era algo…excéntrico, ya que nos dijo que le gustaba leer en sus ratos libres sacando algunos libros de su persona e incluso nos dijo que sabía usar una computadora, ya que, según él, su persona trabajaba como "programador" yo no sabía lo que significaba eso, pero sabía que usaban computadoras para trabajar. Finalmente sus personas se fueron y se lo llevaron a la casa del lado, aunque acordamos juntarnos con él mañana._

Miércoles, 20:00 PM

Mittens.-y qué te pareció el nuevo vecino?

Bolt.-bastante simpático, aunque nunca había visto un perro con gafas-_dije recordando mi extrañeza inicial con esa situación-_

Mittens.-pues mañana podremos conocerlo mejor,no?

Bolt.-supongo que sí…oye, ya estoy muy cansado, que tal si vamos a dormir?

Mittens.-tu dirás, orejón…-_me dio un beso de buenas noches y se acercó a más a mi-_te amo

Bolt.-gracias Mittens, yo también te amo.

_Dicho esto, nos quedamos dormidos uno muy cerca del otro, yo esperando soñar con Mittens, y ella, bueno, supongo que esperaba soñar conmigo._

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 5, al parecer el más largo hasta ahora, y tal como dije, aquí se presenta el nuevo personaje, Chris(supongo que ya sabrán de dónde es el nombre) hoy en la noche subo el capítulo y Cuidense.

PD:No olviden los reviews, que me hacen muy feliz y me dan ánimos para seguir con esta historia, además de que pueden darme comentarios, sugerencias, sugerir personajes, etc. Recuerden que sus opiniones son lo más importante para mí. Se Despide Xixh4n.


	7. Un Día con Chris

Capítulo 6:Un día con Chris

Rhino P.O.V.(por fin)

Jueves, 11:30 AM

_Hoy íbamos a ir a ver a nuestro nuevo amigo, Chris, el que me había caído muy bien, pero me desagradaba un tanto que cada vez que yo hablaba de los súper poderes de Bolt él me cuestionaba diciendo: "Eso no se puede, ya que si de verdad pudiera lanzar rayos por sus ojos la energía concentrada en su interior cuando no los estuviera usando, produciría un temperatura tan alta que desintegraría a nuestro pobre amigo y probablemente causaría una especie de Super Nova".-Yo ni sabía que era eso pero se veía que Chris se la pasaba estudiando y que le gustaba mucho informarse acerca de "cultura general", lo que a mí ni me interesaba, con saber que una pelota rodaba por el sólo hecho de que yo estaba dentro me era suficiente._

Bolt.-ey Rhino mejor apresúrate o no vas a acompañarnos-_me dijo, haciendo que yo me apurara en salir hacia el largo camino que era….la casa de al lado._

Casa de Chris, 12:00 AM

…Entonces, así es como la velocidad del sonido es bastante alta, de unos 300.000 kilómetros por segundo, y aquellos cuerpos más rápidos que el sonido son denominados "Súper-Sónicos" entienden?_" Chris nos estaba hablando de puras tonterías que en realidad a un animal no deberían por qué importarle, como que es un ácido o por qué el agua era un sorgente universal, así que yo ya no le estaba poniendo atención y me dirigí hacia el televisor_

Rhino.- chicos por qué no vemos televisión un rato? Estoy seguro que habrá algo más interesante que ver que oír tantas rarezas, no?

_En vano eran mis palabras, ya que Bolt y Mittens estaban muy atentos a lo que Chris les estaba diciendo, y apenas este terminaba de contarles algo, Bolt le decía sus dudas y Chris le respondía, mientras que Mittens sólo se dedicaba a escucharlo._

_Bah, no los necesito-pensé-y al encender el televisor me encontré con una horrible sorpresa-_

Hombre en el televisor.-Sí, entonces es así como una pupa pasa a su nueva etapa de gestación.._click…_y aquella infinita masa de soledad oscura y negra que nos rodea es denominada "espacio".._click…_Mira Rick, atrapé a una enorme boa!-bien, tráela para diseccionarla, quiero ver como luce por dentro.._-pero qué? Dije apagando la caja mágica, en la cual solo daban basura parecida a la que nos contaba Chris._

Chris.-bueno ya tenemos que ir a la mesa, el asado que hicieron mis personas está listo_-dijo relamiéndose los bigotes_-vamos chicos, por aquí-_lo seguimos hasta llegar al jardín trasero, en el que Penny, su madre y las personas de Chris ya estaban almorzando._

Bolt P.O.V.

_Apenas llegamos a la mesa mi persona nos dió a Mittens, a Chris y a mí unos enormes trozos de carne,-los que se veían muy suculentos, por cierto-_ _también a Rhino le dieron pero uno más pequeño, lo que se notó a simple vista que lo había molestado_ _ya que puso una cara de irritación que a todos nos causó gracia,_

Chris.-qué tal la carne, chicos?

Mittens.-ummm-_agregó mientras se lamía las patas-_estaba exquisito, gracias por habernos invitado, Chris, fue muy amable de tu parte.

Chris.-oh, no hay de que

Bolt.-claro, aunque la verdad no me gusta comer la carne de otro animal pero aún así estaba muy deliciosa.

_El resto del día nos lo pasamos jugando, lo que a Rhino le subió mucho el ánimo, ya que al parecer al llegar estaba algo incómodo por nuestra conversación con Chris._

Casa de Chris, 20:30 PM

Penny.-Bolt, Mittens, Rhino! Hora de irnos!

Chris.-ya se van? Qué lástima..pero nos podemos ver todos los días, después de todo vivimos uno al lado del otro, no?

Bolt.-claro, una vez más muchas gracias, Chris, la pasamos muy bien hoy.

Chris.-no se preocupen, si quieren pueden venir a verme cuando quieran, o si quieren que yo los visite, bueno, sólo llámenme, de acuerdo?

Bolt, Mittens y Rhino.-de acuerdo, gracias Chris, hasta luego.

Chris.-hasta luego.

_Dicho esto, Penny llegó donde nosotros, nos despedimos de las personas de Chris y luego nos fuimos. Pero pensándolo bien, había algo que yo quería hacer y que no había hecho desde ese día tan especial, ese "algo" era pasar más tiempo con Mittens, y estaba decidido a hacerlo; el día siguiente sería sólo para nosotros dos._

_Me prometí eso, y apenas llegamos a la casa nos fuimos a dormir al cuarto de Penny(hablo de Mittens y de mí, por supuesto) allí conversamos sólo un rato hasta quedarnos dormidos._

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 6, muchas gracias por sus reviews y me gustaría que siguieran dejándolos, el próximo capítulo estará dedicado(tal como Bolt dijo) a la relación de Bolt y Mittens y lo subiré mañana en la noche a más tardar.

Este capítulo lo dejé más que nada para que entendieran el estilo de vida de Chris. Se despide cordialmente, Xixh4n(o Cris)


	8. Promesas

Capítulo 7: Promesas

Bolt P.O.V.

Viernes, 13:00 PM

_Mittens y yo estábamos descansando en el jardín, si preocuparnos de nada más que nuestra hermosa relación, y en eso estábamos cuando…_

Mittens.-Bolt tu me amas, cierto?

Bolt.-pero claro que sí, Mittens

Mittens.-_puso una cara como si estuviera pensando y luego recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho-_tú podrías prometerme algo? Es algo importante.-_dijo con un tono serio-_

Bolt.-claro que sí, Mittens, yo haría lo que fuera por ti-_le dije en el mismo tono serio que ella había puesto-_

Mittens.-ok, entonces….me prometes que voy a ser la única en tu vida?_-me dijo mientras me miraba con sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda-_

Bolt.-te lo prometo.

Mittens.-me prometes que si yo muriese, o si no estuviera aquí, no vas a olvidarme?

Bolt.-lo prometo, Mittens. Eres la única en mi vida y eso va a ser así para siempre. Pase lo que pase. Te doy mi palabra.

Mittens.-oh, Bolt..no sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte decir eso…-_-dijo con un tono de alegría inmensa, en eso yo me fijé que unas lágrimas de alegría habían salido de sus ojos.-_yo..te prometo que siempre estaré contigo, que siempre te voy a cuidar, que si debo dar mi vida por conservar la tuya yo lo haré y que voy a amarte por siempre, no importa lo que deba sufrir o superar por ello.-_dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente-_Te amo, y por siempre lo haré..te lo prometo.

_Luego de eso estuvimos gran parte de la tarde abrazados y disfrutando nuestro gran amor. Estaba muy feliz ahí con ella, pero al pensar en nuestra relación de dos especies distintas me asaltó un duda:_

Bolt.-Mittens….emh, uh…por qué nadie puede saber de nuestra relación?-_le pregunté dándole a entender que ésta vez yo esperaba una verdadera respuesta._

Mittens.-Bolt, lo que pasa es que…los humanos no entienden que un animal se enamore de uno distinto, ya que es anti-natural, entiendes?-_al ver la cara que puse se dio cuenta de que yo aún no entendía-_mira…es como si una ardilla se enamorara de un elefante, sería absurdo, ya que son muy distintos.

Bolt.-pero yo te amo! Y eso es todo lo que me importa! Yo amo a Penny, pero si ella no entiende..pues, tendrá que entender..no quiero perderte por tener que vivir esto en secreto-_al decir eso Mittens meditó un rato hasta que finalmente.._

Mittens.-tienes razón, orejón. Hay que decirle a los demás, ya que al menos a mí ya no me importa lo que digan, yo te amo…y eso es todo para mí. Es mi mundo…es nuestro mundo.-_dijo eso con un tono de determinación-_pero por quién empezamos?-_se recostó sobre mí con una expresión pensativa-_

Bolt.-que tal con Chris?-_yo sabía que Chris era un can muy prudente, sabía que no se burlaría de nosotros y nos entendería, y capaz que hasta estuviera de acuerdo._

Mittens.-iba a proponer a Rhino, pero ya lo conoces..él no entendería y seguramente hasta se opondría a que nosotros seamos una pareja, pero, después de todo, tendremos que decirle-_puso una cara de no querer hacerlo, pero sabía que no teníamos más remedio que hacerlo-_supongo que tienes razón, Bolt. Chris es el más indicado para comenzar sabiendo de lo nuestro.

_Habiendo ya acordado eso, volvimos a nuestra labor de gozar nuestra vida de pareja con caricias, besos, etc. hasta que ya era muy tarde._

Bolt.-entonces, mañana le diremos?-_me refería a Chris-_

Mittens.-si, mañana.

_Habiendo llegado a la habitación de mi persona nos recostamos uno muy cerca del otro, Mittens estaba recostada sobre mí y eso me producía una sensación muy agradable. Pero había que descansar para el otro día, ya que aquel sería un día de sorpresas para todos._

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo 7, como se habrán dado cuenta, éste está dedicado sólo a Bolt y Mittens. Estoy muy agradecido por sus reviews, la verdad con que una sola persona que leyera ésta historia que no fuera yo me sentía complacido, pero ya van 6 reviews a la fecha y eso me tiene muy emocionado, en fin, el próximo capítulo será de "Revelaciones" y lo subiré muy pronto(nótese que son 20 a 30 minutos después xD) gracias a Anan 1995 y a Appo nine sabot por sus comentarios y a los reviewers anónimos xD. Se despide, Xixh4n(o Cris)


	9. El fin del Secreto

Capítulo 8: El fin del Secreto

Chris P.O.V.

Sábado, 12:30 PM

_Me levanté y lo primero que hice fue sacar mis anteojos y ponérmelos, seguido de esto salí al jardín. Ya era de día y el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo iluminando todo con sus destellos radiantes de luz,…era monocromática? Me di cuenta que no lo sabía, así que entré a la casa y partí hacia la computadora para averiguarlo, pero justo en eso oí un ladrido proveniente de afuera de la casa-_debe ser Bolt-_me dije, y pensé que era más importante oír a mi amigo que saber si la luz del sol era o no monocromática…aunque igual lo averiguaría…mas tarde._

Chris.-hola Bolt, que tal?

Bolt.-_Mittens venía con él, y me dijo que lo que iban a decirme era importante, así que me desocupé y rápidamente salí otra vez, pero ahora con todo el tiempo del mundo a mi favor._

Bolt.-bueno, ahora que ya tienes tiempo, es hora de decirlo, no Mittens?-_ella miró al perro y asintió con la cabeza, luego me miraron ambos a mí y dijeron al unísono:_

Bolt y Mittens.-nosotros somos pareja

_Aquello me había dejado un tanto extrañado, ya que nunca había visto una relación así, sin embargo de inmediato les dije:_

Chris.-pues me alegro mucho por ustedes, chicos.

Bolt.-no te extraña?-_preguntó con una cara como si no se lo creyera, en eso volteó a ver a Mittens y ésta estaba igual que él._

Chris.-pero claro que no. El Amor es un sentimiento transitorio que puede ser sentido por casi cualquier ser vivo y es muy profundo, y si no se soluciona de alguna manera produce estragos en el cerebro del ser que lo sienta.-_traté de explicarme mejor, pero no pude, y al parecer ellos quedaron muy confundidos por mi respuesta, aunque yo ya esperaba que eso pasara._

Bolt.-_saliendo de ése extraño estado-_pues me alegra que no te extrañe, porque yo amo a Mittens y ella a mí, y queremos estar juntos por siempre-_dijo mirando a su pareja esbozando una sonrisa, lo mismo que hizo ella._

Chris.-y Rhino ya lo sabe?-_al hablar del hámster ambos salieron de ése estado y replicaron:_

Bolt y Mittens.-no

Mittens.-pero pensamos decírselo justo ahora-_le hizo un gesto a Bolt indicándole que ya tenían que irse-_

Chris.-ah…pues, supongo que ya se van..entonces no les quito más tiempo, chicos.

Bolt.-muchas gracias, Chris, no sabes que tremendo peso nos quitaste de encima-_dijo haciendo un gesto como si estuviera muy aliviado_

Chris.-no hay de que, Bolt. Para eso están los amigos, no?

_Asintió lentamente y saltó la reja que separaba nuestras casas, al mismo tiempo que decía "gracias Chris, te debo una"_

Mittens.-gracias Chris, no sabes lo que esto significaba para nosotros_-me dijo con un tono de enorme humildad-_pero ya tengo que irme, Adiós, y cuídate.-_diciendo esto se encaminó a la reja y se preparó a saltarla, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, la detuve diciendo:_

Chris.-Mittens!-_se volteó a mirarme-_les deseo lo mejor a ti y a Bolt en lo que viene, y ojalá que todo resulte bien-_le dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa-_

Mittens.-gracias, Chris….En verdad eres un gran amigo, si quieres podemos vernos mañana, te parece?

Chris.-de acuerdo, así me contarán cómo les fue con Rhino. Ánimo, Mittens, todo saldrá bien.

_Al decir esto, la expresión en su cara cambió mostrando una leve molestia, yo sabía que no le agradaba la idea de decirle a Rhino, pero hasta yo sabía que no les quedaba otra._

Mittens.-de acuerdo, adiós Chris-_dicho esto saltó la reja perdiéndose de mi vista-_

_Entré a la casa y vi si la luz del sol era o no monocromática…mi hipótesis me decía que no lo era, y al investigar un poco me di cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, lo que me dejó muy feliz._

_Finalmente recordé lo de Bolt y Mittens y me pregunté: cómo les habrá ido?_

Mittens P.O.V.

_La reacción de Chris fue tal y como la esperábamos, no nos llevó la contra, no se extrañó y hasta estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación, lo que me infundió ánimos para decirle al hámster._

_Entramos a la casa y ahí estaba Rhino, viendo televisión como siempre nos acercamos a él y en eso.._

Rhino.-hola Bolt, hola gata.

Bolt.-Rhino…tenemos que hablar.

Rhino.-pues tú dirás-_dijo sin despegar la vista de la televisión-_

_Entonces yo intervine apagando el televisor, ya que sabía que ésa era la única manera de llamar su atención en aquel momento._

Rhino.-oye! Estaba viendo eso!

Mittens.-mira Rhino….-_me armé de valor y le dije-_ bolt y yo somos pareja, y estamos enamorados el uno del otro-_Bolt me miró con una cara de sorprendido ya que seguramente no esperaba que yo dijera eso así de rápido, y la verdad ni yo sé por qué lo hice, pero me pareció más conveniente._

Rhino.-tú y Bolt…ustedes? Son pareja?-_preguntó con una expresión que denotaba fácilmente su exaltación-_

Bolt.-sí, bueno, Mittens y yo..

Rhino.-eso es mega increíble!

Bolt y Mittens.-QUE?-_nos miramos incrédulos el uno al otro-acaso habíamos oído mal?_

Rhino.-no puedo creer que esto esté pasando! Mi héroe de toda la vida ha encontrado el amor? Aquí? Eso es fantástico!

_Bolt y yo estábamos sorprendidos por su reacción, al parecer no le molestó en absoluto y hasta se veía bastante feliz por nuestra relación, lo que nos contagió a nosotros también su alegría._

_Luego de eso, Rhino nos preguntó cómo había empezado eso, si nos había costado, etc. finalmente se quedó dormido y Bolt y yo nos fuimos al cuarto de Penny._

Bolt.-al final todo salió bien, no?

Mittens.-claro que sí, mi cachorrito. Pero mejor vamos a dormir, ya estoy muy cansada.

Bolt.-tienes razón, también yo lo estoy. Buenas noches, Mittens-_al decir esto le dí el beso de buenas noches y me acosté sobre él, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho._

Mittens.-buenas noches, orejón.

_Unos pocos minutos después me quedé profundamente dormida, feliz de que todo hubiese resultado tan bien._

Bueno, ése fue el capítulo 8, espero que le esté gustando hasta ahora. Hoy en la noche subiré el próximo capítulo. Se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews por favor! Me ayudan mucho en el desarrollo de esta historia.


	10. Crónicas de Excentricidad

Capítulo 9: Crónicas de Excentricidad

Bolt P.O.V.

Domingo, 14:30 PM

_El día estaba hermoso para salir..de casa, al menos, y era lo que teníamos planeado hacer. Había un sol brillante que ofrecía un hermoso espectáculo al mezclarse los rayos de luz con el brillo de las hojas en los árboles y habían pajarillos cantando alegres por todos lados._

_Mittens y yo estábamos muy felices por cómo había resultado el hecho de sacar a la luz nuestra relación el día de ayer, tanto, que le prometimos a Chris ir a verlo hoy gracias a lo que él nos ayudó._

_Nos dirigimos al jardín junto a Rhino, quien había seguido haciéndonos preguntas sobre nosotros y nuestra relación hasta muy tarde._

_Llegamos al jardín y saltamos la reja-yo ayudé a Rhino a pasar sobre ella- que separaba nuestro hogar con el de Chris._

_Esperábamos hallarlo ahí, pero no estaba, sin embargo, me pareció oír su voz proviniendo desde la parte trasera de la casa._

Bolt.-parece que no está aquí-_agregué con un tono de tranquilidad, ya que yo sabía que debía estar en la casa, en la parte de atrás más específicamente-_

Mittens.-y que quieres que hagamos? ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a buscarlo atrás?

Bolt.-me parece que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

_Apenas dije eso nos encaminamos a la parte trasera de la casa, donde se escuchaba un extraño sonido como de electricidad, miramos un poco mejor y pudimos divisar a Chris, quien al parecer trabajaba en algún proyecto que involucraba electricidad._

Bolt.-_dije muy despacio-_ey, chicos, que tal si le hacemos una broma a Chris?-_les dí a entender que la broma consistía en asustarlo dándole un grito por la espalda, a lo que Mittens y Rhino estuvieron de acuerdo._

_Sigilosamente me acerqué hasta donde estaba, me paré en 2 patas y justo cuando iba a gritarle…_

Chris.-hola Bolt.-_dijo sin siquiera voltear-_

_Aquello me dejó sorprendido;¿cómo me había oído o visto sin hacer yo ningún ruido?_

Bolt.-pues…hola-_dije aún muy sorprendido-¿_cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

Chris.-Porque lo sé, simplemente-_dijo dejándome incluso más confundido que antes-_y supongo que ahora que están aquí, van a quedarse todo el día, no?

Mittens.-la verdad vinimos a agradecerte lo de ayer, Chris. Significa mucho para nosotros que nos hayas dado tu apoyo-_me miró como pidiendo mi opinión, a lo que yo sólo asentí._

Chris.-no tienen nada que agradecerme, sólo hice lo que un buen amigo hubiese hecho.

Bolt.-también yo te doy las gracias, mi amigo, ambos nos sentimos mucho mejor desde entonces.-_dije mientras le daba un tierno abrazo a Mittens, acercándola más a mí._

Chris.-está bien, chicos. Pero cambiando de tema, me gustaría mostrarles algo-_nos hizo una seña para que lo siguiéramos y eso hicimos, hasta entrar a la casa y llegar a lo que-supongo-era su cuarto._

_Entonces abrió una manilla muy escondida detrás de un pequeño mueble la que dió paso a unas escaleras._

_Al bajar nos mostró lo que él decía "su mundo"-era un sótano, y por las cosas que allí habían dedujimos correctamente que él había descubierto aquel sitio y que sus personas no lo conocían-_

Chris.-aquí guardo todo lo que adquiero en conocimiento y cultura-_nos señaló unas pequeñas figuras que él había hecho como maquetas de las cosas que iba aprendiendo-entre las cuales habían varias interesantes, como unas que decían "cadena de ADN", "Composición química del Agua", "Modelo Atómico de Thomson", etc._

Rhino.-se ve que pasas mucho tiempo en la computadora o leyendo, ¿no?

Chris.-bueno, más o menos, aunque tengo que reconocer que aprender cosas nuevas me apasiona mucho.

Bolt.-¿y qué fue lo que hacías allá afuera?-_le dije recordando mi extrañeza-_

Chris.-ah,-_tomó aire como si lo que fuera a decir fuese muy largo-_ era un circuito eléctrico avanzado de segundo grado, con tomas de corriente alterna negativa y positiva con receptores de energía convencional para traspasar un tipo de energía a otro, con cortes en su trayecto y colocación de medios conductores en conjunto a paneles de recepción solar que completaban el ciclo total para así transformar y experimentar con varios tipos de energía distintos.-_apenas terminó de hablar se ajustó los anteojos y puso una cara como que podía explicarme palabra por palabra lo que me había dicho, pero no hizo falta, ya que se dio cuenta que eso sólo me confundiría más._

Mittens.-es un convertidor, Bolt. Traspasa un tipo de energía a otro distinto.-_ella se había dado cuenta de mi confusión y trató de explicármelo con palabras más sencillas._

Bolt.-ah, ahora ya entiendo-_mentí-_

Mittens.-tu vida es en verdad muy interesante, Chris.-_pronunció aquellas palabras con un tono de humildad-_

Chris.-ah, pues gracias, Mittens, pero teniéndolos a ustedes como amigos mi vida es en verdad muy interesante-_dijo agregando un tono que denotaba cierta solemnidad_.

_El resto del día Chris nos mostró el resto de sus extraños inventos y sus demás esquemas y maquetas, aunque se nos hizo muy tarde y ni así alcanzamos a ver ni la mitad de todas las cosas que tenía allí._

_Habiendo caído la noche, decidimos que ya era prudente irnos-no por Penny, ya que ella ya debía haberse dado cuenta que estábamos en la casa del lado.- y Chris nos guió a la salida, no sin antes ofrecernos llevarnos un recuerdo a casa, pero no aceptamos, ya que no queríamos arruinar su preciosa colección._

_Finalmente, llegamos al jardín delantero y nos despedimos de Chris, dándole las gracias por habernos acogido en su casa hasta tan tarde._

_Llegando al cuarto de mi persona, Mittens y yo nos acostamos juntos uno muy cerca del otro, gozando del hecho de ser una pareja._

_Nos dimos el beso de buenas noches y finalmente nos quedamos dormidos._

Éste es el capítulo 9, donde se deja claro que Chris es realmente "excéntrico". Además me gustaría dar un anuncio: pronto incluiré a un villano a la historia, ya que ya inventé toda una trama para él y estoy tratando de que calce perfectamente bien con este argumento. Muchas gracias a todos por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia y más aún por dejar sus reviews, mañana en la mañana subiré el próximo capítulo y espero que hasta ahora la historia les esté gustando. Se despide, Xixh4n(o Cris) saludos y cuídense.


	11. Empiezan los Problemas

Capítulo 10: Empiezan los Problemas

Bolt P.O.V.

Lunes, 18:00 PM

_El día estaba más o menos feo; estaba nublado, el cielo estaba gris y parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llover._

_Yo estaba en el jardín mientras reposaba por el almuerzo para luego ir a jugar con Mittens y Rhino, lo que suponía me tomaría todo el resto del día._

_Hace ya 1 o 2 horas que yo estaba ahí, echado sobre el pasto y descansando plácidamente mientras sólo me preocupaba de que debía entrarme antes que empezara a llover._

_Finalmente oí un trueno y me dispuse a entrar a la casa, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo.._

X.-hola Bolt-_nunca había oído aquella voz, por lo que me volteé rápidamente y vi a una pequeña paloma que me observaba con un gesto increíblemente serio._

Bolt.-pues..hola, ¿cómo te llamas?-_pregunté aún algo extrañado-_

X.-me llamo Jim.

Bolt.-entonces..Jim, ¿qué haces aquí?-_puso una cara muy seria y se acercó más a mí-_

Jim.-vine a darte un mensaje

Bolt.-un..mensaje? ¿y de quién?-_eso me confundió un montón, ya que yo no tenía más conocidos más que Mittens, Chris y Rhino-_

Jim.-Bolt, ella es mi hermana Ángela,_-dijo señalando detrás de un pequeño árbol-_Ángela! Ven un momento, por favor!

_Al decir eso una paloma más pequeña que Jim salió de detrás de aquel árbol y se acercó a nosotros. Me llamó la atención su expresión muy fría y el hecho que temblaba a cada paso que daba, como si estuviese muy asustada, lo que me dio un mal presentimiento._

Ángela.-a si que tú eres…Bolt, supongo que Jim ya te dijo que te tenemos un mensaje muy importante para ti.-_dijo con una voz muy débil y sin despegar la mirada del piso._

Bolt.-en efecto, si me lo dijo. Pero no mencionó que era importante.-_dije eso mirando a Jim, quien no había cambiado su expresión inicial-¿_ahora podrían darme el mensaje, por favor?-_la expresión de aquellas aves me infundió un nerviosismo tremendo._

Jim.-"prepárate para sufrir, Bolt, voy a quitarte todo lo que más quieres y finalmente voy a ir por ti, tus días están contados, cachorrito, voy a vengar lo que me hiciste y también tus amigos van a pagar el precio, no descansaré hasta verte acabado y te prometo que SÍ me voy a vengar, y vas a pagarme con tu vida y la de tus amigos."-ése es el mensaje, Bolt.-_dijo mirando a otro lado, como si estuviese avergonzado de haber transmitido aquellas palabras._

_Por mi parte, estaba consternado;¿quién me había enviado tal amenaza?, ¿vengarse?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué tenían que ver mis amigos con aquel ser? Por la expresión en la cara de las aves me di cuenta que aquello no podía ser una broma, por lo que me apresuré a preguntar:_

Bolt.-¿q..quién…envió ese mensaje?-_pregunté con un tono de preocupación que hasta yo noté-_

Jim.-fue un perro, no nos dijo su nombre, simplemente nos obligó a traerte éste mensaje.

Bolt.-los..obligó?-_esperaba que me explicara cómo fue eso, por suerte eso hizo, ya que.._

Jim.- estábamos en un callejón en las afueras de la ciudad cuando un perro muy agresivo nos atacó…-_dio un suspiro y prosiguió-_atrapó a Ángela y yo traté de defenderla, pero obviamente no tenía oportunidad contra él, entonces nos dijo que deberíamos traerle éste mensaje a un tal "Bolt" o que mataría a mi hermana-_en éste punto Ángela comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente-_no tuvimos más alternativa que aceptar traerte éste mensaje, ya que si no lo hacíamos, nos mataría.

Bolt.-y…¿quién era?, ¿su cara?, ¿alguna característica?-_pregunté ansioso_

Jim.-lo sentimos Bolt, estaba muy oscuro y no pudimos verlo bien, pero sabemos que está en camino hacia aquí y que está increíblemente ansioso por dañarte.

Bolt.-ah, en verdad lo siento, chicos…estaré atento-_dije sólo para calmarlos, lo que al parecer_ no funcionó mucho, _ya que Jim abrazó a Ángela en un intento por consolarla y caminaron en dirección a la salida, pero justo antes de que se fueran, Jim volteó y dijo:_

Jim.-Bolt, por tu vida y la de tus amigos, escucha: "Estás en Peligro"-_aquella frase resonó como un eco en mi cabeza._

Ángela.-adiós, Bolt, ten cuidado.-_dijo con un tono que reflejaba mucha preocupación-_

_Dicho eso, ambas aves salieron volando perdiéndose por completo de mi vista._

_Ahora estaba muy preocupado, ¿qué debía hacer?, después de mucho pensar, resolví que aquello era algo importante y debía decírselo a Mittens y a Chris-aunque no sabía si debía decirle a Rhino-pero ya lo haría más tarde, antes de dormir, después de todo, no era una fuente cercana, pero aún así me preocupé por lo que podría pasar si aquello llegaba a ser cierto. Pensando en eso entré a la casa donde suponía que Mittens y Rhino ya estaban esperándome, apenas la viera ( a Mittens) le contaría lo que pasó, ya que estaba seguro que ella me diría qué hacer._

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 10, donde ya se da un anticipo de lo que podría pasar más adelante en la historia-ya que planeo hacerla extensa-. Espero con ansias sus reviews y hoy en la noche subiré el próximo capítulo. Probablemente en el capítulo 12 se dará a conocer este "villano" y cuál es su conexión con Bolt. Ya habiéndoles aclarado ese último punto, se despide ,Xixh4n(o Cris)


	12. En Busca de Consejo

Capítulo 11: En Busca de Consejo

Bolt P.O.V.

Lunes, 21:30 PM

_Estaba buscando a Mittens para preguntarle qué debía hacer, ya que con tal amenaza era seguro que nada bueno iba a pasar._

_Por mi parte estaba muy preocupado, pero no por mi vida, sino la de mis compañeros; no me perdonaría bajo ningún motivo que algo le pasara a Mittens, o a Rhino, o a Chris-aunque supongo que él podía defenderse solo-por mí culpa….¿MI culpa? Que yo supiera nunca le había hecho mal a nadie, salvo en el programa de televisión, pero, ¿cómo le afectaría mi carrera televisiva a otro can?_

_No me lo explicaba bien, pero no pude seguir pensando ya que llegué a la sala y…_

Mittens.-ey orejón no te he visto desde el almuerzo, ¿dónde estabas?

Bolt.-ah, estaba en el jardín…conversando con unas palomas.

Mittens.-de acuerdo cachorrito-_se acercó y me dio un tierno beso-_entonces, ¿querrías decirme por qué te ves tan preocupado?-_mostró una sonrisa que hubiese hecho -aunque yo no quisiera-decirle lo que me preocupaba._

_En eso llegó Rhino a la sala y se acostó entre Mittens y yo._

Rhino.-oh, vaya, tanta hambre que tenía…no debí haber comida de perro-_dijo pesadamente._

Bolt.-chicos, hay algo que quiero decirles. Hace unas horas llegaron unas palomas al jardín donde yo estaba y….-_seguí contándoles todo, incluso el mensaje, el cual había memorizado-era obvio, era primera vez que alguien se dirigía a mí así- al terminar, agregué: _no sé que hacer, necesito su consejo-_en realidad sólo el de Mittens-pensé-_

Mittens.-pues, eso es muy serio..Bolt. –_se echó un rato con expresión pensativa, hasta que finalmente-_tienes que hacer memoria de qué y a quién pudiste haber dañado de alguna manera en el pasado.

Bolt.-ya lo hice, pero no recuerdo haber dañado nunca a nadie, es decir, mi vida era la caja mágica-_no sé por qué, pero al decir eso inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada a Rhino-_En nuestro viaje tampoco nunca le hice nada a nadie.

Mittens.-¿y estás preocupado por lo que pueda hacerte?

Bolt.-en cierto sentido, si. Pero lo que realmente me importa son ustedes, jamás dejaría que algo o alguien les hiciera daño-_miré a Mittens con una expresión triste en mi rostro-_tú eres mi vida, y si algo llegara a pasarte…yo…la verdad…no sé qué haría…no sé qué sería de mí sin ti.-_al decir aquellas palabras Mittens se conmovió y se acercó hasta mí, dándome un fuerte abrazo-_

Mittens.-no te preocupes, Bolt. No pasará nada.-_curiosamente, esas fueron las palabras que mi persona me había dicho cuando estábamos atrapados en ese edificio en llamas, lo que me infundió confianza en las palabras de mi amada, ya que si Penny me dijo eso y las cosas resultaron así de bien, supuse que en ésta ocasión algo parecido debería ocurrir-_

Bolt.-no sé ustedes chicos, pero sólo por si acaso, yo le pediría consejo a Chris también, él sabrá que hacer.

Rhino.-no te preocupes, Bolt. ¿ése perro quiere venir aquí? ¡Que venga! Lo voy a destrozar, luego voy a aplastar su cuerpo con mi súper fuerza! ¡Finalmente lo voy a tomar y….!

Mittens.-y vas a acabarlo con tu súper respiración boca a boca?

_Al recordar eso los tres estallamos en carcajadas, pero luego nos pusimos serios y nos dirigimos al jardín. Ya era de noche, pero suponía que Chris aún estaba despierto, así que saltamos la reja y fuimos a buscarlo._

_Nos acercamos al jardín trasero y todas las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que supusimos que al menos sus personas ya estaban durmiendo._

_Me aproximé a una ventana y me fijé que ahí estaba Chris, echado pero no durmiendo. Di un ladrido y Chris levantó sus orejas, se estiró un poco y lo oí decir-_debe ser Bolt.

_Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, sacó el seguro y salió._

Chris.-hola chicos, qué tal la noche?

Bolt.-más o menos. Tengo algo importante que decirte, lo que pasa es que hoy en la tarde….-_le conté lo mismo que a los chicos y al finalizar le pregunté que debía hacer, a lo que él respondió:_

Chris.-lo mejor que puedes hacer es relajarte y esperar a mañana, después de todo puedes aclarar con él lo que sea que lo tiene así de furioso, y si quiere pelear, bueno, no habrá otra aternativa, pero lo mejor es siempre tratar de conversar primero, y recuerda que por cualquier emergencia puedes llamarme y yo iré.

Bolt.-gracias, Chris, me tranquiliza saber que puedo contar contigo.

Chris.-siempre. Oh, y además, desde mañana estaré cerca de su casa todos los días y a toda hora, por si acaso.

Mittens.-gracias Chris, eres un muy buen amigo y muy considerado, además.

Bolt.-de acuerdo, pero ya debemos irnos, adiós Chris, y gracias-_dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la reja, y alcancé a escuchar que decía a lo lejos-_No hay por que

_Finalmente llegamos a la casa y entramos, Rhino se acostó en el sofá y MIttens y yo subimos al cuarto de mi persona, nos recostamos en el colchón y me dio el beso de buenas noches, diciendo:_

Mittens.-buenas noches, héroe. Que descanses.

Bolt.-buenas noches, que descanses tú también.

_Seguí pensando en qué iría a pasar si llegaba aquel perro hasta muy tarde, pero al fin me dio confianza el hecho de que tenía a mis amigos ahí, y que ellos me acompañarían en cualquier situación y que jamás me dejarían solo._

_Con esa idea en mi cabeza, y lleno de una sensación de seguridad, me quedé dormido._

Este es el capítulo 11, en el próximo capítulo se dará a conocer al perro y se explicará la conexión de éste con Bolt y Chris(sí, también tiene que ver con él) y quisiera dar un anuncio importante: en unos pocos capítulos más la historia dará un giro tremendo, ya que la historia dice "Romance/Adventure", y justo por eso, la historia tomará la aventura como una de sus principales características, en lo que se denominará la "Parte Dos" de ésta historia. Habiendo ya dado ese anuncio, se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	13. Un Encuentro y Reencuentro Inesperado

Capítulo 12: Un Encuentro y Reencuentro Inesperado

Bolt P.O.V.

Martes, 12:00 AM

X.-o…t…..Bo…t….Bolt….Bolt! despierta!

Bolt.-eh?_-dije abriendo muy levemente mis ojos, pero también muy lenta y pesadamente-_oh…cinco minutos más.-_dicho eso me volteé y me dispuse a seguir durmiendo, mas no pude, ya que-_

X.-por favor, orejón, levántate, estoy muy aburrida y..-_hizo una pausa en la que (supongo) estaba ideando una forma de hacer que me levantara-_..y…si te levantas te doy un beso.

_Sabía que eso no iba a fallar, ya que sin poder resistirme me levanté y abrí finalmente mis ojos, viendo a Mittens frente a mí._

Bolt.-bueno, creo que me debes algo-_le dije sonriendo-_

Mittens.-bueno, lo prometido es deuda, ¿no?-_se acercó y me dió un profundo y largo beso, el cual me animó e hizo que mi somnolencia desapareciera en menos de un segundo-_ahí tienes, héroe, pero mejor ya vayamos a desayunar.-_salió de la habitación y yo la seguí._

_Terminamos tranquilamente el desayuno y nos disponíamos a salir de la casa con la esperanza de jugar un muy largo rato , ya que el paisaje estaba hermoso, con un sol radiante que iluminaba todo y un fresco viento que infundía una sensación de paz._

_Sin embargo, apenas salimos notamos algo raro, había un perro echado en el pasto cerca de la reja. Nos acercamos para verlo mejor y nos dimos cuenta que era Chris, el cual seguramente había ido a la casa a quedarse como había prometido ayer, para ayudarnos en cualquier cosa que pudiéramos necesitar(que en realidad era por si aparecía aquel perro)._

Bolt.-hola, Chris.

Chris.-hola bolt, hola chicos, vine apenas terminé de desayunar.-_miró a ambos lados como buscando algo y preguntó: _y dónde está la niña Penny?

_No me había fijado en eso, pero ahora que Chris lo había mencionado me fijé que no había visto ni a mi persona ni a su madre, y al bajar a desayunar me fijé que ya estaban servidas las porciones de comida para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena._

Bolt.-tal vez salieron, ya que no están aquí ni ella ni su madre, probablemente van a llegar en la noche.-_agregué mientras dirigía mi mirada a Mittens y Rhino-_

Chris.-Ah. Oigan si van a jugar o algo así adelante, no quiero estorbar.

Bolt.-oh, vamos. ¿Por qué no quieres jugar con nosotros?

Chris.-sólo digamos que me agrada mucho jugar, pero hoy prefiero estar de guardia, por si llegara a acontecer algo.

Mittens.-bueno, pero si cambias de opinión, sólo dinos y podrás jugar con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Chris.-de acuerdo, gracias Mittens.

_Luego de eso nos pusimos a jugar sin preocuparnos de nada más, mientras Chris estaba de guardia observando la calle._

_Estábamos jugando cuando la pelota cayó cerca de una escalera que daba al techo, pero cuando fui a buscarla me pareció ver algo sobre el tejado, pero apenas lo divisé despareció rápidamente-_Bah, ya debo estar paranoico.-_pensé tomando la pelota y llevándola de vuelta, apenas lo hice seguimos jugando._

_Estaba muy feliz ahí, pero sabía que debía estar atento, ya que de las afueras de la ciudad-donde se supone que estaba aquel perro apenas envió el mensaje- a donde me encontraba yo había un trayecto muy corto y que podía cubrirse en menos de un día._

_En eso pensaba cuando Chris llamó mi atención y la de mis amigos, diciendo:_

Chris.-Bolt! Mira! Esperen aquí, vengo en seguida!

_Chris salió corriendo hacia su casa a toda velocidad mientras yo me volteaba viendo en dirección a la reja, a lo lejos pude divisar una figura canina que se aproximaba a la casa rápidamente._

_Casi por instinto salí de la casa y me siguieron Mittens y Rhino, al final el perro se aproximó tanto a mí que me di cuenta que era un perro color café oscuro, con numerosos rasguños y señales de mordidas en su cuerpo, las que ya estaban cicatrizadas. Al pasar bajo la sombra de un árbol no distinguí bien su cara, pero al salir de debajo de ésta me fijé que era un perro de raza Doberman, cuyos ojos mostraban una ira canalizada pero controlable, al verme más claramente mostró una gran sonrisa, pero con el ceño fruncido. -Al verlo me afirmé con cierto pesimismo- si aquel perro había sido el que me envió el mensaje, y estaba dispuesto a atacarme, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él en una pelea. Finalmente me armé de valor y le dije:_

Bolt.-¿quién eres tú?

Doberman.- supongo que eres Bolt, el "súper perro", moría de ansias por verte, y si es lo que te estás preguntando, Si. Fui yo quien te envió el mensaje con aquellas estúpidas palomas-_dijo adivinando lo que yo estaba pensando-_

Bolt.-¿qué quieres de mí?

Doberman.-primero que nada, ¿dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Kaiser.

Mittens.-y yo que pensaba que ya había oído todos los nombres más ridículos del mundo-_dijo con una gracia que marcado sarcasmo que a mí me puso nervioso._

Kaiser.-si quisiera te despedazaría en un segundo, gato insolente, no sabes con quien tratas, ¿sabes acaso que significa Kaiser?-_dijo con un tono bastante agresivo-_

_Se escuchó la voz de Chris desde lejos de la casa- ¡!Es un emperador alemán!_

Kaiser.-vaya…esa voz..-_pareció recordar algo y luego siguió-_¡vas a ver!

Bolt.-acércate siquiera a ella y no respondo por lo que pueda hacer-_en aquel momento mi afán por proteger a mi razón de vivir era más fuerte que todo-_

Kaiser.-bueno, Bolt. Veo que el ambiente está un poco tenso por aquí. Como veo que tienes tus amigos también traeré a los míos, ¿de acuerdo?

_Se giró y ladró de un modo muy extraño, lo que hizo que llegaran sus acompañantes, los que eran un Dogo Argentino y un Bulldog Inglés, el dogo se veía muy peligroso, pero no tanto el Bulldog, sin embargo ni siquiera se veía la mitad de peligroso que el Doberman._

Kaiser.- ellos son mis subordinados, Feuer-_señaló al Dogo_- y Blazter-_señaló al Bulldog_

Kaiser.-ahora, te explicaré, mi amigo, por qué estoy aquí.-_tomó aire como si fuera a contar algo muy largo, y comenzó:_

"Yo era un can muy feliz, tenía mi persona y todo era perfecto en mi vida, hasta que mi amo entró al rubro de la televisión. Pasó mucho tiempo sin empleo, pero al fin le ofrecieron uno, en el cual, por suerte, me iba a necesitar. Se trataba de un programa en el cual yo iba a tener súper poderes, e iba orientado a los niños, más que nada.-_entonces empecé a comprender-_ ¿Pero sabes lo que pasó entonces? No, no sabes. A último minuto le dijeron a mi amo que yo no servía para ése programa, ¡¿Por QUÉ? Porque mi raza era muy peligrosa y a los niños no les agradaba, así que me reemplazaron por otro perro de apariencia más tierna y a mi amo por una niña, ya que supuestamente así los niños iban a ser incentivados a ver el programa. Mi persona luego me abandonó en un refugio para animales ya que no le alcanzaba para seguir cuidándome, lo que no era cierto, ya que había conseguido otro trabajo pero por mi culpa no había podido tomar el programa del súper perro, en el cual le pagarían más. Loco de ira y pena pude escapar de aquel refugio, prometiendo vengarme del que me causó todo eso. Ése perro, eres tú, Bolt." Arruinaste mi vida y ni siquiera estabas consciente de ello, ¿o sí, cachorro? -_preguntó con un tono que denotaba fácilmente su ira-_

Bolt.-_sinceramente el relato de aquel can me conmovió, nunca había oído una historia tan trágica de un animal-bueno, estaba Mittens, pero la historia de aquel perro era aún más trágica-_lo siento, pero creo que tu ira está infundada, ya que si de verdad tu persona te hubiese amado no te hubiese abandonado, y eso no es mi culpa!

Kaiser.-sí lo es! Por ti perdí a mi persona y mi vida, y voy a hacer lo mismo contigo!

Mittens.-sólo estás hablando idioteces! Bolt no tiene la culpa de que tú no sirvieras para ese programa, y menos de que te hayan abandonado!-_agregó con cierto enojo-_

Rhino.-¡te crees muy rudo, eh? Ven aquí perrito, atrás chicos, !yo lo arreglo!-_por suerte Mittens alcanzó a agarrarlo antes de que llegase al lado de aquel perro, que seguramente de un pisotón lo hubiera acabado._

Kaiser.-la verdad estuve meditando en el camino hasta aquí y pensé que si de verdad amas a tu persona tanto como yo amaba a la mía, ¿por qué no quitártela?, después de todo, tú me lo hiciste primero.

_En ése instante recordé a Penny y su madre, ellas no estaban, y él lo sabía, ¿sería posible que ellos la hubiesen secuestrado?_

Bolt.-¡¿dónde está Penny?-_pregunté bastante exaltado-_

Kaiser.-te lo diré de inmediato, cachorro la tenemos en…

_En ese momento volvió Chris con su bolso de mano en el hocico, sin embargo, al ver a aquel Doberman, se frenó en seco con una mirada de increíble sorpresa, pero eso no fue lo más extraño, ya que el Doberman también lo miró de la misma manera, despareciendo en un instante ese odio que se reflejaba en su mirada._

Kaiser.-¿Chris?...¿Cómo?-_se veía notablemente sorprendido-_hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿no?

Chris.-B..Bobby? ¿pero qué?...

Kaiser. Mi nombre no es Bobby! Ya no!-_haciendo una mueca de rabia me miró a mí después-_ Bueno, Bolt, lamento ésa distracción, Penny está en el aeropuerto más cercano de aquí, y te está esperando-_dijo eso con un tono burlón y esbozando una siniestra sonrisa-_

_Eso tenía que ser verdad, ya que si no las habíamos visto y no nos avisaron que iban a salir era porque ellos las tenían._

_Por otra parte, y tomando mi otra preocupación además de Penny, ¿cómo conocía Chris a aquel perro? ¿Por qué no se mostró agresivo con él? No tenía tiempo para pensarlo, ya que en un segundo salí corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad, me siguieron-obviamente-Mittens y Rhino, sin embargo, Chris también se sumó a nosotros, mientras oí que el Doberman le gritaba a la distancia: _¡Dejaremos nuestro asunto personal para otra ocasión, Chris!

Chris.- Bolt, espera! ¿No viste los collares de esos perros? ¡Son los que usan los miembros de la mafia canina! ¡Podrían estar mintiendo! ¡Podría ser una trampa!-_dijo poniéndose a mi lado mientras seguíamos corriendo-_

Mittens.-¡Bolt, deberías escucharlo, yo también sé que la mafia canina está en todo el mundo, y que son muy crueles y mentirosos!

Bolt.-¡puede ser, pero no arriesgaré la vida de Penny o la de su madre!

_Así, seguimos corriendo hasta que llegamos al centro de la ciudad, debía encontrar a Penny rápido, no tenía en cuenta nada más que ella y su madre, y sabía que si me demoraba, algo podría pasarles._

Este es el capítulo 12, cumplí lo prometido y dejaré el final de éste capítulo en suspenso. Subiré el próximo capítulo en unos momentos_, _y eso es todo por ahora. Se despide, Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD:no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	14. Cayendo Directo en la Trampa

Capítulo 13: Cayendo directo en la Trampa

Chris P.O.V.

_Llegamos al centro de la ciudad buscando el aeropuerto, donde -supuestamente- aquellos perros tenían a Penny._

_Algo me había llamado la atención, yo conocía a ése perro, era Bobby, estaba más que seguro de eso. Él también me había reconocido pero no tuve tiempo de hablarle, ya que decidí acompañar a Bolt hasta el aeropuerto, cuya ubicación yo conocía._

_Bolt se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras miraba ansioso alguna señal del aeropuerto._

_Por mi parte, yo no estaba seguro de eso, ya que bien sabía yo que podía ser una trampa, e incluso se lo dije a Bolt, pero al parecer éste no me hizo caso. Finalmente decidí decirle:_

Chris.-Bolt, el aeropuerto está siguiendo esa calle casi hasta el final-_le señalé el camino correcto-_

Bolt.-¡pues bien entonces vamos!-_dijo lleno de ánimo y nerviosismo_

_Siguiendo por esa calle y aún a toda velocidad, nos tomaría unos 15 minutos llegar corriendo, así que para calmar un poco el ambiente quise establecer una conversación mientras tanto._

Chris.-¿y creen ustedes que de verdad va a estar ahí?

Mittens.-no lo sé, Chris, pero espero que sí.

Rhino.-¿oye, Chris, quien era ese perro? Tú lo conocías, ¿verdad?

_La pregunta me incomodó un poco, pero de inmediato respondí:_

Chris.-es una larga historia, Rhino, demasiado larga, de hecho.

Rhino.- ¿pero vas a contárnosla algún día?

Chris.-claro que sí, Rhino. Pero cuando solucionemos el problema del aeropuerto, ¿ok?

_Seguimos corriendo durante un lapso de poco más de 12 minutos, hasta que llegamos a las afueras del aeropuerto._

Bolt.-vamos, chicos! Tenemos que llegar dentro del aeropuerto pero rápido!

_Nos colamos en el aeropuerto por la puerta principal y seguimos subiendo hasta llegar a la la zona de salas de espera, donde debería estar Penny._

_Bolt miraba a todos lados desesperado por encontrar a su persona, mientras nosotros lo ayudábamos._

Chris.-no está aquí, Bolt. Tal vez todo fue una broma.-_dije con intención de calmarlo y hacerle comprender que lo mejor que podíamos hacer en ese momento era volver a casa a tiempo para la once, mas parece que no dio resultado, ya que luego dijo:_

Bolt.-no, ella tiene que estar aquí, en alguna parte, lo sé. Tenemos que seguir buscando.

_En ése momento empecé a mirar a Bolt, a Mittens y a Rhino, yo ya no sabía que decirle para convencerlo de que debíamos irnos._

_En eso estaba cuando me fijé que Bolt y Mittens estaban sin collar, lo que me preocupó y de inmediato les dije:_

Chris.-chicos, ¿por qué están sin sus collares puestos?

_Al parecer no se habían fijado que no los tenían, ya que se miraron el cuello y luego se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos, como buscando una respuesta, hasta que finalmente dijeron:_

Bolt y Mittens.-ah, es que nos los quitamos para dormir, y se nos olvidó ponérnoslos antes de venir aquí.

Chris.-chicos, eso es grave. Si un guardia los ve sin collar podría sacarlos de aquí.

Bolt.-no te preocupes, es improbable que….

_En ese momento, y más ágiles de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiese esperado, dos guardias se abalanzaron sobre Bolt y Mittens capturándolos y poniéndoles unas correas con las que pretendían llevárselos. Por la sorpresa no pude reaccionar al instante hasta que uno de los guardias le comentó al otro-_ey, mira, habías visto un perro con anteojos antes? –no, pero se ve bien, jajaja

Chris.-¡Rhino ahora!

_Tan rápido como nos lo permitieron las patas nos lanzamos contra los guardias para atacarlos y así liberar a Bolt y Mittens, pero reaccionaron esquivándonos y lanzándose a la carrera, diciendo: _vaya que quieren a sus amiguitos, ¿no?

Chris.-¡Rhino, sígueme!

_Salimos detrás de los guardias con la esperanza de derribarlos cerca y liberar a nuestros amigos cautivos._

_Caminábamos por un pasillo largo y angosto, por lo que no podíamos tratar de liberarlos ahí mismo._

_Finalmente llegamos a una sala cuadrada con unas pequeñas plantitas a cada lado en donde tenían varias jaulas con animales, y no sólo perros, sino gatos, canarios, hasta creo haber visto alguna iguana dentro de alguna cajita de vidrio, apenas nos vieron empezaron a pedirnos ayuda-_

Gato.-ey! Perro! Aquí! Ayúdame por favor!

Perros.-no lo escuches! Ayúdanos a nosotros! Libéranos!

Canarios.-oye ratón-_se dirigían a Rhino_-sácanos de aquí y te daremos un premio!

Chris.-vaya que están desesperados por salir de ahí-_le comenté a Rhino- _¡esperen un momento! ¡Buscaremos alguna forma de deshacernos de los guardias y luego los liberamos!-_grité sólo para que lograran escucharme entre todo ese alboroto-_

_Entonces, y para liberar a nuestros amigos y esos otros animales empezamos a buscar alguna cosa con la que pudiéramos hacernos cargo de los guardias._

_Por suerte había cerca una máquina de bebidas y golpeándola unas 3 o 4 veces soltó una lata, la cual yo agité muy fuertemente por unos 2 o 3 minutos, cuando yo calculé que era suficiente nos escondimos detrás del pórtico mientras salía el otro guardia, entonces apenas se perdió de nuestra vista nos colamos en la salita otra vez y yo le envié a Rhino a distraer al guardia para darle un tiro directo a la cabeza._

_Rhino se acercó hasta los pies del guardia y éste le dijo-_hola pequeñín, ¿estás perdido?

_Entonces fui a buscar algo con qué potenciar mi tiro, y afortunadamente, un hombre un poco más allá estaba comiendo un paquete de mentitas, y las lanzaba hacia arriba haciendo que cayeran en su boca. Así que me aproximé y espere a que lo hiciera otra vez, y cuando lo hizo, le di una tacleada haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y provocando que se le cayeran 4 o 5 mentitas, las que yo rápidamente tomé y me las llevé, no sin antes que el hombre me gritara que era un perro estúpido, lo que yo sabía que no era cierto._

_Ya con algo que potenciara mi ataque, destapé la lata y puse dentro todas las mentitas que tenía, haciendo que ésta empezara a temblar bastante fuerte mientras yo tapaba el hoyo que había hecho con la pata. _

Chris.-es ahora o nunca! _Le apunté bien a la cabeza y entonces saqué la pata de el hoyito de la lata , saliendo ésta disparada hacia la cabeza del guardia, mientras sólo para hacer algo de gracia se me ocurrió usar una frase de una película que había visto hace poco_-

Chris.-"Hasta la vista, Baby."

_Tal como esperaba, y gracias a mi puntería, le di directo en la cabeza, justo entre medio de los ojos, lo que lo dejó inconsciente mientras se desplomaba en el piso._

Rhino.-¡eso fue increíble!

Chris.-gracias Rhino.

_Entonces le quitamos las llaves al guardia y liberamos a todos los animales, empezando-obviamente-por Mittens y Bolt._

Bolt.-gracias, Chris, Rhino. Por un segundo pensé que ése era el fin.-_agregó con alivio-_

Mittens.-sí, gracias chicos, les debemos una muy grande a ambos. por cierto, Chris, ¡eso fue genial!

Chris.-gracias Mittens.

_En ése momento se acercaron a nosotros los demás animales, diciéndonos: _Gracias, perro, hámster, tienen nuestro favor si algún día vuelven por aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Chris.-de acuerdo, lo tendremos en cuenta.

_Habiéndonos aclarado eso, los animales salieron corriendo(o volando) hacia la salida._

Bolt.-bueno, ahora que estamos libres podemos seguir buscando a Penny.

_Asentí lentamente y recuperé mi seriedad anterior._

_Seguimos buscando a Penny hasta que Bolt dijo: _ey no habíamos revisado ahí.-_dijo señalando una habitación muy oscura uqe había al final del pasillo._

Chris.- lo sé, Bolt, pero no creo que debamos ir, es que…tengo un mal presentimiento.

Bolt.-oh, vamos. No pasará nada, sólo vamos a mirar.

_Resignado tuve que rendirme ante la terquedad de Bolt._

_Así, nos encaminamos a la habitación, pero al entrar me percaté que desde ahí se podía abordar directamente a un avión que había al lado, había sólo una luz y varias jaulas de varios tamaños abiertas. Apenas entramos la puerta se cerró y cuando nos dimos vuelta vimos que un perro la había cerrado. Tal como yo esperaba, llevaba el collar de la mafia canina. Era una trampa._

_Apareció un perro Pitbull de entre la oscuridad y nos dijo:_

Pitbull.-que inocentes. No pensé que fueran tan tercos, pero Kaiser tenía razón.

Bolt.-¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Dónde está Penny?-_hasta yo me sorprendí de haber oído tan ingenua pregunta en una situación tan obvia-_

Pitbull.-ahora probablemente está en camino a su casa, cachorrito. ¡Chicos! ¡Las máscaras!-_al decir eso, una jauría enorme de perros salió de entre la oscuridad, todos llevaban máscaras y le dieron una al Pitbull, el que se la puso de inmediato._

Pitbull.-¡la sustancia!

_Apenas terminó de decir aquello una botella cayó en medio de nosotros causándonos una enorme somnolencia, entonces mis amigos cayeron rendidos ante la somnolencia y yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo mientras oía reír a toda ésa jauría._

_Mientras me desplomaba pude leer lo que decía aquella botella quebrada. Entonces me pareció muy obvio. Lo último que pude leer antes de caer bajo el desmayo fue una palabra que yo conocía muy bien que era ni más ni menos que: "Cloroformo"_

Quizás cuanto tiempo después

_No podía despertar por completo, tenía mis ojos abiertos muy levemente y me di cuenta que estaba en un jaula junto con mis amigos y que, lamentablemente, aquella jauría de perros nos habían dejado a bordo de un avión con destino a Dios sabe dónde, mientras oía a esos perros conversar, lo que pude oír fue esto:_

X.-sí, ya están a bordo. Claro, no vamos a verlos nunca más en la vida. Bueno, no habiéndolos enviado tan lejos, jajaja.

X2.-¿Qué hago con esto?

X.- ¿es un bolso?-_me di cuenta que hablaban de mi bolsito de mano-_mmm…déjaselo. Así al menos van a tener alguna oportunidad.

_Ya rendido por la somnolencia devastadora del cloroformo, me quedé dormido-o desmayado- sin ya esperar nada sino despertar en algún sitio extremadamente lejos, entonces, cuando nos liberaran, podríamos ver qué hacer._

Ése es el capítulo 13, de aquí en adelante empezará la "Parte Dos" de la historia, subiré el próximo capítulo hoy en la noche-si Dios quiere- o mañana en la mañana. No daré ningún anticipo de los próximos capítulos más que ése, así los dejaré con la duda jajaja-_risa siniestra-_se despide, Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	15. Resurrección en una tierra Extraña

Capítulo 14: Resurrección en una Tierra Extraña

Bolt P.O.V.

_Abrí lentamente mis ojos debido a la extraña somnolencia que nos había tomado por sorpresa a todos, después de la trampa de aquellos perros._

_Cómo pude ser tan ingenuo? Supongo que de haber escuchado a Chris o a Mittens no estaría en esta situación._

_Para mi sorpresa sentía calor en el cuerpo, lo que era extraño, puesto que lo último que recuerdo era que estaba tirado en el piso de cerámica del aeropuerto, el cual era muy frío._

_Abrí finalmente los ojos y me fijé que estaba en alguna especie de puerto._

_Miré más detenidamente y me percaté que mis amigos estaban echados en el piso de pavimento un poco más allá, pero sólo dos de ellos; Chris no estaba. Inmediatamente empecé a buscarlo con la mirada y me tranquilicé al ver que estaba unos metros más allá de donde yo estaba. _

_Difícilmente pude levantarme y vi que todo en aquel lugar era distinto, hasta las tiendas tenían letras en algún idioma que no podía entender, ya que, claramente, no era mi idioma._

_Oh, ¿Dónde estoy?-pensé mientras lleno de cansancio me acerqué hasta el lugar donde se encontraba mi amigo, quien sólo miraba el cielo con una mezcla de expresiones que demostraban que estaba pensativo y al mismo tiempo preocupado pero más pensativo que lo último._

Bolt.-Chris…-_le dije lenta y pesadamente debido a la somnolencia-_dónde estamos? ¿qué es este lugar?-_ahora yo mostraba preocupación-_

Chris.-_agregó con un tono de honestidad similar a cuando van a decirte algo pero tú ya sabes que es algo malo-_la verdad, Bolt, no tengo la más remota idea. De hecho ni siquiera podría decirte si es que estamos en el mismo país.

Bolt.-en…¿el mismo país? ¿o sea que..!

Chris.-sí, Bolt. Llegamos aquí en un avión, los perros de alguna manera lograron alterar la carga y meternos en él. Ahora aquí estamos, sólo los cuatro.

_Por alguna casualidad cuando Chris dijo eso Mittens y Rhino se levantaron, primero mostrándose tan extrañados como yo y luego se acercaron a nosotros._

Mittens.-¿dónde estamos?

Chris.-en algún lugar muy lejos de nuestro hogar. Tal vez hasta sea otro país.

Rhino.-¡oh, no! ¡No voy a llegar a ver mi programa!

Chris.-¡esperen! ¡Pero si es un perro! Le preguntaré que sitio es éste.-_dijo eso salió corriendo en dirección a un perro que iba pasando. Ojalá esa de por aquí-pensé-_

_Tras una breve conversación Chris se acercó con la cabeza gacha y sólo dijo:_

Chris.-chicos….ya no estamos en Estados Unidos.

Bolt.-¡¿qué! ¡no puede ser!-_dije demasiado alarmado-_

Mittens.-y…si no estamos en Estados Unidos, ¿dónde estamos?

Chris.-pues…en México.

_Al oír tal noticia todos quedamos boquiabiertos._

Rhino.-¡¿México!

Mittens.-¡tiene que ser una broma!

Chris.-pues me temo que no lo es.

Bolt.-_luego de salir de mi asombro-lo que me tomó 2 o 3 minutos-pude decir: _chicos, ya hicimos esto una vez, ¡podemos lograrlo de nuevo, esta vez somos incluso más!, ¿no?

Chris.-¿qué? ¿Lograr qué? ¿cómo es eso de que ya les pasó una vez?

_Recién allí recordé que nunca le habíamos dicho a Chris sobre nuestra aventura alrededor de Estados Unidos, sí que de inmediato se lo aclaré:_

Bolt.-lo que pasa es que mientras yo trabajaba en el programa de televisión, una vez tuve un accidente, y...-_así seguí contándole todo hasta el final y también le comenté lo del incendio en el estudio, ya que de todas formas no consideraba que debíamos tener secretos para los demás, y menos para él, a quien yo consideraba mi mejor amigo junto a Rhino. Para cuando terminé de contarle dijo en tono muy reflexivo:_

Chris.-de acuerdo, ¿y tú crees que podamos hacer este viaje a casa juntos como en ésa ocasión?

Bolt.-¡claro que sí! ¡Nosotros lo logramos siendo apenas tres, mientras ahora te tenemos a ti y somos cuatro, podemos hacerlo!-_le dije lleno de emoción, yo pensaba que íbamos a lograrlo como ya lo hicimos una vez, sin embargo Chris seguía con una cara pensativa, hasta que dijo:_

Chris.-ok, Bolt. Pero ten en cuenta que de Nueva York a Hollywood hay menos distancia que desde México hasta Hollywood, ¿estás consciente de ello?

Bolt.-claro que sí, aunque será peligroso, pero no renunciaré a mi hogar, ¿tú sí, Chris?

Chris.-¡claro que no lo haré! ¡Amo a mis personas!

Mittens y Rhino.-nosotros los apoyamos, chicos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Bolt.-entonces, ¡andando!

_Dicho eso salimos con dirección a la ciudad(se notaba donde estaba por los edificios)_

_Por la prisa salimos corriendo rápidamente con la única intención de hallar un camino de vuelta a nuestro preciado hogar. Y en eso estábamos cuando…_

Rhino.-y entonces, Chris, ¿vas a contarnos que tienes que ver con aquel perro mafioso?

_Al decir eso Rhino, Chris se paró en seco y me pidió que parara un momento. Cuando lo hice nos dijo que él tenía mucho que ver con aquél perro pero que nos lo contaría más adelante._

_Ya habiendo acordado el asunto de Chris corrimos a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad._

_Estaba muy emocionado, pero no sabía por qué, aunque estaba seguro que pasara lo que pasara, todos tendríamos una gran aventura en nuestro camino a casa, y mientras más me acercaba a la ciudad más preguntas llegaban a mi cabeza: ¿cuántos peligros debíamos pasar? No me importaba, yo sabía que íbamos a lograrlo. ¿cuánto tiempo nos tomaría? No lo sabía, pero eso sólo me emocionaba más, ya que yo no lo veía como una tragedia, sino como un obstáculo que había sido puesto en nuestras vidas y que debíamos trabajar juntos para superarlo. Sabía que de ahora en adelante todo iba a ser distinto, pero también que nuestra aventura iba a marcar nuestras vidas. Que iba a marcar nuestro Destino._

Fin de la Parte Uno

Hace falta decir algo más? Los pensamientos de Bolt lo explican todo, ¿pero qué pasará ahora? ¿lo lograrán nuestros amigos? ¿cuál será la conexión de Chris y Kaiser? ¿llegará Rhino a ver su programa a tiempo? Esperen la parte dos de ésta historia para averiguarlo, si es que les interesa ver como continúa, obviamente.

Habiendo dado algo similar al "Final de Temporada", se despide, Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: si bien una parte de la historia finalizó, seguiré subiendo los capítulos/episodios con normal regularidad. Y No olviden los reviews, por favor!


	16. 2a Parte:Nuestra Nueva Aventura Comienza

Segunda Parte

Capítulo 15: Nuestra Nueva Aventura Comienza

Bolt P.O.V.

_Llegamos al centro de aquella ciudad en ese extraño país, buscando alguna vía para llegar a nuestro hogar de alguna forma más o menos directa._

Mittens.-deberíamos preguntar a alguien que nos pueda ayudar.

Chris.-ella tiene razón, pero debemos buscar a alguien que se vea de confianza, después de todo sólo sabemos que no estamos en nuestro país y no conocemos a los animales de por aquí.

_Escuché atentamente sus palabras y luego me dispuse a buscar a alguien que se viera confiable. Entre perro y perro divisé a uno que estaba apoyado en un tarro de basura, no se veía con cara bastante confiable, pero parecía ser local.-No puedo desperdiciar ni una oportunidad-pensé mientras me acercaba a él-_

Bolt.-hola

Perro.-ah, más forasteros. Abundan en estos días, sabes? Llegan aquí sin idea de nada y buscan ayuda con el primero que ven.

Chris.-_llegó al lado mío y ahora habló él con el perro-_como te habrás fijado no somos de aquí, estamos perdidos y necesitamos ayuda, ¿sabes algún camino que lleve hasta Estados Unidos?

Perro.-tal vez lo sé, o tal vez no. ¿Por qué debiera decírtelo sin algo a cambio?_-dijo eso con una sonrisa que demostraba –obviamente- que nos diría si teníamos algo que darle._

Chris.-de acuerdo-_tomó su pequeño bolso-a mí me extrañó que aquella jauría no se lo hubiese quitado- y sacó de él unas galletas de perro con forma de hueso y con un número marcado en ella, que era un 20. Habiendo eso hecho eso, se los entregó al otro perro._

Perro.-_tomó la galleta y la guardó en una bolsa que tenía detrás de él-_ahora sí estamos hablando, forastero. Dime otra vez, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Chris.-necesitamos el camino más directo que haya entre este lugar y Estados Unidos. Hollywood, para ser más exacto.

Perro.-sé el camino exacto, perrito. Mira,-_fue por un mapa que traía en la misma bolsa donde guardó la galleta -_toma éste camino de aquí y de ahí sigues por….-_nos iba señalando en el mapa todo lo que deberíamos atravesar para llegar a casa._

Chris.-sabes? Nos fuiste de gran ayuda, pero creo que necesitaremos el mapa, ¿lo tienes a la venta?

Perro.-todo está en venta, perro. ¡Hasta yo! Jajaja-_soltó una carcajada al igual que Chris, pero yo no entendí el chiste. Retomando la seriedad dijo:_

Perro.-cuánto ofreces?

Chris.-cuánto pides?

Perro.-de acuerdo, como lo necesitan tanto, supongo que van a tener que comprarlo quieran o no, así que…-_tomó una expresión pensativa y luego dijo-_uno de 20 está bien.

Chris.-de acuerdo, ahí tienes.-_le entregó otra galleta con un número de 20 en ella-_ahora el mapa, por favor.

Perro.-toma-_le entregó el mapa mientras guardaba la otra galleta dentro de la bolsa_-ahí está señalado el camino que tienen que seguir.

Chris.-gracias. Vamos chicos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.-_dicho eso se dio media vuelta y emprendimos el viaje , ya con una pauta del camino que debíamos seguir, aunque justo cuando nos íbamos, oí decir al perro al que le compramos el mapa-¡_ey, perro! ¡Mucha suerte! ¡Y por cierto, lindos anteojos!

Chris.-¡gracias!-_gritó sólo para que aquel perro lo escuchara._

_Estaba muy emocionado, nuestro viaje ya había comenzado y teníamos algo con qué verificar nuestra ubicación, lo que me llenaba de ánimo porque me hacía pensar que así jamás podríamos perdernos._

_Pensaba en nuestro viaje hasta que recordé algo, entonces le dije a Chris:_

Bolt.-ey, Chris, ¿qué era lo que le diste a aquel perro?

Chris.-dinero de perro, Bolt. Si quieres hacer negocios con otros perros, es indispensable que tengas una buena cantidad.

Bolt.-ah. ¿Cuánto falta?-_la verdad ni yo sé por qué pregunte semejante disparate-_

Chris.-demasiado, Bolt. Pero no te desesperes, mientras tengamos el mapa todo va a marchar bien.

_Seguimos caminando hasta muy tarde, casi de noche, pero nos detuvimos cuando Mittens nos dijo:_

Mittens.-chicos, ya está oscureciendo y es mejor no seguir viajando de noche, es peligroso.

Chris.-concuerdo con ella, deberíamos buscar algún sitio dónde descansar y pasar la noche. Mañana en la mañana podremos continuar.

Rhino.-de acuerdo, ¿pero dónde?

Bolt.-mmm-_empecé a mirar a nuestro alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar alguna casa abandonada o algo así, hasta que-_¡ahí!-_había divisado una casa muy vieja a la orilla del camino, y por lo desgastada que se veía supuse que debía estar abandonada hace ya un largo tiempo._

Chris.-excelente. ¡Vamos rápido!

_Sin percatarme antes del estado del clima, sentí una gota de agua caer sobre mi nariz._

Mittens.-va a empezar a llover, mejor nos damos prisa

Rhino.-por ésta vez tienes razón, gata, es mejor que nos vayamos antes de resfriarnos.-_apenas Rhino dijo eso recordé lo que había pasado cuando Mittens supuestamente se había resfriado y él había terminado besándome, lo que me causó cierta vergüenza._

_Corrimos hacia la casa y tratamos de entrar por un costado, pero no pudimos, así que ideamos una forma de entrar por la ventana._

Chris.-¿listos, chicos? ¡Ahora!

_Chris estaba en el piso, mientras yo estaba sobre él dándole apoyo a Mittens, quien por su parte alzaba a Rhino tanto como se lo permitían las patas, mientras Rhino trataba de saltar dentro de la casa por la ventana._

Rhino.-¡más arriba, gata!¡Aún no llego!

Mittens.-¡si tal vez fueras menos gordo podría alzarte más, roedor!

Bolt.-¡vamos chicos! ¡Si nos demoramos más vamos a quedar todos mojados!

Chris.-ufff…-_dijo difícilmente-_¡mejor dense prisa, no voy a aguantarlos a los tres por mucho más!

_Apenas Mittens alzó un poco más a Rhino éste se abalanzó dentro de la casa mientras nosotros esperábamos a que abriera la puerta para dejarnos entrar, pero no pudimos ya que.._

Bolt.-¡oh! ¡me resbalo!-_me tropecé cayendo sobre Chris y Mittens cayendo sobre mí, lo que a Chris le significaba aún más peso._

Mittens.-oh, menos mal que caí sobre algo blando.-_dijo mirándome con ternura-_

Bolt.-sí, menos mal.-_dije devolviéndole la misma mirada que ella me había dado-_

Chris.-disculpen si arruino su momento romántico, ¡pero podrían salir de encima de mí, por favor!

_No nos habíamos fijado que todo nuestro peso más el impulso de la caída se había depositado sobre el pobre Chris, así que llenos de vergüenza nos levantamos y nos hicimos a un lado, dejando que nuestro amigo pudiera levantarse._

Bolt.-lo siento.

Chris.-agh, ¡doy gracias a Dios si me queda al menos una costilla o algún trozo de pulmón!-_dijo con un tono que nos causó gracia a ambos-_

Rhino.-vamos, ¡entren!

_No nos habíamos fijado que Rhino ya había abierto la puerta, y apenas la vimos abierta, corrimos dentro para refugiarnos de la lluvia._

Ya dentro de la Casa

Chris.-oh, menos mal que estaba esta casa cerca, y menos mal que estaba abandonada-_aún se oía adolorido por lo de hace un rato-_

Bolt.-sí, fue una verdadera suerte.

Rhino.-oye, Chris, ahora que ya estamos aquí, ¿vas a contarnos cuál es tu relación con aquel perro o qué?

_Aquello había dejado paralizado a Chris, quien mirando por la ventana murmuró lentamente:_

Chris.-sí, lo haré ahora mismo. Dios….esta noche es idéntica a aquella donde lo conocí-_Había empezado a relampaguear afuera, lo que dio un tono de profundidad a lo que Chris iba a contarnos._

Chris.-mejor prepárense, porque esto será largo…

Bueno, este es el capítulo 15 y subiré el próximo hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana, pero no daré ningún adelanto de su contenido, ya que supongo que ya se imaginarán de qué se trata.

Esperando sus opiniones y que me digan cómo va la historia hasta ahora, se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	17. Sombras del Pasado

Capítulo 16: Sombras del Pasado

_Nota: este capítulo está ubicado 2 o 3 años antes del capítulo 15._

Chris P.O.V.

_Yo tenía la costumbre de salir a pasear cada vez que mis personas se ausentaban de casa, mientras ellos creían que yo me quedaba allí hasta que ellos llegaban, ya que yo siempre volvía una o dos horas antes que ellos, para que me vieran en casa al llegar._

_Ése día había ido a pasear al centro, muy lejos de mi casa, pero mientras volviera a la hora nadie lo notaría._

_Aunque la mayor parte del día había sido soleado ya se había nublado el cielo y amenazaba con llover, además que se oían relámpagos. "mejor ya me voy a casa"-me dije-y me dispuse a tomar un atajo por los callejones._

_Todo se veía normal, pero mientras pasaba por un pequeño y estrecho pasaje, oí un alboroto, así que, lleno de curiosidad, me acerqué. Lo que vi ahí fue horrible: Cuatro perros estaban atacando salvajemente a otro que yacía en el piso, sin poder defenderse._

Chris.-¡aléjense cobardes! ¡déjenlo en paz!-_sabía que yo podía con aquellos perros con la ira que recorría mi cuerpo en ese instante, ya que la injusticia, la cobardía y la traición eran las cosas que más me enfurecían._

Perro.-¡nos vieron! ¡Corran!-_diciendo eso los cuatro perros salieron huyendo hasta que se perdieron de mi vista._

Chris.-¡Que canallas y cobardes! _–me aproximé a aquel perro y me fijé que era un Doberman, lo que me causó mucha extrañeza, ya que bien yo sabía que esa raza era muy fuerte._

Doberman.-oh…uh…¿qué…pasó?-_dijo lenta y muy adoloridamente-_¿qu…quién eres…tú?-_dijo con un tono que me causó dolor hasta a mí._

Chris.-mi nombre es Chris, y acabo de espantar a esos cobardes que te estaban atacando, yo diría que me debes una-_le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa para subirle el ánimo._

Doberman.-_me miró fijamente por un rato y luego volvió a apoyar la maltratada cabeza en el húmedo pavimento.-_Chris no parece un nombre de perro, y es primera vez que veo un perro con anteojos-_dijo con un tono de extrañeza-_pues….Chris…muchas gracias, ahora déjame descansar, seguro van a volver a terminar el trabajo-_dijo increíblemente resignado-_

Chris.-¡¿qué? ¡No, de ninguna manera voy a dejarte aquí!

Doberman.-¿qué dices?-_su tono demostraba que él no esperaba que yo dijera eso-_

Chris.-tú vendrás conmigo, a mi casa.-_dicho esto le pregunté-_¿puedes caminar?

Doberman.-No.

Chris.-de acuerdo, entonces yo te llevaré-_con mucha dificultad lo levanté y logré apoyarlo en mí-_¿cómodo?-_le pregunté ansioso-_

Doberman.-¿por qué haces esto? Nunca nadie se preocupó tanto por mí.

Chris.-porque necesitabas ayuda y yo puedo dártela. Además… "todos los perros buenos merecen una segunda oportunidad", y tú no pareces ser malo.

Doberman.-¿dónde oíste eso?-_aún se oía débil-_

Chris.-en televisión. Oye…aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

Doberman.-no tengo nombre. Bueno, no desde que…-_hizo una pausa donde yo comprendí que había pasado por algo muy doloroso-_bueno, no importa. Simplemente no tengo nombre.

Chris.-ok. Ya estamos llegando-_le señalé a la distancia la casa-_

Doberman.-Chris…suéltame aquí. No quiero incomodarte. No quiero incomodar a nadie nuca más en mi vida.-_me fijé que estaba a punto de llorar-_

Chris.-no me incomodas. Me incomodarías si no aceptaras mi invitación, y como no quieres incomodar a nadie, estás obligado a acompañarme-_le dije con cara de haberle hecho un "jaque mate" mental-_

Doberman.-rayos…parece que ganaste por esta vez.

Chris.-me parece bien. Oye, ¿por qué no te defendiste contra aquellos perros? Bien podrías haberles ganado a todos.-_dije recordando mi extrañeza inicial-_

Doberman.-porque simplemente no quise hacerlo.

Chris.-¿qué? No quisiste…¿defenderte? ¿Por qué?-_eso sí que me había causado extrañeza y curiosidad-_

Doberman.-porque consideraba que mi vida no valía la pena. He pasado por mucho dolor y no quería seguir manteniendo mi alma así.

_Había sentido mucha pena al oír eso, ya que aquel perro malherido acababa de confesarme que no se había defendido por que no QUERÍA hacerlo._

Chris.-_al salir de mi asombro pude decirle-_bueno, vamos a tener mucho tiempo para conocernos mejor al llegar a casa, y mira, ya llegamos.

Ya dentro de la casa de Chris

Chris.-espérame aquí.-_le presté mi colchón a aquel perro mientras fui a buscar vendaje y agua caliente para curarlo._

_Al rato volví con las cosas y el perro me dio una mirada de inmensa gratitud._

Doberman.-vaya…que preocupado eres Chris, muchas gracias. Pero…¿de dónde sacaste ésas cosas?

Chris.-la esposa de mi persona es enfermera, así que tiene un montón de cosas así en su habitación.

_Cautelosamente procedí a curar al perro de sus heridas, lo que me tomó unos 40 o 50 minutos, ya que se notaba que lo habían atacado por al menos 15 minutos seguidos._

_Al terminar de sanarlo, el perro se levantó majestuoso y recién ahí me fijé en realidad qué clase de perro era; era casi el doble de alto que yo, tenía musculatura ya formada y se notaba que en una pelea habría destrozado a cualquier otro perro que yo conociera._

Doberman.-oh, me siento tan bien. Es como si hubiera renacido, y todo gracias a ti, Chris.-_al recibir aquella gratitud de un animal así me sentí muy extraño, pero al fin pude responder:_

Chris.-bueno, ahora que estamos aquí, podremos conocernos mejor.-_el perro asintió-_ Para empezar, ¿por qué dejaste que te atacaran?

Doberman-_suspiró y luego tomó aire, diciendo-_te dije ya que había pasado por mucho dolor, pero no te dije por qué, y ésta es la explicación:-_se notaba un tono de tristeza en su voz, mientras se preparaba para contarme-_Yo tenía una persona, que trabajaba en teatros y demás, a la actuación, en el fondo. Un día lo llamaron para que participara en la televisión, a lo que él accedió. Luego de su estadía en ése programa, lo llamaron para uno donde él me necesitaría, ya que era para un perro con súper poderes, y entonces…-_yo seguí escuchando atentamente cada palabra de la trágica historia de aquel perro, hasta que concluyó diciendo-_después de que escapé, me dediqué a vivir en la calle. Cada día que despertaba y estaba vivo maldecía mi suerte, y el odio que sentía hacia el perro que me reemplazó se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que ya era insoportable, no sabía de lo que era capaz con tantos sentimientos dentro de mí, así que me metí a aquel callejón con la esperanza de que todo terminara, pero tú me salvaste de cometer lo indecible, de que todo acabara así. Aunque te conozca de muy poco, te debo mucho, Chris.-_dijo eso con lágrimas en los ojos, las que él desesperadamente intentaba controlar-_

Chris.-oye…la verdad yo..-_no pude seguir, ya que en ése momento llegaron mis personas y al ver a aquel perro dentro de la casa, se alarmaron, mas yo los tranquilicé cuando me acerqué y les hice la "cara de perro" indicándoles que yo lo había traído, y que me gustaría el hecho de que él se quedara._

Robert.-vaya, siempre me gustaron los perros de raza Doberman. Aquí, perrito, ¡ven!

_El perro me miró con una cara como si me pidiera permiso, mas yo sólo me limité a sonreírle. Entonces el perro se acercó a mi persona hasta que la mano de Robert estaba acariciando su cabeza y sus orejas._

Robert.-¡qué lindo perro! Juliette, podemos quedárnoslo, ¿por favor? ¿por favor?-_mi persona sonaba como un niño pidiéndole permiso a su madre, lo que me causó mucha gracia-_

Juliette-mmm…de acuerdo-_mi otra persona saltó de alegría y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su esposa-_, pero, ¿cómo lo llamaremos?

Robert.-_puso su mano cerca de su boca con expresión pensativa y finalmente dijo-_Bobby. Bobby es un buen nombre. –_se dirigió ahora al perro-_te gusta, ¿perrito?, ¿Bobby?

_El perro no dijo nada, sino que sólo le lamió la cara en respuesta._

Robert.-de acuerdo, de hora en adelante, eres uno más de la familia.

_El perro me miró a mí con un enorme brillo en los ojos, lo que demostraba su gratitud._

_Finalmente, y después de una larga once, mis personas se fueron a dormir._

Chris.-entonces…Bobby. Supongo que vamos a ser hermanos, ¿no?

Bobby.-sí. Muchas gracias, Chris, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

Chris.-sí lo sé. ¡Y ahora podrás rehacer tu vida con nosotros! ¿no es genial?-_le pregunté muy ansioso-_

Bobby.-sí que lo es.

_Después de una conversación que se prolongó hasta muy tarde nos quedamos dormidos._

6 Meses Después

_Me levanté para ir a jugar con Bobby como lo hacíamos todos los días, sin embargo, al mirar bien me fijé que no estaba en su colchón, así que salí de la casa para buscarlo, lo encontré afuera, con una carta en su hocico y un lápiz en la pata, estaba escribiendo una carta-yo le había enseñado a hacerlo-_

Chris.-hola, Bobby, ¿qué haces?

Bobby.-¡ah!-_mi interrupción lo había tomado por sorpresa-_ah, eres tú, hermano. Nada, no estaba haciendo nada.

Chris.-te vi escribir, Bobby, no me lo ocultes.

Bobby.-de acuerdo, estaba haciendo una carta, para ver como quedaba.

Chris.-no tiene nada de humillante, mira muéstramela.

Bobby.-¡no! Es que…yo..la verdad..-_se ruborizó en extremo-_

Chris.-ah, escribías poesía.-_te pillé-pensé con gracia-_

Bobby.-¡me descubriste otra vez! Tienes que enseñarme como lo haces, Chris.

_Ambos soltamos una carcajada y así seguimos jugando toda la tarde._

_Bobby y yo nos habíamos convertido en hermanos, literalmente._

_En cada problema nos ayudábamos, siempre estábamos el uno con el otro, ya parecía que de toda la vida que nos conocíamos. Yo estaba dispuesto a proteger a Bobby de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle-aunque eso era casi imposible considerando su raza y fuerza-y él también me defendería con su vida en caso de cualquier cosa que me pasara a mí._

Unos cuantos días después

_Bobby estaba portándose raro; jugaba menos, a veces se quedaba gran parte del día echado mirando hacia la calle, de repente no comía, etc._

_Hasta que me acerqué a él una noche y noté que en una pequeña bolsa estaba guardando todas sus cosas._

Chris.-¿Bobby? ¿qué estás haciendo?

Bobby.-Chris, no puedo seguir mintiéndote.

Chris.-¿de qué estás hablando?

Bobby.-el tiempo que he pasado aquí me ha servido mucho. Pude reconstruir mi vida emocional y dejarla más o menos estable.

Chris.-¿entonces..?

Bobby.-pero aún vive dentro de mí ese odio y ese rencor tan fuertes, que no puedo guardar dentro de mí esas cosas estando en este lugar. No las merece. Y es por eso que…-_una lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho-_que he decidido irme.

Chris.-¿pero por qué? ¡Aquí tienes todo para dejar atrás esa vida!

Bobby.-puede ser. Pero no pertenezco aquí. Por favor, tienes que entender, ponte en mi lugar.

Chris.-_también empecé a llorar sin notarlo-_de acuerdo. Si quieres irte, no puedo impedírtelo. Aunque no quiero que lo hagas.-_le dije muy triste_-

Bobby.-lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero es mi deber.

_A continuación no pudimos contenernos más y rompimos en llanto mientras nos dábamos un fuerte abrazo, tal vez el último._

Chris.-Bobby, te quiero. Eres mi hermano, y te prometo que jamás te olvidaré.-_dije mientras lloraba amargamente-_

Bobby.-tampoco yo te olvidaré, Chris. Eres muy especial para mí y siempre lo serás.-_mientras hablaba estaba llorando, trataba de que yo no lo notara, pero tantas eran las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos que pronto empezaron a mojar mi pelo._

Chris.-te voy a extrañar.

Bobby.- y yo a ti. Ah, y cuida a Robert y Juliette por mí, ¿sí?

Chris.-lo haré.

Bobby.-lo siento, Chris, pero ya es hora.

Chris.-_miré el reloj y marcaba en punto las 12 de la medianoche-_de acuerdo, Bobby, cuídate mucho, que…te vaya bien.

Bobby.-_tomó su collar y me lo dio, diciendo-_toma, para que no te olvides de mí.

Chris.-_fui a buscar unos anteojos alternativos a los que yo usaba-me los ponía cuando me aburría de los que usaba siempre-y se los entregué, diciendo-_esto es para que me recuerdes cada vez que tengas un problema, y recuerda de cuántos salimos juntos.

Bobby.-gracias, los guardaré. Buena suerte, Chris, y te deseo lo mejor en lo que venga.

Chris.-y yo a ti. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar…en alguna otra ocasión.

Bobby.-tú lo has dicho, hermano.

_Dicho eso, nos abrazamos una última vez y luego él partió, dejándome con una profunda pena en mi interior._

2 Años Después

_Mis personas y yo nos mudamos de barrio donde me dijeron que tendría nuevos amigos-a ellos también les dolió la partida de Bobby-que serían nuestros vecinos._

_Al llegar al nuevo barrio conocí a los vecinos y me hice su amigo, luego pasaron varios días hasta que me reencontré-muy para mí sorpresa- con Bobby. Pero no pude decirle nada, yaque por seguir a Bolt terminé en México. Aunque estaba seguro de que volveríamos a vernos, al volver a E.E.U.U._

Éste es el capítulo 16 y el más largo hasta ahora. Aquí se explica la historia de Chris y Bobby/Kaiser y su conexión. Me gusta personalmente este capítulo porque creo que tiene muchas emociones y sentimientos. Buenos, deseándoles lo mejor, se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: leí los reviews y créanme que estoy trabajando muy profundamente en mi obra, por eso me tomó más tiempo este capítulo. Ah, y no olviden los reviews, por favor.


	18. Destinos Unidos

Capítulo 17: Destinos Unidos

Bolt P.O.V.

_Habíamos terminado de oír la historia de Chris y Kaiser-que según nos contó, aquel no era su verdadero nombre, sino uno adaptado probablemente para sonar mejor-Y la verdad no puse dejar de sentirme culpable por todo lo que pasó el Doberman, pero mientras transcurría la noche Mittens, Rhino y Chris lograron convencerme de que en el fondo no era mi culpa, lo que me hizo sentir mejor._

_Aquella noche no podía dormir muy bien, ya que me imaginaba que en cualquier segundo Kaiser aparecería de la nada para quitarme lo que más quería._

Mittens.-no te preocupes, Bolt, todo está bien. Podemos con ese perro y con esta situación. Hemos pasado por cosas peores, ¿no?

Bolt.-gracias, cielo. Pero estoy muy preocupado por lo que pueda pasarles…a ti, o a Rhino.

Mittens.-nada va a pasarnos al ratón o a mí, Bolt. ¿O es que acaso no confías en mis palabras?

Bolt.-claro que sí, Mittens. Lo que pasa es…que tú eres mi vida, y si algo llegara a pasarte…bueno, yo…no sé lo que haría.

Mittens.-Bolt, te prometo que vamos a volver a casa, todos juntos, y sin ningún daño.

Bolt.-ok, mi amor, si tú lo dices, es porque debe ser así._-me dio un beso y un cálido abrazo, haciéndome sentir seguro de nuevo-_

_Durante todo el resto de la noche estuvimos acariciándonos y dándonos besos y abrazos, los que nunca se volvían monótonos._

_No me di cuenta cuándo me había quedado dormido con Mittens aún muy cerca de mí, sino hasta que los rayos del sol me dieron en la cara, haciéndome imposible el seguir durmiendo._

_Lentamente me levanté con la ilusión de no despertar a Mittens, quien seguía durmiendo muy plácidamente. _

_Finalmente logré ponerme en pie y apenas abrí los ojos divisé a Chris, quien estaba sentado en dirección al sol y con la mirada fija en algún punto del cielo, con expresión pensativa._

Bolt.-buenos días, Chris. Ah…_ me estiré un buen rato y luego di un largo bostezo-_qué tal la noche, ¿dormiste bien?

Chris.-no dormí.

Bolt.-tú…¿no dormiste? ¿por qué?

Chris.-estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas. Tantas, que no pude conciliar el sueño en ningún momento.

Bolt.- ¿ah, sí? ¿Y en qué pensabas tanto?

Chris.-Bolt…¿nunca has pensado que nuestra relación podría ser algo…anormal?

Bolt.-¿anormal? ¿cómo?-_Chris me confundía cada vez más-_

Chris.-que nuestra conexión es más importante que sólo una amistad pasajera, ¿o es que no lo has notado?-_no sabía a qué se refería-_

Bolt.-lo siento, Chris, pero no te entiendo.

Chris.-¡que nuestra conexión es más profunda de lo que parece! Mira; si tú no hubieras entrado al programa de televisión, a Bobby no lo habrían abandonado.

Bolt.-¿y qué hay con eso?

Chris.-¡que yo no lo hubiera conocido!, y si por algún motivo yo no hubiese entrado a aquel callejón y no lo hubiese salvado, no estaríamos aquí, sino en casa.

Bolt.-_ahora empezaba a comprender-_¿y es todo lo que has deducido?

Chris.-no. Si Bobby se hubiese salvado por cualquier otro motivo que no hubiese sido yo, te habría asesinado a ti, a Mittens y a Rhino e incluso a mí, ya que al único que él sería capaz de matar eran tú y tus amigos, por el rencor que te guardaba.

Bolt.-¿y eso significa qué…?-_pregunté muy ansioso-_

Chris.-significa que nos dejó vivos por mí-_agregó-_él tuvo que haber recordado muchas cosas en ese instante tal como yo anoche, y como un segundo recurso en caso de emergencia, tenía la trampa del aeropuerto, la que usó para provocarte daño sin tener que llegar a matarte.

Bolt.- ¿y por qué crees que él no me mataría por recordarte?

Chris.-porque durante el tiempo que vivimos juntos, yo le enseñé que jamás debía matar a otro perro. A lo más llegar a dejarlo malherido, sólo en caso de ser necesario.

Bolt.-ah, ahora comprendo todo.-_en verdad todo lo que Chris me había dicho era cierto, pero nunca se me hubiese ocurrido-_

Chris.- ¿lo ves? Nuestra conexión era especial, nuestros Destinos estaban Unidos, para que viviéramos esta aventura, todos juntos.

Bolt.-entonces seguramente lo que viene también será cosa del destino, ¿no?

Chris.-claro que sí. Si el destino nos puso aquí, el destino se encargará de sacarnos, pero hay que poner de nuestra parte también, así que levanta a Mittens mientras voy a despertar a Rhino.-_por un momento me quedé estático pensando en lo que Chris me había dicho hace un momento, hasta que me dijo-_a menos que prefieras quedarte, por supuesto.

Bolt.-de acuerdo.

_Lentamente me acerqué a Mittens y suavemente la sacudí, dicendo:_

Bolt.-cielo, ya tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que seguir.

Mittens.-¿mmm? De acuerdo, Bolt.-_dio un pequeño bostezo y se levantó-_hay que volver a casa.

_En un instante Chris volvió con Rhino y sin tiempo que perder empezamos la marcha, siguiendo el rumbo del mapa._

Una o dos horas de positivo avance después

Bolt.-Chris, quiero llevar el mapa un rato.

Chris.-no lo sé, Bolt. No es un juguete.-_dijo con un tono que indicaba que no confiaba- al menos en ése ámbito-en mí._

Bolt.-oh, vamos. Sólo un momento, ¿sí?

Chris.-ummm…de acuerdo-_dijo resignado-_

_Al rato yo aún seguía con el mapa guiando a mis amigos, sin embargo no sabía dónde estaba ya que nunca había usado un mapa._

2 Horas –_de perderse-_ después

Bolt.-oh…umm…estoy seguro que por aquí debe haber una oficina de correos.

Mittens.-¿sabes, Bolt? No creo muy probable que los humanos pongan una oficina de correos en medio del bosque.

Chris.-concuerdo con ella.

Rhino.-no sé ustedes, chicos, pero esto tiene pinta de que estamos perdidos.

Bolt.-claro que no, sé exactamente donde estamos.

Mittens.-ah, sí, orejón, ¿dónde estamos?

Bolt.-oh…este…supongo que todavía estamos en América, ¿no?

Chris.-yo sabía que estábamos perdidos

Rhino.-¿bueno para qué le diste el mapa?

Chris.-es mi amigo y tenía que darle lo que quería

Mittens.-pero si no le hubieras dado el mapa ahora estaríamos más cerca de casa

Rhino.-ah, no necesitamos el mapa, ¿verdad, Bolt?

Bolt.-no sé ni siquiera si estamos en el mismo planeta-_dije apesadumbrado-_lo siento.

Mittens.-bueno, mejor vemos el mapa para re-ubicarnos.

Chris.-no sé si aún estamos en el mapa.

Rhino.-¿a quién le importa el mapa? Si seguimos en línea recta seguro volveremos al camino.

Bolt.-por aquí debiera haber una estatua o un monumento…-_empecé a buscarlo con la vista hasta que lo divisé-_ahí está-_dije emocionado-_

Chris.-pasamos por al lado de ese monumento al menos cinco veces.

Mittens.-¿entonces estamos caminando en círculos?

Rhino.-no entiendo nada.

Bolt.-¿y hace cuanto más o menos estaríamos caminando en círculos?

Chris.-unas 2 o 3 horas, por parte baja

Mittens.-oh, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

Rhino.-esperemos que algo nos salve mientras nos quedamos aquí sentados descansando

Bolt.-¡ya me confundí! ¡Basta! Preguntaremos.

_Caminando por el bosque encontramos un búho que nos mostró el camino de vuelta a la senda correcta._

Búho.-ya es muy tarde, y si quieren ir de viaje lejos, mejor descansen en el basural que está por aquí-_lo señaló en el mapa-_

Bolt.-de acuerdo, muchas gracias.

_Seguimos caminando hasta muy tarde como para seguir viajando-al menos por ese día-así que fuimos y nos dispusimos a descansar en el basural que nos mostró aquel Búho. Por suerte era muy cómodo y fácil y rápidamente todos se quedaron dormidos, incluso Chris, quien al parecer no pudo con la somnolencia acumulada de dos días. Finalmente me quedé dormido luego de que me pasara la vergüenza por lo ocurrido en el bosque._

Bueno, éste es el capítulo 17 y si se habrán fijado tiene algo especial en su título. Ahora, ya habiendo cumplido con mi parte, se despide, Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor! Me ayudan bastante en el desarrollo de esta historia, y además quería agradecer a Nazareno(si, ya te pillé xD) y a Anan1995 por sus reviews. De verdad me ayudan mucho para esta historia.


	19. Perdido y Solo

Capítulo 18: Perdido y Solo

Bolt P.O.V.

_Estábamos descansando en el basural que nos había mostrado el Búho del día anterior._

_El día se mostraba muy cálido ya que aún era temprano y ya había un sol que empezaba a molestar. Tanto, que no aguanté más y me levanté, mirando a mi alrededor y buscando algo que hacer._

_En eso estaba cuando divisé algo brillante al fondo del basural, lo que me causó curiosidad e inmediatamente decidí ir a verlo, así que le dije a Rhino quien aún estaba bastante adormecido:_

Bolt.-Rhino, voy a salir, vuelvo en un momento, ¿ok?

Rhino.-agh…¿eh? Oh, sí, como digas, Bolt-_no sé por qué, pero me pareció que o no me entendió o no me escucho bien por la somnolencia- _

_Rápidamente fui hacia aquella cosa brillante cuando un penetrante olor a comida llegó a mi nariz. Qué bien huele-me decía a mi mismo-_

_Entonces llegué al lugar donde vi la cosa luminosa y pude percatarme que la fuente del olor estaba en el mismo contenedor_

Bolt.-¡uu-juu! Parece que al fin mi suerte empieza a cambiar.-_pensé con optimismo-_

_Traté de subirme a aquel contenedor pero me di cuenta de que era muy alto como para escalarlo solo, así que me subí encima de una torre de basura y de allí salté dentro._

_Entonces, ya dentro del contenedor, empecé a buscar aquella cosa luminosa que tanto había llamado mi atención, y de paso, traté de encontrar lo que fuera que producía ese olor a comida tan agradable. Sin embargo, grande fue mi decepción al ver que la cosa luminosa que había estado buscando era sólo un envase de comida china de aluminio, que reflejaba la luz del sol, y lo que producía ese olor era un trozo de hot-dog, el que yo me comí de un bocado._

Bolt.-bueno, al menos pude calmar mi hambre.

_En ése instante, sentí que el contenedor en el que estaba empezaba a moverse-oh, rayos, no debí comer eso-yo pensaba que el hot-dog me estaba haciendo alucinar, mas no era así, ya que-_

X.-¿ése de allá está listo?

X2.-sí. Llevémoslo a la compañía.

_Oh, Dios-pensé con un mal presentimiento-_ _¿a dónde voy a llegar?_

_Entonces el contendor se elevó por completo y se inclinó peligrosamente, haciendo que todas las cosas dentro de él se precipitaran dentro de una máquina con ruedas._

Bolt.-¡oh, no! ¡Mittens! ¡Rhino! ¡quién sea! ¡Ayuda!-_me desesperé-_

_Entonces el contenedor se inclinó aún más haciendo que cayeran las pocas cosas que quedaban dentro de él, incluso un televisor que me golpeó en la cara, haciéndome caer definitivamente dentro de aquella cosa._

_¡Agh! Que mal huele aquí-me dije con pesadez_

X.-ya, vámonos.

X2.-ok. ¿No había ningún animal dentro o sí? Me pareció oír un ladrido.

X.-no lo sé. Vemos después.

_Entonces lo que sea que fuera esa cosa se puso en marcha conmigo dentro, mientras yo buscaba desesperadamente una salida._

_Yo no me había percatado que el televisor que me había golpeado otra vez se estaba deslizando rápidamente hasta donde yo estaba, dándome en una pata, lo que hizo que llorara de dolor. Habían pasado unos 20 o 30 minutos desde que emprendimos la marcha cuando el televisor me golpeó otra vez, y para mi sorpresa, esa cosa se detuvo._

X.-oh, ¿no ves? Te dije que había algún animal dentro.

X2.-rayos. Ok, ve y sácalo.

_Ésta es mi oportunidad-pensé mientras me acercaba a la puerta de esa cosa(que no podía abrirse por dentro)-cuando escuché que alguien se acercaba._

_Al fin voy a salir de aquí-me dije alegre-y justo cuando aquella puerta se abrió, salté rápidamente fuera de esa cosa, viendo al fin lo que era: un camión de basura._

Hombre del Camión.-¡vete de aquí, perro estúpido!

_Tan rápido como me lo permitieron las patas, salí de allí perdiéndome en la ciudad, mientras pensaba que de verdad tuve mucha suerte, ya que Mittens me había dicho que aquellos camiones trituraban la basura que guardaban en el sitio donde yo estaba._

Bolt.-uf, pero que suerte-_pensé aliviado-_un momento. ¿por qué estoy feliz? Ahora estoy perdido y solo en medio de una ciudad que no conozco ni por si acaso.

_Por un muy largo rato estuve paseando por la ciudad tratando de buscar alguna cosa que pudiera orientarme y llevarme de vuelta a donde mis amigos, pero no pude hallar nada así._

Bolt.-ahora pienso que tengo muy mala suerte, ¿qué hago ahora?

_Buscando algún lugar donde descansar para poder pensar mejor, me metí en un callejón y me di cuenta que allí habían varias cosas como comida, frazadas, etc._

_Bolt.-_¿pero qué..?

X.-miren chicos, es un perro, ¡y está en nuestro territorio!

_Rápidamente me volteé y vi un enorme grupo de perros, los que me sonreían de manera diabólica mientras se acercaban, cerrándome el paso._

Bolt.-hola, me llamo Bolt.-_dije algo asustado-_

Perro.-aquí no nos manejamos por nombres, cachorrito.-_tenía un tono sombrío y se veía más fuerte que los demás, pero ni siquiera comparable a como se veía Kaiser. Deduje que era el líder de aquella jauría, así que dije:_

Bolt.-por favor, chicos. No busco problemas, estoy buscando a mis amigos. Por favor, dejen que me vaya, tengo que encontrarlos a como dé lugar.

Perro.-¿por qué crees que tendríamos que dejarte ir una vez que entraste a nuestro territorio?

Bolt.-lo siento, no sabía que éste era su territorio, así que…mejor me voy-_no me había fijado antes, pero me percaté que estaba temblando, ya que Mittens me había dicho que ella ya había pasado por esa situación, y que de ese tipo de perros se podía esperar cualquier cosa._

_Para mi sorpresa, aquel perro se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar, por lo que yo, completamente asustado, salí corriendo en dirección a la calle, entonces, apenas salí de ahí me di media vuelta para ver a aquel perro y éste, cuando me vio hacerlo, gritó con un vozarrón:_

Perro.-¡tras él!

_No había terminado de decir eso cuando toda la jauría estaba corriendo detrás de mí, aunque yo estaba tan asustado, que corría más rápido que un rayo._

_Sin ver lo que hacía por el susto, me metí a un callejón sin salida, entonces me detuve y lo único que atiné a pensar fue:_

Bolt.-estoy perdido.

_En ese instante algo me tomó de una pata y me metió por una puerta secreta que había detrás de un basurero que yo no había notado. Estaba muy confuso, y cuando miré al perro que me salvó(pude notar que era un perro a pesar de la oscuridad) sólo me hizo una señal de guardar silencio, lo que yo hice inmediatamente._

_Entonces escuché que los perros habían entrado al callejón buscándome, pero al no verme allí, empezaron a decir:_

X.-¿dónde está?

X2.-estoy seguro que lo vi entrar aquí.

X3.-no pudo haber desaparecido así como así.

X4.-búsquenlo bien, debe estar por aquí, en algún lado.

X5.-¿qué hora es?

X6.-¡son las 13:15!

X7.-¡Hora de almuerzo!

Todos juntos.-¿comida? ¡Comida! ¡comida! ¡Comida, comida, comida!-_al decir eso oí que todos salieron corriendo mientras sentía un enorme alivio en mi corazón._

Bueno, ese es el capítulo 18. Esperando sus opiniones de cómo va quedando la historia, se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: ¡no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	20. ¿Dónde estás, Bolt?

Capítulo 19: ¿Dónde estás, Bolt?

Mittens P.O.V.

_Me desperté lentamente mientras el sol me daba en plena cara, haciéndome imposible conciliar nuevamente el maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo-estaba soñando con Bolt- al recordarlo, me alegré de que no fuera un sueño el hecho de que podía tenerlo junto a mí todos los días y todas las noches, juntos y alegres como la hermosa pareja que éramos._

Mittens.-¡Bolt! ¡Orejón!-_debe estar durmiendo en otro lado-me dije-_

_Mientras buscaba a mi amor con la mirada, me percaté que el roedor ya estaba despierto, así que le pregunté:_

Mittens.-Rhino, ¿has visto a Bolt esta mañana?

Rhino.-ah, sí-_dijo aún con somnolencia-_creo…que salió.

Mittens.-¿salió? ¿A dónde?-_eso me había dejado extrañada, ya que yo tenía entendido que Bolt no iría a ningún lado sin avisarme o llevarme con él-_

Chris.-hola, chicos. ¿Dónde está Bolt?-_Chris recién se había levantado y se había unido a la conversación-_

Mittens.-Rhino, ¿dónde está Bolt?-_ya me había impacientado lo suficiente-_

Rhino.-ah, no lo sé. No me dijo. ¿Podemos seguir durmiendo, por favor? aún tengo sueño.-_diciendo eso se recostó otra vez con la intención de dormir-_

Mittens.-_tomé a Rhino y lo alcé con ambas patas, como si lo sostuviera de una camisa o algo así-_mira, roedor, tenemos que hallar a Bolt a como dé lugar, y si está aquí…bueno, tendrá que aparecer. Así que ahora vas a levantarte y a ayudarme a buscar a Bolt, ¿entendiste?-_el tono de amenaza que usé me sorprendió incluso a mí, ya hasta me recordó como trataba a las palomas en Nueva York-_

Rhino.-s-s-sí. Mi-mi-Mittens, en seguida. Uh…¿dónde está Bolt? ¡Bolt!-_se notaba que el tono que yo había usado lo aterró, ya que después de todo, yo era un gato, y él un roedor-_

Chris.-si queremos encontrarlo rápido es mejor que nos separemos y lo busquemos por el basural.

_Así lo hicimos, y mientras nos separábamos para buscar a Bolt empezó a invadirme una gran preocupación-¿y qué si no está aquí?-me decía alarmada-_

_Seguimos buscándolo por espacio de una media hora hasta que oí que Chris gritó tan fuerte como pudo:_

Chris.-¡Chicos lo encontré! ¡Está aquí!

_Rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde estaba Chris y ya desesperada le pregunté:_

Mittens.-¿y? ¿dónde está?

Chris.-allá-_me señaló un camión recolector que estaba recién dando la marcha para irse-_

Mittens.-¡¿mi Bolt está ahí? ¿Estás seguro?

Chris.-total y completamente, lo oí gritar pidiendo ayuda.

Rhino.-¡si está ahí tenemos que salvarlo antes de que quede como estampilla!

_No lo había pensado, pero si de verdad Bolt estaba ahí y empezaban a triturar la basura con él dentro…oh, dios…!tengo que salvarlo ahora y rápido!_

_Sin decir nada salí corriendo lo más rápido que podía para darle alcance al camión, mientras Chris y Rhino me seguían._

Chris.-así no vamos a alcanzarlo, ¡va muy rápido!

Mittens.-¡sigan corriendo, tenemos que salvar al orejón!

_Al decir eso recordé cuando él me había salvado del refugio de animales, y pensé que ahora los papeles se habían invertido, así que estaríamos a mano-por suerte-me dije-_

_En eso, el camión aceleró aún más. Fue tan rápido, que no pudimos alcanzarlo y rápidamente se perdió de nuestra vista._

Mittens.-¡oh, no! ¿Y ahora qué?

Chris.-¡tenemos que seguir a ese camión!

Rhino.-jamás lo alcanzaremos a pie, va muy rápido.

Chris.-pero nadie dijo que teníamos que seguirlo a pie.-_dijo con un tono insinuativo-_

Mittens.-¿entonces…?

Rhino.-¡oh! ¡Ahí!

_En ese momento un hombre que llevaba un carro de hot-dogs pasó por al lado nuestro, así que Chris se lanzó a la calle para hacer que parara, lo que dio resultado._

_Para apoderarnos del carrito, Chris empezó a lanzar gemidos bastante creíbles haciendo que el ingenuo hombre pensara que lo había atropellado, bajándose y dándonos tiempo a Rhino y a mí de subir._

Hombre del carro.-¡oh, no! Pobre perrito, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Chris.-_esbozó una sonrisa mientras decía-_dejarme pasar, ingenuo.

_Inmediatamente se levantó y -para la sorpresa del hombre- subió al carrito junto a nosotros, haciéndolo deslizarse rápidamente calle abajo, mientras el hombre sólo miraba atónito la situación._

Mittens.-ya voy por ti, Bolt.

_En unos cuantos segundos volvimos a ver el camión que se había detenido un poco más allá quién sabe por qué, mas en un instante reanudó la marcha mientras nosotros tomábamos cada vez más velocidad(la pendiente era muy pronunciada y con nuestro peso depositado sobre el carrito era fácil hacer que acelerara)_

Chris.-¡ya lo estamos alcanzando!

_Estábamos por pasar al camión cuando toda una jauría de perros cruzó por la calle, haciéndonos obligatorio el tener que esquivarlos, lo que significaba que debíamos reducir la velocidad._

Mittens.-¡rayos! ¡Estábamos tan cerca!

_En un segundo pudimos seguir y esta vez logramos pasar al camión, haciéndolo detenerse al estacionar el carro en frente de él._

_Veloz como un rayo me aproximé a la parte de atrás, y entonces eché un vistazo dentro, percatándome-muy extrañada, por cierto- que Bolt no estaba ahí, lo que comuniqué de inmediato a los demás_

Chris.-si no está ahí entonces bajó antes de que alcanzáramos el camión.

_Aquello me pareció lo más lógico, pero ahora había otra duda: si no estaba ahí, y se bajó antes, ¿qué tan antes pudo haber sido?_

Rhino.-es mejor que nos devolvamos y lo busquemos en el camino.

Mittens.-opino igual.

Chris.-entonces vamos.

_Todos emprendimos la marcha de vuelta fijándonos en cada detalle, cada esquina, cada tarro de basura, pero aún así nos tomaría tiempo, ya que con la velocidad del carrito habíamos pasado al menos unas 12 cuadras._

_Bueno-me dije-al menos sé que Bolt ya no está en peligro de que lo aplaste un camión de basura, pero…oh, mi vida…¿dónde estás?_

_Seguimos caminando de vuelta lentamente por espacio de una media hora, más o menos, mas yo debía hallarlo. Era mi deber como su pareja y además le prometí que yo nunca dejaría que algo le pasara mientras estuviéramos juntos._

_No te preocupes, mi orejón. Yo mantendré mi promesa y juro que voy a hallarte.-me dije con un tono de solemnidad mientras un leve optimismo me invadía._

_Yo voy a hallarte, mi vida-juré mientras seguíamos buscando-_

Bueno este es el capítulo 19 y subiré el próximo hoy en la noche. Lo único que diré es mucha suerte, saludos y cuídense. Se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	21. Mi Nueva Amiga

Capítulo 20: Mi Nueva Amiga

Bolt P.O.V.

_Pero qué suerte-pensé aliviado al ver que alguien me había salvado de esos perros que seguro me hubieran hecho pedazos de haberme quedado ahí-_

X.-sal.

Bolt.-¿qué?-_por el nerviosismo no había oído bien-_

X.-dije que salgas. Tranquilo, ya se fueron.

_Acatando las órdenes de quien quiera que me hubiese salvado, rápidamente salí de mi escondite y al ver que efectivamente los perros ya no estaban, pude sentir una enorme tranquilidad y alivio al sentirme ya a salvo._

_Inmediatamente después de mí, pude ver salir del escondite a quien me salvó. Era una perra de raza Galgo Persa, de pelaje color blanco con negro, y muy bonita, por cierto._

Galgo.-a juzgar por cómo te comportas me atrevería a decir que no eres de aquí.

Bolt.-de hecho, no lo soy. Estoy perdido, y necesito encontrar a mis amigos. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Galgo.-seguro. Pero antes, debemos conocernos mejor. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Bolt.-mi nombre es Bolt, ¿y el tuyo?

Galgo.- me llamo Luna.

Bolt.-¿Luna? _Ése me pareció un nombre en extremo extraño para un perro-incluso más que Chris- ya que yo sabía que una "luna" era esa cosa redonda que estaba cerca del planeta-me lo enseñó Chris, por cierto-_Entonces…Luna. Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado.

Luna.-no tienes que agradecérmelo. Seguro si hubieras visto a otro en la misma situación habrías hecho lo mismo, ¿no?

Bolt.-creo que sí. Ah-_por la distracción había perdido tiempo muy valioso-_¿puedes ayudarme a encontrar a mis amigos?

Luna.-bueno, vamos. ¿Alguna idea de dónde están?

Bolt.-ah, espera. Umm-_estuve pensando unos 2 o 3 minutos hasta que recordé-_¡el basural! ¿sabes cómo llegar?

Luna.-claro que sí. Está como a 10 cuadras, más o menos.

Bolt.-de seguro están allí. Tengo que ir. ¿quieres acompañarme?

Luna.-pues…ok.

_Rápidamente fuimos corriendo calle arriba cuando de pronto vi a un sujeto corriendo en dirección contraria._

Hombre.-¡vuelvan acá con mi carro!

_Éste sitio me parece cada vez más raro-me dije con cierta gracia-_

Luna.-¿y cuántos son tus amigos?

Bolt.-son tre…bueno, dos y medio.

Luna.-aún no me has dicho de dónde eres.

Bolt.-soy de Estados Unidos.

Luna.-¿Estados Unidos?-_puso una cara de tremenda ilusión-_ Yo siempre quise ir allí_, _bueno, de hecho aún quiero ir. Pero dudo que alguna vez lo logre.-_ahora se veía algo triste-_

_En un momento se me ocurrió la idea, así que de inmediato le dije:_

Bolt.-y…¿no te gustaría ir ahora?

Luna.-¿por qué dices eso?-_preguntó con ansiedad-_

Bolt.-porque apenas me reúna con mis amigos partiremos hacia allá.

Luna.-y…y…no sería demasiado pedir…no sé, si…me dejaran…ejem…¿ir con ustedes?-_dijo eso con un tono de humildad, pero yo sabía que por dentro ardía en ganas de ir con nosotros-_

Bolt.-claro que no. De hecho, mientras más seamos, es mejor.

Luna.-entonces es mejor que nos demos prisa en encontrarlos.-_antes parecía ayudarme sólo por un deber moral, pero ahora mostraba un verdadero interés en lo que hacía, ya que obviamente lo convenía-_

_En unos 5 minutos llegamos al basural y emocionado empecé buscar a mis amigos_

Bolt.-¡Mittens! ¡Rhino! ¡Chris! ¿Dónde están? Estoy seguro que deberían estar aquí, en algún lado.

Luna.-si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar.

Bolt.-lo apreciaría mucho.

_Entonces nos separamos y empezamos a buscar por distintos lados, aunque infructuosamente._

Luna.-no están aquí, Bolt.

Bolt.-tienes razón. Vamos calle abajo, ya que si se levantaron tienen que haberme ido a buscar, y el camino a casa es bajando por esta calle.

_Volvimos por donde habíamos venido, y mientras caminábamos pasamos por el lado del callejón donde me habían atacado._

Bolt.-Luna…¿tú conoces a los perros que me atacaron?

Luna.-si. Son bastante extraños, ya que si entras en su territorio, no te dejarán ir hasta haber acabado contigo, pero no porque alguien se los ordene, sino porque son crueles y ése es su método de vida.

Bolt.-ah. Vaya vida, ¿no?

Luna.-ajá. Oye, ¿estás seguro que tus amigos están en ésa dirección?

Bolt.-no lo sé. Eso espero.

_Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al lado de un carrito de hot-dogs al parecer abandonado._

Luna.-vaya, que gente más descuidada.

Bolt.-no. No está abandonado.-_me acerqué bien y al olfatearlo pude sentir el olor que estaba impregnado en él-_

_Ese olor…¡era Mittens! Entonces SI fue a buscarme-me dije algo aliviado al saber que ella mostraba preocupación por mí, aunque sabía que si salió, Chris y Rhino debían estar con ella- _deben estar por aquí, Luna. Puedo sentir su olor en este carrito-_le dije-_

Luna.-¿entonces debemos seguir adelante, o devolvernos otra vez?

Bolt.-no lo sé, pero igual como nosotros los estamos buscando sé que ellos me buscan.

Luna.-que bien.

_En eso seguimos caminando hasta que Luna me dijo:_

Luna.-Bolt, dime…¿alguna vez te…has…enamorado?

Bolt.-mmm…-_inmediatamente recordé a Mittens, pero no se la mencioné ya que como nos conocíamos de poco seguramente no comprendería nuestra relación, además, ya nos podríamos conocer mejor si ella realmente se iba con nosotros.-_sí. Sí me he enamorado.

Luna.-excelente. ¿y de quién?

Bolt.-de…oh, de nadie. Olvídalo, ¿sí?-_por ningún motivo iba a decirle sobre lo mío con Mittens, que era un gato._

Luna.-de acuerdo, ¿y crees en el amor a primera vista?

Bolt.-_no tenía la más mínima idea de a qué se refería, pero para no pasar por ignorante, simplemente atiné a responder-_claro que sí creo.

Luna.-_esbozó una sonrisa-_me parece genial, que creas. Porque yo, también creo, ¿sabes?

Bolt.-pues me parece muy bien. Ambos creemos en eso-_que preguntas más raras-me dije-_

Luna.-¿crees que yo podría llegar a ser tu amiga?

Bolt.-claro que sí.

_Estuvimos caminando como por 20 minutos cuando dije:_

Bolt.-oh, así jamás los encontraremos.

Luna.-tranquilízate, Bolt. A lo mejor cambiaron de calle, pero aún deben de andar por aquí cerca-_dijo mirando hacia los lados como esperando encontrar algo-_

Bolt.-estoy casi seguro que…-_no pude terminar, ya que algo increíblemente veloz saltó sobre mí haciéndome caer. Apenas me sentí en el suelo levanté la cabeza y -para mi sorpresa- vi a Mittens, quien me sonreía mientras estaba recostada en mi pecho._

Mittens.-parece que te encontré, orejón.

Bolt.-¡Mittens!-_dije bastante alegre mientras la abrazaba-_ que bueno que estés aquí.

_Chris y Rhino llegaron unos 4 o 5 segundos después_

Chris.-vaya, parece que al final pudimos hallarte, Bolt.

Rhino.-y menos mal que fue rápido, ya que la gata estaba presionándome demasiado.

_Apenas me levanté fijé mi vista en dirección a Luna, quien seguía en el mismo lugar simplemente mirando sin decir nada._

Bolt.-chicos, ella es Luna, y va a acompañarnos en el viaje.

Chris.-mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Chris.

Luna.-nunca había visto un perro con anteojos.

Chris.-lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo.

Rhino.-hola, yo soy Rhino. ¡Y soy el mejor en este grupo después de Bolt, ya que yo he derrotado a Cálico por lo menos unas cincuenta y…!_-Chris le tapó la boca con una pata indicándole que ese dato no era de mucha importancia._

Bolt.-bueno, Mittens, saluda.

_Mittens le dio una mirada de reojo bastante extraña, como si desconfiara de ella_

Mittens.-supongo que tú ayudaste a Bolt a sobrevivir una hora sin nosotros-_dijo ya con un tono más relajado-_soy Mittens.

Luna.-_le estrechó la pata mientras decía_-Luna.

Chris.-bueno, con esta interrupción ya perdimos bastante tiempo. ¿Seguimos?

_Todos asentimos mientras nos poníamos en marcha con un miembro más en el grupo, sin embargo, aún tenía ciertas dudas: ¿por qué Mittens se portó así con ella?, ¿Con qué objeto me hacía tantas preguntas sobre mi vida sentimental? Supongo que ya lo averiguaré más tarde, o mañana-me dije conclusivamente-_

Aquí finaliza el capítulo 20 y se presenta un nuevo personaje, el que por cierto luego tendrá su peculiaridad-_no daré ningún adelanto de cuál es jajaja-risa siniestra-_ deseándoles lo mejor, se despide, Xixh4n(o Cris).

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	22. La Mafia va Tras Nosotros

Capítulo 21: La Mafia va Tras Nosotros

Bolt P.O.V.

_Ya era muy tarde y habíamos estado avanzando notablemente rápido, ya que pudimos colarnos dentro de una camioneta de gallinas y así acortamos una gran parte del camino, pero tuvimos que bajar cuando doblaron hacia otro lado, quedando en plena oscuridad de la noche._

Chris.-si seguimos a este ritmo, no creo que nos tome más de una semana llegar a casa, ya que vamos muy rápido.-_dijo con un tono de inmenso optimismo, el que no se tardó en traspasarnos al oírlo hablar._

Mittens.-me parece excelente. ¿qué piensas tú, orejón?

Bolt.-nada en concreto…más que quiero volver pronto a casa.

Luna.-creo que es una gran noticia.

Chris.-pero como vamos tan rápido, sugiero que tomemos un descanso aquí hasta mañana, ya que no es conveniente viajar de noche.

Rhino.-yo estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Bolt.-ok, entonces nos quedaremos y mañana seguimos.

_Chris nos dijo que para protegernos del frío podríamos armar alguna especie de carpa o tienda, ya que donde estábamos era un campamento, y estaba lleno de cosas que nos facilitarían la tarea._

_Estábamos planificando las cosas cuando escuchamos unas voces que venían de por el lado de un edificio que estaba cerca del campamento._

Chris.-ocúltense-_dijo en voz baja-_

_Todos fuimos y nos escondimos bajo una mesa con un mantel corroído y muy sucio, que nos serviría de refugio, hasta que llegaron a quienes habíamos estado oyendo. Era toda una jauría, conformada por unos 14 perros, por parte baja._

X.-entonces, dime otra vez, ¿los objetivos son?

X2.-¡qué mala memoria!-_se oyó que le dio una bofetada-_los objetivos son Chris, Bolt, la gata, el hámster y cualquier otro que se les una o no nos obedezca al decirle que no les deben ayudar.

X.-¿quién dio esa orden?

X2.-fue el segundo al mando.

X.-¿qué? ¿el…segundo?

X2.-sí. El Dogo ése.

X.-pero creí que le obedecíamos a Kaiser, él es el líder de la mafia, no el Dogo.-_se notaba en su voz que no pretendía obedecer-_

X2.-mira, no importa quién o qué nos mande a hacer. Si hay buena paga o retribución, lo hacemos, y listo.

X.-yo tenía entendido que Kaiser los envió aquí precisamente para NO matarlos, sino sólo darles un susto, o algo así.

X2.-si, pero eso no era lo que el Dogo nos encomendó a hacer aquí.

X.-entonces…-_se oyó como si recién hubiese descubierto algo-_¡el Dogo está moviendo las cartas bajo la mesa!

X2.-así es. Kaiser los envió aquí para no verlos, no para matarlos. Que es lo que pretende el segundo al mando.

X.-¿y no crees que sería mejor delatarlo a Kaiser?

X2.-¿delatarlo?

X.-sí, así podría darnos una recompensa mayor que la que el Dogo nos ofrece, ya que hace quizás cuánto tiempo que viene tomando decisiones a espaldas de Kaiser.

X2.-no lo había pensado, pero vamos a sacar provecho de esto.

X.-¿provecho? ¿Cómo?

X2.-los mataremos. Cobraremos el dinero al Dogo y entonces le diremos a Kaiser lo que ha estado haciendo. Así van a recompensarnos dos veces. Brillante, ¿no?

X.-wow. La verdad sí que es brillante, pero…Kaiser no los quería muertos.

X2.-¿y eso qué?

X.-que si los matamos y luego vamos a acusar al Dogo Kaiser sabrá que aunque la orden no vino de él nosotros la ejecutamos cuando no correspondía hacerlo, así que seríamos sus cómplices, prácticamente.

X2.-¡rayos!. Tienes razón. El infeliz lo planeó todo antes.

X.-¿entonces qué haremos?

X2.-vamos a matarlos y a cobrar el precio correspondiente por ello.

X.-¿y cómo vamos a encontrarlos?

Rhino.-ah, ¿quieres pelea? ¡Ven aquí gusano, y te juro que…!-_Mittens lo tomó y le tapó la boca con la pata, callándolo muy oportunamente-_

X2.-¿qué fue eso?

X.-no lo sé. ¿Voy a ver?

X2.-nah, olvídalo.

X.-ok-_sentí un enorme alivio al oír eso-_

X2.-ahora, volviendo al tema, tenemos un montón de soplones aquí. Con quien sea que hayan interactuado, lo sabremos y así los vamos a seguir hasta encontrarlos.

X.-de acuerdo. Vamos entonces-_se habían parado sobre la mesa y por el sonido que se oyó dedujimos que se había dado media vuelta, probablemente para dirigirse a la jauría que lo acompañaba-_ ¡Atención jauría! ¡Muévanse!

_A continuación sólo se oyó un inmenso alboroto entre gruñidos, ladridos, gritos, etc. hasta que todo quedó en silencio otra vez._

_Lenta y cautelosamente salimos de nuestro escondite, mientras nos asaltaban las dudas, las que mitigamos ahí mismo:_

Bolt.-así que tenías razón, Chris. Kaiser nos envió aquí sólo como una prueba, no para matarnos.

Chris.-así es. Pero ahora tenemos más problemas.

Rhino.-¿cuáles?

Chis.-que Feuer ha estado actuando sucia y ocultamente y ahora envió "mercenarios" para acabar con nosotros sin el consentimiento de Kaiser.

Mittens.-esto es grave.

Bolt.-claro que lo es. Ahora no podremos pedir ayuda a nadie.

Luna.-eso no es lo peor. Si se metieron con la mafia no hay marcha atrás.

Chris.-no me sorprendería que empezaran a ofrecer recompensa por quien les dé nuestra ubicación o les ayude a encontrarnos.

Mittens.-¿entonces qué debemos hacer?

Chris.-primero que nada, volver a Estados Unidos. Segundo: hallar a Kaiser y delatar a Feuer. Tercero: acabar con Feuer de cualquier manera. Ya que no fue Kaiser quien ordenó nuestro asesinato. Cuarto: volver a casa una vez que todo haya terminado.

Rhino.-wow, espera un momento, Chris. ¿Insinúas que al llegar a Estados Unidos en vez de irnos a casa nos vayamos a los cuarteles de la mafia?-_preguntó como si no lo creyera-_

Chris.-exacto. Es necesario.

Bolt.-estoy contigo, Chris. Hay que acabar esto de raíz.

Mittens.-cuenten conmigo, pero de aquí en adelante no tomaremos ningún riesgo innecesario, ¿de acuerdo?-_me sentía feliz de tener el apoyo de mi amada en una decisión tan difícil, pero sabía que ella iba a estar conmigo siempre. Incluso en un momento así de delicado-_

Luna.-yo preferiría que no lo hicieran. Es muy peligroso ir a los cuarteles generales de la mafia.-_dijo con un tono que dejaba ver fácilmente su temor-_

Chris.-si debo dar mi vida para que todo esto acabe, lo haré. Simplemente no quiero que eso le pase a alguno de ustedes. Es todo lo que me importa, además de Bobby y de mis personas.-_agregó a estas palabras un tono de determinación tremenda-_

Luna.-¿quién es Bobby?

Chris.-es el nombre real de Kaiser.

Mittens.-Luna, si tanto miedo te da, puedes irte. No vamos a obligarte a ir con nosotros si no quieres hacerlo.

Luna.-_por un lapso de 3 o 4 minutos se quedó sin decir nada, mirando al cielo. Hasta que finalmente dijo:_ No. Iré con ustedes. Está decidido.

Chris.-genial. Chicos, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. Es de verdad muy importante para mí.

Bolt.-también para nosotros, amigo.

_Levantamos las tiendas-lo que nos tomó unos 40 minutos- y finalmente empezamos a guardar víveres que encontráramos cerca, ya que ahora pedir ayuda…no era una opción._

Éste es el final del capítulo 21 y aquí se hace una importante revelación en cuanto a la mafia. Insisto en que el nuevo personaje es más importante de lo que parece, y se podrán dar cuenta más adelante. Deseándoles una vez más lo mejor, se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	23. Una Historia de Amor y Desamor

Capítulo 22: Una Historia de Amor y Desamor

Luna P.O.V.

_Era ya de noche y yo necesitaba con urgencia decirle a Bolt lo que sentía por él. Me parecía increíble que yo, una perra bastante madura emocionalmente pudiera caer en el juego del "Amor a Primera Vista" pero al parecer pudo atraparme fácilmente._

_Debía darme prisa en decirle a Bolt, ya que un perro así de apuesto, preocupado, y valiente no se veía todos los días._

_Pero antes que nada, debía conocerlo bien, así que me encaminé a la tienda de Chris-quien yo tenía entendido era su mejor amigo- a hacerle una sola pregunta sobre Bolt._

Chris.-¿Que si conozco a Bolt? claro que sí. Sé casi todo sobre él.

Luna.-tú crees que él…no sé…¿tenga la capacidad de enamorarse?

Chris.-¿enamorarse? Oh, sí. Claro que sí.-_dijo con una sonrisa- _de hecho, está enamorado ahora.

Luna.-ok. Gracias, Chris.-¿_Bolt estaba enamorado? No sabía si era de mí, pero es lo que quería pensar. Así que rápidamente salí de la tienda y me dirigí hasta donde estaba Bolt._

Bolt P.O.V.

_Mittens y yo íbamos a pasar la noche juntos y solos en la tienda, lo que me pareció excelente, pues de un tiempo a esta parte que quería pasar una noche sólo para los dos, y estoy convencido de que Mittens quería lo mismo._

Mittens.-que buena idea lo de las carpas separadas, ¿no, orejón?

Bolt.-claro que sí, mi amor.

_Nos dimos un apasionado beso y luego de eso Mittens me dio un fuerte abrazo, el que yo correspondí de inmediato._

_Estuvimos así como una hora y media hasta que de repente Mittens me soltó y rápidamente se alejó de mí, escondiendo la mirada._

Bolt.-¿Mittens? ¿qué pasa?

Mittens.-nada…no es…nada, Bolt. No entenderías.

Bolt.-¿qué dices? Puedes decírmelo. Entenderé lo que sea que me digas, mi amor.

Mittens.-_volteándose y mirándome a los ojos-_es que…estuve pensando.

Bolt.-¿pensando? ¿en qué?

Mittens.-es que…una relación como la nuestra…no lo sé. Tiene…desventajas.-_dijo lenta y tristemente-_

Bolt.-yo superaré lo que sea por ti, Mittens. Te Amo. Y eso siempre será así.

Mittens.-no, Bolt. No estás entendiendo.

Bolt.-entonces podrías decirme más directamente qué pasa.

Mittens.-que…oh-_lanzó un supiro-_nunca has pensado…

Bolt.-¿pensado qué?-_la interrumpí sin querer-_

Mittens.-¿nunca has pensado en tener…descendencia?

_Al oírla decir eso me levanté por la sorpresa y me di un feroz golpe en la cabeza con un tronco que sostenía la tienda, mas el dolor físico poco me importó, ya que estaba más centrado en el asunto de Mittens._

Bolt.-uh, em…es que, la verdad yo…¿qué?-_no encontraba que decirle-_

Mittens.-que si nunca has pensado en ser padre, Bolt.-_dijo con un tono de angustia-_

Bolt.-es que…no lo sé, ¿una…cruza entre un perro y un gato? ¿qué resultaría de…eso?-_traté de disimular mi extrañeza-_

Mittens.-¡ese es el problema, Bolt! En eso estaba…pensando.-_en ese instante, no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, mientras me dio un abrazo a la vez que lloraba apoyada en mí.-_Oh, dios mío. Abrázame, por favor.

_Sentía la pena y el dolor de Mittens muy profundo en mi corazón, pero no encontraba que decirle en una situación tan delicada._

Bolt.-entonces, el problema está en nuestras diferencias físicas, dices.

Mittens.-algo así-_dijo mientras aún lloraba apoyada en mi pecho-_

Bolt.-Mittens, yo te amo. Pero…siento que…que hay una barrera, que nos separa. No nos deja…hacer lo que una pareja como cualquier otra haría.

Mittens.-Bolt, voy a serte sincera. Me gustaría tener hijos. Pero contigo…como mi pareja…oh, no todo es tan fácil-_sentía una verdadera pena en cada una de sus palabras, la que se veía potenciada por su llanto y la lentitud con la cual estaba hablándome-_

Bolt.-Mittens, yo…también. Me gustaría tener hijos, pero si no fueran de la gata a quien amo, preferiría no tenerlos.-_dije con un tono de decisión-_yo estaré contigo hasta el final, pase lo que pase.

Mittens.-es ésta barrera, que sólo nos permite abrazos y besos, pero…pero nunca nada más, ¿entiendes?

Bolt.-si, cielo. Lo entiendo. Pero…si queremos, podemos destruir esa barrera de una vez por todas.-_dije ingeniosamente-_

Mittens.-¿quieres decir que…?-_ahora sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda brillaban de una manera inexplicable-_

Bolt.-ajá.-_le dije además asintiendo con la cabeza-_

Mittens.-pero, ¿estarías dispuesto a…a arruinar tu vida por algo así?

Bolt.-no veo por qué vaya a arruinarse.

Mittens.-¿y qué dirán Penny y su madre?

Bolt.-ellas me aman y a ti también. Estarán de acuerdo, confía en mí.

Mittens.-entonces…¿tú?-_su expresión de tristeza lentamente iba siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa-_

Bolt.-estoy decidido a formar una familia contigo, si es lo que tú deseas, cielo.

Mittens.-¿pero tú lo quieres?

Bolt.-claro que sí. Creo que es lo único que nos queda por hacer que no hemos hecho, como pareja.

Mittens.-podemos ser de distintas razas, pero por dentro, somos iguales. Te amo, mi Bolt. con toda mi alma y mi ser.-_volvió a llorar, pero esta vez, eran lágrimas de alegría-_

Bolt.-y yo a ti, Mittens.

_Permanecimos abrazados por espacio de unos 45 minutos, hasta que oí un ladrido fuera de la tienda, por lo que tuve que levantarme y decirle a Mittens:_

Bolt.-cielo, voy a ver quién es, ¿sí? ¿Amor?

_Me acerqué más, y recién ahí pude notar que la calidez de nuestro abrazo había terminado por hacer que se durmiera, así que me aproximé aún más y le di un suave beso en la boca, y antes de irme, le lamí cariñosamente la cabeza 2 o 3 veces._

_Entonces salí y vi a Luna, quien estaba de pie frente a mí mirándome fijamente, como hipnotizada._

Bolt.-hola Luna

Luna.-ah, hola Bolt.

Bolt.-¿por qué…?-_No pude terminar la pregunta, ya que en un segundo tomó aire y dijo:_

Luna.-hay algo que debo decirte, y es muy importante.

Bolt.-claro, ¿qué?-_no sé por qué hablaba con tanta seriedad-_

Luna.-Bolt, yo…te amo.

_Aquello me había impactado-¿Ella…me…ama?_

Bolt.-ah…pues, la verdad no sé qué decir-_aquello era cierto, ya que yo ya tenía pareja_

Luna.-no tienes que decir nada. Es amor a primera vista, Bolt.

Bolt.-Luna, yo…-_No pude terminar-_

_En un instante saltó hacia mí y me dio un beso en la boca, el que yo, por la sorpresa, no pude romper de inmediato, mas apenas pude reaccionar la empujé gritándole:_

Bolt.-¡no! Lo siento, Luna, pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

Luna.-¿qué…dices?

Bolt.-que yo amo a otra…y…

Luna.-¿quién? ¡¿a quién?

Bolt.-a Mittens. Yo la amo con toda mi alma, y lo siento, eres muy bonita, pero nadie llena ni llenará jamás mi corazón como ella lo hace.-_Me sorprendieron hasta a mí las palabras que usé y también me sorprendió el hecho de que fuera tan directo, y al parecer, también a ella…-_

Luna.-así que, entonces…prefieres a una gata en vez de mi-_dijo con un tono de pesimismo-_

Bolt.-Luna, aún podemos ser buenos amigos.-_le dije tratando de "remediar" el efecto que tuvo en ella mi aviso-_

Luna.-amigos. Sí. Súper. Rhino te estaba llamando, Bolt.-_dijo ya sin ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos –_

Bolt.-de acuerdo, voy en seguida.-_la miré a los ojos y le dije-_Luna, en verdad lo siento mucho, yo…

Luna.-sólo ve, Bolt.-_me dijo sin oírme y mirando al piso-_

Bolt.-ok.

_Dicho eso partí a donde Rhino muy apesadumbrado por la situación que recién había pasado._

Luna P.O.V.

_Así que es mejor un gato que yo, ¿no Bolt? Vas a arrepentirte de esto, y también ella.-me dije llena de rabia-_

_Rápidamente empecé a buscar en la basura de un tarro cercano algo útil para simular la voz del pastor. Lo mejor que encontré fue un cuerno, y al hablar a través de él mi voz sonaba muy similar a la de Bolt-perfecto-me dije._

_Entonces me aproximé a la tienda donde debía estar la gata pero sin entrar, sino que me aposté fuera de ella. Por suerte recién se estaba levantando, así que tomé el tubo y mientras sentía una siniestra sonrisa apoderarse de mi rostro dije:_

Luna/Cuerno.-emm…¡Mittens!

Mittens.-¿Bolt? ¿Eres tú, cielo?-_Al oírla decir eso la ira me invadió por completo, pero por suerte pude controlarla-_

Luna/Cuerno.-sí, mi amor, soy yo.

Mittens.-¿qué pasa?

Luna/Cuerno.-necesito que vengas a la tienda de Luna, te tendré una sorpresa.

Mittens.-¿una sorpresa? ¡qué emoción! Voy en seguida.

_Sí, verás cuanta emoción hay, gato._

_Entonces solté el cuerno y esperé a que Bolt llegara, ya que Rhino no lo había llamado._

_Ahora voy a vengarme de ti, Bolt, y también de ese estúpido gato._

Bolt P.O.V.

_Me acerqué a la tienda de Luna para preguntarle por qué me había mentido, ya que Rhino no me había llamado._

_Entré a la tienda y pude percatarme que Luna estaba sentada mirando con dirección a mi tienda, pero apenas me sintió llegar bajó y dijo:_

Luna.-hora del show.

Bolt.-Luna, ¿por qué…?-_otra vez me interrumpió con un beso en la boca._

_Yo trataba desesperadamente de quitármela de encima, pero esta vez se aferró a mí con todas sus fuerzas haciéndome casi imposible quitármela de encima, mas eso no acabó ahí, ya que durante el forcejeo, Mittens llegó a la tienda y se quedó mirando atónita el beso. Al verla, saqué fuerzas y le di un enorme empujón a Luna, quien recién ahí me soltó._

Bolt.-ah, ¡Mittens!

Mittens-_una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla mientras me dijo dándose media vuelta-_así que esa era la sorpresa.

Bolt.-¿sorpresa? ¿de qué estás…?

_No me siguió escuchando, ya que en ese momento salió corriendo con dirección a la salida del campamento, perdiéndose de mi vista._

Luna.-vamos, perrito, ve por ella, a ver si es que te cree-_tenía una malévola sonrisa en su cara-_

Bolt.-Luna…yo creí que eras mi amiga. Gracias por demostrarme cuán equivocado estaba.

_Habiéndole dicho eso, salí corriendo tras Mittens, y finalmente la alcancé cuando se sentó a llorar sobre una torre de pasto._

Bolt.-¡Mittens, espera, por favor!

Mittens.-yo te creí, Bolt. Pensé que me amabas. Que lo que me decías era cierto.

Bolt.-¡pero si es cierto! ¡Por favor, cielo, escúchame! Déjame explicarte.

Mittens.-¿sí? Explícalo-_dijo en un tono cortante-_

Bolt.-yo, este…-_por favor, Bolt di algo, ¡ya!-_

Mittens.-estoy esperando.-_dijo en un tono impaciente-_

Bolt.-Mira: Luna está enamorada de mí, yo le dije la verdad, que yo te amo a ti y sólo a ti, entonces me engañó diciendo que Rhino había estado llamándome y cuando fui a verlo, él me dijo que no me había llamado, entonces fui donde Luna a pedirle explicaciones y…y, ¡y ella me besó contra mi voluntad, y llegaste tú y eso fue lo que viste! ¡Por favor tienes que creerme!

Mittens.-¿ah, sí? ¿y qué prueba tienes?-_ahora ya sonaba un poco más tranquila-_

Bolt.-puedes preguntarle a Rhino, ¡él te dirá que efectivamente SI fui a preguntarle!-_no quería hablar tan alto, pero era presa de la desesperación-_

_Al oír eso, ella se volteó dejándome ver sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda-_por favor, Mittens. ¿Juntos para siempre, recuerdas?

_Terminando de decir eso, puse mi pata con la esperanza de que ella la tomara con la suya-_Tú me conoces mejor que nadie. Y sabes, aunque no quieras reconocerlo, que yo jamás te seré infiel. Nunca llegaré siquiera a pensar en ello. ¿Puedes creerme?

Mittens.-_me miró a los ojos un momento y luego puso su pata sobre la mía, diciendo-_si, Orejón. Te creo. Te Amo. Y sé que no serías capaz. Lo siento.

_Ambos rompimos en un abrazo muy tierno, sin embargo al rato sentí un ruido y vi a Luna, quien miraba atónita lo que estaba pasando, pero sólo dije:_

Bolt.-ya está, cielo. Vamos a dormir.

Luna.-si. Vayamos a dormir todos.-_la oí decir a la distancia-_

Bueno, este es el capítulo 21, y espero sus opiniones sobre Luna, ya que demostró ser un personaje digno de amar, ¿no?

Una vez más (ya van 2 hoy) deseándoles lo mejor, se despide, Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	24. En las Garras de la Mafia

Capítulo 23: En las Garras de la Mafia

Chris P.O.V.

_Acababa de despertar cuando sentí algo apoyado en mí, por lo cual giré mi cabeza con dirección a mi torso y ahí pude ver a Rhino, quien estaba recostado en mi costado. Al verme, simplemente sonrió con cierto nerviosismo y dijo:_

Rhino.-ah, hola Chris.

Chris.-hola Rhino. Oh…um…¿qué haces aquí?-_le pregunté bastante extrañado-_

Rhino.-es que ayer encontré un televisor que funcionaba y además tenía corriente, así que lo encendí y estaban dando una película de terror, así que…

Chris.-¿la viste?

Rhino.-pues, sí. Pero al terminar de verla, tenía mucho miedo.

Chris.-¿y?

Rhino.-que entonces fui donde la gata para que me calmara y me dijo que tenía que pasar la noche con Bolt, así que me envió aquí.

Chris.-de acuerdo, pero no te vayas a acostumbrar, ¿eh?

Rhino.-ok.

_Me levanté, tomé mis anteojos y me los puse, entonces me decidí a salir de mi tienda y al hacerlo, lo primero que vi fue a Luna, quien miraba su reflejo en un charco de agua._

Chris.-hola Luna, ¿cómo dormiste?

Luna.-pésimo. Gracias por preguntar de todas maneras.-_dijo sin despegar la vista del charco-_

Chris.-¿por qué?

Luna.-es…una larga historia.

Chris.-tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, si quieres puedes explicármelo.-_le dije amablemente-_

Luna.-_suspiró y luego dijo-_está bien. ¿tienes algún lugar más privado?

_Le indiqué que me siguiera y entré a la tienda, donde Rhino aún estaba._

Chris.-Rhino, podrías darnos espacio, ¿por favor?

_Cuando dije eso, Rhino volteó su cabeza hacia mí y luego hacia ella, entonces se me acercó y me susurró al oído:_

Rhino.-ok, picarón, seguro quieres pasar tu tiempo más de cerca con ella, ¿no?

Chris.-sal de aquí, mal pensado.-_le dije con gracia-_

Rhino.-ok, ok, ya me voy.-_dicho eso salió de la tienda-_

Chris.-bueno, ahora ya puedes decirme.

Luna.-bueno…la verdad no sé por dónde empezar.

Chris.-¿qué tal si empiezas por el principio?

Luna.-buena idea. Bien…aquí voy.-_dijo tomando aire-_

Chris.-dime, Luna.

Luna.-yo amo a Bolt, desde el primer segundo que lo conocí me pareció un perro genial y sin querer terminé amándolo. Y anoche me decidí a decírselo, pero cuando se lo dije, él…-_siguió contándome todo lo que había pasado, incluso lo que ella había hecho por tratar de dañar a Bolt-_

_Me quedé pensativo un largo rato y luego le dije:_

Chris.-no sé tú, pero creo que lo que hiciste no estuvo en ningún sentido bien.-_le dije bastante serio-_

Luna.-yo considero que sí. Es que…tienes que entender mi punto de vista, ya que yo lo amaba, y…

Chris.-creo que si yo amara a alguien, no sería capaz de hacerle algo así.

Luna.-pero, yo…él…,¡me cambió por un gato!, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Chris.-¿cambiarte? Siento que te enteres de esta forma, pero Bolt lleva siendo pareja de Mittens por un tiempo ya considerable.

Luna.-¡pero no es justo!¿por qué ella puede tenerlo y yo no?

Chris.-no era el perro para ti, Luna. Seguro podrás hallar a alguien acorde a ti.

Luna.-pero…es que él…Mittens…¿qué debo hacer?

Chris.-primero que nada, debes disculparte por lo que hiciste.

Luna.-¿disculparme? No lo creo.

Chris.-¿por qué no quieres disculparte? ¿es que acaso no estás arrepentida?-_le pregunté incrédulo-_

Luna.-_puso una expresión pensativa y así se quedó por unos 40 segundos, hasta que dijo-_No.

Chris.-¿qué?-_no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo-_

Luna.-que no lo siento. Hice lo que hice para separarlos, y así yo hubiese podido quedarme con Bolt.

Chris.-¿y de verdad crees que él se hubiera quedado contigo después de hacerle semejante cosa?

Luna.-claro que sí. Él se enamoraría de mí, ya que soy más bonita que esa gata y de seguro él también está planeando en este mismo momento cómo decirle que va a dejarla para estar conmigo.-_dijo con una ilusión que no parecía desvanecerse a pesar de mis palabras-_

Chris.-Luna, él ama a Mittens, y no va a dejarla nunca. Tienes que entender eso, y por favor escúchame cuando te digo que TIENES QUE DEJARLO IR.-_le dije lentamente esperando algún efecto positivo en ella por mis palabras, pero fue en vano, ya que-_

Luna.-no, Chris. Él va a ser mío. Sólo mío y de nadie más. Si yo no puedo tenerlo junto a mí, nadie podrá jamás. Vas a ver cómo cumplo lo que digo, lo juro. Voy a acabar con el gato, para así quedarme con Bolt, sí eso haré. ¿Qué te parece? -_aquello me había sorprendido por completo, ya que aquella perra estaba tan loca por Bolt que incluso podría llegar a dañar a Mittens por quedarse con él-_

Chris.-Luna, piensa lo que vas a hacer.

Luna.-no hay nada que pensar.-_dicho eso, salió corriendo con dirección a la tienda de Bolt y yo salí detrás de ella, preocupado por lo que podría hacer._

Chris.-¡Luna espera!

Luna.-no te interpongas en mi camino, Chris, o no respondo.-_estaba impactado, ya que aquella perra me había amenazado-_

Chris.-no te permitiré que dañes a Mittens-_dije con decisión-_

Luna.-¿ah, sí? Quiero ver que me detengas.-_dijo provocativamente-_

_Yo me puse frente a ella tapándole el paso, pero ella, ya con rabia, dijo:_

Luna.-hazte a un lado, cuatro ojos.-_dijo ya con rabia-_

Chris.-oblígame.

_En un momento corrió a toda velocidad hacia mí, pero cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca, dio un salto bastante ágil para mí y me esquivó, pasando por mi lado._

Chris.-¡no!

_Entró a la tienda y yo entré a toda velocidad detrás de ella, viendo que-por desgracia-Bolt había dejado sola a Mittens al ir a lavarse, y ésta, al ver a Luna, sólo dijo:_

Mittens.-Luna, ¿qué?-_dijo con una cara que denotaba su miedo-_

Luna.-este es tu fin, gato.

Mittens.-oh, no. ¡Bolt! ¡Ayúdame!

Luna.-hasta nunca, gato. Te veré en el otro mundo.

_Dicho eso, le dio a Mittens un brutal golpe con la pata, dejándola tendida en el suelo._

Luna.-ahora, Bolt, estarás conmigo para siempre-_dijo con una sonrisa-_

_Entonces, abrió la boca enseñando sus colmillos, y yo supe de inmediato lo que iba a hacer._

_En un momento, se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo estático de Mittens, quien sólo cerró sus ojos y antes de recibir el ataque, pude oírla decir: _"Bolt, cielo…Te Amo"

Chris.-¡NO!

_Sin preocuparme de lo que le pudiera pasar a mi cuerpo, me lancé a pocos centímetros de Mittens, interrumpiendo así la trayectoria del ataque y recibiendo yo éste, lo que resultó que Luna me mordiera una pierna con tal fiereza que si yo no hubiese intervenido, habría casi decapitado a Mittens, ya que el ataque iba hacia su cuello._

_Apenas sentí los colmillos hundirse en mi carne grité de dolor, mientras Mittens abría sus ojos atónita. Entonces Luna me soltó y puso una cara como si estuviera en estado de shock._

Luna.-oh, no. ¿qué he hecho?

Mittens.-¡Chris!

_En ése momento Bolt volvió a la tienda y miró incrédulo lo que estaba pasando, mas al ver a Luna, dijo:_

Bolt.-Luna, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿qué has hecho ahora?

Luna.-no, yo…¡no fue mi intención!-_dijo desesperada-_¡Bolt, yo…!-_empezó a llorar y rápidamente salió de la tienda, perdiéndose de nuestra vista-_

_Bolt se acercó a Mittens y le dijo:_

Bolt.-amor, ¿estás bien?

Mittens.-si, pero, gracias a Chris.

_En ése momento Bolt se percató de mi herida y se echó a verla preocupado, al igual que Mittens._

Bolt.-¿qué pasó aquí?

Mittens.-Luna trató de atacarme, pero Chris fue muy valiente y se lanzó delante de ella recibiendo él el ataque, que a mí me habría matado.-_dijo con cara de preocupación-_

Bolt.-oh, amigo. No sabes cuánto te debo por esto.

Chris.-auch, no siento la pierna-_dije lentamente, y no es que fuera mentira o exageración, ya que sentía el flujo de sangre disminuir en ésa dirección-_

Bolt.-tranquilo, nos quedaremos aquí lo que sea necesario hasta que sanes.

Mittens.-gracias, Chris. Fuiste muy valiente.

Chris.-ah…no hay de qué, Mittens. Sé que Bolt hubiese hecho lo mismo si alguien hubiese atacado a mi pareja, si tuviera-_dije con mejor humor-_

_Estuvimos así un largo rato, mientras Mittens envió a Bolt a buscar a Luna, pero al volver, nos dijo que no la había encontrado por ningún lado._

Bolt.-parece que vamos a estar aquí un buen rato.

3 Horas Después

_Mi herida ya había dejado de sangrar y me permitía caminar sin dolor, así que -a mi petición- recogimos las cosas y nos pusimos en marcha otra vez, ya que habíamos perdido bastante tiempo por la interrupción, mas yo me sentía bien por haber ayudado a Mittens y Bolt._

_Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un remolque de autos, pero al cruzarlo, tuve un mal presentimiento, ya que tenía la idea de que alguien nos seguía._

Chris.-Bolt, no quiero alarmarte, pero…creo que alguien nos sigue.

Bolt.-¿en serio? Mejor veamos.

_Por un rato estuvimos atentos y efectivamente, escuchábamos ruidos cada vez más cercanos, por lo que Bolt gritó:_

Bolt.-¡si hay alguien ahí que salga ahora!

_Entonces vimos a Luna, quien saltó sobre una torre de autos abandonados, gritando con una sonrisa:_

Luna.-¡aquí están, chicos!

_Al decir eso, toda una jauría llegó por entre medio de los autos y rápidamente nos rodearon, viniendo hacia nosotros uno de los perros que vimos en el campamento y Luna a su lado._

Perro.-bien hecho, Luna. Ahí está tu recompensa.-_Le entregó un pequeño saquito, el cual ella guardó de inmediato-_

Bolt.-¿qué es esto? ¿qué pasa?

Perro.-pasa que tu amiga-_usó un tono de tremendo sarcasmo-_, los delató por una pequeña suma de dinero. Vaya amistades las de hoy en día, ¿no?

Bolt.-ella ya no es mi amiga. De ninguno de nosotros.

Perro.-me da igual. Vamos a llevarlos a la base. Elije, Bolt. ¿por las buenas o las malas?

Mittens.-_se acercó y puso una de sus patas sobre el hombro de Bolt, diciéndole-_cielo, debemos rendirnos. Son muchos y además tenemos un herido.-_dijo señalándome-_

Chris.-que…vergüenza, Luna. Te dimos nuestro cariño y nuestra confianza, y la desperdiciaste. Que…pena. Ver que en la tierra existe semejante nivel de maldad en un animal.-_le dije adolorido y cojeando-_

Luna.-yo les dije. Si Bolt no era mío, no sería de nadie. Yo les advertí-_dijo como tratando de sacarse algo de culpabilidad-_

Chris.-_me dirigí al perro-_ya arréstanos. La verdad pensaba que ustedes la mafia eran en verdad malos, pero veo-_dije mirando a Luna-_que hay peores que ustedes.

Perro.-wow, eso fue duro. Pero bueno, no hay tiempo que perder.

_En un momento nos amarraron las patas y nos obligaron a caminar hasta una prisión abandonada por los humanos, donde nos encerraron en jaulas. A Mittens y a mí en una y a Bolt y Rhino en otra. La última visita que nos permitieron fue Luna._

Luna.-yo…se los dije.

Bolt.-sí, Luna. Nos lo dijiste. A ver si eso te quita la culpa.

Luna.-la verdad, yo…

Chris.-hoy destruiste cinco vidas, Luna. También la tuya.

Luna.-tienen que entender que lo que hice…

Chris.-no tienes que excusarte, Luna. Todos sabemos lo que hiciste y por qué lo hiciste.

Rhino.-que vergüenza me da decir que fuiste mi amiga.

Luna.-¡chicos, yo…!

Perro.-se acabó el horario de visitas.

Luna.-oh, sí. Bueno, yo…-_lanzó un suspiro-_adiós, chicos.

_Con la cabeza gacha, salió dándonos una última mirada, y luego se fue, dejándonos a nuestra suerte con aquellos perros que seguramente, nos ejecutarían al otro día._

Fin del capítulo 23, y mañana en la mañana subiré el próximo. El capítulo 24 será importante, por cierto.

Deseándoles lo mejor, se despide, Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor! Y espero sus opiniones sobre Luna, que sigue ganando más amor de nuestra parte (XD)


	25. Dos Fuera, Dos Dentro

Capítulo 24: Dos fuera, Dos dentro

Bolt P.O.V.

_Era de noche y ya hacía unas horas que nos tenían encerrados._

_A mí me hubiese gustado mucho más estar mis últimas horas vivo con Mittens, pero a ella la encerraron en otra jaula con Chris, mientras que a mí me dejaron con Rhino._

Rhino.-vamos, Bolt. ¡levántate y ayúdame a doblar estos barrotes!-_él aún creía que yo podía hacerlo-_

Bolt.-lo siento, Rhino, pero Cálico puso poliestireno en mi comida hoy y perdí mis poderes.-_fue lo más ingenioso que se me ocurrió decirle para que no insistiera-_

Rhino.-oh, rayos. ¿y ahora qué haremos?

Mittens.-podrías pasarte por los orificios de la jaula si salieras de tu bola.

Bolt.-no lo hagas, Rhino. Hay suficientes guardias como para matarte si intentas salir.

Mittens.-tienes razón. Mejor olvídalo, Rhino.-_dijo desilusionada-_

_En aquel momento me percaté que Chris no estaba participando de la conversación-probablemente la última que pudiéramos tener-, sino que sólo estaba sentado dándonos la espalda y mirando fijamente hacia el suelo de la jaula, sin decir nada ni moverse siquiera._

Bolt.-chicos, creo que Chris no está bien. No ha dicho nada desde que llegamos aquí. Ni siquiera se ha lamentado de la herida que tiene.-_les comenté en voz baja-_

Rhino.-yo no veo alguna razón por la cual debiera estar muy feliz, que digamos.

Mittens.-pero estos serán nuestros últimos momentos juntos, y supongo que así deberíamos pasarlos, ¿no?

Bolt.-claro.

Mittens.-¿quieres que vaya a hablarle?

Bolt.-no. Puede que lo incomodemos más.

Rhino.-entonces…¿así acabará todo? ¿no habrá regreso a casa, ni nada?

Bolt.-pues…así parece, amigo.

Rhino.-bueno, mi vida fue plena.-_dijo con un tono de resignación que me sorprendió-_ Conocí a mi héroe y pase una gran aventura junto a él. Además tuve buenos amigos, aunque nunca se los haya dicho-_dijo mirando a Mittens con una sonrisa, la que ella de inmediato le devolvió-_

Mittens.-chicos, no tengo palabras para expresar la felicidad que me han dado. Gracias a ustedes mi vida cambió totalmente. Sólo quiero decirles…gracias. Por todo.-_dijo con una triste sonrisa-_

Bolt.-me cuesta creer que todo va a acabar de esta manera, pero supongo que…es lo que el Destino nos había deparado.-_dije igual de resignado que Rhino-_es mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana…mañana será un día especial, para todos.

_Habiendo dicho eso, Rhino sólo se retiró a un rincón de la jaula y ahí se echó dentro de su bola. Yo quise hacer lo mismo, pero sólo me apoyé contra el costado de la jaula, mientras Mittens hacía lo mismo._

_Parece que todo terminará aquí, me dije mientras cerraba los ojos._

2 Horas Después

X.-Bolt, Bolt. Despierta, por favor.

Bolt.-¿mm? _Abrí mis ojos y pude ver a Mittens, quien con una cara triste me dij_o_:_

Mittens.-si voy a morir, quiero pasar mis últimos momentos con el perro que amo.

Bolt.-opino lo mismo, cielo.

Mittens.-es una verdadera pena. Todo esto. Me hubiese gustado tener hijos…una familia, Bolt. Una familia contigo. Pero al ver que ya nada de eso va a pasar, sólo…sólo queda resignarse, ¿no?-_dijo mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos-_

Bolt.-_no pude evitar suspirar-_de verdad lo siento, amor. Si me hubiese percatado de lo que pasaba antes, te juro que hubiésemos engendrado una familia, pero como tú dijiste, no le veo salida a esto.

Mittens.-¿crees que podrías abrazarme?

Bolt.-_con dificultad pude pasar mi pata por un orificio de la jaula juntando el cuerpo de mi amada al mío-_claro que sí.

Mittens.-tengo miedo, Bolt. ¿qué va a pasar ahora?

Bolt.-tranquila. No pasará nada-_eso fue lo que Penny me dijo cuando estábamos en el incendio, pero ahora no parecía que eso fuera a acabar bien. Nada bien, de hecho-_

Mittens.-¿sabes, Bolt? Hay una cosa que me hace feliz, a pesar de todo.

Bolt.-¿qué?-_le dije ansioso pero triste-_

Mittens.-que, pase lo que pase, sé que estuviste conmigo hasta el final.

Bolt.-juntos para siempre, ¿no cielo? Sin importar lo que pase.

Mittens.-juntos para siempre, amor.

_Entonces pude darle un beso a través de la jaula mientras sentía que mis ojos lentamente comenzaban a humedecerse._

3 horas después

X.-Bolt, arriba. Todos.

Bolt.-¿qué es, Mittens? ¿ya es de día?-_dije abriendo mis ojos, ya que me había quedado dormido-_

X.-no. Y no soy Mittens.-_Al oír eso sentí un rayo de esperanza cruzar mi alma-¿acaso podrá ser…?-_

Bolt.-_me levanté y ansioso miré fuera de la jaula, pero me desilusioné al ver que en realidad quien me hablaba era Chris, quien me estaba mirando desde la jaula del lado-_ah, hola Chris. Así que al fin hablaste.

Chris.-Bolt, oí lo que tú y Mittens estaban hablando y no pude evitar entristecerme por cómo iban a acabar las cosas para ustedes, así que estaba pensando…

Bolt.-¿pensando en qué?-_pregunté ansioso-_

Chris.-en una forma de salir de aquí.-_aquello me había sorprendido, ya que yo tenía entendido que él se había rendido a su destino, mas al parecer no era así-_

Bolt.-¿salir? Es imposible, Chris.

Chris.-casi, Bolt. Pero no.

Bolt.-¿entonces cómo planeas hacerlo?-_en aquel momento mi pesimismo y mi tristeza eran tales que estaba dispuesto a cuestionar a Chris en todo-_

Chris.-se ve que no eres muy observador. Mira a tu alrededor, y verás, mi amigo, la forma de salir.-_dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza dándole un extraño brillo a sus anteojos-_

Bolt.-ok.-_por un buen rato estuve mirando a mi alrededor, pero no pude encontrar nada que nos sirviera para salir, por lo que le dije-_no veo nada útil aquí.

Chris.-oh, vaya.-_dijo como impaciente-_mira, esto era una prisión de humanos. Ahora está abandonada, obviamente. ¿Ves esas cosas de ahí?-_me señaló los lavamanos que habían por el pasillo-_

Bolt.-si, los veo. ¿Qué hay con ellos?

Chris.-los perros aquí tienen agua. Es decir que por aquí debe haber un desagüe.

Bolt.-¿y cómo llegaremos a él?

Chris.-ése, mi amigo, es el plan.-_se acercó hasta donde estaba hace unas horas y quitó el plato que le habían dado para comer, mostrándome un agujero-_ ¡Vualá!

Bolt.-_estaba atónito, ya que Chris en sólo un par de horas había hecho semejante agujero, el que podría significar la salvación para nosotros, mas me fijé que era muy pequeño para mí o para él, y se lo iba a comentar, pero justo-_

Chris.-te estarás preguntando por qué es tan pequeño, y la explicación es…que no es para nosotros.

Bolt.-¿entonces…?

Chris.-despierta a Rhino mientras yo despierto a Mittens.

_Así lo hice y al explicarle rápidamente lo que estaba pasando, se levantó sin prisa, al igual que Mittens._

Mittens.-¿cómo hiciste ese agujero?

Chris.-excavando con las patas delanteras. Usualmente puedo cavar agujeros más grandes con las patas traseras, pero al tener una lastimada no podía usarlas.

Bolt.-entonces, ¿quién saldrá?

Chris.-está planeado para un escape de dos. Y por razones de tamaño los únicos que pueden salir son Mittens y Rhino.

Bolt.-¿cómo sabes que conducirá directo a una salida?

Chris.-porque estuve unos 20 o 30 minutos escuchando atentamente hacia donde iba el flujo de agua, y al poder ubicar el sonido, me di cuenta dónde estaba el desagüe.

Rhino.-entonces, ¿sólo la gata y yo podremos salir?

Chris.-así es.

Mittens.-¿y qué pasará con ustedes?-_dijo mirándome con preocupación-_

Bolt.-nada, cielo. Necesitamos que salgan de aquí a como dé lugar.

Mittens.-no, no te dejaré. No aquí y solo.

Bolt.-no estaré solo. Chris estará conmigo.

Mittens.-_se acercó hasta la jaula y puso su pata en un ángulo en que yo pudiera tomarla-_ juntos para siempre, ¿recuerdas Bolt?

Bolt.-_le di la pata y contesté-_estaremos juntos para siempre, Mittens. Pero esto no puede acabar así. Sálvense. Nosotros hallaremos otra salida.

Mittens.-¿me prometes que nada malo va a pasarles?

Bolt.-lo prometo.

_En ese momento se escuchó un ruido y comprendí que alguien se acercaba, por lo que dije:_

Bolt.-esto no es el adiós, amor.

Mittens.-sólo un hasta luego. Volveré por ustedes. Lo prometo. Tienes mi palabra.

Chris.-Mittens se nos acaba el tiempo.

Mittens.-sí, ya voy.

_Rhino salió de su bola para poder pasar a través de la jaula mientras Mittens se despedía de nosotros_

Mittens.-ya tienen mi palabra, volveré.

Chris.-ok, suerte allá afuera Mittens.

Bolt.-_pude interrumpirla y antes de que se fuera nos dimos un abrazo y un beso en los labios, entonces le dije-_si ves que es muy peligroso, no vuelvas. Por favor.

Rhino.-adiós Bolt, Chris. Vendremos a rescatarlos.

Mittens P.O.V.

_Chris levantó el plato con el cual tapaba la vista del agujero, indicándole a Rhino que debía saltar._

Rhino.-oigan, ¿alguna vez les dije que le temía al agua?

Chris.-muy tarde ya es, compañero.-_dicho eso empujó a Rhino haciéndolo caer en el agujero y rápidamente dejamos de verlo por el agua-_

Mittens.-Rhino, ¿estás bien?

Rhino.-_se escuchó a través del desagüe, el cual se notaba que transportaba un torrente de agua a gran velocidad-_¡he estado mejor!

Mittens.-bueno, parece que es mi turno.-_me volteé hacia Bolt mientras me dirigía una mirada que podría ser la última que recibiera de él-_cuídate, Bolt. Te rescataré apenas pueda.

Bolt.-no tomes ningún riesgo innecesario, ¿de acuerdo? No podría vivir si algo llegara a pasarte.-_dijo con cara de preocupación-_

Mittens.-no te preocupes, orejón.-_le ofrecí una sonrisa-_todo saldrá bien.

Bolt.-¡Mittens!-_me interrumpió-_si salimos de aquí, te prometo que formaremos una familia.

Mittens.-cuenta con ello, Bolt.-_ahora miré a Chris-_Chris, bueno…sabes que no voy a dejarte aquí, ¿cierto? Eres un amigo excepcional y como tú no he conocido a más de tres en toda mi vida.-_le di un abrazo y luego me despedí de ambos-_ deséenme suerte.

_Habiendo concluido la conversación, salté finalmente dentro del agujero. Pero había más agua de la que yo esperaba, ya que apenas caí el torrente me arrastró rápidamente, sin dejarme ver nada más que agua por doquier, hasta que vi la salida. Entonces empecé a nadar hacia allá, pero un nuevo torrente me asaltó haciéndome salir disparada por el tubo que conducía fuera, pero ahí pasó algo que yo no esperaba…_

Luna P.O.V.

_Estaba realmente arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Había traicionado a los únicos amigos que había tenido en toda mi vida y probablemente nunca más tendría otros como aquellos._

_Tan afectada estaba, que no había podido irme, sino que me había quedado fuera de la prisión pensando. _

"_Soy una traicionera, una vil mentirosa" me dije con pesadez, hasta que de pronto se me ocurrió la idea: ¿Y si yo los salvara? ¿podrían perdonarme?_

_Aquello no era del todo una estupidez, ya que si yo los había metido en eso, de seguro también yo podría sacarlos de allí. Me fui caminando y me eché al lado de unas viejas tuberías que yo tenía entendido eran el desagüe de la prisión._

_Si me decidiera a salvarlos, ya no me sentiría tan culpable-pensé- pero para eso, necesitaría ayuda._

_No pude seguir pensando, ya que en un segundo un torrente de agua me sacó de mis pensamientos al mojarme...y ésa no fue la mayor sorpresa, ya que junto a la fuerza del torrente, pude divisar dos figuras conocidas que habían salido disparadas por la fuerza del agua, una de ellas me golpeó con el vuelo dejándome en el piso y cayendo sobre mí._

_Al salir de la sorpresa, pude distinguir quién era y sólo pude decir:_

Luna.-¿M-Mittens?

Mittens.-uh…¿Luna?

Bueno, éste es el capítulo 24 y tal como dije antes, es importante, aunque el 25 será aún más importante y lo subiré mañana en la mañana. Deseándoles lo mejor, se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	26. El Gran Escape

Capítulo 25: El Gran Escape

Mittens P.O.V.

_Estaba realmente sorprendida de ver a Luna otra vez, pero eso no me causó ninguna sensación más que rabia, ya que ella nos había metido ahí a cambio de una suma de dinero de perro._

Rhino.-¿tú? ¿aquí?-_preguntó con cara de enfado_

Mittens.-¡¿sabes que van a ejecutar a Bolt y a Chris por tu culpa?

Luna.-lo sé, y de verdad estoy muy arrepentida-_dijo con una cara de tristeza que ni Rhino ni yo le creímos-_

Rhino.-¡eres un ser vil y despreciable! ¡No entiendo cómo duermes de noche , Mittens es la gata más maravillosa de todas, y adora a Bolt, y él es increíble y tú eres un monstruo!-_aquello era lo mismo que él me había dicho cuando nos conocimos y entonces pensaba que yo era una secuaz del hombre del ojo verde, lo que le dio cierta ironía-_

Luna.-¡en verdad siento mucho lo que pasó!-_ahora sonaba algo desesperada-_

Mittens.-vamos, Rhino. No vale la pena gastar nuestro tiempo con ella.-_dije mientras me levantaba y me quitaba de encima de ella-_tenemos que salvar a nuestros amigos.

Luna.-¡espera! ¡quiero ayudarte!

Rhino.-no vamos a recibirte de vuelta aunque lo pidas.

Mittens.-Rhino, no tenemos tiempo que perder, apresúrate.

Rhino.-adiós, Luna. -_dijo mientras llegaba a mi lado buscando una entrada, pero de pronto-_

Luna.-_se colocó en frente de mí tapándome el paso, diciendo-_no espero que me creas ni confíes en mí después de lo que pasó, pero ahora aquí me tienes, diciéndote toda la verdad.-_dijo con un tono de extrema seriedad, por lo que me convenció de escucharla-_¿Tienes un segundo para escuchar?

Mitens.-_pensé un momento y luego miré a Rhino, quien asintió con la cabeza-_oh, cielos. De acuerdo. Te escucho, pero que sea rápido, ¿oíste?-_a pesar de haber aceptado escucharla, mi ira no se desvanecía-_

Luna.-estoy muy, pero muy arrepentida por lo que pasó. Me descontrolé, y no fui dueña de mis actos. De verdad lo siento, pero deben aceptar mi ayuda, quieran o no.

Mittens.-_ahora me enfadé demasiado y corrí contra ella, empujándola y poniendo una de mis patas sobre su cuello mientras la presionaba contra un árbol-_¡¿por qué deberíamos de confiar en ti?

Luna.-porque sin mí-_dijo con dificultad-_jamás los sacarán de ahí.

Rhino.-gata, estoy de acuerdo con ella. Haz de lado tu ira y escucha a la razón.-_dijo tratando de convencerme-_Si bien puede no merecer nuestro perdón, con uno más el rescate puede ser más fácil, y recuerda que ella es un perro, por lo que es más fuerte que nosotros dos.

Mittens.-_sin poder resistir esa razón, la solté y le dije-_de acuerdo. Si logramos sacarlos de ahí sanos y salvos, tendrás mi perdón. Pero hasta entonces, sigues siendo mi enemigo. ¿Lo tienes claro, perro?

Luna.-si, Mittens. Bastante claro. Te prometo que los sacaremos de ahí, con mi ayuda, y…

Mittens.-ahórratelo. Ah, y sí vas a acompañarnos, pero con una condición primero.-_dije enrabiada-_

Luna.-claro. ¿cuál?

Mittens.-¡ésta!-_empuñé la pata y con toda mi fuerza le di un feroz puñetazo(si así se le llama cuando es de un gato, de todas formas) en plena nariz, haciéndola caer dos o tres metros más allá._

Rhino.-wow, gata. Qué buen golpe.-_se oía sorprendido-_

Mittens.-gracias, Rhino.-_era primera y probablemente última vez que le daba semejante golpe y con tal fuerza a alguien-Tan fuerte fue, que de hecho me quedaron los huesos de la pata algo adoloridos._

Luna.-_se levantó lentamente y vino caminando hasta donde yo estaba, con toda la nariz sangrando por el golpe-_auch.

Rhino.-que buen golpe te dio, ¿no?

Luna.-sí. Más fuerte de lo que yo habría podido golpear a alguien. Pero…me lo merecía. Gracias Mittens.-_dijo bastante adolorida y hablando muy lentamente-_

Mittens.-no hay de que.-_le dije con sarcasmo-_

Luna.-ok, habiendo pagado eso, supongo que ya puedo ir con ustedes.

Mittens.-si.-_no me había fijado, pero con el golpe había descargado gran parte de mi ira, estando ahora mucho más tranquila-_ahora, vas a ayudarnos a sacarlos de ahí, y cuando lo hagamos te perdonaré, por completo. Pero sólo una vez que lo hayamos hecho.

Luna.-dalo por hecho.

Rhino.-bien, pero ahora necesitamos un plan.

Luna.-esperen aquí.-_fue al lado del tubo del desagüe y al rato volvió con un papel mojado pero no lo suficiente, ya que aún se podía escribir en él- _miren, este es un plano de la prisión.

Mittens.-déjame ver eso.-_lo examiné lentamente y me fijé que en él se veían todas las celdas y pasadizos de aquella fortaleza-_será útil, en cierto sentido, pero no nos sirve si no sabemos donde están los guardias.

Luna.-ahí es donde entro yo. Cuando vinimos aquí, me fijé cuántos guardias habían y en qué partes.

Rhino.-¿y los recuerdas a todos?

Luna.-hasta el último.-_me quitó el mapa y con las uñas rasgó levemente el plano indicando en qué partes había guardias y cuántos eran-_si sabemos dónde están, podremos esquivarlos fácilmente.

Rhino.-deberíamos entrar y machacarlos a todos, ya que con la gata así de enojada, podría partirle la cara a todos los de la prisión-_dijo con gracia-_

Mittens.-lo siento, Rhino. Usé toda mi rabia en ese golpe, por eso fue tan fuerte.

Rhino.-ok.

Luna.-podemos entrar por este pasillo-_señaló en el plano-_entonces podemos seguir por estas tuberías y luego…-_Trabajando juntos elaboramos un plan bastante complejo, pero tan perfecto que era seguro que resultaría-_Entonces, ¿alguna duda?

Rhino.-ni una.

Mittens.-no, ninguna. Mejor démonos prisa, ya que mientras antes los saquemos de ahí, mejor.

_Los demás asintieron y rápidamente fuimos a buscar la entrada, mientras sentía mi corazón palpitar fuertemente en cada paso que daba._

Bolt P.O.V.

_Estaba realmente triste por el hecho de no estar con Mittens, pero también estaba feliz de saber que gracias a Chris ella estaba fuera de riesgo…Aunque eso no estuviera seguro, ya que ella tenía la intención de rescatarnos. En estas cosas pensaba cuando me dije que era mejor despejar mi mente, así que entablé una conversación con mi compañero de encierro_.

Bolt.-gracias de nuevo, Chris, por ayudar a Mittens.

Chris.-no me lo agradezcas todavía, ya que ella piensa venir aquí por nosotros, y…sinceramente no sé si lo logre.

Bolt.-no le pasará nada, ella sabe cuidarse sola.

Chris.-supongo que tienes razón-_suspiró-_bueno, al menos no terminé mi vida solo.-_dijo mirándome con una triste sonrisa-_

Bolt.-nada de eso, compañero. Saldremos de aquí sanos y salvos. Ya verás que tengo razón.-_le dije para subirle el ánimo-_

Chris.-ojalá el destino esté de nuestra parte.

_En ese momento oímos a alguien venir hacia las celdas, por lo que nos pusimos alertas._

X.-sí. Están los cuatro. Claro que no. Si, los cuatro, he dicho. ¿por qué?...¿Sólo ellos?...¿y los otros?...De acuerdo. Sí, yo se lo comunico. Adiós.-_vimos acercarse al perro que estaba hablando, y nos dimos cuenta que estaba hablando por un celular, probablemente con otro subordinado de la mafia, mas al ver las celdas, nos miró extrañados y luego dijo-_¿qué pasa aquí? ¿dónde están los otros dos?

Chris.-no lo sé.-_dijo haciéndose el tonto-_

Perro.-ah, no importa. Precisamente tengo órdenes de acabar con ustedes dos…ya que son…Bolt y Chris, ¿no?

Bolt.-no, nos apresaron por accidente, ya que se confundieron de perro.-_dije tratando de mentir creíblemente-_

Perro.-sí, claro. Los ejecutaremos al amanecer, par de tontos. Deberían saber que con nosotros no se juega.

Chris.-eres un cobarde, ya que si no estuviera aquí, te habría hecho pedazos. Pero vas a ver cómo te doy tu merecido cuando salga de aquí.-_dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba su seguridad-_

Perro.-sí, como sea. Mientras antes me deshaga de ustedes, antes me pagarán. Estoy impaciente. ¡General!-_gritó mientras un perro con una gorra de capitán llegaba al lugar-_

General.-si, ¿señor?

Perro.-pon la prisión en estado de alerta. Dobla la guardia en este nivel.

General.-a la orden, señor.-_fue y jaló una palanca que había en la pared, activando así una alarma-_

Perro.-adiós mis amigos, que pasen una buena noche.-_dijo mientras se retiraba junto al general, dejándonos así solos y con el tiempo contado-_

Bolt.-y ahora, ¿qué?

Chris.-sólo nos queda esperar, y ver qué pasa.

Mittens P.O.V.

_Acabábamos de infiltrarnos en la prisión cuando escuchamos una alarma._

Mittens.- ¿qué es eso? ¿ya nos detectaron?-_pregunté preocupada-_

Luna.-no, aún no. Escóndanse.

_Acatando las órdenes de Luna nos escondimos todos en lugares diferentes, mientras un perro se acercó y se puso a mirar hacia ambos lados._

Luna.-_me hizo una señal y comprendí que debíamos atacar y noquear a aquel perro si queríamos seguir, y cuando ambas estuvimos listas, gritó-_¡ahora!

Perro.-¿eh?

_Saltamos sobre él, Luna golpeándolo en el estomago, mientras yo me abalancé sobre su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente._

Rhino-_saliendo de su escondite-_genial. ¿y ahora?

Mittens.-escondan el cuerpo.

_Luna arrastró el cuerpo bajo una mesita y ahí lo dejó, mientras seguimos avanzando por una combinación interminable de pasillos, hasta que-_

Luna.-¡rayos! ¿de dónde salieron tantos guardias?

Mittens.-tenemos que buscar un camino alternativo.

Rhino.-si, ¿pero dónde?

Luna.-¡lo tengo! ¡Mittens, ayúdame a correr eso!-_me señaló un pequeño mueble-_

Mittens.-de acuerdo.-_fui y con todas mis fuerzas junto a las de Luna, pudimos correr el mueblecillo, descubriendo así una salida de aire-_excelente.

_Estaba muy estrecho, pero eso nos ayudó mucho, ya que llegamos a las celdas en la cuarta parte del tiempo que teníamos estimado._

_De un golpe saqué la tapa y todos bajamos, pero al hacerlo, nos encontramos con una sorpresa-_

Mittens.-_caí y empecé a buscar a Bolt con la mirada, pero al verlo-él también me había visto-me dijo-_

Bolt.-Mittens, cielo. Ten cuidado con los guardias.

Mittens.-de acuerdo, orejón. En un momento te saco de allí.

Luna.-Mittens, te espero afuera. Vigilaré que no vengan más guardias.-_ni Bolt ni Chris la habían visto-_

Mittens.-ok.-_empecé a buscar las llaves para el candado, pero me extrañó que no estuvieran en el colgador de llaves, así que dije-_Umm…qué raro.

X.-buscabas esto, ¿gata?-_una voz proveniente de la oscuridad hizo que volteara, y pude ver a un perro que sostenía las llaves con su hocico._

Mittens.-o-oh.

Perro.-¡ven aquí!-_me tomó fuertemente del cuello mientras Rhino sólo lo chocaba sin ningún resultado, pero justo cuando empezaba a ahogarme, Chris me dijo-_

Chris.-¡Mittens! ¡atráelo hacia mí!-_acatando sus órdenes le di un cabezazo al perro desorientándolo y empujándolo hacia la celda de Chris, entonces el perro dijo-_

Perro.-vas a pagar por eso.-_dijo enrabiado-_

Chris.-no lo creo, amigo.-_pasó sus patas por los orificios de la jaula y tomó su cuello, apretándolo contra esta._

Perro.-¡uh…suéltame!

Chris.-te lo advertí, amigo.-_dicho eso le dio un fuerte apretón contra la celda dejándolo en el piso y sin poder hablar, mientras le quitaba las llaves del hocico abierto-_gracias, que amable.

_Rápidamente abrió el candado de su jaula y luego me arrojó a mí las llaves, diciéndome-_

Chris.-te concedo el honor, Mittens.

Mittens.-de acuerdo, Bolt. Vámonos de aquí.-_abrí la jaula y apenas lo hice éste se lanzo sobre mí, dándome un enorme abrazo-_

Bolt.-sabía que volverías.

Mittens.-claro, Bolt.

_Ya todos libres, salimos corriendo por el pasillo mientras Luna nos siguió un poco más atrás, pero sin que Chris ni Bolt la notaran._

_Al fin logramos salir esquivando los guardias y usando los mismos pasillos de vuelta._

_Una vez fuera, Bolt me abrazó mientras Chris sólo se ubicó un poco más allá, pero en ese momento, y ante las miradas incrédulas de Bolt y Chris, llegó Luna, quien sólo los miró con una sonrisa-_

Bolt.-¿qué hace ella aquí?-_preguntó como enojado-_

Mittens.-Bolt, sé que parece difícil de creer, pero Luna me ayudó a rescatarlos.

Chris.-¿ella…te ayudó?

Mittens.-sí, y Luna…bueno. Como suelo decir, lo prometido es deuda, así que…te perdono.-_le dije lentamente-_

Bolt.-si eso es verdad, también yo te perdono, Luna.-_yo sabía que lo había hecho sólo por mi opinión anterior-_ Parece que al fin te diste cuenta de tus errores, ¿no?

Luna.-claro que sí. De verdad lo siento, chicos. Pero parece que pude hacer algo para ayudar.

Rhino.-si Bolt y la gata pueden perdonarte, también yo puedo.

Luna.-en verdad me alegra mucho que me den otra oportunidad, chicos.-_dijo llorando de felicidad-_

Chris.-bueno, yo…lo pensaré, ¿sí?

Luna.-con eso es suficiente para mí.-_dijo con una sonrisa-_

_Mientras nos alejábamos corriendo de la prisión, sentí en mi corazón una felicidad desbordada, mezclada con un alivio de saber que ahora SI todo estaba bien._

Narrador P.O.V.

_Mientras tanto, en la prisión, un perro muy adolorido empieza a levantarse impotente al ver que sus prisioneros y su paga se habían ido. Finalmente se puso en pie y tomó el teléfono celular, marcando un número y apenas contestaron dijo:_

Perro.-ellos…han escapado. Todos. ¿qué?...¿otra misión?...sí, señor. Será un secreto. ¿Qué los deje ir?...pero, pero…sí, señor. De acuerdo. Ok, adiós.-_aquel perro cortó mientras, en Estados Unidos otro perro dejaba el teléfono celular sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que se decía a sí mismo en voz alta-_

X.-cuando todo esto termine, yo saldré triunfador. Todos fallarán, menos yo. Ya sé que haré. Si estos incompetentes no pudieron con ellos, les enviaré los caza recompensas de elite. Todo va de acuerdo al plan. Nada está fallando. Lo tengo todo para ganar y nada por perder. Aunque debo actuar con cautela, si meto la pata, todo acaba aquí. Pero no…todo marcha bien y como lo tenía planeado, y cuando esto acabe, una nueva ola de terror empezará.

Bueno, ese es el capítulo 25 y les pido perdón por la demora(xD) pero ahora los subiré con más frecuencia y rapidez. Deseándoles lo mejor una vez más, se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor! Necesito sus opiniones con respecto a la historia para ver su desarrollo. Otra cosa, ¿adivinan quien es el personaje que habla al final? Si lo saben, díganmelo en un review (XP)


	27. Una Difícil Condición

Capítulo 26: Una Difícil Condición

Bolt P.O.V.

_Mi felicidad era indescriptible, ya que estaba libre, a salvo, junto a todos mis amigos nuevamente, y sobre todo, con la gata a quien amo._

Bolt.-uh, por un momento pensé que todo terminaría ahí, y así de mal. Pues qué bien, que estaba equivocado.-_dije con un enorme alivio-_

Mittens.-sí, menos mal. Aunque sola no lo hubiese logrado.-_dijo dándole una mirada de agradecimiento a Luna-_

Bolt.-Luna, bueno…gracias, por ayudarnos.

Luna.-es lo menos que podía hacer después de todos los errores que cometí.

Rhino.-menos mal que pudimos huir de ahí sin ningún daño, ¿verdad?

Mittens.-sí, fue una verdadera suerte.

Luna.-entonces ahora seguiremos el camino, ¿no?

Chris.-si hallamos un buen medio de transporte podríamos llegar a casa en menos de una semana.-_dijo mirando a Bolt-_

Bolt.-eso es una excelente noticia, pero…aún no tenemos ese transporte.

Mittens.-entonces sugiero que busquemos ese transporte y rápido, pero mañana, después de haber dormido.

Luna.-supongo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Que opinaas tú, ¿Chris?

Chris.-_tenía una cara de seriedad extrema y sólo se mantuvo mirando al suelo, hasta que dijo-_si, Mittens. Vamos a dormir.

_Elegimos el mismo método que antes para dormir: En Tiendas. Peo ésta vez hubo un cambio, ya que Luna iba a dormir con Chris._

_Habiendo armado las tiendas, nos fuimos todos a dormir, pero antes de hacerlo quería aprovechar el hecho de estar nuevamente con mi amada._

Bolt.-Mittens, no sabes cuánto significa para mí que estés conmigo ahora, como cuando me fuiste a rescatar a esa prisión.

Mittens.-Bolt, yo te amo. Y te prometí que si debía dar mi vida por la tuya, yo lo haría.

Bolt.-lo sé, cielo. Pero temía perderte.-_dije increíblemente feliz-_

Mittens.-eso jamás va a pasar. Juntos para siempre.-_dijo extendiéndome su pata-_

Bolt.-_la miré fijamente a los ojos y luego le dije_-juntos para siempre, mi amor-_al decir eso puse mi pata sobre la suya, e instantáneamente nos abrazamos y nos besamos por una hora, más o menos, hasta que dije, recordando el asunto de Luna-_cielo, ¿en serio perdonaste ya a Luna por todo lo que pasó?

Mittens.-_puso una expresión reflexiva por un buen rato hasta que al fin dijo, ya con una cara sonriente-_sí. Al principio no confiaba en ella, pero al ver que con su ayuda pude liberar a mi única razón de vivir, tuve que perdonarla, ya que si bien ella trató de matarme, también me salvó, ya que salvó mi vida, mi existencia. O más bien dicho, salvó a quien es todas esas cosas.-_dijo mirándome con un brillo en los ojos-_

Bolt.-si tú la perdonas, también lo haré yo, ya que me dio más tiempo para esta contigo, y para mí cada segundo que paso contigo es como una nueva vida.-_dije tratando de expresar lo que sentía de la mejor manera posible-_

Mittens.-ya no hablemos de eso, y mejor vayamos a dormir, que mañana tendremos un arduo día buscando el famoso transporte.

Bolt.-de acuerdo. Entonces, y para concluir el tema, perdonaremos definitivamente a Luna.

Mittens.-ok.

Bolt.-oye, ¿no me debes algo?-_le dije con una sonrisa insinuativa-_

Mittens.-cierto. Buenas noches, orejón-_me dio el beso de buenas noches-que era lo que yo le había pedido- y luego se recostó tiernamente a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi cuerpo-_que tengas dulces sueños. Te Amo.

Bolt.-gracias, mi amor. De seguro los tendré. Ah, y yo también te amo.

_Dicho eso, me dispuse a dormir para tener un descanso lo suficientemente reparador para el otro día, que sería bastante largo._

_¿Estarán durmiendo bien Chris y Luna? Me pregunté justo antes de quedarme dormido._

Narrador.-y así nuestro amigo canino durmió tranquilamente hasta el otro día, junto a la gata que amaba, y sin preocuparse de nada más que del inmenso amor que sentía por ella. Pero había alguien-o mejor dicho algunos-que no iban a dormir esta noche, al menos no en un buen rato.

Luna P.O.V.

_Habíamos acordado dormir nuevamente en tiendas separadas, pero esta vez a mí me tocó dormir con Chris, lo que no me incomodaba por ningún motivo, pero él había estado actuado raro durante todo el transcurso de aquel día. Yo sabía que él era por lo general callado y algo inexpresivo, pero entonces no había hablado conmigo NADA, pero lo que era NADA. Si le preguntaba algo, sólo miraba hacia otro lado o se hacía como si no me escuchara, si le decía algo sólo afirmaba o decía que no con la cabeza. Así que una vez juntos en la tienda, pensé que podría preguntarle qué le pasaba, aunque yo sabía que era algo relacionado con mi traición._

Luna.-oye, Chris

Chris.-¿mm?-_gesticuló mirando hacia otro lado-_

Luna.-¿te sientes mal?

Chris.-no.-_respondió fría y rápidamente-_

Luna.-estás molesto conmigo…por lo que hice, por entregarlos a la mafia, ¿no?-_dije sintiendo que la respuesta a mi pregunta era increíblemente obvia-_

Chris.-Nunca me ha gustado mentir u ocultar la verdad, así que te seré franco.

Luna.-pues te escucho.

Chris.-puede que Bolt y Mittens te hayan perdonado, pero ten en cuenta que fue únicamente porque ellos se aman, y porque lo único que les importa es la vida del otro. Rhino no hay ni que mencionarlo, ya que te perdonó sólo por "seguir la corriente". Soy diferente, Luna. Yo soy capaz de mirar más allá.-_dijo muy serio y ajustándose los anteojos, mientras me miraba a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, pero no en una señal de enojo-_

Luna.-no estoy entendiendo, Chris.

Chris.-eso es. Trataste de matar a uno de mis mejores amigos todo porque estabas cegada por el sentimiento que confusamente considerabas amor, siendo que no era más que una obsesión que sentías por Bolt. ¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese intervenido?-_dijo aumentando ahora más su expresión anterior-_Mittens hubiese muerto. Eso hubiera pasado. No sabías hasta donde llegarían tus impulsos pero eso no importó. Simplemente perdiste la razón y esa es tu excusa.

Luna.-no es así, es que..yo…en ese momento…-_me di cuenta que trataba de decirle algo pero no encontraba qué-_

Chris.-sabes, ¿Luna? Voy a resumir. No voy a perdonarte pero no porque no quiera, si no porque no puedo. Cuando yo vea que de verdad estás arrepentida y que has redimido tus errores, tendrás mi perdón.-_aquello era bastante parecido a lo que Mittens me dijo antes de que entráramos a la prisión-_

Luna.-la verdad te contradiría, si me dejara llevar por mis instintos, pero, en el fondo…sé que cada palabra de lo que me has dicho es cierto. Voy a demostrar que en verdad estoy arrepentida, y que puedo enmendar mis errores.-_dije casi llorando-_¿puedes, al menos darme esa oportunidad?

Chris.-ok. Cuando tú hagas que las cosas cambien, yo cambiaré. Mientras tanto, ya sabes. Todo será igual que ahora.

Luna.-de acuerdo.-_ya sabiendo qué era lo que tenía así a Chris pude irme a acostar, sin decirle nada más, ya que yo sabía que aunque le dijera algo más, él no me respondería-_

Narrador.-después de que Luna se fue a dormir, Chris seguía pensando en voz alta, hasta que dijo:

Chris.-veremos…qué cosas puedes cambiar, y cuáles no…porque el destino, es lo que nos une, lo que nos separa, nos enfrenta y lo que nos alía. El Destino te puso aquí con nosotros. Nadie sabe para qué, pero estoy seguro que lo averiguaremos…muy pronto.-_Dicho esto el pastor se retiró a dormir, lo que no demoró más de 5 minutos._

Aquí finaliza el capítulo 26, y espero que me digan sus opiniones acerca del modo de ver las cosas de nuestros amigos. Deseándoles lo mejor, se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	28. El Génesis de Nuestra Familia

Capítulo 27: El Génesis de Nuestra Familia

Bolt P.O.V.

_Me levanté pesadamente mientras espantaba mi flojera y somnolencia, preparándome para aquel largo día._

Bolt.-Mittens, cielo, ¿estás lista?

Mittens.-oh, ¿ya tenemos que irnos?-_dijo tiernamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho sin abrir los ojos-_

Bolt.-Mittens, sabes que tenemos que irnos. Hoy en la noche estaremos más cerca de casa, lo que significa que podremos dormir con más tranquilidad.-_le lamí suavemente la cabeza mientras ella sonreía aún con sus ojos cerrados-_por favor, mi amor. Hazlo por mí.

Mittens.-oh, ¿cómo podría decir que no a un cachorrito tan guapo y tierno?-_dijo mientras acercaba su cabeza a la mía-_¿me das un beso?

Bolt.-mmm…no.-_le dije sonriendo juguetonamente-_

Mittens.-entonces te lo robo, perrito.-_me dio un apasionado beso en la boca mientras se levantaba-_

Bolt.-ok, oye…mejor vamos donde Chris.

Mittens.-bueno. Espera, Bolt…-_dijo deteniéndome justo antes de que saliera de la tienda-_

Bolt.-¿qué pasa, mi hermosa gatita?

Mittens.-no…has pensando…¿en lo que hablamos?

Bolt.-uh, la verdad no recuerdo qué fue lo que hablamos, amor.-_le dije muy avergonzado-_

Mittens.-_suspiró-_sabía que lo olvidarías. Lo de tener hijos.

Bolt.-¿hijos? Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo.

Mittens.-lo de tener una familia, mi amor. ¿No lo has considerado?

Bolt.-pero claro que sí. ¿por qué lo preguntas?-_dije ya teniendo una idea de por qué podría ser-_

Mittens.-pues, que para tener hijos, lo primero que hay que hacer es…ehm, bueno…hay que-_estaba increíblemente roja, y no le salían las palabras-_es algo bastante difícil de entender, y…oh, Dios que vergüenza.-_dijo mientras miraba a otro lado ocultando con su pata lo ruborizada que estaba-_

Bolt.-Mittens, necesito que me digas, porque yo no sé.

Mittens.-es que…¿de verdad no lo sabes?

Bolt.-no. Dímelo, por favor.

Mittens.-de acuerdo, -_se acercó a mí-_mira, lo que hay que hacer es…

X.-¡hola!

Bolt.-¡ah! Oh, eres tú, Rhino. Qué susto nos diste.

Rhino.-bueno, tortolitos, mejor muévanse, que si quieren llegar a casa no lo lograrán sentados ahí.

Mittens.-de acuerdo, roedor, vamos en un minuto. Pero qué inoportuno fue eso-_dijo una vez que Rhino salió de la tienda-_

Bolt.-es una verdadera lástima, pero tendremos que dejar eso para más tarde.

Mittens.-pues así parece.

_Ambos nos levantamos y salimos de la tienda, donde Chris ya nos estaba esperando, pero justo antes de partir nos fijamos que faltaba Luna, así que la esperamos no más de dos minutos hasta que llegó con unas tremendas ojeras._

Luna.-ya estoy lista, chicos. Mejor vámonos, o nos demorará mucho hallar un buen vehículo.

Mittens.-pero qué cara traes, Luna. No parece que hayas dormido muy bien.-_le dijo con un tono bastante amable-_

Luna.-en efecto, Mittens. Dormí muy mal, pero eso es algo aparte. Mejor vamos.

Bolt.-ella tiene razón. Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

Chris.-entonces vayan a revisar que no se les quede nada, y partiremos cuanto antes.

_Dicho y hecho, fuimos a verificar que no se nos quedara nada importante, y al ver que teníamos todo listo, partimos de inmediato._

Chris.-si seguimos por este camino, llegaremos a una autopista y ahí podremos ya tomar un vehículo útil.

_Siguiendo la indicación de Chris, seguimos en línea recta hasta llegar a un sitio donde no se veía nada más a la redonda que el pueblito de donde habíamos llegado hasta ahí y una extensa carretera._

Mittens.-bien, llegamos a la carretera. ¿Ahora qué?

Chris.-hay que esperar a algún vehículo que pueda llevarnos lejos de aquí pero sin salir de la ruta del mapa.

Rhino.-tal como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?

Bolt.-la verdad yo-_recordé cuando Rhino nos había ayudado encontrando un enorme camión que nos dio un empujón a casa, en nuestra aventura previa-_vaya, tienes razón.

Mittens.-¿y qué haremos mientras esperamos?

Chris.-no lo sé…¡lo tengo! ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cantar?

Mittens.-es un poco obvio que todos aquí saben cantar, Chris.

Chris.-pues bien, podríamos cantar mientras aparece algún vehículo.

Bolt.-no me parece una muy buena idea, ya que podríamos distraernos y no ver algún vehículo útil.

Chris.-no, no creo. Yo empiezo, ¿ok?-_tomó aire e iba a empezar a cantar cuando-_

Rhino.-vehículo a la vista.

Mittens.-es un taxi, Rhino.

Rhino.-pero podría llevarnos a casa, ¿no?

Chris.-no. Bueno, ahora sí, yo empiezo-_nuevamente tomó aire y esta vez fue otra persona quien interrumpió-_

Bolt.-¡un camión!-_dije señalando un camión al parecer de carga que podría llevarnos de vuelta-_

Chris.-¡santo Dios de los animales! ¿qué acaso no se puede cantar tranquilo un minuto?-_dijo sin mirar el camión, pero al voltearse y verlo, dijo-_chicos, ¡hay que hacer que pare! ¿algún voluntario? ¿alguien?-_nos miró uno a uno hasta que puso una cara como de "típico" y dijo-_de acuerdo, no se peleen. Yo lo haré, pero penas lo haga, quiero que salten dentro del camión.

_Habiendo dicho esto, Chris esperó hasta que el camión estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y luego saltó rápidamente hacia la carretera, tendiéndose en el piso simulando tener alguna herida o alguna otra imposibilidad para moverse._

Chris.-si no frena, me voy a arrepentir de esto.-_lo oí decir con gracia-_

_Pero para suerte de todos, el camión se detuvo uno o dos metros antes de atropellar a Chris, quien siguió tendido en el piso hasta que nosotros nos colamos en la zona de carga por una abertura que tenía el camión en un costado. Al subir todos, di un silbido a Chris indicándole que debía subir._

Bolt.-¡Chris, ahora!

Mittens.-¡ven aquí, Chris!

_No nos habíamos fijado, pero el conductor se había bajado del camión a ver cómo seguía Chris, y pude oírlo decir:_

Chofer.-oh, pobre perro. Nunca había visto un perro con anteojos antes, pero supongo que no es lo que importa. Vendrás conmigo.

_Dicho eso, el chofer subió a Chris a la cabina del camión, mas al verse dentro, él saltó a donde estábamos nosotros, mientras oímos al chofer decirle:_

Chofer.-quieres irte atrás, ¿perrito? Por mí está bien.

X.-vaya, tengo compañía.-_oímos una voz desconocida, pero al voltear a la oscuridad, pudimos divisar a un perro enjaulado, el que estaba hablándonos. Yo no pude decirle nada, pero Chris le habló-_

Chris.-hola, mi nombre es Chris. ¿cómo te llamas?

X.-mi nombre da igual. ¿Van a algún lado?

Chris.-sí-_le mostró el mapa y le señaló con la pata la ubicación de nuestro hogar-_vamos aquí. A Hollywood. Ahí está nuestra casa, y tratamos de volver.

Perro.-pues tienen mucha suerte; este camión va en esa dirección, pero doblará en este punto.-_le señaló en el mapa-_

Chris.-gracias. ¿Oyeron, chicos? Este camión nos adelantará mucho camino, pero tenemos que bajar aquí-_señaló en el mapa-_o terminaremos desviándonos.

Bolt.-bueno. Por mientras, podríamos dormir, ¿no?

Luna.-estoy de acuerdo. Tengo sueño y no dormí muy bien-_no me había fijado, pero era primera vez que Luna hablaba desde que salimos del refugio-¿qué le pasará?-me pregunté-_

Mittens.-entonces durmamos.-_dijo acostándose a mi lado-_

Chris.-ok, que descansen.-_dijo mientras se echaba-_

Bolt.-gracias, Chris. También tú.

_Dicho eso, me quedé dormido._

5 Horas Después

X.-pst, perro. Arriba. O van a perderse el desvío.

Bolt.-¡oh! ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado?

X.-sí. Levanta a tus amigos.

Bolt.-_me levanté y me dirigí a donde Chris a despertarlo, pero me sorprendió diciendo-_

Chris.-ya lo oí, Bolt. No estoy durmiendo.

Bolt.-ok. –_desperté a Mittens y a Rhino mientras Chris despertaba a Luna, y justo a tiempo, ya que mirando hacia afuera, Chris divisó un cartel y alterándose dijo-_

Chris.-¡hay que bajar, ahora!

_Rápidamente salimos del camión saltando por la abertura, pero aterrizando en pasto, lo que nos ahorró gran parte del dolor._

X.-_lo oímos gritar desde el camión-_¡suerte en el regreso a casa, y por cierto, nunca había visto a un perro con anteojos!

Chris.-hemos avanzado gran parte del camino ya. Si seguimos a este paso, en una semana podríamos llegar a la frontera y volver a casa. Así que creo que podemos descansar aquí hoy.-_miramos a nuestro alrededor y nos fijamos que había varias cosas allí, con las que podríamos armar tiendas nuevamente, lo que no se volvía monótono, ya que no estábamos en condiciones de exigir nada-_

Luna.-más tiendas, otra vez.

_Obviamente dormimos en tiendas ya que había caído la noche y con ella sobre nosotros el cansancio. Bueno, en realidad sólo a Chris, Luna y Rhino, ya que Mittens y yo aún teníamos cosas que hablar._

Ya en la Tienda, en La Mitad de la Noche

Mittens.-es bastante satisfactorio saber que ya estamos cerca de casa.

Bolt.-claro que sí.-_ella se acurrucó cerca de mí haciéndome sentir su calor, pero en eso recordé-_Mittens, no me dijiste cuál era el primer paso para tener hijos.

Mittens.-¡oh, cierto! Lo siento, en un momento te lo diré, es que…no es fácil, tú sabes, hablar de eso.

Bolt.-por favor. ¿Es que acaso no quieres que tengamos una familia?

Mittens.-_me miró directo a los ojos con los suyos resplandecientes, dándole un toque mágico a la noche con sólo sentirla cerca de mí-_es que eso es algo tan…de piel, como es de profundo el amor. Pero, te explicaré.-_se acercó a mí y en el oído empezó a susurrarme cosas-_

Bolt.-oh, ¿en serio? ¿QUÉ? ¡¿Qué hay que hacer qué?-_estaba sobresaltado, ya que nunca pensé que para tener hijos debíamos hacer algo así-_

Mittens.-pues, si Bolt. Eso es lo que hay que hacer, para tener hijos.-_dijo aún bastante ruborizada-_pero, si no estás listo…

Bolt.-cielo, yo estoy listo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, y si para tener familia eso debemos hacer, entonces yo estoy dispuesto.

Mittens.-es que…no sé si yo estoy lista para esto.-_dijo con la cabeza gacha mirando al piso-_

Bolt.-_le levanté la mirada con mi pata y le dije-_si tú no quieres hacerlo, está bien. Habrá otra oportunidad.

Mittens.-no. Quiero consolidar el amor que siento por ti, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con hijos. Estoy lista, Bolt.

Bolt.-de acuerdo.-_dije muy feliz-_

_El resto de la noche estuvimos los dos juntos, los dos solos y sin nadie más, disfrutando de nuestro pequeño espacio de mundo mientras nos besábamos y nos acariciábamos. Pero aquella noche incitaba a algo más. Algo como lo que Mittens me había dicho, ya que yo la amaba, pero sabía que la única forma de demostrárselo era formando nuestra propia familia, y para eso, debíamos…bueno, ustedes sabrán a que me refiero._

_El tema es que estuvimos toda la noche demostrando nuestro amor, ya que así yo consideraba eso, hasta que llegó la luz del nuevo día, y entonces me sentí bien, ya que sabía que con aquella acción nuestra familia había empezado a formarse, y que aquello había sido el Génesis de nuestra familia, de nuestra nueva vida juntos._

Aquí finaliza el capítulo 27 y subiré el próximo mañana en la mañana. La Familia de Bolt y Mittens ha empezado a formarse y ahora sólo queda esperar…y ver qué pasa, aunque eso no significa que no habrán obstáculos para ellos. Esperando que la historia sea hasta ahora de su agrado, y deseándoles lo mejor una vez más, se despide su humilde colega, Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor! Necesito sus opiniones acerca de la historia y cómo va desarrollándose esta.


	29. El Mal visto Desde Otro Punto

Capítulo 28: El Mal visto Desde Otro Punto

Kaiser P.O.V.(_sí, aunque suene raro)_

Mientras Bolt y sus amigos estaban aún en México, pero viniendo a gran velocidad, un perro estaba echado en la Sala de Mando de los cuarteles generales de la Mafia en E.E.U.U., pensando. Curiosamente este perro era el líder de la Mafia canina mundial, y tenía control en casi todos lados, pero no era eso en lo que pensaba, sino en su vida pasada.

_Si de verdad quería dañar a Bolt y a Chris, ¿por qué ahora me siento tan extraño? Como culpable…como que lo que hice no estuvo bien._

_¡Bah! ¿pero en qué estoy pensando? Si soy el líder de la mafia, no puedo mostrar debilidad.-me levanté y salí de mi habitación, buscando algo en que distraer mi mente cuando oí-_

X.-no me interesa. Entraste a nuestro territorio, y lo pagarás con tu vida. Cuando hayan acabado con él, vayan a su casa y roben todo. Si su "familia" se opone, mátenlos a todos.

Kaiser.-no se hará tal cosa-_dije interrumpiendo el juicio, mientras me giraba para ver quien estaba dictando tal sentencia-_Feuer.

Feuer.-señor, irrumpió en nuestro territorio, y la ley de la Mafia dice que…

Kaiser.-sé las leyes, Feuer. Ve a hacer otra cosa, que lo juzgaré yo.

Feuer.-sí, señor.-_dijo retirándose-_

Kaiser.-ahora, yo te juzgaré. Díganme, qué ha hecho para llegar a mi presencia.

Perro.-señor, tenía mucha hambre y frío, y pensé que aquí podrían darme algo, pero veo que estaba equivocado-_dijo el perro muy asustado-_por favor, sólo quiero ir a casa, con mi familia.

Kaiser.-_por un momento pensé y me di cuenta que lo que Feuer decía era verdad, ya que si entraba aquí sin permiso, debía ejecutarlo-_la ley dice que debería ejecutarte.-_le dije con un tono que insinuaba que yo no quería hacerlo-_

Perro.-¡por favor, señor, tenga piedad de mí!-_dijo ya casi llorando-_tengo familia, y no quiero perderla. Señor, busque en su interior, ¿ha perdido usted una familia?

Kaiser.-_al oírlo decir eso, recordé a Chris, y dije-_sí. Sé lo que es perder una familia. Yo perdí la mía. Dos veces.

Perro.-¡oh, piedad, señor! Si quiere puede tomar mi vida, pero por favor no lastime a mi familia-_dijo con un tono apenado-_

Kaiser.-_pensé y me dije "¿qué haría Chris?" luego de meditar lo que él me habría dicho, dije-_déjenlo libre. Denle sustento para un mes y también a su familia.

Guardia.-¿señor?

Kaiser.-ya me oyeron. Suéltenlo.

Perro.-¡oh, Dios lo bendiga, señor!

Kaiser.-no hay de qué.

_Habiendo solucionado eso, fui y me recosté en mi colchón, mirando por un balcón, pensando…_

Kaiser.-acaso…¿pude dejar todo por esta vida? ¿valió la pena?

_Me levanté y puse el seguro en la puerta, y luego de eso, me aproximé a un baúl que yo tenía cubierto con un pañito sobre el cual yo colocaba mis medallas, pero esta vez las corrí y quedé con el pequeño baúl en mis patas. Lo observé detenidamente y luego miré a ambos lados preocupándome que nadie me viera, y al percatarme que estaba enteramente solo, lo abrí, sacando de él todo lo que tenía dentro, entre lo cual había una revista que Chris me había regalado cuando vivía con él, y también…sus anteojos. Los que él me había regalado cuando me fui, y me había dicho "Esto es para que me recuerdes cada vez que tengas un problema, y recuerda de cuántos salimos juntos" no podía olvidar esa frase, que retumbaba en mi cabeza, entonces los miré y me fijé que tenían un lente quebrado y estaban manchados con barro. "debe ser de alguna pelea"-me dije-luego miré los anteojos y los puse sobre una silla, entonces pensé con gracia-debo estar muy loco, o muy desesperado-_

Kaiser.-m-m. Chris…tengo problemas.

_No sé por qué, pero sentía que cada vez que yo le hablaba a esos anteojos, Chris me respondía haciéndome sentir mucho mejor._

Kaiser.-es…esta vida. No sé si de verdad me gusta, o si sólo estoy ocultando lo que soy.

_La verdad desde que volví a ver a Chris que me sentía así, que dudaba de lo que estaba haciendo, que si antes peleaba con otros perros por una entretención, ahora evitaba luchar(aunque bien que les hubiera ganado a todos), la verdad, estaba arrepentido._

_¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a mi hermano?-me cuestionaba- la ira me cegó, yo quería matar a Bolt, pero al ver a Chris, todo en mi cabeza se revolvió, me confundió, y por no matarlo lo envié a México, como un plan alternativo._

_No entiendo por qué me pasa esto, es…extraño. Los recuerdos de mi vida pasada me atacaban a cada segundo, haciéndome dudar de qué era yo en verdad. ¿Quién soy? ¿Soy acaso Bobby? ¿O soy Kaiser? Ya ni yo lo sabía._

_Así estuve hablando con mi hermano imaginario por unas dos horas, hasta que me cansé y recién entonces recordé la revista que él me había dado la cual titulaba "Mentes Brillantes", me puse a leerla y vi un artículo que decía que para saber en quien confiar y con qué grado de confianza, uno debía analizar a sus compañeros._

_Yo nunca lo había hecho, pero pensé que sería una estupenda idea, así que empecé por Blazter:_

_Él en realidad, no pertenecía a la mafia. Recordé el día en que lo conocí:_

Flashback

_Estaba yo en la sala ya con mi puesto actual, cuando de pronto un perro Bulldog entró desesperado._

Perro.-¡por favor, ayuda!

Kaiser.-ey, ¿qué te pasa?-_aquella noche yo había estado recordando a Chris tal como en la que yo estaba en la realidad, por lo que supongo que era menos duro que de costumbre-_¿qué tienes?

Perro.-oh, señor, unos perros han atacado a mi familia que consta de mi hermana y mi madre, reduciéndolas por el sólo hecho de que querían hacerlo, necesito ayuda, o si no, matarán a mi familia-_dijo bastante preocupado-_

Kaiser.-_me puse de pie fijándose aquel perro que no era ni la mitad de alto que yo y al ver que yo me aproximaba a él, empezó a temblar de miedo-_¿sabes pelear?

Perro.-¿s-señor?

Kaiser.-que si sabes pelear.

Perro.-la verdad, no señor.-_admitió avergonzado-_

Kaiser.-ya veo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Perro.-Billy, señor.

Kaiser.-nadie se atreve a atacar a alguien de la mafia.-_fui detrás de la silla por un collar-_ponte esto, y tu vida cambiará para siempre.

Billy.-¿Señor? ¿Quiere que sea parte de la mafia?

Kaiser.-es la única manera de salvar a tu familia.-_le dije solemnemente-_

Billy.-_acatando mis órdenes, se puso el collar, y dijo-_pero, pero yo no sé luchar, ¿qué pasará si alguien me reta?

Kaiser.-yo te otorgaré inmunidad y cargo vitalicio. No podrás bajar de tu cargo, pero subir sí. De hoy en adelante, eres el tercero al mando.-_yo lo habría dejado de segundo, pero Feuer ya ocupaba ese cargo en ese entonces-_felicitaciones, y bienvenido a la mafia.

Billy.-oh, señor, esto…es más de lo que yo hubiera pedido.-_dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-_

Kaiser.-de hoy en adelante nunca te faltará nada, ni a ti ni a tu familia.

Billy.-oh, gracias, gracias, en serio.-_sin poder contenerse se abalanzó sobre mí dándome un abrazo-_

Kaiser.-no te preocupes, pero necesitarás un nuevo nombre. Mmm…¿qué tal "Blazter"?-_los tres perros al mando debían finalizar su nombre en –ER-_

Blazter.-me gusta. Gracias señor, algún día se lo pagaré.

Kaiser.-te acompañaré a tu casa, para que traigas a tu hermana y a tu madre.

Blazter.-¿no es ya demasiado?-_dijo con un tono humilde-_

Kaiser.-no te preocupes, y mejor vamos rápido.

_Salimos de los cuarteles y nos dirigimos al callejón, pero justo antes de llegar, Blazter me dijo-_

Blazter.-¿sabe, señor? Siempre pensé que los perros que eran parte de la mafia eran crueles y despiadados, pero me doy cuenta de que no es así-_me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa-_

Kaiser.-ah, sí. Por cierto, nadie debe enterarse de lo que hice por ti hoy, ¿de acuerdo? A cambio yo mantendré en secreto que no sabes pelear.

Blazter.-sí, señor. Será nuestro secreto.-_a Blazter era el único perro al cual yo le había dicho mi secreto, el que era que yo nunca había matado a otro perro, aunque bien podía haberlo hecho, pero sólo los dejaba inconscientes y ahí daba por terminada la pelea, ya que me abstenía a algo que Chris me había enseñado, y que era "Nunca mates a otro perro, no corresponde. Es el Destino el que marca el momento de nuestra muerte, y no debemos interferir en él. A lo más, y sólo en caso de emergencia, noquéalos, pero nunca algo más que eso"_

_Habiendo acordado ya el tema del secreto, entramos en el callejón y pude ver a los perros que Blazter había mencionado, los cuales tenían arrinconadas a su madre y hermana._

Blazter.-¡suéltenlas, canallas!-_al decir eso, ambos perros se voltearon sonrientes, pero al ver su collar, dijeron al unísono-_

Perros.-¡¿la mafia? ¡Corre!

Blazter.-vaya, usted tenía razón.

_Nos acercamos hasta donde estaban y al ver Blazter con collar, y conmigo junto a él, se levantaron, diciendo-_

Madre de Blazter.-¿qué es ese collar?

Blazter.-larga historia. Mejor vámonos.

Hermana de Blazter.-¿irnos? ¿A dónde?

_Blazter me miró esperando que yo dijera algo, y yo sólo dije-_

Kaiser.-a su nuevo hogar.

_De ahí que Blazter me quiere tanto y me considera casi un padre para él, sé que es de confianza y que es un muy valioso colega, aunque un poco cobarde, debo admitir._

Fin del Flashback

_Ahora, le toca a Feuer-me dije-_

_De él no había mucho que decir, ya que era cruel, despiadado, mentiroso, y ambicioso. Todo lo contrario a Blazter, en el fondo._

_Él había ganado su puesto suciamente, ya que recuerdo que yo asistí a una de sus peleas. Cuando otro perro lo dejaba en el piso muy mal herido, decía-¡oh, me rindo, por favor, tengo un hijo! ¡no me mates!-pero cuando el perro se volteaba para irse, se levantaba y se abalanzaba sobre su cuello, ganando al atacar por la espalda._

_Y además mataba. Él era un asesino, ya que había matado un gran número de perros en las peleas, los que le habían perdonado la vida antes como en aquella ocasión._

_Por mí, bueno, yo sabía que frente a frente yo despedazaría a Feuer en una pelea, pero si llegaba a atacarme por la espalda, estaba la posibilidad de que él me ganara._

X.-¡señor!

Kaiser.-ah, ¿qué pasa?-_me volteé escondiendo la revista y los anteojos-_

Feuer.-tenemos noticias de Bolt y los demás. Se acercan a la frontera.

Kaiser.-pues me parece bien, por ellos.

Feuer.-¿señor?-_me preguntó extrañado-_

Kaiser.-quiero que lleguen pronto.

Feuer.-ah, quiere acabar usted con ellos. Está bien.

Kaiser.-eh, sí. Es eso.-_dije mintiendo-_

Feuer.-ok, era eso, señor.

Kaiser.-gracias, Feuer, puedes retirarte.

_Apenas se fue me dije-debo cambiar ese seguro, que ya no sirve-entonces me acosté esperando dormir, pero no lo logré en una hora y media. Entonces tomé los anteojos y los acerqué, y al hacer eso, finalmente pude dormir._

Feuer P.O.V.

_Es una lástima, Kaiser. Pero no los mataras tú, si es lo que quieres. Cuando haya acabado con ellos, me ocuparé de ti, ¡y entonces yo seré el líder de la mafia ajajaja! Por algo envié a los caza recompensas, tonto. Una vez que los haya matado, tendré el control total. ¡Y entonces mi nombre se esparcirá sobre la tierra! ¡ya verás que sí!-me dije mientras me iba a acostar-todo será mío, y tú…bueno, de ti no quedara nada. Nada. Si sigo actuando en las sombras, mi plan no puede fallar-dije justo antes de quedarme dormido-_

Bueno, mis amigos, este es el capítulo 28 y aquí se aclara quien era la figura misteriosa-_o no tan misteriosa (xD)-_ que hablaba al final del otro capítulo, y subiré el próximo hoy en la noche. Les deseo a todos lo mejor, y me despido. Firma, Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor! Sus opiniones me impulsan a seguir este proyecto.

PD2: el próximo capítulo retomará las aventuras de nuestros amigos. Ya que este lo hice porque ya había uno con el P.O.V. de Chris del pasado, y he aquí uno con un P.O.V. desde el otro lado(el mal) de las cosas que ocurren en la actualidad.


	30. Enemigos y Revelaciones

Capítulo 29: Enemigos y Revelaciones

Bolt P.O.V.

_Acababa de despertar cuando sentí un extraño calor sobre mi cuerpo, por lo que volteé mi cabeza para ver que era y me percaté que era Mittens, quien estaba acostada sobre mi pecho(yo estaba durmiendo boca arriba). Vaya, ¿por qué podrá estar tan inusualmente cerca de mí?-me dije sin darme cuenta que se me había olvidado lo que nosotros habíamos hecho la noche anterior-por lo que la mecí lentamente hasta que abrió sus ojos y me miró, diciendo-_

Mittens.-oh, Bolt.-_suspiró y luego volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre mí-_

Bolt.-parece que ayer te dormiste bastante cerca de mí, ¿no?

Mittens.-¿qué? ¿No recuerdas…lo que pasó ayer?-_dijo con un tono incrédulo-_

Bolt.-_me puse a pensar hasta que recordé lo que habíamos hecho y luego dije-_ah, sí. Ya recuerdo.-_dije ruborizándome bastante-_

Mittens.-pues qué bien. Todo indica que tendremos una familia, Bolty.-_dijo con una sonrisa-_

Bolt.-la verdad, lo que hicimos ayer, fue…-_no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para no incomodar a Mittens-_

Mittens.-¿placentero?-_me dijo adivinando lo que yo pensaba-_

Bolt.-s-sí. ¿es eso normal?-_le pregunté extrañado-_

Mittens.-oh, claro que sí. Yo sentí lo mismo.-_me dijo con una sonrisa pícara-_es increíble…que vamos a ser padres.-_me dijo con un brillo en los ojos que denotaba su ilusión-_

Bolt.-tú lo has dicho. Si contigo era feliz, no tendría palabras para expresar lo que sintiera una vez que tuviéramos un hijo.

Mittens.-_me abrazó y me dijo tiernamente-_Bolt, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Bolt.-yo creo lo mismo de ti, Mittens. Si bien me gustaba mi vida antes, yo hubiese cambiado todo por estar juntos los dos, y que tú me amaras tal como yo a ti.

_A continuación nos besamos profunda y largamente por espacio de más o menos una hora, mientras nos abrazábamos demostrando todo nuestro amor._

Mittens.-vaya, aún es temprano, así que podremos estar juntos por un buen rato, sin que nadie nos moleste.

Bolt.-por mí…está bien.-_volví a echarme mientras Mittens se recostaba sobre mí, cerrando sus ojos y apretando su cuerpo contra el mío-_

Mittens.-eres, de verdad increíble. Aún recuerdo el día que te conocí-_esbozó una tierna sonrisa aún con los ojos cerrados-_te veías tan decidido…a salvar a Penny.

Bolt.-sí, también yo lo recuerdo. No podría olvidar ese día considerando todo lo que hemos vivido juntos y todo lo que estamos viviendo en estos momentos.

Mittens.-Bolt, tu…-_hizo una pausa prolongada y luego dijo-_ah, olvídalo.

Bolt.-no, cielo. Dime que es, por favor.-_dicho eso hice la Cara de Perro, lo que ella no pudo resistir-_

Mittens.-cada vez que usas eso contra mí me arrepiento de habértelo enseñado-_dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-_bueno.-_ahora retomó su seriedad-_Bolt, tú…¿Me quieres más a mí, o a Penny?-_dijo lentamente, y mirando al suelo-_

Bolt.-_ella nunca me había preguntado eso, y para mí era una respuesta difícil-_la verdad, Mittens, y con todo mi corazón, me atrevo a decir que te quiero más a ti.

Mittens.-¿e-en serio?-_dijo mientras levantaba la mirada dejándome ver que unas lágrimas de felicidad se le escapaban de los ojos-_

Bolt.-sí. Yo quiero a Penny, porque es mi persona, y ella me adoptó, pero a ti, Mittens…yo te amo. Es un amor totalmente distinto.

Mittens.-oh, Bolt. No sabes cuánto significa para mí oírte decir eso.-_dijo increíblemente feliz-_

Bolt.-no te preocupes, que tú eres lo más importante del mundo para mí. Jamás dejaré que algo te pase. Si algo ha de separarnos alguna vez, será el destino-_eso era algo que yo oía decir a Chris a menudo-_

Mittens.-gracias, mi orejón. Te amo.

Bolt.-y yo a ti, mi cielo.

X.-es de verdad muy tierno todo lo que se digan, pero opino que podrán estar más tranquilos una vez en casa.-_dijo una voz que venía desde la entrada de la tienda-_

Bolt.-_rápidamente me levanté lleno de vergüenza, la que se calmó cuando vi a Chris-_oh, Chris. Eso fue inoportuno, ¿sabes?

Chris.-no encontré otra forma de llamar su atención. Les pido disculpas si los incomodé, pero ya es de día, y debemos seguir. Recuerden que ya estamos cerca de la frontera.

Mittens.-sí, Chris. Vamos en seguida.

_Entonces nos levantamos y salimos de la tienda, pero recién ahí me fijé que Chris llevaba su bolso de mano en una pata, por lo que muy extrañado le dije:_

Bolt.-vaya, Chris. Yo pensé que habías perdido ese bolso en la prisión.

Chris.-no. Es decir, me lo quitaron, pero lo recuperé antes de irme, ya que estaba sobre una mesa en la sala de celdas.

Mittens.-es mejor así, ya que ahí debes llevar algo útil, ¿no?

Chris.-claro que sí.

Luna.-bueno, estamos todos arriba, otra vez. Supongo que deberíamos irnos de este lugar.

Rhino.-ella tiene razón, y supongo que todos estamos ansiosos por llegar a casa pronto, ¿no?

_Guiándonos por el mapa seguimos caminando entre unos páramos hasta llegar a un sitio donde no había nada, pero nada a la redonda._

Bolt.-wow, supongo que sería peligroso caminar por estos lados sin un mapa.

Chris.-tranquilo, Bolt, me sé el camino.

_Seguimos caminando por una media hora hasta que llegamos a una zona con vegetación, donde decidimos descansar un momento, pero una vez acostados en el pasto nos quedamos dormidos-_

6 Horas Después

Bolt.-ya sé que podemos hacer para no aburrirnos.

Mittens.-¿sí? Pues dinos.

Bolt.-podríamos decir alguna letra y decir cada uno una cosa que empezara con esa letra-_dije bastante alegre, y con cara de saber mucho-_

Chris.-supongo que querrás decir que juguemos al Bachillerato, mi amigo.-_dijo mientras se ajustaba los anteojos con una sonrisa-_

Bolt.-rayos, Chris. ¡Arruinaste mi momento de sabiduría!-_al decir eso todos empezamos a reír, pero justo cuando terminamos, me pareció oír algo detrás de los arbustos-_

Rhino.-¿qué habrá sido eso?

MIttens.-mejor voy a investigar.-_dijo levantándose-_

Chris.-no, Mittens. Tú quédate, iremos Bolt y yo.

Bolt.-_ahora puedo impresionar a MIttens-me dije-_

Rhino.-¡a ver, quién está ahí! Si sale ahora, no le romperé toda la cara-_dijo con tono de brabucón-_

_Entonces un enorme perro salió de detrás del arbusto-por su tamaño se notaba que había estado acostado tras la pequeña planta para no verse-_

Perro.-oh, pero qué miedo me das, roedor.

Rhino.-eh…fue él-_dijo apuntándome con el dedo-_

Perro.-es hora de acabar con ustedes, de una vez por todas.

_Al decir eso, un grupo de perros igual de grandes que aquél salieron de entre la vegetación, listos para atacar-_

Perro.-mi nombre es "A".

Bolt.-¿A?-_pregunté muy extrañado-_

A.-sí, ya que nuestro nombre es nuestro rango, pero no estoy aquí para socializar contigo, sino para matarte.

Mittens.-¿no podemos arreglar las cosas de otra forma?

A.-no me enviaron para conversar, o buscar otra forma. ¡B, ahora!

_En ese instante un perro saltó hacia mí, pero Chris se lanzó en la misma dirección, empujándome y poniéndome fuera de alcance._

A.-ah, tú debes ser Chris.-_dijo mirándolo-_parece que eres el único aquí con habilidades de lucha decentes.

Chris.-en realidad, tengo facilidad-_dijo provocativamente-_

A.-¡a ellos, todos!

_Entonces todos los perros se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, sintiendo yo mordiscos en todo mi cuerpo, pero más me preocupaba Mittens._

Bolt.-¡auch, Mittens!

Mittens.-Bolt, ¿estás bien?

Bolt.-uh, más o menos.

_Un perro me mordió la cola, haciéndome gritar de dolor-_

Chris.-así jamás les ganaremos, debemos cambiar de estrategia.

Bolt.-¡oye!-_me dirigí a "A"-_¡deja a Luna y Mittens fuera de esto!

A.-de acuerdo, ya que tengo honor. Pero si pierden la pelea, serán nuestras prisioneras.

Chris.-ni lo esperes.

_Entonces los perros formaron un círculo en torno a nosotros, mientras iban uno a uno luchando contra nosotros._

Chris.-Bolt, ¡los sostendré sólo un momento, y entonces, dales con toda tu fuerza!

_Se lanzó el primer perro, al que Chris redujo sin ningún esfuerzo aplicándole una llave, y luego dándole una patada en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente._

Chris.-siguiente, por favor.

_Otro perro se lanzó sobre él, y esta vez Chris lo tomó del cuello, diciéndome-_

Chris.-¡Bolt, ahora, dale!

Bolt.-de acuerdo.-_en un momento tomé impulso y le di un puñetazo en la nariz, incapacitándolo para seguir luchando-_

Chris.-bien hecho.

_Un tercer perro atacó a Chris y éste no pudo esquivar el ataque, recibiéndolo en las costillas_

Chris.-uh, eso dolió.-_se levantó justo antes de que el perro le pisara la cabeza con la pata, pero Chris se deslizó bajo él pegándole con las patas traseras, dislocándole una pata al perro-_

"B"(supongo).-¡Ah! ¡Canalla!

Chris.-nunca debes exponer un punto de articulación a un ataque. Regla básica de lucha.-_diciendo eso, Chris le dio un cabezazo, noqueándolo-_

Bolt.-parece que sólo quedas tú, A.

A.-así parece-_dijo acercándose entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos-_es hora de acabar contigo.

Bolt.-no será así.-_dije con determinación-_

Mittens.-¡Bolt, ten cuidado, por favor!

Bolt.-¿eh?-_me distraje y entonces aquel perro me dio un puñetazo y una patada, haciéndome caer más allá-_¡agh!

A.-ahora, Bolt, despídete.-_me tomó una pata y me la torció, dejándome inmóvil mientras abría la boca enseñando sus colmillos-_es tu fin.-_y justo antes de que me diera el ataque final-_

Chris.-¡jua!-_rápido como un rayo llegó a mi lado, dándole un puñetazo en el ojo(sí, aunque suene extraño) a aquel perro, mientras yo le di una patada con toda mi fuerza en el costado, haciéndolo caer de lado, y sin poder concretar su ataque-_nunca expongas un punto débil.

A.-¡ah, mi ojo! ¡Derrotado,…por dos pastores suizos!, oh,...¡mi suerte no puede ser peor!-_dijo en el piso-_

Mittens.-¡oh, Bolt! ¡Eres el mejor!-_dijo mientras me abrazaba-_yo siempre tuve fe en ti.

Bolt.-gracias, Mittens.

Luna.-vaya, les ganaron a cuatro perros siendo ustedes dos.

Bolt.-sí, pero Chris definitivamente luchó mejor que yo.

Rhino.-¡conmigo ahí hubiesen tardado la mitad de tiempo!

_Miré y me percaté que Chris había ido donde el perro yacía, así que todos fuimos hacia allá-_

Chris.-¿quién te envió?

A.-ah…jajaja…tonto. ¿Crees acaso que te lo diré?-_dijo muy adolorido, y con el ojo cerrado-_

Chris.-tendrás que decirme, por las buenas o las malas.-_se oía muy serio-_

A.-oblígame, perro.

Chris.-bien.-_le tomó una pata, se la giró torciéndola y luego la presionó, y entre los gritos de dolor del perro, dijo-_¿quién te envió?

A.-ohh…no puedo…decirlo. ¡Están…acabados! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡No volverán nunca a su país!-_hizo una pausa y luego siguió-_ ¡no deben! Si no…se detienen ahora…sufrirán. Al menos uno.

Chris.-sólo dime…¿fue Kaiser?-_sonaba impaciente-_

A.-no. No fue él. También…peligra…su vida.

Chris.-¿qué? ¿de qué hablas?

A.-todos…están en riesgo. Él, su vida…Feuer. Algo. Se trae algo…entre manos.-_dijo débilmente-_

Chris.-¿qué planea?

A.-¡AJAJAJAJA! ¡no lo sé! ¡Agh!-_hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se reía-_no…lo sé.

Chris.-_le soltó la pata-_entonces, no los envió Kaiser. Eso significa que…¡es Feuer! ¡Él planea algo contra nosotros!

Mittens.-te juro que no me había fijado-_dijo sarcásticamente-_

A.-_dijo poniéndose de pie-_oh, ¡jajajaja! ¿Creen que pueden llegar a tiempo? La operación…comenzó.-_dijo cojeando mientras caminaba en dirección contraria-_ ¡nos volveremos a ver, amigos!

Chris.-de verdad está loco.

_Al despertar los demás perros pero sin ver a "A" por ningún lado simplemente nos dejaron en paz, y se retiraron en dirección hacia donde se había ido él, mientras nosotros seguimos caminando en la dirección que indicaba el mapa, pero nos había tomado la noche, así que descansamos en unas rocas, bastante incómodas, pero lo suficientemente "blandas" como para pasar una noche ahí, y eso fue lo que hicimos, hasta quedarnos dormidos, lo que tampoco tomó mucho, ya que Chris y yo estábamos exhaustos por la pelea._

_Finalmente todos nos quedamos dormidos ansiosos por ver que pasaría mañana, ya que según Chris, podríamos llegar a la frontera si llevábamos un buen paso, lo que era obvio._

Fin del capítulo 29 y subiré el próximo mañana en la mañana. La idea de este capítulo es que se den más revelaciones acerca de las intenciones de Feuer. Deseándoles lo mejor, se despide, su amigo y colega, Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor! Los necesito para saber cómo va el desarrollo de la historia hasta ahora.


	31. Estados Unidos, Nuevamente

Capítulo 30: Estados Unidos, Nuevamente

Bolt P.O.V.

_Había empezado un nuevo día de viaje, y algo en mi interior me decía que sería un día especial, ya que la distancia que nos separaba de Estados Unidos era cada vez menor. Así que apenas me desperté me levanté y desperté también a Mittens._

Mittens.-¿es hora de irse?

Bolt.-sí, cielo. Hoy cubriremos la mayor distancia posible, ya que podríamos estar muy cerca de Estados Unidos.

Mittens.-pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

_Ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a donde Chris, quien ya estaba despierto y esperándonos._

Chris.-todo está listo, al parecer.

Luna.-_ella llegó por detrás de nosotros-_todo listo. Es hora de partir.

Chris.-bien. Usaremos la estrategia del otro día, ya que sí no nos toparemos con más caza recompensas.

Rhino-_llegó por un costado, aún algo dormido, diciendo-_oh, supongo que quieren que nos vayamos…tan temprano.

Chris.-no tenemos nada de tiempo que perder, si queremos volver a casa.

_Partimos dejando aquella zona de rocas y seguimos caminando en línea recta por unas dos horas, hasta que nuevamente divisamos una carretera._

Bolt.-¿ahora esperaremos aquí?

Chris.-no. Seguiremos.

Mittens.-¿qué?-_ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo, al parecer-_

Chris.-no perderemos más tiempo. Si vemos un vehículo, será mientras caminamos.

_Entonces seguimos caminando por unas tres horas, hasta que-_

Rhino.-Chris, paremos. Tengo…mucha hambre.

Bolt.-oh, también yo.

Mittens.-y yo.

Chris.-veré que tengo.-_revisó en su bolso y sacó unas golosinas de humano-_pueden comer esto.

Rhino.-pero…¡son dulces de humano!

Chris.-bueno, es mejor que nada. Además quitan el hambre muy, pero muy rápido.

Mittens.-bueno…¿qué tan malos pueden ser?-_tomó una bolsa de la que Chris le ofrecía y la abrió, pero al sacar el dulce de su interior-era una gomita-y echársela a la boca, dijo-_oh, en verdad…esto sabe…¡delicioso!

Rhino.-a ver-_le quitó de la pata un dulce a Chris-_si los humanos los comen por entretención, deben saber bien.-_entonces tomó una y dijo-_wow, eso es…¡oh! ¡Ehhh!-_dijo girando los ojos y cayéndose de espalda, riendo nerviosamente-_¡ajajaja!

Chris.-oh, no.

Bolt.-¿qué pasa? ¿qué le diste?

Chris.-consumió algo con mucho contenido de azúcar, lo que le está causando eso.

Rhino.-¡ajuuua! Quién es ese perro…yo no lo conozco. ¡Ajajaja!

Chris.-estará así por un buen rato, chicos.

Mittens.-bueno, yo ya calmé mi hambre.

Bolt.-¿tendrás algo para mí ahí?-_le dije ansioso-_

Chris.-claro que sí. Toma.-_me extendió un paquete de golosinas y me indicó que lo abriera. Lo mismo hizo con Luna-_

Luna.-gracias, Chris.-_dijo mientras procedía a comerse el alimento que Chris le había dado-_

Mittens.-y tú, ¿qué comerás?

Chris.-yo no tengo hambre. Si me da, ya comeré…más tarde.

Rhino.-vaya…un perro…que habla. Y con anteojos…no me muevas el piso, Bolt, o no respondo-_dijo mientras se ponía de pie tambaleándose-_

Chris.-nuestro viaje está bastante avanzado. Pero debemos ir a toda velocidad, ya que sólo así lograremos algún avance realmente importante.

_Todos asentimos y seguimos caminando por un costado del camino bastante rápido, casi corriendo,-una vez que a Rhino se le hubo pasado el efecto del azúcar-hasta que nos cansamos. Pero en vez de descansar, Chris nos ordenó seguir caminando, pero con un paso un poco más lento._

Chris.-¿qué tal si…cantamos?

Bolt.-oh, aquí vamos otra vez.

Chris.-es una buena idea para pasar el rato…creo yo.

Mittens.-bueno. ¿qué canciones te sabes?

Chris.-mejor les pregunto a ustedes. Yo me sé muchas.

Rhino.-yo me sé pocas.

Luna.-yo las que me sé, son temas románticos, nada más.

Bolt.-yo no me sé ninguna, tampoco. ¡Auch!-_como íbamos conversando mientras caminábamos, no me fijé que habíamos entrado a un paso escarpado, y me había golpeado la pata con una enorme roca-_

Mittens.-Bolt, ¿estás bien?-_preguntó preocupada-_

Bolt.-sí, sólo fue un golpecito.

Chris.-yo sé cantar en varios idiomas, como inglés, francés…

Mittens.-¿en serio? ¿Y te sabes alguna entera en francés?

Chris.-en realidad tiene fragmentos en francés, y se llama "_A Tout Le Monde"_ ¿alguien aquí la conoce?

Mittens.-me parece haberla escuchado alguna vez, pero no me la sé.

Bolt.-yo no la había escuchado nunca.

Chris.-ya veo. Entonces…umm…¿qué tal _"Sunday Bloody Sunday"_ ? es una canción con historia.

Mittens.-ah, esa sí me la sé.-_dijo con una sonrisa-_

Bolt.-que pena, porque yo no.

Chris.-vaya…entonces…no lo sé. Podría ser "_I Still Haven´t Found What I´m Looking For" _o_ "Have a Nice Day"_

Luna.-yo me sé las dos.

Bolt.-creo conocer alguna, pero sólo de título.

Mittens.-yo me sé la primera.

Rhino.-y yo la segunda.

Bolt.-no hay alguna canción…no sé. ¿En español? Me cuesta menos que el inglés.-_eso me extrañaba hasta a mí, pero sabía que era cierto-_

Chris.-a ver…mmm-_pensó un rato y luego dijo-_podría ser "_La Bamba"_.

Mittens.-yo conozco esa canción.

Luna.-y yo.

Rhino.-también yo me la sé.

Bolt.-eh…umm…¿podrían cantar alguna parte, no sé, para recordarla? creo que me la sé.-_dije aliviado de saberme al menos una-_

Chris.-ok, empieza así-_hizo un gesto como si estuviera tocando guitarra-_ "Para bailar la bamba, para bailar la bamba se necesita-

Mittens.-una poca de gracia, una poca de gracia pa´ mi pa´ ti ay y arriba y arriba

Bolt.-ah, ya la recuerdo-_todos juntos empezamos a cantar, y entonces me percaté de que sí me sabía varias canciones-_

_Pasamos todo el viaje cantando distintas canciones, pero después de un rato Chris dejó de cantar y retomó su expresión seria de la mañana. Yo entonces entendí que debíamos seguir serios y les pedí a los demás que camináramos más rápido._

Bolt.-Chris, ¿por qué estas tan serio?

Chris.-es que…tengo mucha prisa. Hemos perdido tiempo muy valioso con interrupciones innecesarias y la verdad realmente quiero llegar a Estados Unidos.-_dijo con un tono de sinceridad-_

Mittens.-entiendo. Quieres llegar a tu hogar.

Chris.-algo así.

Luna.-¿algo así? ¿No es esa la razón por la que quieres volver?-_preguntó con acento de incredulidad-_

Chris.-o sea…sí, pero…además tengo otra razón. Otra cosa más por hacer.

Mittens.-no te entiendo muy bien, pero mientras volvamos a casa, todo estará bien.

Luna.-querrás decir que USTEDES volverán a casa. Yo no tengo casa. Mi casa era este país, pero lo dejé por seguir mi sueño.

Bolt.-pero aún así tendrás una gran vida en nuestro país. Capaz que hasta encuentres un verdadero hogar, también.

Luna.-ojalá que así sea.

_Entonces seguimos caminando-casi corriendo, en relidad- por el costado de la carretera, hasta que paramos y Chris entonces dijo-_

Chris.-esperemos un vehículo aquí. Lograremos un avance más rápido.

Bolt.-pero tendremos que elegir algún vehículo que vaya había allá, ¿no?

Chris.-no, Bolt. En este punto cualquiera sirve.

Luna.-¿cómo es eso?-_preguntó tan extrañada como yo lo estaba-_

Chris.-por aquí sólo pasan autos en una dirección, y esa dirección es una zona cercana a la frontera de nuestro país.

Mittens.-¿entonces subiremos al primero que venga?

Chris.-al primero con la capacidad suficiente.

_Inmediatamente Chris se fue y luego volvió con un palo y varias rocas de tamaño considerable, poniendo el palo y sobre él varias rocas._

Bolt.-¿qué haces, Chris?

Chris.-ya verás. Necesito tu ayuda aquí.

_Fui y sostuve las rocas en altura, mientras Chris les ponía rocas por debajo y finalmente un palo que mantenía las rocas en equilibrio y sin caer._

_Entonces nos pusimos a mirar hasta que llegara un vehículo apropiado para nuestro transporte, y luego de una media hora-_

Chris.-camioneta a la vista. Haremos que pare.

_La camioneta venía muy rápido, y justo cuando se acercó hasta donde nosotros-_

Chris.-¡a un lado!-_todos obedecimos corriéndonos y entonces de una patada arrancó el palo del piso, haciendo que las piedras se precipitaran a la carretera-_

_Tal como -supongo- Chris había planeado, la camioneta trató de esquivar la trampa, pero ya estaba muy encima como para doblar y tuvo que detenerse, situación que nosotros aprovechamos para subir a la parte de atrás sin ser vistos._

Hombre de la Camioneta.-oh, rayos. ¿quién habrá sido?-_bajó de la camioneta y muy molesto empezó a correr las rocas a un lado del camino-_

Chris.-menos mal que mi trampa funcionó.

Luna.-pero qué suerte. Ahora podremos salir de este país.

_Tomé el mapa y lo miré detenidamente, observando que Chris había hecho importantes anotaciones con respecto a nuestro viaje, las que le habían permitido planear todo eso._

Bol.-guau, Chris, eres brillante-_no pude evitar decirle-_

Chris.-gracias, Bolt. Chicos, podrían dormir un rato, si quieren. Yo los despertaré cuando sea necesario.

Bolt.-de acuerdo. ¿tú qué dices, cielo?

Mittens.-bueno.-_se acercó a mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras yo le daba un tierno beso en la frente-_durmamos.

Rhino.-también yo me voy a dormir.

_El calor que me daba el cuerpo de Mittens en conjunto del clima que hacía a esa hora(eran más o menos las 18:30 minutos) me provocó una fuerte somnolencia, haciendo que en menos de 30 minutos me quedara dormido muy cerca de ella._

22:30 PM

_Chris me despertó indicándome que ya era hora de que nos bajásemos, por lo que yo me levanté y me preparé para salir de ahí, mientras Luna despertaba a Mittens y Rhino._

Bolt.-¿ya nos bajamos?

Chris.-¿están ya todos? Bien. Un momento, por favor.

_Entonces Chris sigilosamente se pasó a la cabina_, _y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca,-_¡AHHHH!_ le dio al conductor un enorme grito, el que él tuvo que_ _haber percibido como un ladrido, y al sentirlo tan cerca, exclamó-_

Conductor.-¡Dios!-_por el susto frenó en seco, dándonos la oportunidad de bajar-_¡estúpido can!

_También Chris bajó con su bolso y el mapa en el hocico._

Chris.-ok. Todo va perfecto. Estamos ya muy cerca.

Bolt.-pues bien. Sigamos, entonces.

_Caminamos hasta muy tarde, como hasta las 4:00 AM, hasta que le dije a Chris-_

Bolt.-Chris, ¿no deberíamos para un momento?

Chris.-sólo un poco más, Bolt.

Mittens.-Bolt, abrázame, por favor. Tengo mucho frío.

Bolt.-_me giré hacia ella y la abracé-_claro que sí, cielo. Pero debemos seguir. Queda ya poco, según Chris.

Chris.-sigamos.

_Seguimos caminando, y justo cuando empezaba a amanecer, Chris paró en seco, en la cumbre de unas roquerías-_

Bolt.-ey, ¿por qué te paras?

Chris.-porque allí adelante, mi amigo, acaba nuestro viaje.

Mittens.-¿de qué estás hablando?

Bolt.-_todos nos acercamos hasta donde Chris y lo que divisamos allí fue genial: un enorme espectáculo de luces y sonidos.-_¿qué es esto?

Chris.-eso, compañero, es Estados Unidos. Estamos en casa…una vez más.

Bolt.-_no podía creer lo que Chris decía, por lo que loco de alegría me abalancé sobre Mittens abrazándola, y diciendo-_oh, amor. Lo logramos. ¡Llegamos!

Rhino.-¡mega increíble!

Chris.-ahora, podemos descansar aquí, o…

Bolt.-¡no! Durmamos cruzando la frontera, por favor.

Chris.-no. Mejor quedémonos aquí hoy.

Bolt.-ok.

_Todos nos acomodamos y nos dispusimos a dormir, lo que logramos en muy poco rato, ya que habíamos caminado por largas horas para llegar allí, y finalmente lo habíamos logrado. Finalmente estábamos en nuestro hogar, en Estados Unidos…nuevamente._

Este es el capítulo 30, y al fin nuestros amigos han vuelto a su país. Pero aún queda un largo camino por recorrer: el camino a su verdadero hogar. ¿qué pasara ahora? ¿lograrán nuestros amigos llegar a su hogar sanos y salvos? ¿Cuál es la segunda razón de Chris de volver? ¿cuál es el plan de la mafia ahora? ¿qué hará Kaiser? ¿qué hará Feuer? ¿qué será de Luna? Lean los siguientes capítulos para averiguar. Nuevamente deseándoles lo mejor, se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor! Realmente me ayudan para el desarrollo de esta historia y además me dan la inspiración necesaria para escribir un nuevo capítulo.


	32. Atrapado en Una Encrucijada

Capítulo 31: Atrapado en una Encrucijada

Bolt P.O.V.

09:00 AM

_La inquietud se hizo presa de mí durante toda la noche, ya que al fin habíamos vuelto a nuestro hogar, pero sólo en país. El camino a nuestra casa aún era largo y estaba seguro que no estaría exento de peligros._

_Rápidamente me levanté y le di una leve sacudida a Mittens, despertándola._

Mittens.-Bolt, aún es muy temprano.

Bolt.-vamos, cielo. Ya estamos en el mismo país. No puede haber tanto camino de aquí a casa-_dije sólo para infundirle ánimos de levantarse-_

Mittens.-ok, orejón.-_me dio un beso en la boca y se levantó-_oh, hay que despertar a los demás.

Chris.-en realidad no. Ya los desperté yo.-_dijo saliendo de entre unas rocas-_

Luna.-estamos ya todos despiertos. Podríamos seguir, ¿no?

Rhino.-tú lo has dicho-_ellos llegaron junto a Chris-_

Bolt.-ok, entonces vamos.

_Sin perder nada de tiempo salimos en dirección a la frontera, esperando cruzarla en el menor tiempo posible._

Bolt.-Chris, ¿crees que sea muy complicado cruzar?

Chris.-no. Si logramos escabullirnos ahí podremos cruzar sin problemas.

_Entonces aprovechamos los roqueríos y saltamos al otro lado, pero unos humanos nos vieron y gritaron-_

Humanos.-¡alto ahí!

Chris.-¡corran!

_Todos salimos corriendo a toda velocidad para que no nos alcanzaran, lo que resultó, ya que si bien nos persiguieron un rato, nuestra velocidad era mayor que la de ellos y en unos segundos los dejamos atrás._

Bolt.-eso estuvo cerca.

Luna.-qué suerte…que no nos persiguieron.

Rhino.-¿alguna idea de dónde estamos?

Chris.-no lo sé, Rhino, pero estamos en nuestro país, y ahora hay mucho menos trayecto que recorrer.

Mittens.-pero deben recordar que si estamos aquí, a la mafia le costará menos encontrarnos.

Luna.-eso es cierto. Debemos andar con cuidado.

_Seguimos caminando por una zona algo desértica pero se veía más allá una gran cantidad de edificios, lo que nos indicaba que allí había población y nos ubicaríamos rápidamente._

_Chris nos indicó que seguiríamos avanzando hasta la noche, ya que sólo así podríamos estar seguros de la cercanía de nuestro hogar, aunque aquel día él había estado portándose raro; no hablaba tanto, estaba más callado de lo habitual, casi no comió, y sólo insistía en que siguiéramos._

_Y así, y mayoritariamente caminando, pasó la hora entre nuestro grupo de amistad._

18:00 PM

_Había empezado a oscurecer y ya nos habíamos adentrado en la ciudad cuando entramos a unos callejones, pero justo al hacerlo, Chris nos ordenó escondernos, ya que-_

X.-entonces, ¿los encontramos y los llevamos donde Kai-digo, el jefe?

X2.-no. Feuer los quiere primero.

X.-¿y por qué él?

X2.-yo que sé, no me interesa. Mientras nos pague lo debido, todo marchará de acuerdo al plan.

X.-ah, ya entiendo. ¿y a quién específicamente quiere?

X2.-quiere a Bolt, Chris y a la gata.

X.-¿la gata? ¿por qué ella?

X2.-las fuentes de espionaje nos han contado que Bolt y ella son pareja.

X.-¿en serio? Guau, sí que es una rara pareja, ¿no?-_se oía bastante extrañado-_

X2.-un perro y una gata…sí. Es muy extraño, pero debemos conseguir que la gata vaya con nosotros, y así Bolt también lo hará.

X.-¿dices…tenderle una trampa?

X2.-más que una trampa, es un anzuelo.

_Al oír que aquellos perros querían a Mittens, me preocupé mucho, ya que ella era todo para mí, y si llegaban a capturarla…yo…no sabía lo que haría…no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer por recuperarla, y tenerla a salvo junto a mí._

X.-ok, entonces mejor sigamos buscando.

X2.-de acuerdo.

_Nos habíamos escondido detrás de un basurero, y apenas sentimos irse a aquellos perros, salimos de nuestro escondite, aunque yo los pude ver y me percaté de que usaban un collar rojo._

Chris.-así que ahora no sólo nos quieren a ti y a mí, Bolt. sino también a ella-_señaló a Mittens-_

Bolt.-así parece, pero no dejaré jamás que algo le pase.-_dije con un tono de seguridad-_

Mittens.-entonces ahora estamos todos en problemas.

_Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una rotonda, y consultando el mapa nos dimos cuenta que el camino correcto era el de la izquierda, así que ése seguimos y pronto llegamos a un sitio lleno de vehículos estacionados, por lo que deduje que era un estacionamiento. Entonces Chris se acercó a un perro que estaba sentado allí y le preguntó:_

Chris.-oiga, ¿podría indicarnos cuál es el camino correcto a seguir desde aquí para llegar a Hollywood?

Perro.-claro. Debes seguir por aquí derecho hasta el final de el estacionamiento.-_no sé por qué, pero aquel perro sonrió de manera siniestra al finalizar de darle las indicaciones a Chris, lo que sólo yo noté, y no me pareció prudente decirle a los demás._

Chris.-bien, gracias señor.

_Entonces seguimos caminando hacia donde se nos había indicado y pronto llegamos a un sitio donde había muchos autos estacionados formando un círculo alrededor nuestro._

Chris.-esto me da mala espina.

_Miramos mejor y nos percatamos de que ese sitio era un remolque de autos viejos, y cuando hubimos entrado, un auto cayó del cielo bloqueando la única salida que había._

Chris.-¡oh, no! ¡es otra trampa!

_Recién ahí nos percatamos que el auto que había caído "del cielo" en realidad había sido soltado allí por una grúa._

Chris.-¡corran, busquen una salida, ahora!

_En ese instante una jauría entera de perros saltó al círculo donde estábamos atrapados, con unas botellas con un líquido extraño en el hocico. También pude percatarme de que aquellos perros no tenían el mismo collar que usaban los que obedecían a Feuer, ya que estos tenían un collar azul._

Perro.-¡tomen esto!-_lanzó la botella contra nosotros, y deduje correctamente-y a tiempo, por cierto-que eran bombas de humo._

Chris.-¡no miren, cierren los ojos!

_Todos obedecimos, menos Mittens, quien quedó cegada por el efecto de la bomba._

Mittens.-¡ah, no puedo ver nada!

Chris.-¡por aquí!-_había encontrado una salida, la que consistía en pasar bajo un auto de mayor altura que los demás-_

Bolt.-¡rápido, Mittens!

_Todos pasamos bajo el auto, menos Mittens, ya que yo pasé primero para asegurarme de que no hubiese más perros del otro lado._

Bolt.-¡vamos, tú puedes!-_le extendí mi pata por debajo del auto, pero por el efecto de la bomba aún no podía ver bien-_

Mittens.-espera…Bolt.-_entonces extendió la pata bajo el auto para tomar la mía, pero un centímetro antes de que lo lograra, algo la impulsó hacia atrás, y entonces lo último que la oí exclamar fue-_¡BOLT!-_un can la había tomado y se la estaba llevando, y entonces dijo-_

Perro.-¡la tengo, vámonos de aquí!

Bolt.-¡noo! ¡MITTENS!-_como pude rodeé el círculo de autos sólo para ver que aquella jauría se subía a una camioneta, y entonces un perro que estaba al volante le indicó a uno que estaba abajo en los pedales-_

Perro del Volante.-¡presiona el acelerador, ahora!

Perro de los Pedales.-de acuerdo.

_En menos de un segundo el auto se puso en movimiento llevándose a Mittens junto con los perros._

Perro.-¡ja! ¡Nunca volverás a verla!-_dicho eso, tomó un celular y lo arrojó por la ventana, cayendo este junto a mí._

X.-ah, ¡espérenme!-_un perro se había quedado debajo del auto, y por i ira y desesperación me lancé sobre él, derribándolo-_

Bolt.-¡¿dónde la están llevando? ¡DIME!

Perro.-ellos…la llevan…oh, no lo sé.

Bolt.-_lo tomé del collar rojo que llevaba y lo alcé, diciéndole-_¡¿por qué ella? ¡¿por qué no yo?

Perro.-_sonrió y dijo-_ahora…sabrás a donde la llevan.

_Entonces el celular comenzó a sonar, y rápidamente lo recogí y le pregunté a Chris:_

Bolt.-¿cómo contesto esta cosa?

Chris.-_presionó un botón para contestar, y otro para activar el altavoz del aparato-_

Voz.-vaya, vaya. Parece que nuestro perrito ha perdido a su amiga.

Bolt.-¿dónde está?

Voz.-¿por qué debiera decírtelo?

Bolt.-_ya las lágrimas salían de mis ojos-_por favor, no le hagas daño. Si quieres tomar mi vida, te la daré, pero no la lastimes.-_dije en tono casi de súplica-_

Voz.-bueno. Es un trato. No le haré daño, pero sólo si vienes. Te doy la dirección.-_me dio una dirección, la que yo memoricé, y luego dijo-_es un hangar. Ven, y ella estará a salvo. Saludos, de Feuer.

Bolt.-¡espera!-_entonces cortó-_debo ir allí-_dije mirando a mis amigos-_

Chris.-¡Bolt, espera, podría ser una trampa!

Bolt.-Mittens lo es todo para mí, y si debo morir por salvarla, lo haré. ¿Vienen conmigo, o no?

Chris.-no lo sé, Bolt. podría estar mintiendo.

Bolt.-no es así. Mittens estará allí y yo voy a salvarla. Con o sin su ayuda.-_dije con tono de decisión-_

Rhino.-cuenta conmigo, Bolt.

Luna.-y conmigo.

Chris.-en este punto, podemos optar por ir directo a nuestro hogar, o bien podríamos ir a los cuarteles generales de la mafia.

Bolt.-¿de qué estás hablando, Chris?-_me señaló el mapa, y me dijo que le había preguntado la ubicación de los cuarteles a "A", y que el camino que debíamos seguir estaba separado justo en ese punto._

Chris.-yo no iré, Bolt. debo ir a los cuarteles generales, y delatar a Feuer.

Bolt.-¡¿pero y si Kaiser te mata, o si no te cree? ¡Mittens está con Feuer, y debemos salvarla!

Chris.-lo siento, compañero. Pero en esta aventura, no podré acompañarte. Iré donde mi hermano, y así le diré lo que Feuer ha estado haciendo.

Luna.-¿vas…a…dejarnos?-_dijo con tono triste-_

Chris.-si volvemos a nuestro hogar sin haber solucionado el tema de la mafia, no sacaremos nada, ya que ellos podrían atacar otra vez.

Rhino.-pero, ¡no puedes dejarnos! ¡Hemos pasado por mucho juntos!

Chris.-lo sé, y los quiero. A todos. También a Mittens, pero si no hago esto, todos nuestros futuros serán destruidos para siempre. No quiero que eso pase, y si muero allá, lo haré por salvarlos a ustedes. Salvaré el futuro de todos allí. Mi muerte no será en vano. Créanme, por favor.-_dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-_

Bolt.-si de verdad ésa es la razón, y no me cabe duda que lo es, entonces no puedo hacer nada…para que sigas con nosotros.

Chris.-ha sido un honor, compañero y amigo. Te deseo lo mejor en lo que viene, a ti y a Mittens. Ojalá que tu familia sea próspera y que nunca les falte nada-_eso me había sorprendido, ya que yo no sabía que él supiera de mi futura familia con Mittens-_Luna, encontrarás un hogar aquí, ojalá seas muy feliz. Y tú, Rhino, bueno. Te deseo lo mejor en lo que venga, al igual que a Bolt. Los quiero a todos, mis amigos. Pero debo partir. Es seguro que moriré allí, pero mientras ustedes me recuerden, sabré que mi muerte no fue en vano.-_dijo con tono triste-_

Bolt.-lo haremos, por siempre.-_entonces los cuatro nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, que yo sabía sería el último junto a nuestro amigo-_fue un honor llegar a conocerte, Chris. No te olvidaré nunca.

Luna.-tampoco yo.-_le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas-_

Rhino.-jamás te olvidaré tampoco, Chris.

Chris.-gracias, a todos. Dile a Mittens cuando la encuentren, que la quiero, y que nunca la olvidaré.

Bolt.-estoy seguro, de que ella pensará lo mismo de ti.

Chris.-bueno, mis amigos, debo partir. Ha sido un verdadero honor conocerlos.

Bolt.-lo mismo decimos todos, amigo.

Chris.-por siempre, les deseo lo mejor. Ahora, yo me iré. Adiós.-_dijo volteándose-_

Bolt, Luna y Rhino.-Adiós.

_Entonces mi mejor amigo se fue, dejándonos solos a los tres en la misión de rescatar a Mittens._

_Pero apenas nos pusimos en camino al hangar, empecé a llorar amargamente por la partida de Chris._

Luna.-lo que Chris hizo fue muy valiente, Bolt.

Rhino.-él dio su vida por la nuestra, y debemos estarle agradecidos.

Bolt.-lo sé-_me sequé las lágrimas y dije, firmemente-_ahora, debo ir por Mittens.

_Seguimos corriendo por el camino hasta que el hangar se hizo visible, y entonces me dije-"Aguanta, Mittens. Yo te salvaré"_

Fin del capítulo 31, y ahora Bolt debe salvar a Mittens, y Chris se ha ido, para salvar a sus amigos. ¿Qué pasará en el hangar? Sigan leyendo esta historia, para averiguarlo. Próximo capítulo mañana en la noche. Deseándoles-al igual que el pobre Chris-lo mejor, una vez más, se despide, Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	33. Una Nueva Trampa Fatal: Las LLamas

Capítulo 32: Una Nueva Trampa Fatal: Las Llamas

Bolt P.O.V.

_Aún increíblemente dolido por la partida de nuestro amigo, iba corriendo junto a Luna y Rhino al rescate de Mittens._

_Le di una mirada más detenidamente al hangar y pude notar que daba grandes rasgos de estar abandonado hace ya un tiempo considerable._

Luna.-Bolt, recuerda que en caso de que fuera una trampa, debemos ser muy cautelosos.

Bolt.-en caso que fuera una trampa o cualquier cosa parecida, permaneceremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Rhino.-voy a destrozar a ese perro.

_Entonces nos acercamos a la entrada del hangar muy sigilosamente, y no daba señales de que hubiera alguien allí._

Bolt.-tengan los ojos bien abiertos. Nunca sabemos que es lo que trama la mafia.-_dije con voz muy baja-_

Luna.-no sé tú, Bolt, pero no creo que ella esté aquí.

Rhino.-esto me da muy mala espina.

Bolt.-no se preocupen. Ella está aquí, de eso estoy seguro.

Luna.-¿y qué pasa si nos capturan?

Bolt.-_recordé lo que les había dicho hace unos segundos, y cambié de opinión-_en caso…que algo llegara a pasarme, es mejor que me dejen. Si me capturan o algo parecido, ustedes deben salir de aquí y salvar sus vidas, ¿de acuerdo? O si no todo será en vano, incluso el sacrificio de Chris.

Rhino.-no, Bolt, yo no te dejaré.

Bolt.-debes hacerlo, Rhino. O si no la pobre Penny perderá a todas sus mascotas. Por favor, hazlo por ella, por Mittens, por mí.

Rhino.-_bajó la mirada y puso una cara acompañada de una expresión muy triste-_d-de acuerdo, Bolt. pero sólo lo haré por ti y por ella.

Bolt.-ok.

_Entonces entramos cautelosamente y mirando a todos lados, por si divisábamos algún indicio de trampa, pero nada. Nada allí parecía una trampa, ya que sólo había cajas y desperdicios como latas de humanos._

Luna.-pero qué raro.

Bolt.-_entonces miré a un costado y lo único que vi fue un tarro que decía con letras grandes y rojas: "GASOLINA", además había mucha paja al lado del tarro-_vaya, ¿dónde podrá…?

Rhino.-¡Bolt, mira!-_me señaló con el dedo un cartel que decía, con letras negras: "SIGUE TU DESTINO, Y ENCONTRARÁS LA RESPUESTA", escrito además con una flecha a un lado que indicaba un pasillo similar a un laberinto-_debemos ir por allí.

Bolt.-no me convence, pero no hay más opción.

Luna.-entonces entremos, pero hay que tener cuidado.

_Siguiendo la indicación de aquel cartel, nos adentramos al pasillo-laberinto, y por un buen rato estuvimos buscando el final de aquel camino, sin resultado._

Bolt.-jamás la encontraré así.-_me dije deprimido-_

Luna.-ey, ¿qué es eso?-_dijo señalando al fondo del pasillo una cosa que estaba recogida amarrada a una silla, iluminada por un foco que daba justo encima de ella la luz-_

Rhino.-¿será la gata?

Bolt.-debo averiguar.-_me acerqué lentamente hasta la figura teniendo mucho cuidado de que no hubiera alguien más allí, y al fijarme que efectivamente estaba solo allí, le hice una señal a mis amigos para que se acercaran, y justo cuando lo hicieron, me acerqué más a aquella figura para verla mejor-_

Luna.-es Mittens.-_aquella figura era negra, y tenía un saco en la cabeza-_

Bolt.-tranquila, ya estoy aquí. Nos iremos en seguida, aguanta un poco.-_me adelanté a sacarle el saco de la cabeza y cuando lo hice, quedé en estado de shock: No era Mittens, sino un mueco con dos botones como ojos y con el cuerpo hecho claramente de felpa o algo parecido. Además tenía una nota, la que decía: "¿CUÁNDO APRENDERÁS ALGO DE TODO ESTO?"_-

_En seguida, una torre de cajas cayó en la entrada, dejándonos atrapados allí. Era un complejo mecanismo que se había activado al sacarle yo el saco al muñeco, sacando así un seguro._

Luna.-¡no! ¡es una trampa, otra vez!

Bolt.-Mittens-_susurré lentamente-_¿dónde estás, mi amor?

X.-tan ingenuo y tonto como siempre. Nunca aprendes, perro.

_Entonces de las sombras, surgió una botella, la que impactó directo en el piso sobre el que estábamos, lo que era cloroformo, según me había contado Chris. Aquella sustancia hizo que en menos de 30 segundos, todos cayéramos vencidos por la somnolencia._

Estimo unas Dos Horas después

_Traté de levantarme, pero no pude. Miré mejor y me percaté de que estaba amarrado a una silla de las cuatro patas, y entonces empecé a forcejear para liberarme, pero era imposible._

X.-no podrás salir.

Bolt.-_aún veía algo borroso por el efecto del cloroformo, pero al forzar un poco más mi visión, me fijé que era un Dogo…un Dogo Argentino-_Fe…uer.-_dije lleno de ira e impotencia-_

Feuer.-vaya, perro. Me descubriste. Es un alivio saber que al menos tienes buena memoria.

Luna.-¿qué pasa aquí? ¿y Mittens?

Bolt.-_al recordarla, grité lleno de furia-_¡¿dónde está?

Feuer.-en estos momentos, debe estar en el cuartel general.

Bollt.-¿qué?

Feuer.-los perros que se llevaron a esa tonta gata no me obedecían a mí, ya que yo di una orden general para capturarla, pero Kaiser me descubrió y cambió el rumbo, haciendo que fuera hacia él.

Rhino.-así que tú supiste eso y te las arreglaste para que el pobre Bolt te creyera y viniera aquí.

Bolt.-¡no puede ser! ¡NO! ¡MITTENS, POR QUÉ!_-en mi desesperación caí al piso con la silla y los demás, gritando de dolor-_

Feuer.-es inútil resistir. Me desharé de los cuatro, y-

Luna.-sólo somos tres, tonto.

Feuer.-¿qué? ¿t-tres?-_se oía notablemente sorprendido, e incluso nos contó con las patas-_¡imposible! ¡¿dónde está el cuarto?

Bolt.-¿hablas de Chris?

Feuer.-¿dónde-dónde está? ¡debiera estar aquí!

Luna.-él partió a los cuarteles generales. Jamás lo alcanzarás.

Feuer.-_quedó con la boca abierta, y entonces le gritó s un perro-_¡tráeme el radio, ahora!

Perro.-s-sí señor.-_se fue, y luego volvió con un radio en el hocico, dándoselo a Feuer-_

Feuer.-atención, unidades de tierra, les habla su sub-líder, Feuer. Tenemos un problema con un individuo, de clase B. es prioridad NACIONAL. He oído de fuentes cercanas suyas que se dirige a los cuarteles generales. Quien sea capaz de hacerle frente y matarlo, tendrá una recompensa de un 20% de la recaudación mundial de este mes. Código: "_Seek and Destroy"_

Perro.-¿qué? Yo no hablo inglés.

Feuer.-¡buscar y destruir, tarado!

Perro.-ah, claro.

_Un perro se aproximó a la silla y la levantó, dejándonos tal como estábamos antes-los chicos también estaban amarrados-_

Feuer.-esto no tiene buena pinta. Volveré a los cuarteles de inmediato. Así me aseguraré de que ese estúpido no interfiera en mis planes. Estamos en la fase final del plan, y ahora fallar no es una opción. No habiendo llegado tan lejos.

Perro.-señor, ¿qué haremos con ellos?-_dijo señalándonos-_

Feuer.-_volteó su cabeza y puso una expresión pensativa, y luego esbozó una siniestra sonrisa, diciendo-_salgan. Todos.

Perro.-¿señor?-_preguntó bastante extrañado-_

Feuer.-evacúen a todos. Ya sé que haré con ellos.

Perro.-_tomó un altavoz, y dijo por unos parlantes viejos y oxidados que habían sobre el techo-_Todos fuera de aquí, ahora. Evacuación de emergencia, ahora.-_dicho eso, dejó el altavoz a un lado y se dirigió a Feuer-_listo, señor.

Feuer.-bien hecho, "A"-_al oírlo decir eso, me fijé que aquel perro era en realidad A._

A.-señor, ¿puedo preguntar…qué hará usted con ellos?

Feuer.-voy a acabar con ellos.

A.-pero, señor, han llegado muy lejos. Tal vez podría dejarlos, después de todo en la mafia respetamos el honor, la valentía y el esfuerzo, ¿no?-_parecía increíble, pero aquel perro estaba intercediendo por nosotros-_

Feuer.-¿se atreve a cuestionar la orden de un mayor, A?

A.-sólo opino que-

Feuer.-puede guardarse su opinión, colega.

A.-Kaiser me habría escuchado.

Feuer.-pero yo no soy Kaiser, ¿no ves?

A.-sí, señor. Ya lo noté.

Feuer.-_le dio una antorcha, y le dijo-_ve, y unta la punta en gasolina. Trae la paja, también.

A.-lo siento, señor. No acataré esa orden.

Feuer.-bien.-_trataba de disimular su ira, pero no lo hacía muy bien-_ey tú, novato.-_se dirigió a un perro-_¿quieres un ascenso?

Perro.-claro, señor.

Feuer.-entonces ve y unta la punta de esto-_le señaló la antorcha-_ y trae la paja aquí.

Perro.-sí, señor.-_dijo tomando la antorcha y corriendo a toda velocidad-_

Feuer.-¿ves, compañero? Siempre hay alguien dispuesto a servirme.

A.-de acuerdo, señor, me retiro.-_se dio la vuelta larga y pasó por detrás de mí, y cuando lo hizo, me dejó sigilosamente una llave en la pata-_es tu manera de salir de aquí. Úsala en el acceso de seguridad de la ventana de atrás.

Bolt.-¿por qué estas ayudándome?-_le dije en voz tan baja como la que él había usado-_

A.-sólo déjalo así.-_dijo mientras se iba-_te servirá para salir, pero tú debes liberarte de las cuerdas.

Bolt.-gracias.

A.-no me lo agradezcas.-_dijo mientras se iba-_

Perro.-_había vuelto con la paja y la antorcha rociada en gasolina-_

Feuer.-bien, chico. Te has ganado un ascenso. Ahora sal de aquí.

Perro.-sí señor.-_salió del hangar-_

_Por fin estábamos solos en la mitad de la noche, y entonces Feuer me dijo-_

Feuer.-¿sabes, Bolt? debo admitir que te subestimé. Nunca pensé que saldrías de México, pero aún así estoy decepcionado. Tantas veces que te pasó lo mismo y no aprendiste nada.

Bolt.-ya nada me importa, si no voy a volver a ver a Mittens. Mátame, si quieres, pero déjalos a ellos libres.-_le indiqué a Luna y Rhino-_

Feuer.-mmm…no lo creo. Por tu culpa ellos pagarán el precio.

Bolt.-¡teníamos un acuerdo!

Feuer.-bueno, supongo que ahora aprenderás que…-_se acercó a mí y me dijo como si fuera un secreto-_que no hay acuerdos conmigo.

Rhino.-cobarde.

Feuer.-digan lo que quieran.

Luna.-eres una vergüenza.

Música de Ambientación: "Majini in Flames"- .com/watch?v=S4ywyZHhunA

Feuer.-¿sabes, Bolt? oí que una vez te salvaste de morir en un incendio junto a…¿cómo se llama? Ah, sí, Penny. Oí que te salvaste de morir con ella en el fuego, y esta vez me pareció bastante irónico, ¿sabes? Porque esta vez, no vas a salvarte. Te salvaste de morir en fuego, y ahora verás…que en realidad sólo prolongaste lo inevitable.-_dicho eso, sacó un encendedor y lo abrió-_¿algunas últimas palabras? ¿no? Bueno.–_encendió la llama del encendedor y lo acercó a la antorcha, la que quedó en llamas en un segundo-_Es hora de morir.-_dicho eso, salió del hangar con la antorcha, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, lanzó dentro la antorcha, la que cayó sobre la paja, quedando una cuarta parte del hangar en llamas en un segundo-_hasta nunca, amigos.-_entonces presionó un botón por fuera sellando la puerta de salida, mientras una voz sonaba en un altoparlante-_

Voz.-atención, atención. Mamparo secundario cerrado. Salidas bloqueadas. Abriendo mamparo de emergencia. Tiempo estimado: 40 minutos. Precaución: Detección de material a altas temperaturas. Usar equipo adecuado en caso de incendio.

Luna.-¡antes de llegar a ese tiempo, estaremos calcinados!

Rhino.-¡rápido, Luna, ayúdame a mover la silla! ¡Bolt, necesito tu ayuda!

Bolt.-ya que caso tiene.

Rhino.-¡ese no es el Bolt al que yo conozco! ¡tú nuca te rindes!

Luna.-¡Bolt, Mittens está bien! Necesitamos tu ayuda, por favor.

Bolt.-_ante las súplicas de mis amigos, finalmente accedí a hacer un último intento de mover la silla-_¡de acuerdo, entonces vamos!

_Desesperado por huir de las llamas, empecé a empujar hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas, lo que dio resultado._

Bolt.-¡las llamas avanzan muy rápido!

_Entonces las llamas llegaron a un tanque de gas, el que yo no había visto antes, y por la alta temperatura, explotó, haciendo así el avance de las llamas aún más rápido._

Voz del Parlante.-precaución. Artefactos combustibles detectados dentro del área de carga, tomar una distancia prudente. Elementos explosivos encontrados en el sector 3-A.

Luna.-¡rayos! ¡Así no lo lograremos!

Bolt.-¡hay que cortar las cuerdas!

Luna.-¡yo no las alcanzo!

Bolt.-agh-_hice un esfuerzo, pero la posición de mi cuerpo me impedía llegar a las cuerdas con el hocico-_¡no puedo!

_Finalmente me di por vencido mientras sentía que las llamas empezaban a abrasar mi cuerpo._

Bolt.-Mittens…ahora…al menos estaremos juntos.

_Dicho eso, me quedé estático ya sin nada más que creer que las llamas acabarían conmigo lentamente._

Luna.-¡Bolt, no!

Bolt.-Mittens.-_apenas terminé de decir eso, me abalancé hacia adelante, quedando colgando de una de las patas de la silla,-el sitio en el que estábamos estaba más alto que los demás, haciendo que pareciera una repisa-casi arrastrando a mis compañeros conmigo, mientras las llamas comenzaban a calentar mi cara._

Luna.-¡Bolt, no resistiré mucho más, levántate!

Bolt.-ahora, se acabó. Cielo…estaremos juntos, una vez más.-_dije mientras ilusionaba que estaba echado en un campo florido junto a Mittens, e imaginando que los rayos del sol eran las llamas que me rodeaban._

Rhino.-¡Bolt, no!

Bolt.-Mittens…te amo.-_dije cerrando mis ojos y resignándome a acabar en fuego, tal como Feuer había dicho. No hay escapatoria. No hay salida. Ya no queda nada._

Fin del capítulo 32, y el final es 100% suspenso, ¿no? ¿Qué hará Bolt rodeado por las llamas? ¿se salvarán Rhino y Luna? ¿Dónde está Mittens realmente? ¿Qué fue de Chris? Sigan leyendo esta historia, y lo averiguarán. Se despide, deseándoles lo mejor, Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: ¡no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	34. Kaiser:¿Un Verdadero Enemigo?

Capítulo 33: Kaiser: ¿Un Verdadero Enemigo?

Kaiser P.O.V.

_Estaba sentado mirando por el amplio ventanal del último piso del cuartel, donde quedaba mi habitación(a la que se le llamaba habitación del trono), pensando sobre mi vida pasada y mi vida actual, comparándolas y preguntándome: "¿En serio valió la pena cambiar todo eso por esto?"_

_Desde la última vez que vi a Chris antes de enviarlo a México me había estado cuestionando lo mismo día a día, noche a noche, sin poder dormir a veces._

_Tanto dolor que tuve que soportar para encontrarlo a él, y luego mi oscuro y vengativo corazón (si es que tengo uno) me obligó a abandonar mi hogar. Mi segundo hogar. A abandonar al único perro sobre la faz de la tierra que pudo aprender a quererme, y yo a él. Estaba Blazter, quien era mi confidente y amigo, y yo le contaba a él todos los secretos que me atormentaban, pero era distinto. Yo de verdad quise a Chris, y lo seguía queriendo, aunque no sabía si él me quería ya. Lo más probable era que no, y eso me calmaba un poco, a la vez que me desesperaba._

_En estas cosas pensaba cuando empezó a llover afuera, y entonces no pude contenerme y unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. "Esta noche…es igual a aquella donde lo conocí"-me dije con tristeza-si tan sólo pudiera verle y hablarle una vez más…entonces…estaría tranquilo._

_Rápidamente me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando alguien abrió la puerta, lo que hizo que yo me secara las lágrimas y me volteara para ver quién era. Miré mejor y me fijé que era una perra de raza labrador muy bonita, que traía una bandeja en el hocico. Era la hermana de Blazter._

Labrador.-buenas noches, señor.

Kaiser.-buenas noches.

Labrador.-le traje algo para comer y beber, ya que debe estar muy cansado.

Kaiser.-ah, pues…gra-gracias.

Labrador.-no hay por qué, señor. Si me dejó vivir aquí es lo menos que puedo hacer.-_dijo con un tono amable-_

Kaiser.-ah, claro. Oye…no quiero sonar descortés, pero, ¿cómo te llamas? No nos hemos presentado.

Labrador.-me dijeron que no era digna de que usted me tratara por mi nombre, señor.-_dijo humildemente-_

Kaiser.-no te preocupes, dímelo.

Labrador.-me llamo Esmeralda, señor.

Kaiser.-mi nombre es B-Kaiser. Kaiser. Sí, ese es mi nombre. Kaiser.-_eso estuvo muy cerca-me dije-_

Esmeralda.-bueno, señor Kaiser, mejor coma o se le enfriará la comida.

Kaiser.-_tomé con la pata una galleta y la comí-_vaya…está delicioso.

Esmeralda.-las preparé yo misma.

Kaiser.-gracias, Esmeralda.-_la miré a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo-en verdad es muy bonita-me dije-_te haré otra pregunta: ¿cómo puede ser que tu eres Labrador y tu hermano sea un Bulldog?

Esmeralda.-_tomó aire y dijo-_es que…mi madre primero estuvo con un perro labrador, y ella lo amaba, y él a ella, así que tuvieron una hija, que soy yo. Poco después el perro tuvo un problema con unos perros pandilleros y lo dejaron muy mal herido, tanto, que unos humanos lo llevaron a una veterinaria lejos de nosotras y así nunca lo volvimos a ver. Después, mi madre empezó una relación con un Bulldog, y de la cruza de ellos nació Blazter. Un pequeño tiempo después ese perro nos abandonó, y hemos estado solos desde entonces…bueno, hasta que lo conocí a usted.-_dijo con un tono de cierta alegría-_

Kaiser.-oh, en verdad lo siento, yo…-_no pude terminar, ya que en ese momento apareció Blazter en la puerta y dijo-_

Blazter.-señor, llegó uno de los equipos de caza, y creo que tienen un prisionero.

Kaiser.-¿un prisionero? ¿y quién?-_pregunté casi emocionado-_

Blazter.-creo que es la gata, señor.

Kaiser.-bien, iré enseguida.-_me despedí de Esmeralda y me dirigí a la puerta-_tal vez ella pueda darme alguna información…acerca de Chris-_me dije en voz muy baja, mientras me dirigía a la sala-_

Mittens P.O.V.

10 minutos Antes

_Iba prisionera en un auto conducido por perros, los que conducían muy mal y a cada vuelta yo me azotaba con la puerta._

Mittens.-¡auch! ¡¿qué no pueden manejar peor?

Perro.-cierra la boca, gato.

Mittens.-oblígame.

Perro.-espero que te diviertas estando prisionera en el cuartel.-_dijo sarcásticamente-_

Mittens.-¿al cuartel general?

Perro.-tal vez tengas el honor de conocer a Kaiser, nuestro líder.

Mittens.-ya lo conozco-_dije al mismo tiempo que frenamos bruscamente, golpeándome la cabeza con el asiento delantero-_¡ay! ¿por qué nos detuvimos?

Perro.-porque ya llegamos.

_Entonces se abrió la puerta del auto y me tomaron entre cuatro perros, los que me pusieron un saco en la cabeza y –prácticamente- me arrastraron hasta que dijeron:_

Perro.-ok, ya está aquí, informa a Kaiser.

X.-¿es…del grupo?

Perro.-si lo es, ahora ve.

_Después de un ligero alboroto de ladridos, gritos, exclamaciones, risas y otros, me quitaron el saco de la cabeza._

_Lo primero que vi, fue mi cuerpo enteramente amarrado(las patas delanteras estaban en mi espalda, haciéndome estar sobre dos patas como los humanos) y luego vi a Kaiser, a quien pude reconocer después de haberlo mirado unos 30 segundos._

Kaiser.-entonces…han capturado a Mittens.

Mittens.-¿dónde está Bolt? ¿qué harás con él?

Kaiser.-la verdad sólo sé que cruzó la frontera, y no he tenido más información acerca de él desde entonces.

_Me percaté de que sólo estaban él y el Bulldog que había ido a nuestra casa, mas no vi por ningún lado al Dogo._

Kaiser.-si buscas a Feuer, lo envié a una misión en otra parte.

Mittens.-¿qué planeas hacer conmigo?

Kaiser.-no lo sé.-_se puso una pata en la boca y miró el piso con expresión pensativa, hasta que dijo-_Cabo, condúzcala a la zona de la prisión, y déjela en el sector 15-A.

Perro.-¿señor? ¿no son muchos privilegios?

Kaiser.-yo decidiré, y decido que la envíe allí. Es una orden.

Perro.-s-sí, señor, en seguida.

Kaiser.-Blazter los conducirá ahí.

_Estaba muy preocupada, ya que ahora estaba prisionera, sola, en medio de perros muy peligrosos, y sin una idea de dónde estaba Bolt._

_Finalmente-y después de mucho caminar en el cuartel-llegamos a la zona de la prisión. El perro que se llamaba Blazter me señaló cuál jaula sería la mía, y al verla, pensé que no era tan malo, ya que era muy espaciosa, tenía algo así como ventanas, y además me informaron que por orden de Kaiser yo tendría comida y agua, a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros prisioneros que llegaban, los que padecían bajo Feuer, no Kaiser._

_Los perros me empujaron dentro y entonces todos se fueron, menos Blazter, quien miró hasta que todos se fueran y entonces se aproximó a mí._

Mittens.-¿vienes a burlarte?-_le pregunté con pesimismo-_

Blazter.-no, yo jamás haría algo así…Kaiser vendrá esta noche, y es importante que lo escuches.

Mittens.-¿y ya de qué me sirve si estoy sola?

Blazter.-_miró a ambos lados verificando que de verdad no hubiera nadie, luego se acercó y me dijo en voz baja-_es precisamente por eso.

Mittens.-¿qué?

Blazter.-ahora debo irme, pero nos veremos…más tarde.-_dijo mientras se retiraba-_

_Aquello me había dejado en extremo extrañada: ¿por qué Kaiser querría verme?_

_Pasada mi impresión inicial, y ya invadida por la pena, me acosté en la jaula y pensé que tal vez Bolt tendría mejor suerte que yo en ese instante, mientras una somnolencia me invadía haciendo que en menos de una media hora me quedara dormida, ya que no tenía nada en que pensar, más que en Bolt, y yo sabía que si seguía pensando en él me invadiría la tristeza-quizás él está en camino aquí para salvarme-me dije, y habiéndome afirmado y dado por hecho eso, me quedé dormida._

01:00 AM

X.-Mittens, despierta.

Mittens.-¿qué? ¿Bolt?-_estaba soñando con él-_

X.-no, no soy Bolt. Despierta.

Mittens.-_lentamente abrí los ojos y vi a Kaiser, quien me miraba con un gesto serio-_¿viniste a…matarme?-_pregunté algo preocupada-_

Kaiser.-claro que no.

Mittens.-¿entonces?

Kaiser.-mira, la verdad creo que empezamos conociéndonos con la pata izquierda, así que…¿por qué no empezamos…desde cero?

Mitens.-¿qué?-_estaba muy extrañada-_

Kaiser.-me llamo Kaiser, aunque hace tiempo solía tener otro nombre menos importante. Perdí a mi persona y desde entonces que empecé a vivir en la calle. Tuve otra familia, pero la abandoné por un error, y me gané la vida participando de la mafia, llegando a ser lo que soy hoy: el líder mundial de la mafia.-_se me quedó mirando a los ojos esperando que yo dijera algo, y sólo para seguirle el juego, yo le dije:_

Mittens.-me llamo Mittens. Tuve unas personas, pero me abandonaron, empecé mi vida en las calles de Nueva York hasta que un perro loco me atacó. Entonces conocí a Bolt y a Rhino, viajamos desde Nueva York hasta Hollywood y desde entonces he vivido con Bolt y Rhino allí.

Kaiser.-¿qué hay de tu relación con Bolt?

Mittens.-¿cómo sabes tú eso?

Kaiser.-informantes. Quieren tener una familia, ¿no? ¿ya dieron el primer paso?

Mittens.-_guardé un silencio incómodo por un rato hasta que él dijo nuevamente-_

Kaiser.-por el silencio que has producido puedo adivinar que sí. Estás preñada, ¿no?

Mittens.-¿por qué quieres saber eso?

Kaiser.-_suspiró y miró al piso, demostrando una expresión triste-_tú y yo…ambos sabemos el dolor que se siente al perder a los seres que uno ama. Ambos fuimos abandonados por nuestros dueños, y condenados a una vida en las calles. Afortunadamente para ti, pudiste encontrar un nuevo hogar, una nueva familia. A mí también me pasó, pero por una razón de fuerza mayor no pude seguir allí, y tuve que abandonar al único que había sido mi familia…mi hermano.

Mittens.-hablas de Chris, ¿no?

Kaiser.-_se veía notablemente sorprendido-_¿cómo sabes tú eso? ¿él te lo contó?

Mittens.-sí, Kaiser. Nos dijo todo sobre ti. Tu antiguo nombre, el tiempo que vivieron juntos, incluso el día en que ustedes se conocieron.

Kaiser.-entonces debes saber que ambos nos teníamos un cariño incondicional, y no es para exagerar ni sonar cursi.

Mittens.-claro que lo sé.

Kaiser.-al menos, yo…aún lo estimo mucho. Pero no espero de su parte lo mismo.

Mittens.-¿pero de qué hablas? ¡Él aún te quiere tal como antes!

Kaiser.-aunque eso fuera cierto, ya de nada sirve. Cometí un grave error y ahora me doy cuenta, pero debo seguir adelante. Mittens…tú tienes una familia. Un ser que te ama sin importar nada. Dime…¿tú amas a Bolt?

Mittens.-con toda mi alma.

Kaiser.-entonces tienes una razón para ir con él. No me gustaría que el hijo que esperas no tuviera un padre. Tú tienes una familia…perdiste una, tal como yo, pero no puedo dejar que alguien más pase por tanto dolor como yo, el dolor de perder la familia y los seres queridos dos veces…es insoportable. Irremediable. No quisiera que por mi culpa tú perdieras tu nueva familia.

Mittens.-¿qué quieres decir?

_Así estuvimos hablando por un muy largo rato. Al principio yo trataba de sonar tajante en mis respuestas y respondía más o menos de mala gana, pero después de unos 30 minutos de conversación, yo ya veía a Kaiser como un amigo, ya que hablábamos de cosas tan personales, como de su pasado o de mi relación con Bolt, hasta que él dijo:_

Kaiser.-en realidad eres muy simpática, Mittens. Creo que en otra situación hasta hubiésemos podido ser amigos.

Mittens.-creo igual.

Kaiser.-bueno, debes volver con tu familia.-_fue a una mesita que había en la esquina de la habitación y volvió con una llave, la que insertó en el candado de la jaula y abriéndola de una patada-_es hora de que partas.

Mittens.-_yo estaba atónita observando la situación, mientras mi cuerpo no respondía correctamente-_¿por qué me ayudas? Aún no lo entiendo.

Kaiser.-ambos tuvimos una familia, la perdimos, y volvimos a encontrar otra, pero ahora yo te doy la oportunidad de volver con tu familia y no perderla, como me pasó a mí. No le deseo ese mal a nadie.

Mittens.-Chris tenía razón. No eres cruel como todos piensan. Tal vez…aún seas Bobby.

Kaiser.-no.-_dijo moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación-_esa parte de mí murió. Ahora soy Kaiser, y eso es todo.

Mittens.-entonces no tendrías que haberme ayudado.-_le dije tratando de convencerlo-_

Kaiser.-ah, da igual. Mira, ve por la parte trasera del cuartel y busca a Blazter, él te dejará salir de aquí.

Mittens.-Kaiser, de verdad me has ayudado mucho.-_sin poder contenerme le di un abrazo-_

Kaiser.-de acuerdo, Mittens. Ve, y busca a Bolt. Ten una familia y sé feliz con ella. Ah, y una lección: Nunca dejes a tus seres queridos, o te pasará lo que a mí.

Mittens.-de acuerdo, adiós.

Kaiser.-no creo que sea un adiós. Algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver…muy pronto.

Mittens.-ok, pero debo irme.

Kaiser.-antes de que te vayas, podrías enviarle a Chris mis saludos, ¿por favor?

Mittens.-dalo por hecho. Cuídate, y adiós.-_dije dándome media vuelta-_

Kaiser.-adiós…Mittens. Ten mucho cuidado, y ojalá que encuentres a Bolt.

_Le di una última mirada a aquel perro y luego partí corriendo, bajando escaleras lo más rápido que podía.(el cuartel tenía más de 20 pisos de alto) hasta que llegué abajo y me encontré con Blazter, quien me dijo que estaba todo listo para que yo me fuera y que mi salida de ese lugar sería encubierta haciéndola pasar por un escape._

_Rápidamente me despedí de él y salí corriendo sin parar y sin mirar atrás. Sólo preocupándome de una cosa, un objetivo: Mi verdadera Familia._

_Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a una colina, y ahí paré mirando hacia el horizonte con la luna en lo alto del cielo, iluminando mi vista para encontrar a Bolt, y entonces divisé unas luces más allá._

Mittens.-vaya, aquí hay olor a quemado.

_Presintiendo cualquier cosa, salí corriendo en esa dirección, aunque sabía que estaba muy lejos, ese olor me conducía a un lugar cercano a donde fui secuestrada, ya que pude verlo desde la colina._

"_Iré por ti, Bolt, iré por nuestra familia" pensé mientras corría con dirección al depósito de autos._

Fin del Capítulo 33, y aquí se sabe dónde estaba Mittens, y cómo pudo salir de ahí. Sin bien ya sabemos sobre Mittens, quedan preguntas: ¿qué pasó con Bolt, Luna, y Rhino? ¿si Chris no estaba en el cuartel, dónde está? ¿qué pasará ahora con Kaiser? Sigan leyendo esta historia, y lo averiguarán. Deseándoles una vez más lo mejor, se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	35. Nacidos Para ser Héroes

Capítulo 34: Nacidos para ser Héroes

Bolt P.O.V.

Música de Ambientación (Importante):

.com/watch/?v=s4ywyZHhunA (buscar con google)

_Seguía colgando de la pata de la silla, la cual se había atascado en el pasillo metálico en el que nos habían dejado. No me concentraba y estaba resignado a que todo acabara ahí, ya que de seguir en la posición en la que estaba, en menos de dos minutos la pata de la silla no resistiría más y se trisaría._

Luna.-¡Bolt, por favor! ¡No puedes dejar que todo termine así! ¡Piensa en Mittens!

Bolt.-por eso lo hago, Luna, porque ahora yo estaré con ella.-_dije insistentemente-_

Rhino.-¡Bolt, sal de tu sueño! ¡Ella está bien!

Bolt.-no es cierto, ella seguramente ya no vive, y sin ella…mi vida no vale nada.-_dije tristemente-_

Luna.-¿qué crees que es lo que Mittens haría? Dime, Bolt, ¿qué te diría ella si te viera rendirte de esta forma?

Bolt.-_no lo había considerado, pero apenas lo oí, me puse a pensar en qué me aconsejaría ella, y entonces me la imaginé a mi lado, en la misma situación que yo, hablándome-_

"Mittens".-¡cielo, no puedes rendirte!

Bolt.-si no puedo estar contigo, ¿entonces para qué vivir?

"Mittens".-pero tal vez yo no esté muerta, y sólo lo averiguarás si sales de esta, y entonces podremos estar juntos.

Bolt.-¿pero qué posibilidad hay de ello?

"Mittens".-ese no es el Bolt del que me enamoré. ¡El orejón que yo amo nunca se rinde, nunca retrocede, nunca se echa atrás, es perseverante, valiente, es un súper perro en la vida real!-_dijo infundiéndome ánimos-_

Bolt.-_luego de escuchar el consejo de mi amor, que me pareció adecuado, le dije-_cielo…intentaré.

"Mittens".-¡eso es, amor! Recuerda que seremos padres, y no me gustaría que nuestros hijos no tuvieran un padre que amar.

Bolt.-tiene sentido…mucho sentido, de hecho.-_suspiré y dije-_No tengo opción.

"Mittens".-¡eso, es! Tú puedes hacerlo, mi cielo, yo creo en ti, y sé que puedes lograrlo. Sal de allí y nuestra vida juntos dará sus frutos.

Bolt.-¡tienes razón, Mittens! No me daré por vencido, continuaré mi camino y volveremos a estar juntos, una vez más.

"Mittens".-bien dicho, cielo. Ahora ve, y sal de allí.-_dijo desvaneciéndose-_

Bolt.-¡ok, Luna, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Luna.-recapacitaste, por suerte. ¡Empuja con tu espalda hacia donde yo estoy, mientras yo cargo mi peso en la silla!

Bolt.-tú mandas.-_rápidamente acaté la orden de Luna, y con toda mi fuerza empujé hacia atrás, sin lograr deslizar ni siquiera un centímetro la silla-_¡oh, parece que no sirve!

Rhino.-no creo que pueda ayudar mucho, ya que mi cuerpo es muy pequeñito.

Luna.-¡sigue, Bolt, debe haber alguna forma!

Bolt.-chicos, como lo siento. Si no hubiese perdido mi fe y mi esperanza en ese momento, no habría tirado la silla con mi peso. De verdad lo siento.

Rhino.-no te preocupes por ello, Bolt, y mejor sigamos empujando, a ver si logramos salir de aquí rápido.

Luna.-él tiene razón. Con nuestro peso junto, tal vez podríamos enderezar-_no pudo terminar, ya que en ese instante la pata de la silla cedió, quedando ahora de soporte aferrada al pasillo metálico con sólo una pata, cayendo yo y quedando increíblemente cerca del fuego-_

Bolt.-¡ahhh!-_ahora estaba aterrado-_

Luna.-¿Bolt, estás bien?-_se oía preocupada-_

Bolt.-¡no, no estoy bien!-_aquello era verdad, ya que me separaba del suelo en llamas una distancia de no más de dos metros-_

Rhino.-¡ah!-_se tropezó dentro de la esfera deslizándose hasta que topó con la muralla de esta, dándole más vuelo a la caída-_

Luna.-¡Bolt, no resistiré más!

Bolt.-no puedo ya subir.

Rhino.-¿qué es eso?-_dijo olfateando-_

_Entonces hubo una nueva explosión, la que dejó todo el hangar lleno de humo._

Voz del Parlante.-precaución, precaución. Detectores de humo activados, usar mascarillas de protección, riesgo de asfixia.

Bolt.-_el humo rápidamente hizo efecto en mí, dejándome mareado y sin un buen control de mi cuerpo-_Luna…el…humo.

Luna.-debe haber alguna salida de humo para estas situaciones, ¿dónde está?-_por un rato supongo que miró (ella estaba a espaldas de mí)-_¡oh, ahí!-_con el hocico señaló el techo, donde había un tragaluz (es como una ventana que se coloca en el techo), pero, para nuestra mala suerte, estaba cerrado._

Rhino.-¿y ahora qué?

Bolt.-_Nuevamente la silla se trisó, y entonces yo perdí definitivamente la esperanza-_se…acabó. Chicos, los quiero. Los recordaré por siempre.

Rhino.-_me miró con cara preocupada unos 30 segundos, luego bajó la mirada y dijo-_fue un placer…y un honor pelear a tu lado, Bolt. Siempre serás mi héroe.

Luna.-o sea…¿es todo? ¿Así terminará esto?-_sonaba incrédula-_

Bolt.-_no dije nada, simplemente extendí mi pata hasta donde Luna, y entonces ella la tomó. Lo mismo hice con dirección a Rhino, quien difícilmente pudo sacar una pata solamente de su esfera, y entonces yo la tomé.-_se acabó…pero todos sabrán…que estuvimos hasta el final juntos.-_dije con un tono triste pero solemne-_

Luna.-y eso es lo importante.

Rhino.-nadie puede decir que…no lo intentamos.

Bolt.-adiós, chicos. Los quiero.

Luna y Rhino.-y nosotros a ti, Bolt.

_A continuación todos guardamos silencio, esperando lo peor, mientras las llamas abrasaban ya nuestros cuerpos, mientras el humo nos inmovilizaba rápida y eficazmente, mientras el fuego avanzaba hacia nosotros, rodeándonos, amenazándonos…destruyéndonos._

_Y entonces el tiempo se detuvo. Era cuestión de segundos para que la pata de la silla no pudiese resistir más y cediera, y cayéramos a las llamas, todos juntos y tomados de las patas. Juntos…como me hubiese gustado estar con Mittens…pero…ya no más. Se había acabado, y el único consuelo que me quedaba era que, al menos, morí con mis amigos. Me reafirmé mi última voluntad y, ya sin esperar nada más que la muerte, cerré los ojos._

Bolt.-…

Rhino.-…

Luna.-…

_Y la pata se trisó._

Bolt.-…

Rhino.-…

Luna.-…

_Nuevamente la pata se trisa, dejando mis esperanzas de muerte altas, y mis esperanzas de vida extintas. Una vez más…que se trisara, y entonces todo acabaría._

Bolt.-seis.

Rhino.-cinco.

Luna.-cuatro.-_se podía oír que Luna estaba llorando-_

Bolt.-tres.

Rhino.-dos.

_Y no se contó más. Como un rayo de esperanza caído del cielo, de pronto el tragaluz se hizo añicos, ya que había sido azotado por un tubo metálico, el que junto a los trozos de vidrio quebrado cayó directo a las llamas. Entonces miré arriba y divisé una figura blanca que saltó de entre las llamas, dando un ladrido que me hizo despertar de mi subconsciente._

Bolt.-ese ladrido…¡¿podrá ser?

Luna.-no lo creo.

Rhino.-¡Chr-Chris!

_Miré atrás y efectivamente vi a quien no creí ver nunca más en mi vida: Chris, aquel perro que era mi vecino, un compañero, un amigo, quien estaba de pie sobre unas cajas con una pose majestuosa con las llamas de fondo._

Chris.-_rápidamente corrió como en una película de acción entre las llamas, esquivando los trozos de madera que caían hacia él en llamas, hasta llegar donde nosotros-_

Luna.-seguramente ya estamos muertos, chicos. Veo ilusiones.

Rhino.-no, Luna, también yo lo veo.

Bolt.-¿Chris?-_pregunté para cerciorarme de que todo era una ilusión-_

Chris.-no creyeron que los abandonaría, ¿verdad, amigos?

Luna.-pero tu hermano, él…

Chris.-él puede esperar. Sé que me esperará.-_dicho esto, de un mordisco cortó la soga que tenía atada a Luna, pero ella no se levantó de inmediato, ya que debía hacer contrapeso a la silla-_

Rhino.-¿por qué volviste?

Chris.-mi corazón me dijo que yo nunca había abandonado a un amigo, y si bien estaba ya cerca del cuartel general…me devolví a toda velocidad, pues yo jamás abandonaría a un amigo…cuando me puede necesitar.-_ahora cortó la cuerda que sujetaba la esfera de Rhino-_parece que ciertamente Mittens no estaba aquí. Un momento, Bolt, te rescataré.

Bolt.-_aún no podía creer que Chris había vuelto, pero el hecho de que estuviera allí hizo renacer mi interés por la vida-_¡Chris, ayúdame!

Chris.-_tan rápido como pudo, corrió hasta donde yo estaba, pero justo cuando cortó la cuerda con los dientes, la pata de la silla no resistió más y cayó a las llamas, haciéndose astillas en cosa de segundos, y sin que yo pudiera alcanzar a liberarme-_

Bolt.-¡AHHH!-_caía directo a las llamas que acabarían con mi vida, pero en ese mismo instante-_

Chris.-¡no!-_se lanzó dejando la mitad de su cuerpo en el pasillo y la otra mitad en el aire, alcanzando a tomar una de mis patas delanteras con la suya-_¡te tengo!

Bolt.-¡no me sueltes!-_le dije desesperado, mientras con la otra pata me aferré a un fierro que sobresalía-_

Chris.-¡Bolt, tienes que soltar ese fierro, o no podré subirte!

Bolt.-¡no tienes suficiente fuerza, Chris! ¡Si lo suelto, no podrás soportar mi peso!

Chris.-¡tienes que confiar en mí, Bolt! ¡Tienes que soltarlo, o no verás a Mittens otra vez!

Bolt.-¡¿cómo sé que no me dejaras caer?-_dije mientras el fierro comenzaba a soltarse-_

Chris.-¡no lo sabes, y por eso debes confiar en mí!

Bolt.-_viendo que me arriesgaba a perderlo todo, dejé el fierro justo cuando éste se soltó, lo que hubiese provocado que yo hubiese caído al fuego con él, pero en vez de eso, Chris me tomó con su otra pata-_¡ah, gracias, gracias!

Chris.-¡juom!-_haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, Chris logró subirme-_lo logré.

Bolt.-compañero, creí que no regresarías.

Chris.-tuve mis dudas en su momento, pero la amistad fue más fuerte.

Luna.-gracias, Chris, por arriesgarte a cruzar el fuego por nosotros.-_lo abrazó y le dio un beso, y no un beso cualquiera, si saben a qué me refiero (un profundo beso en la boca)-_

Rhino.-wow, sí que te emocionaste, ¿no?-_dijo aún jadeando por el efecto del humo-_

Luna.-¡oh, lo siento!-_dijo una vez que se separó de él, e increíblemente ruborizada-_que vergüenza, Dios.

Chris.-no te preocupes, y ahora mejor salgamos de aquí.-_dijo con un tono de decisión-_

Bolt.-tengo las llaves de un acceso.

Chris.-no sirve, ya que debe estar cubierto por las llamas en este momento.

Luna.-¿entonces?

Chris.-!oh, por Dios, miren allá!-_señaló con la pata en una dirección, y al ver, vimos que había un tanque que decía: PELIGRO, ALTAMENTE EXPLOSIVO, NO EXPONER A ALTA TEMERATURA-_¡si las llamas llegan ahí, volará el hangar en pedazos!

Rhino.-entonces tenemos que salir, y rápido.

Chris.-¿por dónde, por dónde?-_dijo mirando-_¡oh, ahí, rápido!-_dijo mostrando un aparador que daba a una ventana cerrada-_

Bolt.-¡cuidado!-_un trozo del techo cayó en el lugar donde estábamos, pero gracias a mi advertencia todos salimos de su alcance, o eso creía-_

Luna.-¡ah, mi pata!-_una de sus patas había sido aplastada por el trozo del techo-_¡ayuda!

Chris.-_corrió hacia ella, y levantando solo un poco la plancha metálica, sacó la pata de Luna, diciendo-_listo, ¿puedes caminar?

Luna.-no.-_dijo adolorida-_

Chris.-bien, tendré que cargarte.-_la tomó y con dificultad la subió sobre su lomo-_

Luna.-vaya, que bien se siente…

Chris.-¿qué?

Luna.-nada, nada.

Rhino.-¡vamos, vamos!

Chris.-¡este sitio se cae a pedazos!

Bolt.-_corrimos hasta la ventana y le dije a Chris-_¿ahora qué?

Chris.-a un lado, Rhino, Bolt, ayúdame aquí.

Bolt.-_me acerqué a él-_¿y, qué hago?

Chris.-embístela. Yo haré lo mismo.

Bolt.-de acuerdo.-_embestimos la ventana, pero no pasó nada, y sólo logramos romperla a la tercera tentativa-_listo, ¿ahora qué?

Chris.-hay que saltar fuera.

Rhino.-¿saltar…fuera?-_miré yo y me fijé que estábamos a una altura de unos dos pisos y algo más-_¡eso parece un suicidio!

Chris.-bueno, si quieres puedes quedarte y conversarlo con la bomba que hay ahí.

Rhino.-cambié de opinión.

Chris.-de acuerdo, hay que saltar.

Rhino.-eh…este…las damas primero.-_dijo con una sonrisa, pero al ver que Chris no le sonreía de vuelta, se volteó y dijo-_de acuerdo, yo iré primero-_y entonces saltó fuera, perdiéndose de nuestra vista-_¡ahhh!

Chris.-Luna, mira, lo que tienes que hacer es-

Luna.-¡ay!-_se tropezó cayendo por la ventana, gritando-_

Chris.-ok, Bolt, yo iré primero, y luego-_se volteó y lo mismo hice yo, y entonces ambos nos fijamos que las llamas estaban a un centímetro del explosivo, y al ver eso, nos miramos ambos a los ojos y él me gritó-_¡vamos, ahora!

Bolt.-va a doler.-_ambos saltamos al mismo tiempo fuera, y apenas caí al piso, luego de unos 5 segundos, grité de alegría y dolor, pero más de alegría-_¡sí! ¡lo logramos!-_miré a mi alrededor y vi que recién habían llegado los bomberos, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, una enorme explosión remeció el hangar, y dejándonos a nosotros sordos (la explosión fue muy fuerte, y los perros tenemos mejor oído que los humanos) mientras trozos de leña y de metal en llamas salían despedidos desde dentro de lo que quedaba del hangar._

-Fin de la Música-

Chris.-parece…que llegué en el momento justo.

Rhino.-vaya, nos has salvado.

Luna.-gracias…Chris.-_aún sonaba algo adolorida-_

Bolt.-es un milagro.-_dije con una sonrisa mientras observaba el hangar totalmente destruido, quemado, y despidiendo cosas incandescentes desde su interior-_

Chris.-ahora...es mejor…que busquemos a Mittens.

X.-me parece que no hay necesidad de eso.-_dijo una voz detrás de mí-_

Bolt.-_me volteé rápidamente y pude ver a mi razón de vivir, a mi amor, a quien me dio esperanza en ese difícil momento, a Mittens.-_Mittens…estás…bien.-_dije corriendo a abrazarla-_

Mittens.-y veo que también ustedes lo están. Gracias a Chris, supongo. Lo vi venir aquí, ya que yo estaba en el depósito, y lo seguí, pero no sabía que estaban dentro del hangar.

Chris.-me alegra bastante que todos estemos bien, pero, una pregunta: ¿cómo saliste de donde te tenían? Porque te tenían presa, ¿no?

Mittens.-no salí, me liberaron.-_aquello me había dejado en extremo extrañado-_

Bolt.-¿cómo fue eso?

Chris.-fue Bobby, ¿no? Él tuvo que ver con eso.

Mittens.-sí, él me liberó, y encubrió mi salida. También…te mandó saludos, Chris.

Chris.-_miró al piso y luego subió la cabeza, ajustándose los anteojos-_ahora todo concuerda. Esta trampa…la puso Feuer, ¿no?

Bolt.-así es.-_dije algo enrabiado al recordarlo-_

Chris.-¿y él estaba interesado en encontrarme, de casualidad?

Luna.-sí, de hecho, al ver que no estabas con nosotros, envió un equipo a cazarte.

Chris.-entonces…ahora sí entiendo todo. El plan de Feuer…no era este, sino otro, algo más grande…algo que le está ocultando a Kaiser.

Luna.-dijo que se iría al cuartel general, cuando yo le dije que tú ibas hacia allá.

Chris.-_puso una expresión pensativa por unos 30 segundos hasta que abrió más sus ojos y levantó la cabeza, diciendo-_¡eso es! ¡Nosotros sabemos lo que Feuer se trae entre las patas, pero él sabía que Bobby sólo me creería a mí, por eso era vital aniquilarme, porque soy la llave para destruir sus planes! ¡En mi mente, está el secreto que quizás cuanto tiempo lleva escondiendo, y si yo lo delataba, todo se arruinaría para él! ¡Armé el rompecabezas!-_dijo con una sonrisa, al ver que había descubierto una gran verdad-_

Mittens.-brillante deducción, pero entonces, ¿qué haremos?

Chris.-creo que está claro dónde debo ir.-_dijo mirando fijo en una dirección, donde supongo quedaba el cuartel general-_

Bolt.-donde DEBEMOS ir, querrás decir.

Chris.-_volteó su cabeza hacia mí, diciendo-_¿q-qué?-_se le veía extrañado-_

Mittens.-nada sacamos con volver a nuestro hogar sin haber arreglado el asunto de la mafia, podrían atacar nuevamente.

Rhino.-yo los apoyo. Tenemos que enfrentar a ese Feuer y exponerlo ante Kaiser. Quizás cuál es su verdadero plan.

Chris.-tiene razón. ¿Qué tal si el plan de Feuer implica muertes inocentes? ¿o tiranía? Podríamos evitar una verdadera catástrofe.

Bolt.-¿y sabes en qué recae todo el plan de Feuer?

Chris.-en Bobby. Él es su pieza final. Mientras Bobby tenga el poder, Feuer no podrá llevar a cabo su plan. Eso quiere decir que…la vida de Bobby está en riesgo, y debo ayudarlo.

Luna.-si planean ir al cuartel, no podré ir con ustedes, chicos.

Chris.-¿cómo que no? ¡Claro que puedes!

Luna.-pero será muy peligroso ir allí.

Chris.-lo sé. Feuer debe tener el cuartel puesto en alerta máxima, y debe haber unos cien guardias, por parte baja. No será fácil, pero es un riesgo…que estoy dispuesto a tomar. Podríamos salvar a muchos de Feuer. ¿Alguien está conmigo?-_dijo estirando la pata-_

Bolt.-_puse mi pata sobre la de Chris apenas dijo eso-_siempre contarás conmigo.

Mittens.-y conmigo.-_hizo lo mismo que yo-_

Rhino.-también yo iré.-_el no puso la pata ya que era muy bajito-_

Chris.-sólo nos faltas tú, Luna.

Luna.-yo…ehh…-_se veía indecisa-_

Chris.-por favor, Luna. Esta decisión podría cambiar el futuro de muchos. De inocentes, de tus amigos, de nosotros.

Luna.-este…yo…-_suspiró y luego dijo-_de acuerdo, cuenten conmigo.-_puso su pata sobre las de nosotros-_

Chris.-hoy hemos decidido arriesgar nuestras vidas por el bien mundial. Si tenemos éxito, no sólo nos podría beneficiar a nosotros, sino a todo el mundo. Admiro su valentía, chicos, ya que si bien no están obligados a correr este riesgo, son tan valerosos que lo toman de igual manera.

Bolt.-por mucho hemos pasado gracias a la mafia, y no podemos dejar que inocentes paguen el precio por algo que podemos evitar.

Mittens.-opino igual…pero deberíamos irnos a dormir, ya que así con fuerzas podríamos continuar mañana.

Chris.-ok, buenas noches.-_dijo mientras se retiraba a dormir-_

Cinco Minutos Después

Bolt.-_conversé con ella una vez solos-_Mittens, te amo. Creí que te había perdido.

Mittens.-también yo lo creí, Bolt, pero ahora estamos juntos, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Bolt.-¿sabes, cielo? Cuando estaba atrapado en el hangar, tú me diste fuerza para seguir adelante.

Mittens.-¿en serio? Pues es genial, orejón.-_dijo dándose vuelta dándome la espalda-_

Bolt.-¿Mittens, estás bien? Te he notado algo fría conmigo.

Mittens.-es que…Bolt…no, no es nada. Olvídalo.

Bolt.-vamos, amor, dime.

Mittens.-_se volteó ahora quedando ambos frente a frente, y mirándome a los ojos me dio entonces la noticia-_Bolt, estoy embarazada.

Bueno, amigos, este es el capítulo 34 y aquí se aclara dónde estaba Chris. El descubrimiento hecho en este capítulo es muy importante, ya que pone en cuestión cuál es la verdadera intención de Feuer. Pasando a otro tema, estoy trabajando un poco más en Luna como pueden ver en este capítulo, y espero que me digan qué les parece la actitud de Luna frente a Chris, ya que algo podría haber allí, pero no sé. Dedúzcanlo ustedes.(XP) También se habrán percatado de que este capítulo es más largo que los demás(tiene 3000 palabras), y eso es porque es un "especial". Otra cosa: es importante que se escuche la música que puse al principio (es un link) ya que le da profundidad a la historia en esa parte. Pueden leer mientras oyen, si ponen "abrir en una ventana nueva". Sólo si quieren, pues no les exijo nada, pero es un consejillo. Habiendo ya aclarado eso, y deseándoles una vez más lo mejor, se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: TanabiisAwesome muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews, y espero que continúes tu historia (sí, la estoy leyendo, y me gusta) también reitero lo mismo para Naza Cruz -y el lobo- y también quería agradecer a Anan1995 (pensé que ya no leías esto, pero es una gran satisfacción para mí el hecho de que aún te interese) muchas gracias por su apoyo, compañeros y colegas. Ah, y por favor, no olviden los reviews. De verdad me ayudan mucho.


	36. Cumpliendo Nuestro Destino

Capítulo 35: Cumpliendo Nuestro Destino

Bolt P.O.V.

Bolt.-¡¿qué estás qué?-_repliqué sorprendido-_

Mittens.-bueno, sí, Bolt. Estoy embarazada. ¡Y supuse que ya deberías saberlo!-_sonaba algo molesta-_

Bolt.-bueno, no te enojes, es sólo que no me lo esperaba.

Mittens.-¿puedes…creerlo? ¡Seremos padres!

Bolt.-me parece que es lo mejor que podría pasarnos. Pero, por favor, cielo, no te enfades conmigo.

Mittens.-tranquilo, orejón.-_se acercó y me dio un beso en la boca-_jamás podría enojarme contigo.

Bolt.-me complace escuchar eso, amor.-_le dije correspondiendo su beso-_

Mittens.-y dime, Bolty…¿te gustaría más un niño, o una niña?

Bolt.-un cachorro, o una cachorrita, querrás decir.

Mittens.-sí, bueno, como sea.

Bolt.-no lo sé. Creo que cualquiera estaría bien, pero…de todas formas preferiría un cachorrito.

Mittens.-nunca pensé que sería madre, Bolt, y menos que sería pareja de alguien como tú.-_dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho-_alguien tan especial.

Bolt.-¿pero y qué le diremos cuando se percate de que es diferente de los demás?

Mittens.-la verdad, Bolt. La verdad. Que es diferente porque es especial, tal como nuestra pareja.

Bolt.-me parece una genial idea. Tan inteligente que es mi gatita querida.-_dije frotando mi nariz con la suya-_te amo, cielo.

Mittens.-y yo a ti, orejón.

_Ambos guardamos silencio por unos segundos hasta que un grito nos sacó de ese cómodo estado._

X.-¡no, Chris, tienes que descansar!

Chris.-_lo reconocí por la voz-_¡no hay tiempo para descansar! ¡Nuestro futuro depende de esta decisión!

Luna.-_ahora distinguí su voz por el tono característico que tenía-_¡por favor, tienes que descansar, si hay una pelea, necesitas tener fuerzas!

Chris.-¡entiéndelo, Luna, esto es para mí importante en extremo!

Luna.-de acuerdo. Si no hay otra opción, tendré que ir contigo.

Mittens.-¿pero qué pasa ahora?

Bolt.-no lo sé. Parece que Chris está realmente interesado en ir al cuartel pronto.

Mittens.-al menos hay que reconocer que es muy considerado, al estar tan ansioso por eso.

Bolt.-mejor iré a ver.-_dicho esto me levanté y me dirigí hacia donde oí las voces, y entonces pude divisar a Chris y a Luna, quienes discutían acaloradamente acerca de la decisión que tomaríamos-_

Chris.-mientras antes lleguemos allí, mejor, Luna.

Luna.-pero no sabes cuántos perros habrán ahí, deberías estar repuesto en caso de cualquier cosa.-_trataba desesperadamente de convencer a Chris-_

Bolt.-Chris, ¿qué pasa?

Chris.-nada, solo digo que si partiéramos hoy y ahora, encontraríamos menos guardias, puesto que a cada segundo llega más y más seguridad.

Bolt.-puede ser, pero concuerdo con Luna. Deberíamos descansar hoy y mañana seguir, de modo que tuviéramos fuerzas para luchar.

Chris.-_al parecer mis palabras surtieron efecto en Chris, porque inmediatamente después dijo-_veo que definitivamente no tengo opción, así que…me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.-_dijo retirándose-_

Luna.-también yo me iré a dormir. Buenas noches, Bolt. Ten dulces sueños.

Bolt.-gracias Luna, también tú.-_me devolví a donde estaba Mittens y entonces una idea asaltó mi mente: Si ella estaba embarazada, ¿no sería en extremo peligroso que nos acompañara?_

Mittens.-bueno, volviste antes de lo que esperaba.-_dijo dándome un beso-_¿por qué te ves tan preocupado?

Bolt.-es que estuve pensando…que si estás embarazada, y tendremos un hijo, ¿no es muy peligroso que nos acompañes?

Mittens.-¿qué?-_dijo levantándose y mirándome a los ojos-_¿a qué te refieres?

Bolt.-me refiero a que no puedo dejarte acompañarnos.

Mittens.-e-¿estás…expulsándome?-_dijo poniendo una cara de tristeza-_

Bolt.-no, amor-_dije adelantándome y tomando su cara levantándola con una pata-_estoy protegiéndote.

Mittens.-no, no te dejaré ir solo. O iremos ambos o no va nadie.-_exclamó con un tono de decisión-_

Bolt.-Mittens, por favor, necesito que tomes una decisión sabia. De lo que tú decidas dependen tres vidas.

Mittens.-¿Tres? ¿De qué hablas?

Bolt.-tú eres mi vida, mi ser y todo por lo que existo. Si algo llegara a pasarte, perdería tu vida, la de nuestros hijos, y también la mía.-_dije tomando una de sus patas con la mía-_

Mittens.-sé que ahora no entenderás mi punto de vista, amor, pero jamás te dejaré solo en un momento como éste. Nuestra unidad y nuestro amor se han construido en base al hecho de que siempre hemos estado juntos. En las buenas y en las malas. Y esta vez no será la excepción.

Bolt.-cielo, sé que siempre hemos estado juntos, pero a veces debes despedirte de lo que más te importa por tu bien y el de los demás. A veces uno debe sacrificar lo que más ama…por hacer lo correcto.

Mittens.-¿pero desde cuándo sabemos qué es lo correcto? Si bien es importante el asunto de la mafia, a mí me importas más tú. Si nos enviaran a otro continente incluso, pero pudiendo estar contigo, es suficiente para mí, ¿entiendes?

Bolt.-Mittens, no podemos seguir pensando de una manera tan egoísta. Es hora de pensar en los demás. Nuestro amor seguirá vivo aún después de que alguno de los dos perezca. Pero sólo quedará el recuerdo si uno de nosotros sobrevive. Prefiero que seas tú.

Mittens.-¿y qué pasó con "juntos para siempre"? yo te creí, Bolt. En verdad pensé que estaríamos juntos para siempre.-_dijo tristemente-_

Bolt.-pero si estaremos juntos para siempre, sólo si me escuchas. Si no lo haces, todo lo que hemos logrado desaparecerá…se esfumará, sin dejar rastro de lo que fuimos alguna vez.

Mittens.-pero no quiero tenerte sólo en un mero recuerdo de lo que fue nuestro amor,…quiero tenerte, en cuerpo y alma, y vivir juntos hasta la muerte, hasta que yo sepa que lo que nos separó fue…el destino, y no una decisión como cualquier otra.

Bolt.-_bajé la cabeza y me dije a mí mismo: "No tiene caso seguir intentando"-_de acuerdo, cielo. Veremos eso mañana. Buenas noches.

Mittens.-buenas noches…Bolt.

_Resignado a una idea abstracta y algo oscura de la muerte, me eché cerca de Mittens, presintiendo que al día siguiente algo iría mal. Ella no debe acompañarme, y debo convencerla de eso mañana. El tiempo corre en mi contra.-me dije justo antes de quedarme dormido-_

Luna P.O.V.

_Estaba durmiendo cuando súbitamente desperté por el frío que tenía (habíamos dormido a la intemperie), y buscando algo con qué taparme, giré mi cabeza y pude ver a Chris, quien estaba sentado con la mirada fija en la luna. (qué coincidencia, ¿no?)_

Chris.-supuse que no podrías dormir.-_dijo sorprendiéndome. Él estaba de espaldas cuando dijo eso-_

Luna.-parece que tampoco puedes dormir.-_pero qué guapo se ve ahora-me dije-_

Chris.-trata de dormir un poco.

Luna.-_me puse a pensar cuando había empezado a sentir algo por Chris, y me fijé que desde que lo conocí que él me había atraído, pero ahora eso era más que una simple atracción: cuando estaba cerca suyo, sentía un extraño calor, le ponía atención a cada palabra que él me dirigía y además cuando aún no me había perdonado, hacía lo imposible por demostrarle mi arrepentimiento._

_¿Qué me gusta de él?-pensé-veamos…él es apuesto, inteligente, fuerte, tiene don de mando, es astuto, sacrificado, considerado, es…como un perro perfecto. Lo comparé con Bolt y nuevamente me percaté que lo que yo afirmaba ser amor, no era más que una obsesión, pero ahora lo que yo sentía por Chris, era más fuerte que una obsesión pasajera…era…amor. Yo me había enamorado de Chris sin darme cuenta y ahora recién lo había descubierto._

Chris.-_se acercó a mí y dijo-_espera un momento.-_entonces se acostó y me abrazó, y yo, increíblemente ruborizada le dije-_

Luna.-C-Chris, ¿qué haces?

Chris.-trato de abrigarte un poco. No quisiera que murieras de un enfriamiento después de llegar tan lejos. ¿Mejor ahora?

Luna.-mucho mejor…gracias.-_dije mirándolo a los ojos-_

Chris.-bueno, ahora mejor trata de descansar. Teniendo una fuente de calor cerca, te debe ser más fácil conciliar el sueño.

Luna.-contigo cerca, sé que así será.-_dije muy ruborizada, y algo avergonzada-_

Chris.-¿qué?

Luna.-nada.

_Y así se pasó la noche para nosotros. Bolt supongo que estaba conversando con Mittens, mientras yo dormía con Chris aún abrazándome para darme calor._

Narrador.-y así es como nuestros amigos pasaron la noche, aún con dudas en sus mentes, pero ahora no nos fijaremos en ellos, sino en un perro que trama un diabólico plan, y que hará de todo por llevarlo a cabo. Ésta es la fase final del plan, y si falla, todo por lo que ha trabajado se desmoronará.

Blazter P.O.V.

_Estaba en el cuartel cuando una orden general se escuchó en los altoparlantes, diciendo:_

Voz.-se requiere al mayor Blazter en el cuarto de mando del antepenúltimo piso. Favor de presentarse de inmediato y sin compañía. Se hablará de un asunto personal.

Blazter.-vaya, iré de inmediato-_¿ir sin compañía? ¿por qué?-sin responder a estas preguntas subí hasta el piso indicado y entré al cuarto de mando-_¿hola?

_La puerta se cerró de golpe y entonces vi a Feuer, quien me miraba con una sonrisa malévola y el ceño fruncido-_

Feuer.-ahora, amiguito, me responderás algunas preguntas.

Blazter.-¿q-qué quieres de mí?-_pregunté muy asustado-_

Feuer.-_corrió y se abalanzó sobre mí, empujándome y apretando mi cuello contra un muro-_quiero respuestas.

Blazter.-¡por favor, no me hagas daño!

Feuer.-no te haré daño, sólo si me respondes.

Blazter.-ok, ok, tranquilo, te responderé, pero no me lastimes.

Feuer.-sé que tú y Kaiser son buenos amigos, y que él te cuenta a ti sus secretos.

Blazter.-¿y qué hay con eso?

Feuer.-¿quién es él realmente?-_preguntó con un tono amenazante-_

Blazter.-no puedo decirte eso.

Feuer.-ya veo-_me soltó y dijo-_como no quieres cooperar, tendré que hablar con tu hermana, y tu madre, en términos más…propios.-_dijo sacándole filo a sus garras-_

Blazter.-¡no, ellas no, por favor! Te diré todo lo que sé, pero no les hagas daño.-_dije desesperado-_

Feuer.-ok, entonces, responde.

Blazter.-_tragué saliva y luego le dije, después de un suspiro-_en realidad se llama Bobby.

Feuer.-¿qué más?

Blazter.-nunca ha matado a otro perro.-_dije triste y sintiéndome un traidor-_

Feuer.- ¡lo sabía! ¿qué tiene él que ver con ese tal Chris?

Blazter.-¡por favor, no me obligues a decirlo!

Feuer.-tu familia pagará el precio por tu poca colaboración conmigo.-_dijo mostrándome en un monitor a mi hermana-_es muy bonita. Sería una lástima…que le pasara algo, ¿no? ¡¿No?

Blazter.-_bajé la cabeza y dije-_Kaiser vivió con Chris un largo tiempo, después que él lo recogió. Lo quiere mucho, y lo considera su hermano, tal como Chris a él. Jamás le haría daño.

Feuer.-_esbozó una malévola sonrisa y dijo-_tu hermanay tu madre vivirán un día más, mayor, pero me encargaré de ellas una vez que mi plan se ponga en marcha.

Blazter.-¿plan?

Feuer.-jamás lo sabrás, tonto, ni tampoco Kaiser. Gracias a tu TRAICIÓN, mi plan se llevará a cabo sin más complicaciones, ahora sé lo que quería, y ahora, la victoria se cierne sobre mí. Gracias, Blazter, por hacer esto posible. Algún día te daré las gracias como corresponde, sobre tu tumba.-_dicho esto, tomó unas llaves y abrió la puerta-_

Blazter.-¡Kaiser lo sabrá!-_entonces salí corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Feuer me dio una patada en la cara haciéndome retroceder unos dos metros-_

Feuer.-este lugar se convertirá en tu tumba, y jamás el mundo sabrá algo de ti, más que tu traición. Hasta nunca. Camarada.-_apenas dijo esto, cerró la puerta fuertemente y lo oí colocar llave por fuera-_

Blazter.-¡no! ¡Ayuda, alguien!-_me fijé recién entonces que aquella habitación había sido sellada con material aislante al sonido-_¡por favor, ayuda!-_gritaba desesperado, ya que sabía que la vida de Kaiser estaba en grave peligro-_¡¿alguien me oye?

Feuer P.O.V.

_Habiéndome ya librado del inútil de Blazter, me dirigí a la primera planta aparentando que nada había pasado, y al llegar, vi a mi hijo, quien muy feliz y sonriente corrió hacia mí a abrazarme-_

Hijo de Feuer.-hola, papi. Te extrañé.

Feuer.-también yo a ti, hijo.-_pronto, tú tendrás un gran poder, hijo mío, gracias a mi plan-me dije-_

H.D.F.-¿y me presentarás a tu jefe?

Feuer.-claro, hijo. Ven conmigo.-_sólo por ahora, hijo, tendré un jefe, luego no habrá jefes para mí, ni para ti-_

H.D.F.-es en realidad un edificio muy bonito.-_dijo mirando la infraestructura del cuartel-_¿cuánto falta?

Feuer.-ya llegamos.

Kaiser P.O.V.

_Me mantenía mirando por el ventanal hacia afuera, esperando que Chris estuviera en camino, ya muy cerca, porque su ausencia se hacía notar en mí: estaba triste, desanimado, me mostraba en extremo compasivo con los juicios, ayudaba a quien viera en problemas, y no luchaba ya con nadie, sino que sólo me echaba en mi colchón a mirar por el ventanal, y eso hacía cuando sonó la puerta-_

Kaiser.-adelante.-_entonces entró Feuer con un pequeño perro a su lado, el que yo deduje era su hijo-_

Feuer.-con permiso, señor. Vengo a presentarle a mi hijo.

Hijo de Feuer.-guau, ¿él es tu jefe? ¡Se ve muy fuerte!-_dijo emocionado-_

Feuer.-así es.

Kaiser.-hola, pequeñín, ¿cómo estás?

H.D.F.-muy bien, señor, gracias por preguntar.

Kaiser.-no hay por qué. ¿Sabes en qué trabaja tu papá?

H.D.F.-sí, señor, ¡y algún día yo espero ser tan fuerte como él o como usted!

Kaiser.-no me cabe duda que lo serás, pequeño.-_dije sonriendo, y ocultándole lo que en verdad Feuer hacía-_

Feuer.-hijo, ¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí hoy?

H.D.F.-sí, papi. Porque hoy es el día de traer a la familia al trabajo. ¿Dónde está su familia, señor?-_preguntó con un tono inocente-_

Kaiser.-_al oír eso, mi sonrisa desapareció, mostrando una expresión de tristeza-_mi familia…ellos…él…-

Feuer.-él no tiene familia, hijo.-_dijo sonriendo malévolamente, lo que yo pude notar a pesar de que miró a un lado-_

Kaiser.-algo así.

H.D.F.-qué pena, señor. Estoy seguro que usted encontrará una nueva familia, o que su familia volverá con usted.

Kaiser.-gracias.

Feuer.-nos retiramos, señor. Pase una buena noche.

Kaiser.-gracias, Feuer, niño, fue un placer.

H.D.F.-el placer es mío, señor.-_dijo antes de irse-_

Kaiser.-_nuevamente solo, me puse a pensar, y dije-_Chris, sólo quiero que vuelvas pronto.

Bolt P.O.V.

Al otro día

_Era ya de mañana, así que me levanté y rápidamente fui donde Chris para pedirle consejo, y apenas llegué Chris se levantó (Luna estaba durmiendo un poco más allá) y me decidí a contarle toda la situación:_

Bolt.-Chris, tú sabes que cuando dos perros, se quieren mucho, tienen hijos, ¿no?

Chris.-claro.

Bolt.-pues…lo que pasa es que Mittens y yo…ella…yo…nosotros-_me di cuenta que no sabía cómo explicarlo-_nosotros nos-

Chris.-¿se aparearon?

Bolt.-pues…sí.-_dije algo rojo-_

Chris-pues me parece excelente, Bolt. Felicidades, ya que eso era lo único que les quedaba por hacer que no hayan hecho, ¿no?

Bolt.-si, pero ella está…ella está embarazada.

Chris.-¿embarazada? Vaya,…pues eso cambia las cosas.

Bolt.-lo sé, ella quiere ir con nosotros, pero no quiero arriesgar su vida, o la de nuestros hijos. ¿qué debo hacer?

Chris.-es una decisión difícil, Bolt. En realidad ya estamos cerca, por lo que no estamos en una real necesidad de apresurarnos, así que…te daré el resto del día para pensarlo y platicarlo con ella, ¿ok?

Bolt.-ok.

_Finalmente me devolví donde Mittens y platiqué con ella un muy largo rato, muy largas horas, de hecho, pero después de una muy larga discusión que no quiero detallar, dijo-_

Mittens.-lo siento, Bolt, yo iré y eso es todo. Fin del asunto. Estaremos juntos en esto hasta el fin.

Bolt.-_vi que ya no había palabras para convencerla, así que sólo me resigné a que fuera con nosotros-_ok, cielo, tú ganas.

_Ambos salimos a buscar a Chris y al llegar donde él, nos dijo-_

Chris.-ok, si es lo que han acordado, yo no interferiré. Vamos, amigos, que no hay tiempo que perder.

Rhino.-tienes razón.-_él había salido a explorar el día anterior, por eso no lo habíamos visto-_es hora de que vayamos a frenar a ese Feuer.

Chris.-tuvimos una interrupción algo inoportuna, pero gracias a eso, tendremos que correr.-_y dicho y hecho, Chris salió disparado en una carrera que todos tuvimos que seguir-_

23:30 PM

_Seguíamos corriendo mientras Chris aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad, ansioso por llegar pronto._

Rhino.-Chris-_jadeando-_¿no podemos parar?

Chris.-no, Rhino. Mira, ya llegamos.-_dijo señalando un edificio alto, a la distancia-_

Mittens.-Chris, ¿no te parece raro que no nos hayan interceptado otros perros por el camino?

Chris.-no, ya que de seguro Feuer quiere acabar con nosotros de manera "no-personal" pero si moviliza tropas ahora, Bobby se daría cuenta y lo pararía.

Bolt.-mira, la entrada ya se ve desde aquí-_exclamé mientras seguía corriendo-_

Chris.-sí, chicos, lo logramos, ahora hay que entrar.

Luna.-ok, Chris, si llegamos hasta aquí, ya nada puede salir mal.

Bolt.-_tomé a Mittens y la volteé hacia mí, diciéndole-_amor, es tu última oportunidad para arrepentirte de esto.

Mittens.-no me arrepiento, orejón, y mejor entremos.

_Entonces todos entramos y aguardamos en el "hall"._

Narrador.-mientras nuestros amigos ya han entrado, dos perros dan órdenes muy distintas acerca de la situación.

Kaiser.-bien, teniente, si ya entraron, comande a todos a ir al último piso.

Teniente.-¿alguna técnica de ataque, señor?

Kaiser.-no, ninguna.

Mientras que el Otro-

Feuer.-así es, movilice todas las tropas de combate al primer piso. Que acaben con ellos cuanto antes.

Teniente 2.-sí, señor.

Feuer.-¿había dado otra orden ya Kaiser?

Teniente 2.-sí, señor, todos los miembros al techo.

Feuer.-ok.-_y dicho esto, se dirigió al techo-_

Y nuestros Amigos:

Chris.-chicos, prepárense.-_dijo señalando la escalera, desde la cual bajaban muchos perros con desplante amenazante-_

Bolt.-_me dirigí a Mittens-_si algo llegara a sucederme, quiero que corras y te pongas a salvo. ¿Entendiste?

Mittens.-sí, Bolt.

Rhino.-¡los voy a destrozar, ja!

Luna.-chicos, tengan mucho cuidado con estos tipos.

Bolt.-no parece que vaya a ser fácil.

Chris.-pues eso-_dijo con una sonrisa-_es lo que lo hace emocionante.-_concluyó justo antes de que la horda de perros corriera en dirección a nosotros-_

Fin del capítulo 35, y nuestros amigos han ingresado al cuartel general. ¿Qué les pasará ahora?, ¿Lograrán triunfar, o sólo serán arrasados por la fuerza devastadora de la jauría?, ¿Qué será de Blazter?, ¿Qué será de Kaiser, ¿Logrará Feuer llevar a cabo su malvado plan? Feuer sigue ganándose cada vez más nuestro caiño, ¿no?, bueno, Sigan leyendo esta historia, amigos, y lo averiguarán. Se despide una vez más deseándoles lo mejor, Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor! Y siento que Rhino hay participado tan poco en este capítulo, pero la verdad no tenía mucho que hacer. Gracias a todos y hasta la próxima.


	37. Fin de Una Travesía

Capítulo 36: Fin de una Travesía

Bolt P.O.V.

_Rápidamente me puse en guardia esperando el ataque de los perros, pero súbitamente se detuvieron y esperaron a que otro perro más grande se adelantara, el que nos dijo:_

Perro.-_dijo con tono tranquilo, pero grave-_prepárense para morir. Una vez tengamos ya sus cadáveres, nuestra paga será inmensa, así que hágannos el favor de entregarse y los mataremos rápidamente y sin dolor. De lo contrario, haremos que sufran todo lo que puedan.

Chris.-_dijo con una sonrisa-_¿quieres mi vida?-_y entonces dio un paso adelante, bien marcado y haciendo un ruido con la pata, mientras que con la otra hizo un gesto haciendo sonar sus huesos-_ven por ella.

Perro.-bien, si así lo quieren.-_hizo un gesto con la pata y los perros avanzaron a atacarnos-_

Luna.-¡cuidado!-_señaló los pasillos y entonces vimos que los perros no sólo bajaban de la escalera, sino que también llegaban de los pasillos-_

Bolt.-¡son demasiados!

Chris.-contengamos a los que más podamos en este lugar y luego subiremos.

Rhino.-¿subir? ¿para qué?

Chris.-dependiendo del éxito que tengamos arriba veremos si sobreviviremos y volvemos a casa o si todo termina aquí.

Mittens.-es por Bobby, ¿no?

Chris.-no es sólo por él. Debemos averiguar qué es lo que planea Feuer y detenerlo, porque de seguro no es nada bueno.

Bolt.-entonces es mejor que los esquivemos y subamos pronto.-_Los perros corrían hacia nosotros con rabia y con expresión muy agresiva, cuando de pronto-_

Voz del Altoparlante.-atención, atención. Sellando salidas comunes del primer nivel. Evacuación a niveles superiores inmediata. Liberación de componentes químicos en la planta baja, usar equipo adecuado o de lo contrario se ruega evacuar el área tan pronto como sea posible. Procediendo a cerrar entradas principales.

Perro.-¡Imposible! ¡Ése traidor de Feuer! ¡No acaten órdenes y corran!-_gritó asustado-_

Chris.-_todos observamos que los paneles de aire acondicionado lentamente comenzaban a expulsar un gas de color verdoso-_¡Es veneno, tenemos que salir de aquí y ya!

Bolt.-¡Mittens, sube la escalera!-_entonces la puerta principal se cerró de golpe, y vimos que las demás entradas también se cerraban-_

Luna.-¡Chris, espérame!

Voz del Altoparlante.-verificando procedimientos…salidas principales del nivel primario selladas. Procediendo a cerrar los mamparos secundarios. Sellando accesos superiores.

Bolt.-¡No!-_al ver arriba, nos fijamos que una enorme cortina metálica empezaba a cerrarse, encerrando así a todo el que no hubiese subido en el nivel primario, condenado a morir por el veneno-_

Chris.-¡suban hasta allá, no importa lo que cueste!-_todos salimos corriendo hacia la escalera, y al alcanzarla, se oyó nuevamente la voz de los parlantes-_

Voz del Altoparlante.-Detección no esperada de material explosivo en el techo de la planta primaria. Se requiere evacuación inmediata. Riesgo de explosiones y de asfixia en la primera planta, abandonar aquella zona inmediatamente y tomar resguardo en zonas seguras del nivel superior.

Mittens.-¡este infeliz va a sacrificar a sus propios compañeros por acabar con nosotros!

Chris.-es lo que se puede esperar de Feuer.

_Y entonces una fuerte explosión detonó gran parte del techo de la zona primaria, rompiendo así columnas de la infraestructura, cayendo trozos del techo metálico sobre los demás perros que estaban allí, aunque todos los esquivaron…o eso creía._

Chris.-¡corran!

X.-¡ayuda, alguien!-_nos volteamos y vimos a un perro atrapado bajo la plancha metálica-_¡Bolt, ayúdame!-_me extrañó el hecho de que me conociera, pero al forzar más mi vista pude reconocerlo: era "A"-_¡ayúdame, por favor!

Mittens.-¡Bolt, no! ¡No sabemos si vas a sobrevivir si bajas otra vez!

Chris.-_miró al perro, luego a nosotros, y finalmente saltó de la escalera-_¡aguanta!

Luna.-¡Chris!-_gritó desesperada-_

Chris.-_haciendo uso de toda su agilidad puedo esquivar los grandes trozos de metal que caían en llamas por las explosiones-_¡resiste, yo te sacaré!

A.-bajé aquí para advertirles de los explosivos, pero la explosión me atrapó.

Chris.-tranquilo, saldremos de aquí.

Luna.-¡Chris, ten cuidado!

Chris.-¿eh?-_miramos arriba y vimos que aún quedaba una columna con explosivos, la que detonó, dejándole así a Chris pocos segundos para salir de ahí o moriría aplastado-_¡rayos!-_con toda su fuerza trató de levantar la plancha-_¡vamos, estúpida cosa!-_pero después de unos cinco segundos de arduo intento logró levantarla lo suficiente para que A pudiera salir-_¡listo, salgamos de aquí!

A.-oh, gracias, gracias.

Chris.-¡corre!-_dijo mientras se alejaba de la zona a toda velocidad, lo mismo que hizo A-_¡salta!

A.-¡ah!-_y ambos saltaron justo cuando el trozo de techo cayó, quedando a no más de un metro de distancia de la zona de impacto-_¡uf, eso estuvo cerca!-_dijo con alivio-_

Chris.-¡chicos, corran ahora!

Bolt.-_giré mi cabeza y pude ver que la plancha metálica ya casi cubría por completo el acceso superior, de hecho ya quedaba un espacio muy reducido para pasar-_¡Chris, apresúrate!-_y todos cruzamos el acceso, menos Chris, quien aún no llegaba-_¡deprisa!

Chris.-¡vamos!-_y de un salto ambos pasaron el acceso justo antes de que se cerrara por completo-_

A.-¡ese canalla! ¡ya verá cuando le ponga las patas encima!

Chris.-ahora estamos juntos en esto, así que si sabes algún modo de llegar rápido arriba, dínoslo.

A.-en estos instantes lo más rápido para subir sería un ascensor, pero están en el tercer piso.

Luna.-¿entonces qué esperamos?

Mittens.-es mejor que salgamos de este nivel rápido, ya que podría estar lleno de trampas también.

Bolt.-subiremos al tercer piso y tomaremos un ascensor.

Voz del Altoparlante.-atención, cerrando mamparos primarios y secundarios del segundo nivel. Precaución, riesgo de derrumbe. Analizando desperfectos técnicos en infraestructura…falta de columnas en el techo del nivel primario, falta de base en el segundo nivel, precaución, segundo nivel sin bases sólidas. Usar arnés de seguridad de suspensión.

Chris.-¡rayos, las columnas que Feuer voló del techo de abajo, son las mismas que servían de base para sostener la infraestructura de este piso!

Mittens.-¿y eso significa qué?-_en un segundo un enorme trozo del piso cayó sobre la plancha metálica, hundiendo así ésta-_

Chris.-tenemos que salir de aquí teniendo cuidado de dónde pisamos, y rápido, porque de lo contrario los trozos de este piso podrían hacer un agujero en la plancha metálica del primer nivel, dejando salir el gas venenoso.

A.-si llegamos a los ascensores del tercer nivel podrían llegar al techo, pero pasando por este piso entero primero.

Chris.-mejor nos damos prisa, antes de que haya más derrumbes.

Bolt.-¡allí está la escalera al tercer nivel, alcancémosla y salgamos de aquí!

Chris.-de acuerdo-_todos corrimos hacia la escalera, pero antes de que pudiéramos llegar el camino que seguíamos se derrumbó, haciendo una gran grieta en la plancha, dejando salir así el gas-_¡no puede ser! A, ¿hay alguna otra forma de subir?

A.-si, pero sería pasando por la sala de calderas.

Voz del Altoparlante.-Fusión de gas inesperada. Detección de gases con propiedad de A-35: Inflamable. Poner fuera de servicio todo trabajo que implique material incandescente o a altas temperaturas. Riesgo de explosiones o incendios espontáneos, evacuación inmediata del área. Precaución, Fuego detectado en la sala de calderas. Evitar circular por esta zona.

Chris.-esto me va a amargar el día, pero no hay otra forma de subir, ¿verdad?

A.-no, no la hay. Tendremos que pasar por entre las llamas.

Rhino.-esto es más emocionante de lo que yo esperaba-_dijo con una sonrisa-_

Luna.-de acuerdo, pero mejor llévanos a la sala de calderas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

A.-vengan por aquí-_dijo mientras corría, señalándonos la dirección-_

Chris.-pase lo que pase ahí, permaneceremos juntos, ¿ok?

Bolt.-estoy de acuerdo.

A.-es aquí.-_dijo deteniéndose ante una puerta, la que decía: Precaución: manejo de material a alta temperatura, acceso restringido-_debemos tener cuidado.

Luna.-Chris, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso como lo del piso anterior, ¿de acuerdo?

Chris.-si es por algo o alguien que lo vale, lo haré.-_dijo con decisión-_

Luna.-ah, pues bueno, si insistes.-_dijo ruborizada-_

A.-abriré la puerta, y cuando lo haga, corran a toda velocidad al otro lado.

Mittens.-entendido.

A.-ok, entonces vamos.-_y abrió la puerta, pero lo que vimos allí no era para nada alentador: era un cuarto totalmente en llamas, y las calderas que soltaban vapor ahora soltaban fuego, por el efecto del gas ahora inflamable, pero esa no era la parte. La peor era sin duda que el piso de la sala se había derrumbado, y sólo habían unas pequeñas tuberías sobre las que se podía caminar-_

Bolt.-¿y ahora cómo pasamos aquí?

Chris.-tendremos que caminar por las tuberías, con sumo cuidado.

Rhino.-creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme al fuego.

Bolt.-eso debí decirlo yo. Ya he estado en tres incendios.

Chris.-chicos, si dejamos la plática para más tarde…quiero salir vivo de aquí.-_entonces me percaté de que debíamos seguir-_

A.-¿quién irá primero?

Chris.-tendremos que ir de uno en uno, no creo que las tuberías resistan el peso de todos juntos

Bolt.-yo iré primero.

Chris.-mejor iré yo, Bolt. Veré cómo está más adelante y te aviso.

Luna.-si quieres voy contigo.

Chris.-no Luna, es mejor así. Bueno, aquí voy.-_dijo saltando a una tubería, pero se resbaló y casi cayó, de no ser porque alcanzó a agarrarse con las patas-_agh, casi.-_y se levantó, subiéndose otra vez a las tuberías-_vamos, yo puedo hacer esto.-_y mientras caminaba por las tuberías finalmente dejamos de verlo, por el efecto del vapor y del humo, lo que nos preocupó-_

Bolt.-¿¡Chris, estás bien!-_y por un segundo no hubo respuesta, hasta que-_

Chris.-¡sí, hasta aquí todo bien!

Bolt.-bueno, parece que es mi turno.-_y cautelosamente procedí a caminar por el tubo, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar en los bordes y de no pasar por las fugas de las calderas, que arrojaban fuego, hasta que logré llegar al otro lado-_¡chicos, estoy bien, pueden cruzar!

_Y así cruzamos todos, luego de mí vino Mittens, luego Luna, Rhino, y finalmente A._

Chris.-ya estando aquí sólo nos queda cruzar hasta-_se detuvo súbitamente al ver que allí ya no había algo para cruzar a pie, sino que tendríamos que pasar por las calderas de al lado-_parece que no será tan fácil.-_forzamos la vista y al mirar más allá vimos que aún quedaba "piso" del otro lado, lo que nos resultaría más fácil-_tendremos que llegar al otro lado haciendo uso de las tuberías que van por el costado, pero tengan cuidado con las fugas que hay, ¿de acuerdo? Yo iré primero.-_y dicho esto, se aferró fuertemente a las tuberías y empezó a deslizarse, teniendo cuidado de las fugas, hasta que llegó al otro lado-_¡te toca, Bolt!

Bolt.-ojalá esto no sea tan difícil-_dije mirando al suelo, el que estaba en llamas-_si me caigo de ahí me voy a arrepentir de esto.-_me dije entre serio y alegre-_mejor ya me voy-_y me tomé de las tuberías, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar algo, una fuga lanzó sobre mí vapor muy caliente, lo que hizo que me soltara-_¡ah!

Mittens.-¡Bolt!

A.-_se lanzó y pudo tomar una de mis orejas antes de que cayera-_¡te tengo!

Bolt.-¡ah, mi oreja!

A.-no seas tan quejumbroso, que peor sería si te hubiera dejado caer.

Bolt.-auch, tienes razón. Ahora…súbeme, por favor.

A.-o bien podría dejarte caer.-_dijo con una sonrisa que me pareció malévola-_

Bolt.-¿qué?-_ya me había asustado-_

A.-es una broma, tonto. Ven, sube.-_y me jaló hasta subirme-_

Bolt.-no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿ok?-_aún estaba algo nervioso-_

A.-_soltó una carcajada y dijo-_de acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer.

Bolt.-mejor sigamos.-_y volví a sujetarme de las tuberías, esta vez con mucho cuidado, hasta que pude llegar al otro lado, aún resentido por la quemadura-_vamos, hay que seguir.

_Nuevamente todos pasaron sin problemas; Mittens era más ágil que yo, por lo que no lo costó, Rhino era tan pequeño que las podía cruzar caminando por encima, y Luna y A simplemente sabían de ser "perro" desde mucho antes que yo, sabiendo cómo usar las patas._

A.-ahora debemos seguir en línea recta y llegaremos a la escalera.

Chris.-¡no hay tiempo que perder, chicos, corramos tan rápido como podamos!

Bolt.-ok, vamos.-_y todos salimos corriendo hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de que pudiéramos abrirla una viga metálica del techo cayó separándonos de Luna, destrozando el lugar donde ella estaba y quedando este suspendido de un fragmento de la viga a una muy corta distancia del fuego-_¡Luna!

Luna.-¡váyanse, chicos, no vale la pena que se arriesguen por mí después de haber llegado tan lejos!

Chris.-no será así.-_y dicho esto, cruzó la viga, y saltó a la plataforma, pero se afirmó a la viga con las patas traseras-_¡toma mi pata, Luna!

Luna.-¡no, Chris, no quiero que te arriesgues por mí!

Chris.-¡yo puedo hacer de todo por ti, Luna, te quiero!-_eso nos sorprendió a todos-_

Luna.-¿en-en serio me quieres?-_dijo con una sonrisa y muy ruborizada-_

Chris.-claro, como mi amiga.-_al oír eso Rhino no puedo contener la risa, y fue tanta, que se fue de espalda riéndose-_

Luna.-ah, claro.-_dijo bajando la cabeza-_ok, Chris-_y le iba a dar la pata, pero justo cuando iba a alcanzarla la orilla se rompió, cayendo el metal sobre la pata de Luna, doblándosela-_¡ah!

Chris.-¡oh, no!-_y con mucho cuidado bajó hasta donde más pudo, quedando la mitad de su cuerpo en la placa de metal-_Luna, ¿puedes liberar la pata?

Luna.-no.

Chris.-tendré que hacer esto de otra manera entonces.-_y estirándose abrazó a Luna, haciendo fuerza con las patas traseras y finalmente liberándola-_bien, ya te tengo.

Luna.-creo que me doblé una pata.

Chris.-¿y entonces?

Luna.-entonces vas a tener que cargarme.

Chris.-¿no es muy…ejem, comprometedor?

Luna.-oh, vamos no vas a casarte conmigo por hacer eso.

Chris.-ok, ok, te cargaré si es lo que quieres.-_dijo como resignado-_

Luna.-_dijo una vez que Chris ya la estaba cargando-_siempre me ha gustado mucho el color blanco. ¿y cuál es tu color favorito, Chris?-_preguntó como ansiosa-_

Chris.-eh…em…el…verde.-_dijo mirando a otro lado-_

Luna.-qué raro, juraba que te gustaban el blanco y el negro. Como una casualidad.

Chris.-oh, vaya-_dijo sacudiendo la cabeza-_

A.-_me dijo en voz baja y a modo de secreto-_oye, Bolt, ¿qué le pasa a tu amiga, que le insinúa tanto a Chris?

Bolt.-¿qué es insinuar?

A.-ok, olvídalo.

Mittens.-_al parecer ella había oído-_parece que Luna está algo…interesada, en Chris.

Bolt.-¿en serio? Supongo que harían una buena pareja.

A.-tal vez.

_Y así nuestros amigos alcanzaron la escalera al tercer piso, lo que significaba la salvación, pero no todo sería tan fácil como ellos esperaban._

_Mientras tanto, otro perro desesperadamente trataba de salir de la habitación donde estaba encerrado._

Blazter P.O.V.

_Increíblemente desesperado y furioso empecé a embestir la puerta con toda mi fuerza, pero todos mis esfuerzos fueron infructuosos, no se movía, ni daba señales de abrirse siquiera un poco._

Blazter.-tengo que salir de aquí, y ya.

_Rápidamente empecé a mirar a mi alrededor procurando encontrar algún modo de salir de allí, y no encontré nada útil, salvo el ventanal…¡el ventanal! Si lograba romperlo, tal vez podría escapar de ahí, pero luego recordé que estaba en el piso 19, así que si hallara una forma de subir, debía ser por fuera._

Blazter.-supongo que no tengo opción.-_y tomé una silla con las patas, alzándola y luego corriendo hacia el ventanal, golpeándolo con la silla, pero era muy duro y sólo conseguí rebotar haciéndole una pequeña trisadura.-_algo es algo, ¿no?-_y repetí el mismo procedimiento, agrandando más la grieta-_ya…casi…está-_y una última vez-pero ahora haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza-azoté la silla contra el ventanal, logrando romperlo, pero el impulso de la silla me arrastró con ella y casi caigo al precipicio._

Blazter.-oh, eso estuvo cerca-_dije aferrándome con mis patas al borde, mientras la silla caía el largo trayecto hasta el piso, destrozándose por completo al llegar al suelo.-_no me imagino cómo quedaría un perro si cayera así.-_y ahora aferrado al borde del ventanal destrozado escalé por un costado, cargando mi peso sobre unos ladrillos que sobresalían-_esto…será…difícil-_dije mientras trataba de subir-_tengo…que…lograrlo-_y finalmente dejé de intentar, colgando de los ladrillos-_No puedo. No puedo…hacerlo.

Bolt P.O.V.

_Seguimos subiendo hasta llegar al tercer piso, y una vez allí nos fijamos que –al parecer-no había trampas en ese nivel._

Bolt.-ahora, busquemos el ascensor y subamos.

Rhino.-aunque también puede ser que no estén funcionando. Feuer podría haberlos saboteado, y además en un incendio no se deben usar ascensores.

Chris.-puede ser, pero recuerda que el incendio está en los niveles inferiores. Mejor ya subamos o no lo haremos nunca.-_él ya no estaba cargando a Luna-_

A.-ok, llamaré un ascensor.-_y presionó un botón, pero entonces la puerta se abrió rápidamente, mostrándonos que el ascensor estaba vacío-_qué suerte.

Bolt.-entremos.-_y una vez hubimos entrado todos, presionamos el botón del piso más alto al que se podía llegar con el ascensor: el 20.-_

Mittens.-vaya, no se mueve.

A.-Chris, ayúdame un momento.

Chris.-ok.-_le puso la pata y A se subió sobre ella, para abrir una tapa del techo del ascensor, y sacando un poco la cabeza miró encima de él, entonces bajó y nos dijo-_desconectaron el cable de corriente auxiliar. Necesito a alguien pequeño para reconectarlo.

Rhino.-ese soy yo.-_y se acercó a A, dejando que éste lo tomara y lo sacara de su esfera, para dejarlo sobre el techo-_

A.-ok, ve y reconecta el cable.

Rhino.-¿es el rojo, o el azul?

A.-el rojo va en la parte roja, el azul en la azul.

Rhino.-ah, claro.-_e inmediatamente después la luz volvió al ascensor, empezando a subir lentamente-_lo logré.-_y de un salto bajó al ascensor y se volvió a meter en su esfera-_

Chris.-bien hecho, Rhino.

Luna.-al fin subiremos, después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar.

Chris.-eso me recuerda…chicos, debo agradecerles de corazón por haberme acompañado hasta aquí. No tenían que hacerlo.

Mittens.-pero esto es para todos. Si bien tú tienes a Bobby, nosotros debemos detener a Feuer, o de lo contrario pasaremos cada día en casa con miedo. No quiero eso, ¿tú sí, Bolt?-_dijo dirigiéndose al can-_

Bolt.-claro que no, concuerdo contigo.

A.-creo que no tengo nada que hacer allí, así que…mejor me bajo aquí.-_y presionó el botón para abrir las puertas-_gracias por salvarme. Les deseo suerte allá arriba, pero les advierto: En ningún momento crean en las palabras de Feuer, ¿de acuerdo?

Chris.-dalo por hecho.

A.-ok, compañeros, supongo que esto…es el adiós. Sólo les diré…suerte. Espero que al final de todo esto puedan volver a su hogar.-_y dicho esto, se bajó en el piso 15, pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran, se volteó y nos dijo-_lo lograrán. Estoy seguro de eso.-_y las puertas metálicas rápidamente nos separaron de nuestro compañero-_

Chris.-bien, no sé si lograré algo hablándole a Kaiser, pero es lo que espero.

Bolt.-¿y qué pasará con Feuer?

Chris.-espero saber qué planea, y si podemos, detenerlo.

Mittens.-de seguro será así.

Luna.-ya llegamos.

Chris.-bien, todo nuestro viaje…todo lo que hemos logrado, y el hecho de volver a casa se resumen en este momento. Ya no hay vuelta atrás ahora.

Blazter P.O.V.

_Aún colgando de los ladrillos, me rendí ante la impotencia de saber que no podría ayudar a Kaiser, pero en un segundo una gran cantidad de imágenes y recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza, recuerdos que decían: él me ayudó, me salvó, a mí y a mi familia, y ahora al fin puedo pagarle algo de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, ahora al fin puedo demostrarle que no soy un cobarde, sino alguien valiente._

Blazter.-¡no me rendiré, ayudaré a Kaiser ahora!-_y sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, me levanté y seguí subiendo, pasé el piso 20, y me dije-demostraré lo que valgo, no importa lo que cueste-y seguí subiendo, apenas terminé de subir, me encaramé y subí al piso 21, que era en realidad una azotea. Todo terminará aquí-me dije con decisión-y subí el resto de mi cuerpo, mientras oía a alguien acercase corriendo, miré finalmente a Feuer y pensé:_

"_Pagarás por todo el daño que has hecho"_

Chris P.O.V.

_Ya sólo nos distanciaba un pasillo de la azotea, y me dije:_

"_Bobby, sé que aún sigues dentro de toda esa capa de odio y rencor, y te sacaré, lo juro"_

_Y finalmente todos salimos corriendo por el pasillo, enfrentando nuestro Destino, enfrentando lo que sea que encontráramos allí._

_Logramos subir y apenas lo hicimos, nuestra visión fue rápidamente cegada por un relámpago, marcando el paso de la lluvia sobre nosotros._

Feuer P.O.V.

_Así que con todas las trampas y todo el esfuerzo que he hecho no he podido matarlos, tendré que hacerlo yo mismo, y también a ti,-dije mirando a Kaiser-mi plan depende del éxito que tenga hoy. Fallar ya no es una opción. Y después de un rato, todos subieron a la azotea._

_Esto acaba aquí-me dije mientras sonreía-¿quieren saber mi plan? Lo sabrán, después de haber llegado tan lejos, pero sólo para morir y observar con impotencia cómo logro mi acometido._

Bolt P.O.V.

_Finalmente logramos llegar a la azotea, y luego del destello cegador de un relámpago, empezó a llover, dándole un extraño aura al momento._

"_Esto es por Mittens, por Chris, por Rhino, por Luna, y por Penny"-fue lo último que pensé en ese instante, mientras los relámpagos y la lluvia empezaban a prepararnos para lo que íbamos a enfrentar._

Bueno, este es el capítulo 36, y en el 37 todo se aclarará al fin. ¿Cuál será el plan de Feuer? ¿Lograrán averiguarlo? ¿Lograrán detenerlo? ¿Seguirá existiendo Bobby en algún lugar de Kaiser?

Sigan leyendo, amigos, y lo averiguarán.

Deseándoles una vez más lo mejor, se despide, Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor! Siento la demora, el próximo capítulo demorará mucho menos, ya que estoy ansioso por continuar pronto.


	38. La Batalla Final

Capítulo 37: La Batalla Final

Bolt P.O.V.

_Llegamos a la azotea y finalmente nos encontramos con Feuer y Kaiser frente a frente, pero ésta vez era para finalizar todo lo que nos había pasado, incluso si eso significaba la muerte de alguno._

_La lluvia y los relámpagos se hicieron presentes en la escena, dándole un intermitente brillo de vez en cuando._

Chris.-Bolt, nos ocuparemos de Feuer después.-_me dijo en un susurro-_

Bolt.-seguro. Rhino-_dije mirándolo-_en esto no puedes interferir, ¿ok?

Chris.-Bobby.-_dijo adelantándose-_

Kaiser.-Chris, esto no tiene que acabar así. Aléjate.

Chris.-no lo haré. Es hora de que despiertes de este trance.-_estaban todos los perros en la azotea, formando un semicírculo en torno a nosotros, y al oír la disputa entre Chris y Kaiser todos guardaron silencio.-_

Kaiser.-¿buscas a Bobby en mí? ¡él está muerto, Chris! Ahora soy Kaiser. Y ésta es mi vida.

Chris.-Si en verdad ya no eres Bobby, mátame. Atácame.-_dijo acercándose más-_

Kaiser.-atrás, o te haré daño.-_dijo bajando la cabeza-_

Chris.-vamos, Kaiser. Tú no tienes nada conmigo. Mátame.

Kaiser.-¡tú lo pediste! ¡gah!-_y saltó hacia Chris con el hocico abierto, por lo que yo me adelanté a ayudarlo, pero entonces pasó algo que no esperaba-_

Chris.-_Kaiser súbitamente se había detenido a pocos centímetros de él, con el hocico abierto en señal de ataque, pero sin atacar. Chris sonrió y dijo-_sabía que no lo harías. No tienes el valor para atacarme.

Kaiser.-_rápidamente se echó atrás y dijo, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados-_Chris…yo…no puedo.

Chris.-eso es porque aún eres Bobby. Aún está dentro de ti, y todo lo que tienes que hacer para volver a ser quien fuiste, es renunciar a esto.

Kaiser.-_aún en la misma posición-_No puedo. No puedo abandonar esta vida. Fue lo que elegí para mí, y ahora no hay vuelta atrás. No tengo opción, ni nunca la tuve.

Chris.-Siempre tenemos opción.

Kaiser.-tú y yo sabemos que nunca debiste haberme salvado. Yo tuve que morir en ese callejón, y tú seguir tu trayecto a casa. Si así hubiese sido, yo nunca habría dañado a nadie.

Chris.-no puedes culparte a ti o a mí por eso. Cuando elegiste ser parte de la mafia, ¿dimensionaste lo que hacías?

Kaiser.-sólo lo hice para tener una escapatoria, y para dañar a Bolt, que era mi objetivo de vida.

Chris.-Y no pudiste. Cuando me viste con él, recordaste todo lo que te enseñé. Simplemente no tienes la crueldad necesaria.

Kaiser.-¡eso no es cierto!

Chris.-¿Y entonces por qué nos enviaste a México en vez de matarnos rápidamente?

Kaiser.-_trató de proferir alguna palabra, pero en vez de eso sólo cerró los ojos y adoptó su estancia de hace un momento-_Yo…yo…no lo sé.

Chris.-_se acercó demasiado a él, y Luna gritó en pánico-_

Luna.-¡Chris, no!

Chris._-puso una pata sobre el hombro de Kaiser y le dijo-_Ven conmigo, Bobby. Deja atrás esta vida.

Kaiser.-nadie me querrá después de todo lo que he hecho. Nadie me perdonará por todo lo que he hecho.

Chris.-Yo te perdono.-_al decir esto, el Doberman sólo lo miró a los ojos, con cara como de esperanzado-_Si no lo hiciera, no podría llamarme tu hermano, ¿verdad?

Kaiser.-¿pero crees que Robert y Juliette me aceptarán?

Chris.-claro que lo harán. Ellos te aman.-_dijo finalmente convenciendo al perro-_Vamos a casa, y deja atrás todo esto.

Kaiser.-_pensó por espacio de unos treinta eternos segundos, hasta que levantando las orejas y la cabeza dijo-_tienes razón. Es hora de remediar todo lo que he hecho.-_Irguiéndose tanto como pudo, y con un vozarrón exclamó:_ Me han elegido como su líder por mi destreza y habilidad. Deben saber que no estoy en condiciones de seguir en este cargo, y como una última orden, aclaro lo siguiente: La mafia canina se disuelve.

Feuer.-¿qué?-_dijo increíblemente sorprendido-_

Kaiser.-así es. Todo aquel que alguna vez estuvo bajo mis órdenes, debe renunciar ahora. Todo aquel que no tenga un hogar, puede quedarse a vivir aquí, pero ya no más mafia. Se acabó. Si alguien se opone a esta orden, tendrá que enfrentarse a mí en un duelo.-_durante un breve momento nadie hizo nada, sólo se oían rumores de entre el semicírculo de perros, hasta que-_

Perro.-_se acercó desde el semicírculo y de un tirón se sacó el collar, dejándolo frente a Kaiser-_listo, señor.

Bolt.-increíble.-_muchos perros se acercaban a dejar sus collares distintivos, renunciando a la mafia para siempre-_

Luna.-Chris lo logró.-_dijo muy feliz-_

Kaiser.-bien hecho, amigos. Pueden retirarse, o quedarse, aquellos que no tengan un hogar. Ahora es mi turno de partir.-_miró a Chris, y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo-_hermano, gracias.-_y lo abrazó-_

Rhino.-entonces todo terminará así. Qué alegría.-_y todos nos acercamos, pero con lo que no contábamos era el hecho de que alguien allí no estaba feliz con la situación, y lo hizo notar-_

Feuer.-bravo, bravo.-_dijo aplaudiendo mientras un enorme relámpago apareció en el cielo, haciendo que todos se callaran y pronto un silencio se apoderó del lugar-_Así que toda esta reunión familiar terminará con la mafia. ¡Ja!-_al oírlo, Kaiser sólo bajó la cabeza, y entonces Feuer dijo-_No lo creo. He llegado muy lejos para que todo esto acabe así. Es hora de acabar con esto, de una vez por todas.

Kaiser.-Feuer, yo-_no pudo terminar-_

Feuer.-_ágil y veloz como un rayo, saltó sobre el cuello de Kaiser aprovechando que éste estaba de espaldas a él, mordiéndolo brutalmente y forcejeando de un lado a otro en menos de un segundo, aún con la piel del cuello de Kaiser en su hocico, mientras que nosotros nos quedamos paralizados por el horror y la impresión-justo cuando oí que decía-_¡Lo único que acabará hoy y aquí son tus amigos y tú!-_y finalmente, de un tirón con toda su fuerza, arrancó la piel del cuello del Doberman junto con su collar, el cual indicaba que él era líder, el que cayó al piso mientras brotaba de su cuello sangre a presión en mucha cantidad-_y ahora, algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-_saco unos anteojos, los que reconocí de inmediato: eran los anteojos que Chris me había contado le había dado a Bobby el día que se fue, entonces Feuer los dejó en el piso y dijo-_Despídete de esto.-_y de un pisotón los hizo añicos.-_

Kaiser.-Ah, Feuer…maldito…traidor.-_dijo débil y apagadamente-_

Chris.-¡Bobby!-_gritó desesperado arrodillándose a su lado-_

Mittens.-increíble-_dijo con expresión atónita-_

Feuer.-_ahora, dirigiéndose a los demás perros-_¡no se acatará tal orden, porque ahora yo soy el primero al mando! ¡Quienes ven aquí son los responsables de la muerte de nuestro líder!

Blazter.-_en ese momento apareció de entre los demás perros y dijo-_¡No es así, tú lo mataste!

Feuer.-sólo físicamente, ¡ellos-_nos señaló-_lo mataron antes, lo hicieron débil, compasivo, ellos mataron a nuestro líder!

_Muchos perros asintieron, diciendo-_¡sí, es cierto!

Feuer.-¡debemos cobrar venganza en su nombre, matando a estos tipos!

Blazter-¡¿Qué no ven que él los está manipulando?

Feuer.-yo no manipulo a nadie. Ellos ven la verdad: Un líder sin crueldad, sin maldad, un líder que nunca mató a nadie, un líder que no merece su cargo, porque le da pena matar por un tonto perro que le hizo un favor en el pasado.-_dijo mirando a Chris, quien le dirigió una mirada de odio en ese instante-_

Blazter.-¡¿y desde cuándo queremos un líder con todas esas características? ¡Desde que Kaiser llegó al poder, nuestros ingresos se han triplicado, hemos ganado más terrenos, hemos ganado en todos los sentidos!

Feuer.-¡no lo escuchen, y ahora matemos a los traidores!

Perros.-¡sí, traidores! ¡Muerte a los sujetos!

Bolt.-oh, no. Rhino, ¡sal de aquí, ahora!

Rhino.-pero…-

Bolt.-¡sólo hazlo!-_y se fue en dirección a los perros-_

Rhino.-ok, pero sólo porque me lo ordenaste.

Bolt.-no quiero que te pase algo malo.

Rhino.-de acuerdo._-y ahora se fue-_

Feuer.-¡alto!-_se dirigió a los perros-_ Los mataré yo mismo, así disfrutaré haciéndolo.

Chris.-estás muerto, Feuer.-_dijo con ira-_

Kaiser.-_en el piso y muy débil extendió una de sus patas, tomando la de Chris-_Chris, no, te matará.

Feuer.-eso me recuerda: ¿querían oír mi plan? Bueno, habiendo llegado aquí, y a un paso de su propia muerte, creo que se los puedo decir: Siempre he sabido que teníamos territorios, pero en algunos sitios sólo tenemos presencia. Eso cambiará. He organizado un movimiento mundial de conquista: Todos los perros en territorios donde tengamos poca importancia se agruparán y atacarán, y quien sea que no se una morirá. Es únete o muere.

Chris.-eres un idiota, ¿crees que eso dará resultado?

Feuer.-de hecho, toda Europa ya es mía.-_al oír eso casi todos quedamos boquiabiertos-_el movimiento comenzó desde antes que yo llegara al poder, y ahora que al fin lo logré, ¡podré conquistar el mundo entero!

Luna.-entonces la única manera de detenerte es acabando con tu vida.

Feuer.-algo así. Pronto mi dominio se extenderá por todo el mundo. ¡Asia, Oceanía, todo quedará bajo mi poder!

Bolt.-jamás dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya.

Mittens.-tu plan no dará resultado jamás. Te detendremos.

Feuer.-ah, así que quieren hacérmelo difícil, ¿no? Bueno, tendré que matarlos a todos.

Blazter.-_de un salto llegó delante de él bloqueándole el paso-_tendrás que matarme si quieres concretar tu plan.

Feuer.-_ahora enojado-_¡ah, los mataré a todos, malditos gusanos! Lo único que me hará tener una pizca de compasión de ustedes es que me ayudaron con mi plan. Gracias a ustedes podré llevarlo a cabo. Gracias por debilitar a Kaiser por mí.

Chris.-¡tu plan no resultará, te detendremos aquí y ahora!

Feuer.-entonces, que empiece la pelea.-_y se puso en posición de ataque-_disfrutaré hasta el último segundo de matarlos.

Kaiser.-no…será…así-_dijo levantándose mientras de su cuello emanaban chorros de sangre-_

Chris.-no, Bobby, tú quédate aquí, nosotros lo detendremos.

Kaiser.-ahora, Chris, debo dejar esto…en tus manos. Tienes que detenerlo, o todo…habrá sido en vano.-_dijo una vez recostado en el suelo nuevamente-_

Feuer.-¡no bajes la guardia!-_y atacando por la espalda a Chris, le lanzó una patada-_¡toma!

Chris.-¡agh!-_la patada lo hace retroceder-_

Bolt.-pagarás por todo el daño que has hecho, Feuer.-_le dije enojado-_

Feuer.-¿ah, sí? Eres una basura, Bolt. Una pobre basura inservible.

Bolt.-¡canalla!-_me lancé sobre él y pude asestarle un buen golpe con la pata en la nariz, pero simplemente se rió y dijo-_

Feuer.-¡jajaja! ¿Eso es todo? Con esos golpes no matas ni a un gato.-_y tomando mi pata la torció hacia el lado contrario, dándome una patada en el torso-_

Luna.-¡no te saldrás con la tuya!-_y salta sobre él, mordiéndole con toda su fuerza en la espalda-_¡cómete esto!

Feuer.-¡ah! ¡Maldita, baja de ahí!-_y se sacude-_

Luna.-¡vas a pagar!-_dice sin soltarse y apretando con más fuerza la piel del perro-_

Feuer.-¡infeliz!-_y dicho esto se lanza de espalda al piso, rodando y aplastando a Luna con su peso-_

Luna.-¡oh!

Feuer.-¡muere, maldita perra sin hogar!-_y procede a levantar su pata para aplastar el cráneo de Luna, pero Chris interviene-_

Chris.-¡si alguien morirá aquí vas a ser tú!-_y se coloca atrás de él, levantando las patas de Feuer con las suyas, y aprovechando que su tamaño era menor, le hace un suplex hacia atrás-para el que no sepa es un ataque en el que se toma al oponente y se le azota la cabeza con el piso-_

Feuer.-¡maldito animal, te mataré!-_dice levantándose mientras la sangre escurre desde detrás de sus orejas-_¡no volverás a casa, ni me detendrás!-_y le muerde el cuello, pero Chris es más rápido y reacciona-_

Chris.-_volteándose le aprieta un punto de presión en el cuello, liberándose inmediatamente-_¡Jamás!-_y de una patada en la cara lo avienta hacia Luna, quien le da una patada en las costillas, dirigiéndolo hacia mí, entonces yo le doy un puñetazo y finalmente Mittens le hace un enrome rasguño en el estómago al lanzarse por debajo de él, y al tratar Feuer de pisarla, Blazter le da un cabezazo en el mismo lugar-_

Feuer.-_algo mareado por el combo, grita enrabiado-_¡se acabó, los mataré, a todos!

Chris.-estamos esperando.

Feuer.-¡gah!-_y se lanza sobre Mittens, quien por ser un gato logra esquivarlo, pero la ira de Feuer le hacía más rápido que de costumbre-_

Mittens.-¡ah, Bolt!-_Feuer le agarra la cola entre los colmillos, aventándola al piso y dándole un puñetazo en la cara-_¡Toma!

Bolt.-¡no!-_y me dispuse a socorrerla, pero-_

Feuer.-¡acércate y la mato!-_dijo amenazante-_

Mittens.-¡Bolt, ayuda!

Feuer.-_al ver que yo me frené en seco, le aplasta el estómago a Mittens con la pata-_¡¿querías un hijo, amigo? ¡Veremos si sobrevive!-_ y nuevamente, esta vez con toda su fuerza, le aplasta el estómago a Mittens, quien escupe un chorro de sangre por la boca-_

Bolt.-¡Mittens, no!

Feuer.-¡hora de acabar contigo, gata!.-_y le toma una pata, rompiéndosela-_¡es muy fácil!-_no podía socorrerla porque estaba en shock-_

Mittens.-ah, Bolt.-_dijo cerrando sus ojos-_

Feuer.-¿alguien más?

Bolt.-_en ese instante, al ver que tal vez mi descendencia no existiría, y que mi amada estaba muriendo, una ira asesina me invadió, haciendo que corriera más rápido que nunca, y al llegar donde Feuer, le di un cabezazo en las costillas, tirándolo unos dos metros más allá-_

Feuer.-¡ugh, imposible!-_dijo sin aire, notoriamente-_

Bolt.-Mittens, responde, por favor.-_dije tomando una de sus patas con la mía, pero ella no respondía-_

Feuer.-_aún sin levantarse me lancé sobre él, dejándolo acostado en el piso, y puse mis dos patas delanteras sobre su pecho-_¡Bolt, espera, ten piedad de mí, por favor!-_dijo asustado-_

Bolt.-¡¿tuviste tú piedad de ella?-_ y abriendo mi boca me preparé para matarlo, pero justo entonces-_

Mittens.-¿B-Bolt?-_miré y entonces pude ver que Mittens seguía viva, lo que calmó toda esa ira en mí-_¡Bolt, cuidado!

Bolt.-¿eh?-_Feuer rápidamente me sacó de encima de él con una patada-_¡auch!-_luego me golpeó unas 30 veces a puñetazos, dejándome la cara casi molida, y además a mordidas me dislocó una pata y me rompió otra-_aaahhh.-_dije muy adolorido-_

Feuer.-¡malditos! ¡ya no perderé más tiempo con ustedes!

Blazter.-_saltó hasta donde Feuer y dijo-_¡Bolt, huye! ¡Lo detendré todo el tiempo que pueda!

Feuer.-¡estúpido, no tienes oportunidad contra mí!

Blazter.-veremos.

Feuer.-¡ah!-_ y lanzó un zarpazo, el que Blazter esquivó-_

Blazter.-vas a necesitar algo mejor que eso.

Feuer.-¡maldito, muere!-_y empezó a lanzar mordidas, las que Blazter también esquivaba o bloqueaba-_

Kaiser.-¡Blazter, no puedes con él, huye!

Blazter.-_dirigió su mirada hacia donde Kaiser, pero Feuer rápidamente le mordió una pata, y con la fuerza de su hocico levantó a Blazter lanzándolo cerca de nosotros-_

Chris.-ahora lucharás conmigo-_dijo corriendo hacia Feuer-_

Feuer.-¡ah, me empiezo a hartar de ustedes!

Chris.-_lanzó una mordida-_¡Despídete de tu plan, Feuer!

Feuer.-¡nunca!-_ y la esquivó, y así empezó una salvaje pelea entre ambos-_¡Sólo yo saldré vivo de aquí, perro tonto!

Chris.-eso está por verse.-_y bloqueó la pata de Feuer haciendo que éste se resbalara-_

Feuer.-¡agh! ¡no!-_y le lanzó una patada en la cara a Chris, la que éste esquivó, pero dándole tiempo a Feuer para ponerse de pie, entonces con una pata le lanzó un puñetazo a Chris, el que este bloqueó con un puñetazo suyo-_

Chris.-¡no ganarás…no puedes ganar!-_dijo haciendo fuerza contra Feuer-_

Feuer.-¡yo siempre gano!-_ y soltando su puño pasó por debajo, saltando hacia Luna, quien estaba paralizada por el esfuerzo físico-_

Chris.-¡Luna, a un lado!

Luna.-¡ah!-_y sin poder reaccionar Feuer la atrapó con las patas delanteras-_

Feuer.-es tu turno de sufrir.-_dijo golpeándola en el estómago con la pata-_¡jamás me derrotarán!-_y tomando a Luna del cuello empezó a hacer presión entre el cuello de Luna y su pecho, asfixiándola-_

Luna.-¡ah, Chris!

Chris.-¡Luna!-_gritó desesperado, mientras yo desesperadamente trataba de ponerme de pie junto a Mittens para ayudar a Chris-_

Feuer.-¡he llegado muy lejos para que unos entrometidos me echen a perder todo lo que he logrado! ¡Dominaré el mundo, pero no pueden dejarme en paz un minuto!

Chris.-¡no dominarás el mundo, ni llegarás a hacer algo parecido, todo tu plan terminará aquí!

Feuer.-_tomando a Luna del cuello, la lanzó hacia atrás brutalmente, y luego le pisó la cabeza como había querido antes-_¡No vales nada!

Chris.-¡tú no vales nada!-_dijo corriendo hacia él-_

Feuer.-¡acérquense y le reviento los sesos!

Chris.-¡eres un cobarde, sólo atacas a las hembras!

Feuer.-¡no me importa, si tengo que matar a medio mundo por llevar a cabo mi plan, lo haré!-_gritó enfurecido-_¡Ahora que estoy al mando, lo único que queda hacer es dar la orden, y una ola de terror inundará los continentes que yo decida!, ¡Aunque claro está que comenzaré por sus personas, no acostumbro matar humanos, pero con sus amos haré la excepción!

Kaiser.-_poniéndose de pie, dice-_no te obedecerán…mientras el verdadero líder siga en pie.-_eso me pareció increíble, porque a aquel perro le habían arrancado prácticamente la mitad del cuello, y aún así tenía fuerzas para levantarse-_

Feuer.-¡no, esto no puede ser!

Kaiser.-sí puede y lo es. Ahora, Feuer, enfrentemos esto como corresponde: tú contra mí.

Feuer.-en un momento-_y le da un pisotón final a Luna, dejándola sangrando-_No tienes oportunidad contra mí, Kaiser. Estás agonizante.

Bolt.-te ganará.-_yo estaba muy malherido al igual que Mittens, tanto, que no podíamos levantarnos, y estábamos al borde de la azotea-_

Kaiser.-si muero, será peleando por lo que quiero.-_dijo mirándonos a todos, en especial a Chris-_ahora, veremos si eres digno del control del mundo.

Feuer.-tu terco desafío no traerá más que muerte.

Kaiser.-eso habrá que verlo.

Feuer.-¡ah, ya me harté de ti!-_y corre hacia él, pero Kaiser lo esquiva y con una pata le golpea la nuca, desorientándolo-_

Kaiser.-si es todo lo que tienes no me derrotarás, Feuer. Ríndete ahora y no te haré daño.

Feuer.-¡yo nunca me rindo, nunca pierdo, raaaghh!-_y se lanza sobre Kaiser, quien lo para en el aire con un puñetazo-_

Kaiser.-Feuer, has causado tanto daño que mereces morir, pero óyeme bien: si desistes de esta causa ahora, te irás de aquí vivo y con tu hijo.

Feuer.-así que no puedo derrotarte, bien. Aún tengo algo que hacer ahora.-_y gira su cabeza hacia mí-_

Bolt.-¡Mittens, corre!-_yo no podía hacerlo-_

Mittens.-¡no puedo, él me rompió la pata!

Feuer.-¡hora de morir, Bolt!

Kaiser.-¡no será así!

Feuer.-¡despídete de este mundo, rata, tú y tu gata!

Chris.-¡Bobby!

Blazter.-_trató de detenerlo, pero no alcanzó-_

Feuer.-¡hasta nunca!-_y corrió hacia nosotros para embestirnos, y de hacerlo, caeríamos por el precipicio 21 pisos hasta el suelo-_

Kaiser.-si moriré, será por algo que valga la pena. En esta última instancia me reivindicaré.

Feuer.-_A escasos centímetros de nosotros-_se acabó.

Bolt.-Mittens, te amo.-_dije y cerré los ojos-_

Mittens.-y yo a ti, Bolt.

…

…

_Sentí un fuerte golpe en el costado que me arrojó lejos. "Es el Fin"-pensé, pero abrí mis ojos al sentir que había caído sobre el piso-_¿pero qué?-miré y vi lo que había pasado: Kaiser había corrido hacia nosotros y nos empujó con toda su fuerza, poniéndonos fuera del alcance de Fuer y quedando él en nuestro lugar-

Chris.-¡Bobby!

Feuer.-¡agh, no!-_y entonces se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Kaiser nuevamente, rasgando lo que quedaba de piel con sus dientes, pero Kaiser en un segundo-yo no sé cómo lo logró-giró su cuello sin importarle el dolor de la herida, tomando a Feuer de la piel con sus dientes y moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Feuer pasara "de largo", estrellándose con la frágil baranda de madera y rompiéndola con el impulso, cayendo al precipicio, mientras oímos un grito que lanzó al caer. La parte triste fue que-como efecto secundario-el ataque de Feuer lanzó a Kaiser hacia atrás, rodando y cayendo al precipicio con él-_

Feuer.-_sólo oímos su voz-_¡DUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

Chris.-¡BOBBY!

Blazter.-no…

Luna.-oh, por Dios.-_dijo levantándose-_

Bolt.-Mittens, estamos vivos. Despierta.

Mittens.-_abrió sus ojos y al verme simplemente recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho-_Entonces todo terminó.

Chris.-no, Bobby, no…-_dijo arrodillándose-_¡nooo!

Blazter.-_cojeando se aproximó al precipicio, y al mirar abajo exclamó emocionado-_¡está aquí, ayúdenme!

Chris.-_rápidamente se levantó y fue donde Blazter, entonces entre ambos levantaron algo y pude ver qué era: Bobby._

Bolt.-Mittens, dame espacio, por favor.-_ella se quitó de encima de mí, y yo, muy adolorido me arrastré hasta donde Bobby, y al acortar la distancia me fijé que la herida de su cuello ahora era el doble de grande, debido a la mordida final de Feuer._

Bobby(al hacer tan valiente acción yo ya sabía que había vuelto a ser Bobby).-oh…moriré, y no espero que me perdonen, Bolt.-_dijo mirándome-_sólo quiero…decir…que lo siento. No espero tu perdón, porque-_se atragantó con la sangre, pero pudo decir al final-_porque muy probablemente no lo merezca, pero sí quiero decirte, que de todo corazón…lo siento. Siento el daño que les hice a tus amigos y a ti. Es todo. Chris-_lo miró a él-_gracias. Gracias por todo lo que me diste.

Chris.-¡no, Bobby, debo salvarte!

Bobby.-¿no lo has entendido?-_lo tomó y lo aceró más a él-_ Ya lo hiciste. Ya me has salvado.-_dijo sonriendo-_ahora, déjame descansar. No…puedo…seguir…-_y cerró sus ojos mientras un chorro de sangre brotaba al mismo tiempo de su boca y de su cuello-_

Chris.-¡no, Bobby!

Blazter.-_al ver la escena, se puso el collar de Bobby y dijo-_yo soy el líder ahora. Búsquenme un transporte a Hollywood y otro a la veterinaria más cercana. Disuelvan la mafia también, todo como él hubiese querido-_dijo señalando a Bobby-_¡ahora, es una orden!

Perro.-listo, señor. Tenemos los transportes.

Blazter.-súbanlo en el que va a la veterinaria. Iré con él.

Chris.-también yo iré con él.

Bolt.-¡Chris!

Blazter.-y a ellos súbanlos en el que va a Hollywood.

Luna.-¡no, yo quiero ir con Chris!

Bolt.-todos iremos con él, también estamos malheridos, después de todo.

Blazter.-_me miró y luego dijo-_ambos transportes a la veterinaria.

Perro.-sí, señor.-_se sacó el collar y lo dejó junto a los demás-_

Rhino.-_llegó corriendo en un rato-_¿Bolt, qué pasó?

Bolt.-se acabó, Rhino. Al fin todo se acabó.

_Entonces nos subieron a una camioneta y salimos por una salida de emergencia del tercer piso, en dirección a la veterinaria._

_Empecé a sentirme débil y a medida que avanzábamos mis ojos fueron cerrándose. Lo último que oí fue a Chris tomándole el pulso a Bobby, y diciendo: "No tiene Pulso,…No Respira"._

Fin del capítulo 37 y de Feuer. Aún quedan cosas por hacer. El plan de Feuer se ha frustrado, pero, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Logrará Bolt tener su descendencia?, ¿Logrará Bobby sobrevivir al mortal ataque?, ¿Qué pasó con el hijo de Feuer? Sigan leyendo, y lo averiguarán. Una vez más, y deseándoles lo mejor, se despide, Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	39. Momentos de Dolor

-Capítulo 38: Momentos de Dolor

Penny P.O.V.

Penny.-mamá, ellos están por aquí, estoy segura de eso.-_gracias a mis insistencias, mi mamá, el señor Robert, la señora Juliette y yo salimos a buscar a nuestras mascotas a un bosque cercano, convencida yo de que los hallaríamos, porque ese era el escondite favorito de Bolt…cuando jugábamos.-_

Mamá de Penny.-hija, escúchame,…ellos desaparecieron hace más de dos semanas, es muy improbable que aparezcan.

Penny.-sí, pero recuerda que cuando Bolt se perdió, estuvo fuera mucho tiempo, y al final volvió solo.

Mamá de Penny.-pero esto es diferente, ésta vez los vieron por última vez en el aeropuerto, y si subieron a un avión, dudo que los encontremos alguna vez.

Robert.-nosotros amamos a Chris tal como tú a tus mascotas, Penny, pero si de alguna manera lograron salir del país, veo muy difícil el poder hallarlos.

Juliette.-¿qué dices?-_ella parecía querer animarme-_ Si en verdad lo amamos, tenemos que seguir buscando, deberá aparecer por algún lado. Vamos, Penny, yo te acompañaré, si quieres.

Penny.-muchas gracias, señora.-_y ambas seguimos buscando a las mascotas por un largo rato, hasta que avanzamos tanto que llegamos a una carretera-_

Juliette.-_suspira-_parece que no están aquí…mejor buscaremos mañana, está muy oscuro ya.

Penny.-oh, supongo que tiene razón.-_dije algo resignada-_mejor volvamos a casa.

_Apenada, volví a nuestro hogar y mi madre invitó a nuestros vecinos a pasar, pero una vez llegamos, nos fijamos que en la casa de al frente, habían unas cajas de cartón, y una camioneta estacionada._

Penny.-mamá…¿es el vecino nuevo?

M.D.P.-sí, hija, es el vecino nuevo…al parecer.

Hombre.-_el supuesto vecino firmó algo en el papel de la compañía de mudanzas, y una vez lo hubo hecho, se acercó a nosotros con una cara feliz-_Buenas, soy el nuevo vecino.-_le extendió la mano a mi mamá, ella la tomó y dijo-_

M.D.P.-hola, señor. Un gusto.

Hombre.-Era _un hombre robusto, de unos 52 años, de piel muy pálida y más o menos alto, pero sin exagerar._ _ Me dio la mano y yo sólo me limité a hacer lo mismo que mi madre. Luego saludo a los "tíos" Robert y Juliette y se presentó-_Mi nombre es James. Siento decirlo si estoy interrumpiendo algo, pero, ¿por qué las caras largas?

Robert.-_se aproximó y dijo-_Hubo un incidente aquí y hemos perdido a nuestras mascotas, no tenemos idea de dónde pueden estar.

James.-oh, lo siento.-_dice como percatándose que no debió decir eso-_ ¿Y cuántas mascotas eran?

Robert.-ella perdió su perro, una gata, y un hámster. Nuestro perro se fue con ellos.

James.-¿y no tienen ninguna idea de dónde podrían haberse metido?

Robert.-ayer fui al aeropuerto y por las cámaras de seguridad vi que nuestras mascotas estuvieron allí el día que desaparecieron. Nos asusta que hayan tomado un vuelo por error, porque fui a revisar la zona de recepción de animales y no estaban allí.

James.-mentiría si dijera que sé lo que se siente…-_dio un pequeño suspiro-_nunca he tenido una mascota, pero apenas se presente la oportunidad, adoptaré un perro.

M.D.P.-bueno, ¿gustaría pasar a la casa?

James.-me encantaría, gracias.

_Pasamos la noche conversando con el nuevo vecino, mas cuando se fue, ya a la hora de acostarse, no pude dormir por el hecho de saber que mis amadas mascotas no estaban conmigo._

Penny.-Bolt, Mittens, Rhino…¿dónde están?-_dije y cerré mis ojos, esperando ganar en algún momento la batalla contra el insomnio-_

Bolt P.O.V.

_Lentamente abrí mis ojos, sintiendo el dolor profundo en mi cuerpo, pero al menos ya despierto, ahora me dediqué a mirar y oír lo que pasaba a mi alrededor._

_Unos perros al servicio de Blazter nos habían llevado en un vehículo a la veterinaria más cercana, para curar nuestras heridas y tratar de salvar a Bobby, quien empezaba a desangrarse._

Blazter.-Chris…sé que nos conocemos de hace poco, pero tu hermano me salvó a mí y a mi familia. Él es muy importante para mí, y me gustaría poder estar con él hasta el final de esto.

Chris.-gracias por el apoyo…sé que lo logrará, es un perro muy fuerte.

X.-¿podría verle?-_al voltear hacia la oscuridad vi a una perra labrador, la que miraba a Blazter como pidiendo permiso-_

Blazter.-Esmeralda, tú no tienes que estar aquí…no puedes verlo ahora, está muy grave.-_volteó hacia nosotros, bajó un poco la cabeza y dijo-_chicos…les presento a mi hermana.

Chris.-_sólo desvió la mirada de su hermano por un momento, para mirarla y decir-_es un placer.

Esmeralda.-_se aproxima y dice-_Blazter, necesito verlo.

Blazter.-_cierra los ojos y suspira, luego dice-_de acuerdo…pero velo por tu propio riesgo.

Esmeralda.-_se acerca y al verlo, se lleva una pata a la boca-_Oh, por Dios…¿qué le pasó?-_se oye muy preocupada-_

Bolt.-Fe…uer…eso pasó.-_pude proferir muy adolorido-_

Chris.-_se separa de la camilla y va donde Mittens, quien yacía acostada boca arriba, inconsciente ahora por la pérdida de sangre, producida por el enorme pisotón que Feuer le había dado-_

Bolt.-Chris, dime la verdad…ella…¿sobrevivirá?-_dije tomando su pelo con mis patas, en un vano intento de girarlo hacia mi-_

Chris.-_me ve a los ojos y dice, suspirando-_No lo sé, Bolt, ha perdido mucha sangre. El golpe que Feuer le asestó en el vientre no produjo un efecto inmediato, pero al parecer la hemorragia comenzó desde dentro de ella hasta dejarla así de grave.

Bolt.-¿su vientre?...-_me puse a pensar y luego recordé lo que dijo Feuer-"_¡¿querías un hijo, amigo? ¡Veremos si sobrevive!"-_esa frase la dijo al aplastar a la pobre con la pata-_C-Chris…ella…¿sobrevivirán nuestros hijos?-_dije esperando lo peor como respuesta-_

Chris.-_nuevamente suspira, y dice-_Lo dudo, Bolt. Tal vez ella logre salvarse, pero su vientre fue aplastado con mucha fuerza. Lo suficiente para matar a un posible cachorro ahí.

Bobby.-Ah…me…duele.-_él había despertado, pero apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y menos hablar-_¿Esmeralda?-_dice entrecerrando sus ojos al verla-_

Esmeralda.-sí, soy yo.-_toma una de sus patas y la acerca hacia ella-_Pobre…sólo mírate…estás muy herido.

Bobby.-sé…que lo estoy. Necesito pronunciar mis últimas palabras…a mis seres queridos.

Chris.-_se acerca a él rápidamente, y le dice-_No digas eso, Bobby. Saldremos de esta, estoy seguro de eso.

Bobby.-no creo…en milagros, Chris…al menos…podrán-_se ahoga con la sangre-_vo-volver a su hogar…sin peligro.

Esmeralda.-sé que tú puedes lograrlo, tienes que seguir adelante.-_dijo con tono optimista-_

Chris.-hay una familia que te ama esperándote, y no puedes fallarles.

Bobby.-lo sé, pero…esta vez…tendrás que volver sin mí. Estoy muy débil…ya casi…no respiro.

_Entonces vi a Mittens despertar y abrir sus ojos, notoriamente adolorida, y al parecer con graves dificultades para hablar._

Mittens.-orejón…¿estás…bien?-_me sorprendió que ella se preocupara más de mí que de su propio estado, pero luego recordé que para ella mi vida era más importante que la suya-_

Bolt.-mejor ahora que sé que estás conmigo. Auch.

Chris.-ah, Mittens, despertaste…aún no llegamos a la veterinaria.

Blazter.-¡alto!-_apenas dijo eso, el vehículo dio un tremendo frenazo, levantándome en el aire-_¡ah, aprendan a conducir mejor, cielos!

Conductor.-lo siento.

Blazter.-ok, ayúdenme a bajarlo.

Bobby.-Chris, quiero que sepas…que…si no sobrevivo, siempre serás el can más especial para mí.-_dijo ofreciendo una leve sonrisa justo antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez podría ser para siempre-_

Luna.-Chris…¿fuiste el único que Feuer no dañó?-_ella se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, pero estando ya al lado de la veterinaria, simplemente rompió el silencio-_

Chris.-así parece…pero si bien no me daño físicamente, está a punto de quitarme lo que más quiero.-_dijo triste-_

Bolt.-ya…llegamos. Mittens, levántate.

Mittens.-_muy difícilmente pudo ponerse de pie, y entonces todos bajamos, llevando a Bobby a cuestas-_

Blazter.-un momento, por favor.-_parándose en dos patas, se alzó y tocó el timbre con la nariz-_

_Esperamos por dos minutos que parecieron eternos hasta que la puerta se abrió y salieron dos humanos: un hombre y una mujer._

Hombre.-Hola, amigos, ¿nos vinieron a ver? ¿Necesitan que alguien los cuide?-_preguntó como juguetonamente y con una alegre sonrisa, sin percatarse de nuestras graves heridas, en especial la de Bobby-_

Chris.-_dio un leve ladrido, para que ambos humanos pusieran atención (él estaba a un lado de Bobby)-_

Hombre.-_lo miró, y al ver al Doberman, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se desvaneció en un segundo-_Oh, Dios…trae la camilla, ahora.

Mujer.-_desapareció dentro de la veterinaria y en cosa de segundos volvió con una camilla, entonces ambos tomaron al moribundo perro y lo subieron a ella-_

Hombre.-parece que los demás también están heridos, tráiganlos a todos.

_Y en un segundo llegaron unos 10 humanos más o menos, los que nos tomaron y nos llevaron dentro._

Bolt.-_ya recostado en una camilla, y con Mittens a mi lado, empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, viendo así que Cris iba en la misma camilla que Bobby, velando por su seguridad, Luna estaba acostada en otra esperando atención menos urgente (Chris frustró el golpe que podría haberla dañado gravemente), Rhino sólo se quedó en una silla esperándonos y Blazter y Esmeralda se habían adelantado, porque no los vi hasta que entramos al pabellón-_

Mittens.-Bolt…-_dijo muy débilmente-_tengo miedo…

Bolt.-_sólo le di una ligera sonrisa y le dije, mientras tomaba su pata con la mía-_tranquila…todo saldrá bien.

_Luego ella cerró sus ojos, y yo hice lo mismo una vez entramos al pabellón, debido a las fuertes luces que me dejaron cegado. No obstante, no quise dormir. Sabía que si me dormía…moriría, así que sólo cerré mis ojos mientras oía a los humanos comentar el estado de Bobby._

Humano.-Por Dios, ¿qué le pasó?

X1.-Parece una pelea, pero…vaya, que heridas más graves.

X2.-Al parecer perdió varias arterias, no puedo ver la ****(_no le entendí)_

X3.-Hay que actuar rápido, traigan los sueros.

X4.-¿De dónde sale tanta sangre?-_se oía preocupado-_

X5.-atención, atención, lo perdemos.

X6.-ah, ¡se va!

X7.-necesito un bisturí aquí, por favor.

X8.-¿qué hago con los demás?

X7.-_noté que era el mismo por la voz-_Inyéctenles anestesia. No quiero que vean qué le pasara a su amigo.

X8.-sólo dolerá un poco, te atenderemos en seguida.-_dijo el hombre acercándose a Mittens e inyectándole algo, haciendo que se quedara profundamente dormida.-_Te toca, cachorro.-_y dicho esto, me inyectó a mí lo mismo, causándome una enorme somnolencia, así que sólo me dije que debía esperar lo que fuera que iría a pasar-_

X10.-Traigan el resucitador, está muriendo.

-_sólo pude oír un pitido intermitente, el que se iba haciendo más débil. Voy a describirlo así-_

_Ti-ti-ti-ti-tiiiiiii_

X10.-confirmado…está muerto.-_pudiendo oír eso, finalmente me rendí ante la insoportable somnolencia-_

Feuer Jr. P.O.V.

Feuer Jr.-¿mi papá, alguien lo ha visto? ¿Señor, vio usted a mi padre?-_luego de oír unas fuertes explosiones en el edificio donde trabajaba papá, me apresuré a llegar, y viendo que los dos primeros niveles estaban en ruinas, subí por unas entrada de emergencia del tercer piso, donde esperaba que alguien me dijera dónde estaba mi papi.-_

Feuer Jr.-¿Señor, vio a mi papá? Él trabaja aquí…-_le pregunté a un perro que iba hacia la salida-_

Perro.-_miró a uno que estaba a su lado, entonces aquel sólo asintió y se volteó hacia mí, diciendo-_eh…no, no sé.

Feuer Jr.-ok, gracias. ¡Papá, papi!-_empecé a llamarlo-_

Perros.-_dos perros que pasaron por al lado mío comentaron-_debió haber quedado hecho puré, ¿no? Oye, niño, linda caída.-_y soltó una carcajada, la que yo no entendí-_

Feuer Jr.-_llegué al seto nivel, y entonces pude ver a un amigo de mi papá, que decía llamarse A, pero no sé por qué. Me acerqué a él y le dije-_Hola, señor A. Busco a mi padre, ¿lo ha visto?

A.-_me miró un rato sin decir nada, hasta que bajó la cabeza, y dijo lentamente-_niño, lo siento. En verdad lo siento.

Feuer Jr.-¿qué? ¿qué siente?

A.-_en aquel instante unos perros pasaron corriendo hacia abajo, llevando al señor que yo sabía era el líder, junto con una gata pequeña y dos perros blancos-_Tu…padre…él está…abajo, en el primer piso.

Feuer Jr.-pero el primer piso está roto. ¿No?

A.-sí, está roto…pero él está ahí, aunque….por fuera del edificio.-_dijo como triste-_

Feuer Jr.-gracias, señor, iré a buscarlo, que esté muy bien.-_y dicho esto, me devolví hasta el tercer piso, saliendo por la salida de emergencia-_

_Pronto comenzó a llover otra vez, mientras divisé un auto partir hacia la ciudad._

_¿Dónde estará papá?-me dije algo intrigado-_

Perro.-¡rápido, rápido, vámonos, antes de que lo vea alguien!

Feuer Jr.-¿pero qué?-_en menos de un segundo tres perros salieron corriendo hacia mí desde el otro lado del edificio, uno de ellos me embistió, lanzándome lejos-_Ay, auch…-_me levanté y al mirar mis patas, me percaté de que estaban manchadas con un líquido rojo, el que escurría por el piso por la lluvia-_

Feuer Jr.-esto…es…sangre.-_mi papá me había enseñado que era la sangre, me dijo que salía desde dentro de uno, así que preocupado empecé a buscar alguna herida en mi cuerpo, tanteando cada parte de él, hasta que –ya mucho más tranquilo- me di cuenta que de esa sangre no era mía-_

Feuer Jr.-pero…si no es mía…¿de quién es?-_me levanté y entonces un relámpago iluminó el cielo, asustándome.-_Ah, qué susto…-_me dije y seguí caminando, a medida que lo hacía veía cómo un charco de sangre se iba haciendo más y más grande, hasta que me detuve al ver una pata ensangrentada tendida en el piso. Tragué saliva y temeroso me acerqué un poco más, donde ya no tapaba mi visión una curvatura del edificio-_

X.-ah…ahhh…-_claramente lo que hacía ese sonido era lo que estaba tirado en el piso, y con mucha sangre brotando se su cuerpo-_

Feuer Jr.-_lentamente me aproximé hasta que vi que era un perro, un perro muy malherido, cuyo cuerpo era iluminado por la intermitente luz de los relámpagos en el negro cielo-_

X.-Fe…uer.-_oí que me llamaba débilmente-_

Feuer Jr.-_tembloroso un momento, lo dudé, pero finalmente me aproximé hasta quedar del lado de su cabeza, y al destello de un relámpago su cara se iluminó: Era mi padre.-_

Feuer.-_tendido en el piso, con grandes manchas de sangre en su cuerpo, y sin mover nada más que la cabeza y una pata delantera dijo-_Hijo…has…venido, finalmente.

Feuer Jr.-papá, ¿qué…te pasó?-_pregunté mirando su destrozado cuerpo, del que emanaba la sangre que se diluía con el lento caer y pasar de la lluvia-_

Feuer.-caí…desde la azotea…hijo, escucha-_escupió sangre-_debo…decirte algo…algo importante.

Feuer Jr.-No hables, papi, te salvaré.-_dije tratando de levantarlo-_

Feuer.-¡No!-_quitó mi pata de su encima-_hijo, escúchame…estoy muriendo, y esto…es por culpa…de alguien.-_dijo acercándome más a él con su pata-_

Feuer Jr.-¿qué? Pero, ¿de quién?

Feuer.-hijo, mi muerte fue…causada…por varios, como Kaiser o ese Chris, pero quien me interesa…es Bolt, es un pastor…que vive en Hollywood.

Feuer Jr.-_lo oí perfectamente, pero no sabía que decirle-_

Feuer.-hijo, respóndeme algo…¿tú me amas?

Feuer Jr.-pero, papi, claro que sí, eres…lo único que tengo. Déjame ayudarte.

Feuer.-_esbozó una sonrisa y dijo-_entonces…sabrás…que él te quitó a tu padre…a lo que más querías. No puedes…dejar que mi muerte sea en vano. ¿Estarías dispuesto…a cumplir mi último designio?-_preguntó con cara y tono muy serio-_

Feuer Jr.-_tras sólo un segundo de pensarlo, le contesté-_S-sí. Lo haré.

Feuer.-ese es mi chico. Ve…y búscalo. Si por algún motivo él…llegara a tener hijos…debes arrebatárselos.

Feuer Jr.-¿hijos?

Feuer.-sí, hijos. Su…pareja…está embarazada, y si esos cachorros llegaran a…sobrevivir, debes quitárselos. Hazlo sufrir, atácalo por donde más le duela.

Feuer Jr.-pero, yo…no puedo hacer eso solo. Digo, yo no puedo hacer algo así.

Feuer.-mira, él te quitó todo, y si de verdad me quieres…debes cumplir mi última intención…sólo así podre…descansar en paz.

Feuer Jr.-_tras una breve pausa, lo pensé y dije, con el ceño fruncido-_tienes razón. Él me quitó mi mundo, y no puede quedar impune.

Feuer.-así se habla, entonces, prométeme que lo harás…júralo, antes de que me vaya.

Feuer Jr.-_levanté una de mis patas y dije, con la otra en el corazón-_juro que te vengaré, papá. Esto no quedará así.

Feuer.-¡eso, eso es!

Feuer Jr.-_después de meditarlo un momento, me di cuenta de que yo conocía a ese tal Bolt, y sabía que él tenía más de cinco años, por lo que yo no tenía oportunidad contra él-_Papá, pero…solo, no puedo lograrlo.

Feuer.-lo sé, hijo mío, por eso…te ayudaré. Tráeme una hoja.

Feuer Jr.-_corrí hasta un arbusto y arranqué una hoja-_listo.-_fui donde reposaba mi padre y se la entregué-_aquí está, padre.

Feuer.-_la tomó, y untando uno de sus dedos en su propio costado, se sacó algo de sangre, con la que escribió algo en el papel-_él te ayudará. –_con su pata, y de un tirón se arrancó una gema del collar, diciendo-_busca…a aquellos perros que sigan fieles a mi causa, y diles…que te lleven con…con…-_se ahogó con un poco de sangre, por lo que le pegué con mi pata, haciéndolo escupir-_que te lleven con Strider. Él sabrá que hacer…dile que ya no vivo, y dale esto.-_y me entregó la gema, la que guardé con el papel-_no…lo olvides…Strider. Allí está tu apoyo. Quítale a Bolt su descendencia…y ve con él.

Feuer Jr.-sí, papá.

Feuer.-de acuerdo hijo, mi tiempo se acaba. Debo…partir ahora. Ya…no resisto.

Feuer Jr.-¡papá, espera!

Feuer.-hijo, véngame…me lo juraste. Sé que…te convertirás en un gran líder, pero sólo si primero le quitas a ese tonto sus hijos.

Feuer Jr.-dalo por hecho.-_dije seriamente-_

Feuer.-Bueno, hijo mío…quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti. Sé que no me defraudarás, pero ahora…debo descansar.

Feuer Jr.-¡No, papá, no me dejes! ¡No puedes dejarme!-_dije mientras las lágrimas ya brotaban de mis ojos-_

Feuer.-adiós, hijo…tú sabes…que debes hacer.-_y dicho esto, cerró sus ojos-_

Feuer Jr.-¡papá!

Feuer.-…

Feuer Jr.-¡no, papá, reacciona, por favor, no me dejes!-_dije llorando, mientras las lágrimas nublaban mi visión, dejándome dentro una pena y un dolor sin comparación, sintiendo que mi corazón se destrozaba, hasta que luego de una media hora de sólo llorar junto al inerte cuerpo de mi padre, me levanté y dije, mirando las gemas y la hoja-_descansa en paz, papá. Bolt pagará…y yo me ocuparé personalmente de eso.-_dije con el ceño fruncido, a medida que el agua ya había diluido la mayor parte de la sangre de mi padre, sobre la cual hice el juramento de acabar con quien le había destruido-_¡Bolt pagará por lo que hizo!

Bolt P.O.V.

_Abrí mis ojos al sentir que me movía, me corría de un lado a otro y a veces saltaba._

Bolt.-oh…pero…qué dolor de cabeza.-_dije llevándome una pata a la cara-_¿eh?-_no me había fijado, pero al mirar mi pata, me percaté de que la tenía vendada-_uh…extraño.-_toqué mi cabeza y pude sentir con mis dedos unos puntos que tenía en ella-_¿dónde estoy?-_abrí finalmente mis ojos y pude ver que estaba en una camioneta-_

X.-te estarás preguntando dónde estás.-_me dijo una voz familiar desde la oscuridad-_

Bolt.-la verdad sí.

X.-_salió de la oscuridad y vi que era Blazter, quien me miraba muy serio-_

Bolt.-Blazter…¿dónde estoy?

Blazter.-en un vehículo hacia Hollywood, hacia tu hogar.

Bolt.-¿y Bobby?

Blazter.-_baja la cabeza y dice-_Te tengo dos noticias: Una buena y la otra mala.

Bolt.-dime primero la mala.

Blazter.-la operación se complicó…perdió mucha sangre. Nos atendieron rápidamente y nos dejaron ir.

Bolt.- ¿y Chris, Luna, Mittens y los demás?

Blazter.-Mi hermana se fue a casa. Por el apego que notaron los veterinarios entre Chris y Bobby, lo dejaron quedarse, mientras que Luna quedó con ellos, para revisarla. Mittens y Rhino están aquí. Y…esa es la mala noticia…la de Bobby. La buena…bueno, mejor ve tú mismo.

Mittens.-_se acercó hasta mí y me dijo-_hola, orejón.

Bolt.-¡Mittens, estás bien!-_rápidamente la abracé, muy emocionado y feliz-_

Mittens.-auch, tranquilo, cachorro, aún me duele la espalda.-_dijo sonriendo-_

Blazter.-y eso no es lo mejor. Gracias a la eficacia de los veterinarios, bueno, Mittens no sólo se salvó, si me entiendes.

Bolt.-uh, eh…la verdad no entiendo.

Mittens.-Bolt, nuestros hijos sobrevivieron. Los veterinarios me revisaron ya, y se forman normalmente. ¿No es genial?-_dijo mientras unas lágrimas de emoción se le escapaban de los ojos-_

Bolt.-_no dije nada, sólo me abalancé sobre ella y le di un abrazo muy apretado, seguido de un profundo beso en la boca-_Creo que genial es muy poco para expresar lo que siento en estos momentos.

X.-jaja, qué cursi, Bolt.

Bolt.-_giré mi cabeza y vi a Rhino, quien me sonreía dentro de su esfera_-Hola, Rhino. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

Mittens.-no nos arruines el momento, roedor, estaba disfrutando eso.-_dijo riendo-_

Blazter.-hallé esto en el cuarto de Feuer antes de venir, ¿algo interesante que leer?-_me extendió un diario, el que yo tomé y empecé a leer-_

Diario:

-_había un anuncio arriba, el que decía-_"Quien sea sorprendido leyendo este diario que no sea su propietario Feuer, será castigado con la máxima pena que puedo otorgar: La de Muerte."

Plan de Conquista-Avances de esta semana

Las tropas de Elite me han informado que la conquista da avances positivos. Muy positivos, de hecho. Países como Albania, Austria, Bélgica, Bulgaria, Croatia, Francia, Italia, Irlanda, Polonia, Reino Unido, Portugal, entre otros ya están bajo mi total dominio. Se ha derramado sangre de inocentes, lo sé, pero eso no es un asunto de mi incumbencia, aunque debo admitir que mientras siga ganando territorios, más será las sospechas que caerán sobre mí. Debo ser cauteloso, o de lo contrario ese tonto de Kaiser me descubrirá. También debo planear algo para deshacerme de Bolt y sus amigos, porque de llegar aquí, le dirán a Kaiser lo que he hecho, y si eso pasa todo se acaba. Además debo admitir que si bien nunca creí que saldrían de México, ya sé que lograron escapar del hangar donde los dejé. Pero ya tengo mi plan: He dispuesto explosivos por todo el techo del primer piso, y además he conseguido algunas cargas tóxicas para reemplazarlas por el aire acondicionado. Debo detenerlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No importa cuántos de mis canes deba sacrificar, la captura y muerte de Bolt y su grupo son primordiales. También ofrecí recompensa en reiteradas ocasiones, pero debí saber que los buenos para nada de los caza recompensas no les serían suficiente. Sinceramente debo decir que no sé si mi plan resulte, pero en caso de no hacerlo, tal vez tenga tiempo de pedir apoyo, aunque lo veo muy improbable. Finalmente me queda un obstáculo: Kaiser. Esperaré al momento adecuado y lo derrocaré. Muchas responsabilidades y muy poco tiempo…debo parar a Bolt, a como dé lugar…antes de que fracase en mi misión. Si tan sólo pudiera matar a Kaiser, entonces el control sería mío, y podría empezar por América mi conquista, pero mientras siga con vida…no puedo proceder. Es vital acabar o con Bolt o con Kaiser, ellos impiden mi paso hacia el control. Mientras tanto, el plan seguirá tal como ahora. Si Europa ya cayó, entonces mi imperio rápidamente podrá extenderse a otras latitudes. Cuando acabe con Kaiser, finalmente tendré todo lo que es mío por derecho. Basta de juegos. Esta es probablemente mi última anotación…después de que domine el mundo, digamos que no tendré tiempo para anotar estas cosas.

Feuer

-_y abajo salía una firma-_

Bolt.-_muy aliviado dije-_que suerte que lo paramos antes de que siguiera con esto.

Perro.-¡señor!

Blazter.-¿qué pasa?

Perro.-nos sigue la policía.

Blazter.-chicos, creo que hasta aquí podemos dejarlos.

Bolt.-está bien, podemos cubrir el resto del camino a pie.

Blazter.-hemos andado por más de tres horas, no los deben separar más de 20 minutos de trayecto desde aquí hasta su casa.

Mittens.-Blazter, gracias, en verdad.

Blazter.-no me lo agradezca, y tengan por seguro que nos volveremos a ver.-_dijo abriendo la puerta-_

Rhino.-adiós, muchas gracias.-_y bajó-_

Mittens.-nos estamos viendo, entonces.-_bajó también-_

Bolt.-Blazter, ¿qué harás tú?

Blazter.-No lo sé, Bolt. tal vez te visite de vez en cuando.

Bolt.-ok, compañero, gracias, y hasta la próxima.-_le extendí la pata-_

Blazter.-hasta la próxima, Bolt.-_y tomó mi pata, despidiéndonos-_

Bolt.-_simplemente bajé y vi un enorme cartel, que decía-_"Hollywood"

Mittens.-lo logramos, hemos vuelto.-_dijo sonriendo-_

Rhino.-¡no había forma de no hacerlo con Bolt, el súper perro, jaja!-_dijo entusiasmado-_

Bolt.-al fin, después de todo…de vuelta en casa.-_dije mientras divisaba mi hogar desde la colina, pero sin evitar pensar: ¿Qué pasó con Chris, Bobby, y Luna?-_

Bueno, aquí finaliza el capítulo 38, y espero les haya gustado...casi todo se ha aclarado, aunque…¿será esto un final feliz realmente? Sigan leyendo, y lo averiguarán. Aunque me apena (o me alegra, ya ni sé xD) decir que esta obra empieza a correr hacia su desenlace. Naturalmente deseándoles lo mejor, se despide Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: no olviden los reviews, por favor!

PD2: este es el primer capítulo donde aparece el P.O.V. de Penny.

PD3: este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora.

PD4: el nuevo vecino de Penny también participa, por si acaso.

PD5. Lamento el enorme retraso, pero estuve ocupado con otra cosa. En compensación por la demora hice el capítulo extra-largo.


	40. Hogar, Dulce Hogar

Capítulo 39: Hogar, Dulce Hogar

Bolt P.O.V.

_Rápidamente divisé mi casa desde la colina, y mucho más repuesto me decidí a volver._

Bolt.-chicos, nuestro hogar está allá. Estoy ansioso por llegar de una vez.-_dije sonriendo-_

Mittens.-no se puede decir que no fue difícil, pero al fin lo logramos.-_se acercó y me dio un abrazo muy cálido-_

Rhino.-uff, después de todo el camino, y de los obstáculos ya estamos aquí. Supongo que mejor volvemos cuanto antes.

Mittens.-la verdad preferiría volver caminando, y no muy rápido…los veterinarios dijeron que mis crías sobrevivieron, pero aún así estoy algo cansada.

Rhino.-bah, gata, no seas floja, que ya estamos aquí, no nos quedan más de 20 minutos a pie.-_dijo como tratando de convencerla-_

Mittens.-¿floja?-_se separó de mí-_Tú no peleaste con un perro tan fuerte como Feuer, y no te aplastó el vientre, ¿o sí?-_se acercó más a él-_

Rhino.-ah, bueno, tienes razón.-_dijo algo asustado-_

Bolt.-bueno, entonces vámonos caminando a casa, de aquí hasta allá nada malo puede pasar.

Mittens.-mejor no digas eso, que cada vez que lo oigo pasa lo peor.

Bolt.-hablando de eso, me pregunto qué habrá pasado con Chris, Bobby y Luna…¿estarán bien?

Rhino.-no lo sé, Bolt, no lo creo. Los veterinarios los atendieron a ti y a la gata primero, mientras que los de urgencia estaban con ese Bobby. Lo último que oí de él, fue que…había muerto.

Bolt.-también yo oí eso, pero nada seguro aún. La verdad nos salvó la vida a Mittens y a mí.

Rhino.-eso parece.

Mittens.-sí, bueno, ya sabremos de ellos pronto. Mientras tanto, sugiero que vayamos a casa. Me estoy muriendo de frío.-_dijo temblando-_

Bolt.-ok, vamos.-_me acerqué a ella, y con una de mis patas la rodeé, dándole todo el calor que podía-_¿mejor?

Mittens.-_me dio un pequeño beso, y luego me sonrío, diciendo-_mucho mejor, orejón, gracias.

Rhino.-bien, mejor nos vamos ya, si queremos volver hoy.

Bolt.-tienes razón, Rhino.-_sin cambiar mi posición con Mittens, empezamos a caminar, descendiendo la colina-_

Rhino.-sé que Chris y Luna van a estar bien, pero no sé si el Doberman lo logre.

Bolt.-yo quiero que lo logre, porque después de todo lo malo que hizo, se arrepintió y se reivindicó, a costa de su propia vida, al parecer.

Mittens.-también yo pienso así, aunque me dolería más por Chris si no sobreviviera. Lo quiere mucho.

Bolt.-creo que estaríamos en condiciones similares a que muriera Rhino.

Mittens.-tal vez. Podríamos ver si es verdad.-_dijo mirando a Rhino y sonriendo malévolamente-_

Rhino.-oh-oh. Bolt…sostenla, por favor.

Mittens.-_soltó una pequeña risita, la que yo seguí-_es broma, roedor. Jamás dejaríamos que te pasara algo.

Rhino.-uff…no hagas eso, ¿quieres?-_se veía algo más tranquilo-_

Bolt.-vamos, Rhino, fue una bromita, nada más. Además estamos al lado de casa, no puedes ponerte grave ahora.

Rhino.-ok, ok. Mejor vamos. Me muero por ver algo de televisión.-_dijo adelantándose-_

Mittens.-Nunca cambiará, ¿verdad?

Bolt.-no, no lo hará.-_le dije sonriendo-_

Mittens.-mejor vete acostumbrando a soportar cosas así. Después de que seamos padres, no habrá mucho tiempo para descanso.

Bolt.-no te preocupes antes de tiempo, amor. Sé que serás una gran madre, y no sé si yo un buen padre, porque nunca he sido padre.-_dije confundiéndome yo mismo-_Pero haré el intento.

Mittens.-Serás un gran padre, orejón.-_me dirigió una cálida sonrisa-_estoy segura.

Rhino.-¿volvemos o qué?-_se oyó su voz desde el final del pasaje-_

Mittens.-mejor démonos prisa, amor. La pobre de Penny seguro te extrañó mucho.

Bolt.-a todos nos habrá extrañado por igual. Ella nos quiere a los tres con el mismo afecto. Cuando tengamos algo de tiempo libre, verás que lo que digo es verdad.

Mittens.-tal vez, orejón. ¿Sabes? Tengo el presentimiento de que nuestro hijos van a ser muy bonitos.

Bolt.-con una madre así de hermosa, no me cabe la menor duda.-_le sonreí-_

Mittens.-o con un padre tan apuesto.-_me dio un beso en la boca, el que yo correspondí de inmediato-_te amo, Bolty.

Bolt.-y yo a ti, Mittens.

Rhino.-¡mejor dense prisa, o me quedaré con todo el afecto y la alegría de Penny!-_al oírlo ambos soltamos una carcajada-_

Mittens.-Bolt, viene la navidad…me encanta esa fecha…cuando la celebraba con mis personas era…muy feliz.

Bolt.-ahora la celebraremos juntos, amor. Tú, yo, nuestros cachorros, Rhino, Chris y los demás.-_la verdad yo nunca supe que era Navidad, pero se me hacía que era divertido-_

Mittens.-gracias por tu apoyo, cachorro. Sabiendo que tú no me dejaras, estoy bien.

Bolt.-jamás lo haría. Moriría antes de hacerte algún tipo de daño.

Mittens.-eso es tan tierno, Bolty.-_me dio una lamida en el cuello-_gracias.

Bolt.-no hay de qué, Mittens. Te prometo que siempre estaré allí para ti.

Mittens.-creo que yo dije eso antes, pero oírlo de tu parte es muy agradable.-_comentó sonriendo-_

Bolt.-igual de agradable que estar contigo, mi amor.-_cariñosamente le lamí los labios-_

Rhino.-ey, tortolitos, por si no se dieron cuenta, siguiendo este pasaje hasta el final está nuestra casa.-_él había vuelto con nosotros y caminaba a nuestro lado-_

Bolt.-¿en serio? Pues entonces podríamos ir un poco más rápido, ¿no?-_miré a Mittens esperando su aprobación-_

Mittens.-ok, amor, vamos más rápido. Me muero por dormir en un colchón otra vez.

Bolt.-bien, vamos.-_y separándome de ella apresuré la marcha, siendo seguido de cerca por mi amor y Rhino.-_

Mittens.-orejón, espera…te echo una carrera.-_sonriendo nuevamente-_

Bolt.-¿una carrera? Mmm…¡hecho!

Rhino.-¿puedo participar?

Bolt.-claro que sí, amigo.

Mittens.-bien, quien llegue a casa primero gana. Y vamos…un, dos…¡tres!-_apenas pronunció la "s" todos salimos corriendo, yo a toda velocidad al igual que Rhino, pero tal parecía que Mittens era demasiado rápida, dejándonos atrás en muy poco tiempo-_¡más rápido, tortugas!-_riendo-_

Bolt.-¿tortuga yo? ¡Ya vas a ver!-_dije juguetonamente, forzando mi cuerpo al máximo para así alcanzarla-_

Mittens.-¡ey, orejón, déjame ganar!-_dijo viendo que yo ya la alcanzaba por muy poco-_

Bolt.-no lo creo, cielo.-_rápidamente la pasé, y girando mi cabeza hacia atrás para verla, sonriendo le dije-_¿Quién es la tortuga ahora?

Rhino.-¡chicos, esperen!-_lo habíamos dejado muy atrás-_

Mittens.-¡ah! No me va a ganar un perro.-_y trata de correr más rápido, pero por estar embarazada era mucho más lenta que de costumbre-_

Bolt.-algo me dice que voy a ganar-_le dije usando un tono melódico-_

Mittens.-no será así.-_y trata nuevamente de aumentar la velocidad, sólo para darse cuenta otra vez de que está exhausta-_

Bolt.-Sí, voy a ganar, jaja.-_en un segundo perdí pie y me tropecé con una roca, cayendo al piso, rodando un par de veces en el suelo antes de detenerme-_¡Auch!

Mittens.-¡Bolt!-_por la velocidad que llevaba, no alcanzo a detenerse, golpeando mi cuerpo con sus patas y tropezando, cayendo sobre mí, quedando yo boca arriba con ella sobre mi cuerpo-_

Bolt.-vaya, amor. Hace tiempo que no estábamos tan juntos, ¿no?-_dije algo ruborizado-_

Mittens.-seguro, Bolty. Es muy…incitante, estar así, ¿no crees?-_me dirigió una sonrisa insinuante-_

Bolt.-claro, Mittens.-_ahora muy sonrojado, levanté mi cabeza, dándole un profundo beso, mientras lamía sus labios por dentro-_

Mittens.-_luego de unos 20 segundos de ligero placer se separó de mí, diciendo-_Gracias, amor.

Bolt.-no hay de qué.-_le sonreí cálidamente-_

Rhino.-_pasó a toda velocidad corriendo por al lado nuestro, diciendo-_¡Jajaja, gané! ¿Quién es el mejor? ¡Rhino es el mejor, oh sí!-_dijo levantando una de sus patas haciendo una ligera celebración-_

Bolt.-¿de qué hablas, Rhino?-_le pregunté extrañado-_

Rhino.-que la línea de meta ya la pasé.-_dijo indicándome con un dedo mi casa, la que habíamos pasado por no más de un metro-_

Bolt.-_al ver mi hogar, tan cerca y tan alcanzable, no pude hacer más que sentir una vibrante emoción recorrer mis venas-_

Mittens.-bueno, ¿qué esperamos?-_rápidamente todos corrimos hacia la reja, así que apenas llegamos me apresuré a abrir la reja pasando mis patas por entre ésta, pero al tratar de abrir me fijé que estaba cerrado-_

Bolt.-oh, no…está cerrado.-_dije algo desilusionado-_

Mittens.-no te preocupes, orejón, que de esto me ocupo yo.-_hizo sonar sus patas, con una sonrisa-_déjame espacio, por favor.

Bolt.-_me corrí a un lado dejando pasar a Mittens, quien trató de escalar la reja, colgándose de las puntas de ella con sus patas-_

Mittens.-volveré en sólo un minuto, chicos, espérenme aquí.

Bolt.-no tardes mucho, por favor.

Mittens.-_me dirigió una sonrisa y dijo-_cuenta con ello, amor.-_dicho esto, saltó de la reja, desapareciendo de nuestra vista-_

Rhino.-ojalá que demore poco, me voy a resfriar aquí afuera.-_al oír la palabra "resfriar", no pude contener la risa, recordando lo del "beso", causado por un supuesto resfrío de Mittens-_

Bolt.-no te preocupes, seguro vuelve luego…o eso espero.

-_Tras unos cinco minutos de espera, que me parecieron eternos, sentí algo acercarse a la reja, por lo que me levanté y me dirigí a esta, viendo que Mittens había vuelto con unas llaves en la boca-_

Mittens.-bueno, amigo. Ahora sí.-_tomó las llaves y rápidamente buscó la correcta probándolas en la cerradura una y otra vez-_

Rhino.-rápido, rápido, tenemos prisa.-_exclamó con intención de poner nerviosa a Mittens-_

Mittens.-si sigues molestando, te dejaré afuera.

Bolt.-vamos, cielo, date prisa.

Mittens.-espera, cachorro, no se le da a una gata como yo andar abriendo puertas con llaves de humano.-_finalmente introdujo una llave en la fría cerradura, girándola y abriendo la reja, sacando el seguro que nos separaba de nuestro hogar-_¡ya está!

Bolt.-¡sí!-_emocionado a más no poder, empujé la puerta con mi cuerpo, abriéndola de golpe-_

Rhino.-ya entremos de una vez.

Mittens.-tienes razón, roedor, entremos de una vez.

Bolt.-la única forma de entrar, es por la puerta para perros, ojalá que esté abierta.

Mittens.-es algo obvio, orejón, por allí entré yo a la casa por las llaves.

Bolt.-_solté una pequeña risita-_tienes razón. Mejor entremos.-_y adelantándome empujé la puerta para perros con una pata, pasando primero mi cuerpo y luego sosteniéndola para que los demás pudieran entrar-_

Mittens.-gracias, Bolt.-_dijo entrando-_

Rhino.-una vez más en casa, ya respiro aire hogareño.-_dijo inspirando largamente-_

Mittens.-aire contaminado por la televisión, querrás decir.

Rhino.-¡yujú! ¡Tienes razón, la encenderé de inmediato, no la he visto en casi un mes!

Bolt.-Rhino, no. Son las tres de la mañana, es poco prudente. Además veamos primero a Penny.

Mittens.-vaya…-_entrecierra los ojos, como tratando de forzar su vista-_no consigo ver nada, está todo muy oscuro…

Bolt.-tienes razón, pero no voy a perderme en mi propia casa.-_miré a mi alrededor un rato, sólo pudiendo divisar un extraño árbol en una esquina, además de un cartel que estaba colgado de lado a lado en la muralla, pero por la oscuridad no pude ver qué decía-_la escalera debe estar por aquí.-_comencé a caminar a ciegas hasta que me di un tremendo cabezazo en un peldaño-_aquí está.

Mittens.-sí, ya nos dimos cuenta.-_en tono sarcástico-_

Bolt.-bueno, subamos.-_procedí a subir lentamente peldaño a peldaño, haciendo muy poco ruido y tratando de contener mi respiración, la que crecía progresivamente a medida que avanzaba hacia el cuarto de Penny-_

Mittens.-esto es muy emocionante.

Bolt.-ni que lo digas-_le dije mientras subía el último peldaño, ya haciendo incontenible mi emoción, moviendo la cola aparentemente sin razón, y sintiendo que mi corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal-_

Rhino.-y el momento de la verdad…tatan…-_trató de imitar el sonido de un redoble de tambores-_

Mittens.-Rhino, silencio.

Bolt.-ok, aquí vamos. Uff…-_lentamente me acerqué a la puerta del cuarto de Penny, y una vez llegué a ella, la empujé suavemente con la cabeza, abriéndola sin producir ningún sonido. Sigilosamente me metí en el cuarto, luego de una rápida ojeada al lugar, divisé la cama de mi persona y emocionado me acerqué a ella, pero antes de poder llegar pisé algo que hizo un sonido bastante familiar-_

Mittens.-parece que no es ella la única que no espera.

Bolt.-_miré el piso, e identificando lo que había pisado, lo cogí con el hocico mirándolo detenidamente hasta que pude comprobar lo que creía: Era el "señor Zanahoria", aquel juguete que tuve desde cachorro, y que Penny trajo a casa cuando me adoptó como su mascota.-_

Mittens.-ya encontraste un conocido, ¿no?

Bolt.-ajá.-_lenta y sigilosamente me subí a la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Penny, quien estaba durmiendo con su cabeza recostada en una almohada, y al ver su rostro una vez más, sentí mis mejillas humedecerse por el paso de unas lágrimas de felicidad que brotaron de mis ojos-_Al fin…al fin en casa…en nuestro hogar.-_esperé a que los chicos subieran a la cama, y apenas lo hicieron, nos acercamos a ella, yendo yo primero-_Penny.-_di un suspiro de felicidad y me acerqué tanto a ella que ya estaba a mi alcance, y sin contenerme más, le di una lamida en la cara, provocando que abriera levemente sus ojos-_

Penny.-¿eh?-_con los ojos entrecerrados-_uh…oh, no. Otra alucinación no.-_y recostó su cabeza hacia un costado-_

Mittens.-somos nosotros, Penny. Reacciona.-_y acercándose a ella al igual que yo, empezó a ronronearle en la cara, provocando que finalmente abriera sus ojos completamente-_

Penny.-¿B-Bolt?-_con expresión incrédula se frotó los ojos con las manos, como frente a una alucinación, pero al quitar sus manos de su cara, y ver que nosotros seguíamos allí, dio un enorme salto y un grito de alegría-_¡Bolt, has vuelto!-_me dio un muy fuerte abrazo, y yo sólo me limité a cerrar mis ojos y sonreír, sabiendo que ya todo estaba bien-_Sabía que volverías.-_otra frase que ella había usado antes, esta vez en aquel incendio-_¡chicos, están todos aquí!-_y ahora nos abrazo a todos, sonriendo plenamente y con lágrimas en los ojos-_

Bolt.-ahora sí estoy en casa.-_dije sintiendo el abrazo de Penny-_

Mittens.-bien dicho, cachorro. Me apunto a eso.-_me dijo sonriendo-_

Penny.-¡esperen a que mamá los vea! ¡Mamá! ¡Ven un momento, por favor!

M.D.P.-_vino con una bata de dormir, con cara de preocupada-_¿qué pasa, hija? Son más de las tres de la mañana…-_se frotó la cara en señal de sueño-_

Penny.-¡mira, mamá, los chicos han vuelto!-_exclamó entusiasmada-_

M.D.P.-¿en serio?-_encendió la luz, y al vernos allí, sólo se quedó boquiabierta, luego de eso esbozó una gran sonrisa y dijo-_tenías razón, hija. Iban a volver.

Bolt.-_feliz en extremo, di un ladrido y bajé las escaleras, llegando al primer piso-_

Penny.-quieto, amigo, jaja-_la oí ponerse pantuflas y bajar, entonces encendió las luces de la sala y pude ver lo que decía el famoso cartel: BIENVENIDOS A CASA, AMIGOS-_

Mittens.-wow.-_llegó por un costado mío-_de verdad nos estaba esperando-

Rhino.-oh, ya no aguanto el cansancio…debo…dormir.-_se echó en un lado del sillón-_ah…misión cumplida. El gran Rhino se va a descansar.-_dicho esto, cerró finalmente sus ojos, recostándose en su esfera-_

Bolt.-¿qué es eso?-_le señalé a Mittens el árbol que estaba en la esquina, pero ahora pude apreciar que estaba lleno de adornos y de luces, las que brillaban de varios colores acompañadas de una dulce y alegre música-_vaya, es el árbol más lindo que he visto en mi vida.-_dije como alelado-_

Mittens.-es un árbol de Navidad, Bolt. Un pino, pero se adorna y se le ponen las luces que ves allí. La estrella que está en la punta también tiene su significado.-_me señaló la punta del árbol, sobre el cual se lucía una estrella muy bonita-_pero bueno, opino igual que el roedor. Estoy muy cansada…y honestamente quiero dormir un poco.-_me miró casi como pidiéndome disculpas-_

Bolt.-_solté una pequeña risita, y luego le dije, abrazándola y apegando nuestros cuerpos-_lo sé, amor. También yo estoy muy cansado. Mejor vámonos pronto a descansar, que mañana será un gran día.

Mittens.-concuerdo contigo, orejón. Vamos.-_y despidiéndonos de Penny, subimos nuevamente, hasta llegar a nuestro colchón, aquel que parecía estarnos esperando después de tan larga ausencia, y sin dar más me acosté en él, esperando a Mittens-_

Bolt.-vaya, este colchón es mucho más cómodo de lo que yo recordaba. Vamos cielo, te estamos esperando.-_le sonreí-_

Mittens.-ok, Bolty.-_se recostó en el colchón, muy cerca de mí, rozando su pelaje con el mío, y luego dándome un beso en la boca-_te amo.

Bolt.-y yo a ti, Mittens. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado.-_con una de mis patas acaricié suavemente su cabeza, recorriéndola hasta llegar a su lomo-_

Mittens.-no, Bolt. Gracias a ti por darme esta vida.-_empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente durante un muy largo rato, hasta que Penny llegó al cuarto y nos vio, pero eso no me importó, sólo quería sentir el momento junto a Mittens, y Penny no nos dijo nada, sólo nos sonrió y luego se acostó.-_

Bolt.-_con mis patas empecé a recorrer su espalda, hasta llegar a su cola, la que se movió en dirección a mí para posarse bajo mi estómago, empezando a acariciarme ahí-_oh, Mittens…-_finalmente rompimos en un nuevo y muy placentero beso, por primera vez uno con lengua, y así nos quedamos, solos nuevamente en nuestro hogar y gozando de nuestra vida juntos, juntos hasta la muerte…y más allá de ella. Simplemente quería sentirla cerca de mí y sentir su calor, su pelo, su lengua rozando la mía, todo eso junto. Finalmente nos quedamos dormidos iluminados por la luz de la luna, la cual parecía soplar sobre nosotros un aire de paz y tranquilidad, un aire que no volví a sentir realmente desde que nos enviaron a México._

-Al amanecer del Otro día-

Bolt P.O.V.

_Sentí una ligera brisa correr cerca de mi nariz, lo que fue suficiente para despertarme, y al verme junto a Mittens, aproveché la ocasión y con mi pata comencé a masajearle un poco más abajo del estómago, mientras le susurraba al oído-_

Bolt.-amor mío, ya es de día, arriba.-_comencé a lamer su oreja, y al ver que ésta se movió un poco, seguí besando y lamiendo su cuello, humedeciendo lentamente su pelaje-_

Mittens.-Bolt, me haces cosquillas.-_dijo tiernamente, mientras abría sus ojos y se ponía de pie, lo mismo que hice yo unos segundos después-_vamos, orejón. Bajemos a ver qué nos ofrece este día.

Bolt.-si tú lo dices, mi hermosa e inteligente gata, es para mí una orden.-_y dándole un breve beso en la boca, me separé, diciendo-_ok, bajemos.

Mittens.-_ella bajó la escalera, volviendo a la planta baja y yo la seguí inmediatamente-_que bien se siente volver, ¿eh?

Bolt.-creo que "bien" no puede describir cómo me siento ahora. Sí es verdad que yo quería volver, pero lo que realmente me importa ahora eres tú, Mittens. Tú eres mi vida ahora, y eso es todo lo que tengo. Jamás te haré daño ni dejaré que alguien te haga daño, lo prometo.

Mittens.-me alegra tanto oír eso, amor.-_me dio un beso nuevamente-_

Bolt.-_miré un rato hasta que vi que ya no había nadie en la sala, así que le dije a Mittens que saliéramos, y cumpliendo mis deseos, ambos salimos, mientras la radiante luz del sol parecía saludarnos con su suave y acogedora onda de calor, la que calentaba nuestros cuerpos sin llegar a dañarlos, como tratándonos con cariño-_

Mittens.-¿qué no es…?-_dijo señalando la casa del lado, en la cual sólo pude divisar algo blanco internándose dentro-_

Bolt.-debe ser Chris, pero si él volvió, entonces…Bobby…¿y Luna?-_le pregunté preocupado-_

Mittens.-no sé que habrá pasado, amor, pero de seguro estarán bien.

Bolt.-ojalá así sea.

Rhino.-_dio un bostezo y llegó a nuestro lado, con cara de mareado-_tal parece que nuestros amigos volvieron.

Mittens.-sólo nos pareció ver a Chris, pero no hemos visto ni a Bobby ni a Luna.

Rhino.-creo que mejor nos entramos, Penny se irá pronto a la "escuela" y mejor nos despedimos de ella.

Mittens.-tiene razón. Mejor entremos, más tarde vemos qué pasó con los demás.

Bolt.-de acuerdo.-_dije mirando casi nostálgicamente la casa de al lado, y entré a casa, para despedirme de mi persona-_

Penny.-_ya con su "uniforme" y su mochila, bajó las escaleras y nos dijo, uno por uno-_Adiós, mis amigos. Bolt, cuida a Rhino y a Mittens, hoy volveré más temprano para estar con ustedes, que es lo que más quiero hacer.-_acarició mis orejas y me dio un beso en la cabeza-_nos vemos más tarde, Bolty.-_a continuación le dio un abrazo a Mittens, diciéndole-_hasta luego, mi gatita linda. Espero que la pases bien con Bolt.-_dijo sonriéndome mientras me miraba-_suerte, picarón.-_y luego de separarse de Mittens, sólo movió un poco la esfera de Rhino, diciéndole adiós-_Nos vemos en la tarde.-_y dicho esto, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola, deteniéndose una última vez para mirarnos y diciendo-_Sí, son mis grandes amigos.-_y se fue, cerrando la puerta-_

Mittens.-¿y ahora?

Bolt.-_la miré un rato y le dije-_vamos a dormir. Estoy muy cansado aún.

Rhino.-ok, yo me voy a ver algo de televisión, hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no la veo.-_y se subió al sillón, encendiendo la televisión y cerrando sus ojos, como esperando abrirlos cuando empezaran a transmitir algo bueno-_

Bolt.-mejor nosotros vamos a nuestra "zona"-_le indiqué a Mittens con la cabeza que me siguiera hasta arriba-_

Mittens.-tú lo has dicho, Bolty.-_y subió la escalera conmigo, hasta que llegamos al cuarto de Penny, donde nuevamente nos recostamos, con esperanzas de dormir-_Dulces sueños, Bolt.

Bolt.-igualmente, cielo,…igualmente.-_di un lago bostezo y caí rendido por la somnolencia, pero justo antes de quedarme dormido, miré el reloj, el que marcaba las 13:00 horas, y viendo el palito avanzar y dar la vuelta una y otra vez, finalmente me quedé dormido-_

-19:00 Horas-

_Tic-tac-tic-tac-_

_El sonido que producía el reloj terminó por despertarme, esto debido a que ya había descansado mucho, un poco más de 6 horas, por lo que me levanté y rápidamente desperté a Mittens, viendo que por la hora Penny ya debía de haber vuelto._

Bolt.-vamos, cielo, Penny ya tuvo que haber vuelto, bajemos a ver.

Mittens.-ok, orejón, bajemos.

Penny.-_se oyó su grito desde abajo-_¡Bolt, Mittens, tenemos visitas!

Bolt.-¿visitas? Umm…qué raro.-_ahora invadido por la curiosidad bajé las escaleras junto con Mittens, y al bajar lo primero que vimos fueron a las personas de Chris, y a un hombre que supuse era el vecino nuevo-_

Robert.-hola, chiquito.-_me acarició la cabeza suavemente-_así que consiguieron hacerse camino de regreso.

Juliette.-y no fueron los únicos, ¿verdad, amor?-_dijo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa-_

Robert.-cierto, cierto. Hablando de eso, lo traigo en seguida.-_dio un ligero silbido poniéndose dos dedos en la boca, haciendo que inmediatamente "algo" que estaba afuera se levantara (por una ventana pude ver su sombra)-_

_Lentamente la sombra fue acercándose hasta quedar a menos de un metro de la puerta. Mi expectación crecía segundo a segundo, con cada paso que diera aquel animal, entonces finalmente cruzó el umbral y lo reconocí: el perro blanco, mi mejor amigo y compañero de aventura. Era Chris, quien venía caminando lentamente con un gesto de gran seriedad, al vernos, sólo se limitó a sonreír, pero luego me di cuenta de que en realidad había otra sombra junto a él, era una sombra más grande, y Chris con la cabeza le apuntó que viniera, mirando a quien no podíamos ver. Ahora vimos acercarse a alguien o algo de gran tamaño, puesto que producía una enorme sombra, lentamente avanzando hasta que llegó a la puerta, abriéndola un poco, y dejando pasar así un gran haz de luz, dejándonos ciegos por un par de segundos, hasta que pude abrir nuevamente mis ojos y ver a un perro ahora ya muy familiar: Bobby. Estaba seguro que era él, de pie junto a Chris con una pose majestuosa e imponente, con mirada de un tono alegre y una paño amarrado de su cuello, dándole un aspecto muy distinto del que tenía siendo Kaiser. Ahora Kaiser ya no existía._

Chris.-_se acercó lentamente hasta nosotros, y dijo, ya una vez lo suficientemente cerca-_Amigos, he vuelto. Pero no solo, traje a alguien muy especial conmigo.-_miró hacia atrás a Bobby, quien se veía algo nervioso-_él…-_nos miró nuevamente-_va a quedarse conmigo a vivir, tal como antes lo hizo una vez. Me gustaría que pudieran conocer en verdad qué tipo de can es, y que pudiéramos dejar atrás todo lo que pasó…-_se veía serio, pero con un acento casi solemne-_Bobby, ven, acércate.

Bobby.-_lentamente se acercó con la cabeza baja, y una vez llegó al lado de Chris nuevamente, se detuvo, bajando la vista-_Bolt, yo…quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Por todo lo que TUVIERON que pasar. Todo fue mi culpa, y me gustaría decir que…lo siento, en el fondo de mi alma. Tampoco espero que me perdones realmente, pero sí quiero que sepas que lo siento.-_dijo con una expresión triste-_

Mittens.-_se adelantó acercándose mucho a él, y le dijo, poniendo una pata en su hombro-_tranquilo, tranquilo, todo ya está bien.-_le dio un abrazo, y éste, como impresionado por el gesto sólo se quedó estático, pero luego de unos tres segundos correspondió a Mittens el abrazo-_sabes que yo ya te he perdonado. Lo que hiciste en la azotea fue muy valiente. Pudiste haber muerto allí.

Bobby.-lo sé, pero consideré que mi vida debía servir para algún bien luego de contaminar mi alma con tanto tiempo de llenarla de maldad y odio. De hecho, casi morí.-_indica el paño que tenía en el cuello-_esto…es para ocultar la cicatriz del ataque.

Mittens.-entiendo.-_se separó de él-_oh, lo siento si te incomodé, pero después de lo que hiciste por mí y por nosotros…

Bolt.-¿por ti?-_pregunté algo confundido-_

Mittens.-_dio un leve suspiro-_sí. Cuando me capturaron aquellos perros en el depósito, fue Bobby quien me liberó. Él me ayudó a escapar.

Bolt.-¿en serio?-_lo miré ahora a él-_

Bobby.-pues…sí. Yo ayudé a Mittens para que pudiera escapar.-_dijo bajando la cabeza-_

Bolt.-pero…entonces no mereces decir que no esperas nuestro perdón, puesto que te lo ganaste hace ya tiempo. Sin ti Feuer nos habría matado a ambos, y ahora más encima me entero que antes de eso ya habías salvado a Mittens, claro que te perdonamos.-_al oír eso, mostró una leve sonrisa-_Te ayudaremos a reconstruir tu vida.-_me acerqué más a él y le extendí mi pata, ofreciéndole mi mejor sonrisa-_

Bobby.-g-gracias, Bolt. En verdad esto significa mucho para mí.-_y tomó mi pata, estrechándola-_

Mittens.-Chris, ¿y Luna?-_le preguntó viendo que ella no estaba-_

Chris.-oh, cierto.-_dio un pequeño ladrido y de pronto apareció Luna en el umbral-_

Luna.-¡hola!-_no me había fijado de primera, pero al observarla mejor me percaté de que ahora lucía un hermoso collar-_

Bolt.-¿y eso?-_me refería al collar-_

Luna.-volvimos de la veterinaria una vez le dieron el alta a Bobby. Entonces, al llegar, nos vio tu vecino al frente, seguimos hasta la casa de Chris, y cuando sus personas lo vieron de vuelta, se emocionaron mucho. También se extrañaron de ver a Bobby otra vez, pero lo recibieron con el mismo o incluso más cariño que antes. Yo, viendo que ya no tenía más que hacer aquí, me despedí de Chris y me dispuse a irme, pero tu vecino me detuvo antes, y me dijo que era muy bonita, y que le habría encantado tener una mascota como yo. Inmediatamente se le ocurrió la idea de adoptarme, y yo acepté muy feliz, y bueno…ya ves el resto.-_me dijo sonriendo-_

Chris.-vaya, pero qué emotiva reunión familiar, ¿no es así?

Bolt.-claro.

Luna.-ni que lo digas. Ahora tengo un hogar y verdaderos amigos. Definitivamente ésta es la vida con la que soñé alguna vez.

Bobby.-creo que puedo opinar igual. La vida me dio una segunda oportunidad, y no la dejaré pasar. Gracias a todos por lo que me han enseñado.

Rhino.-_llegó de pronto desde detrás de nosotros-_¿qué pasa aquí?

Bolt.-_sin ninguna demora, le explique todo a Rhino; cómo Bobby sería nuestro nuevo vecino y amigo, que Luna al fin tenía un hogar y había cumplido sus sueños, y que ahora finalmente todo estaba bien-_

Rhino.-vaya, qué momento más…extraño.-_dijo confundido-_

Bolt.-querrás decir genial.-_dije abrazando a Mittens-_

Rhino.-sí, bueno, como sea.

_Todos juntos compartimos una cena, disfrutando de una buena vez la paz que tanto tiempo nos abandonó, riendo de todo lo que pasamos y gozando de nuestro tiempo así. Como la gran familia que éramos, y que pronto iba a crecer, muy pronto, de hecho._

8 Semanas Después

Mittens.-¡ah! ¡Duele!

Bolt.-¡Mittens, resiste, empuja, empuja!

Mittens.-ya…no…aguanto…-_dijo cerrando sus ojos-_

Bolt.-resiste, amor.

Penny.-¡mamá, necesito toallas aquí!

_Tras ocho largas semanas en las cuales profundizamos los lazos con nuestros cercanos, Mittens ya estaba lista para dar a luz. Yo sólo trataba de ayudarla con el parto diciéndole que se calmara, que todo iba a estar bien, etc. mientras que Chris y Bobby la ayudaban trayendo de su casa distintos elementos como calmantes, agua caliente, entre otros. (Sus personas habían salido y ahora ellos querían ayudar)_

Chris.-Mittens, resiste, ya falta poco.-_le dio un paño con agua caliente, el que puso sobre su vientre-_las contracciones ya terminaron, tienes que empujar con más fuerza.-_él sabía mucho de anatomía, por eso yo dejaba este asunto en sus manos (o patas)-_

Mittens.-ah, puedo hacer esto…he pasado por cosas peores…¡ah!

Penny.-¡mamá, ya está saliendo!

Bobby.-Chris, pon la toalla debajo de ella.

Chris.-sí.-_tomó la toalla y la colocó debajo de Mittens-_

Mittens.-sólo…un poco más…y ya estará.-_dijo haciendo fuerza-_

Penny.-¡mamá, ya está!

M.D.P.-sí, hija, lo estoy viendo.

Chris.-atrás, atrás.

Mittens.-¡ah!-_hizo un último esfuerzo, el que dio resultado-_

Bolt.-¿qué es, qué es?-_dije emocionado-_

Chris.-_pudo ver la pequeña cría antes de que Penny la recogiera con la toalla-_es un niño, Bolt.

Bolt.-¿un niño? ¡Sí! ¿Oíste eso, amor? Tenemos un niño…tenemos un pequeño hijo.-_dije acariciando su frente, llorando de emoción-_

Mittens.-uff…otro…orejón que soportar.-_me dijo cariñosamente-_

Bolt.-aunque creí que los perros teníamos más de un hijo…-_dije como pensativo-_

Chris.-no es una cría común, Bolt. Es un "híbrido", animales como esos cuesta que se gesten, por eso es sólo uno.-_me explicó-_

Mittens.-sí, sí, gracias Einstein. Bolty, acércate, por favor.-_me acerqué a ella, apoyando dos de mis patas sobre el colchón en el que estaba (estaba en altura)-_al fin…tenemos un hijo.-_dijo abrazándome y recostando su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras suspiraba-_

Bolt.-sí, cielo. Al fin.-_comencé a acariciar el pelaje de Mittens, como tratando de aliviar más rápidamente el dolor que le produjo el parto-_tranquila, ya está.

Penny.-mamá, ¿no es adorable?-_dijo ya de pie, y con mi hijo envuelto en una toalla-_

M.D.P.-igual que sus padres, cielo. Mejor déjaselos para que lo vean.

Luna.-yo quiero verlo.-_dijo acercándose (ella se había mantenido al margen, pero estaba en la misma habitación)-_

-Después de que se fueran las visitas, y Rhino se fuera a dormir-

Penny.-aquí tienes, Bolty.-_dejó al pequeño cachorro a un lado nuestro-_

Bolt.-_lo miré y me pareció hermoso: era un pequeño cachorrito con más de perro que de gato, con pelaje blanco en su mayoría, pero con manchas negras en el estómago, y con las patas similares a las de un gato (eran más pequeñas de lo normal, y presentaban garras como las de Mittens), la base de su cabeza era de color negro, pero el resto era de color blanco, algo parecido ocurrió con su cola, puesto que ésta era delgada y flexible como la de un gato, pero peluda como la mía-_

Mittens.-¿no es la cosita más hermosa que has visto?-_dijo mirándolo con esas sonrisas que no se tienen precio-_

Bolt.-mmm…no. Es horrible. Es muy feo.-_dije en tono de gracia-_

Mittens.-será porque eso lo sacó de ti, orejón.-_dijo riendo-_lo lindo que tiene lo sacó de mí, obviamente.

Bolt.-a ver…-_me acerqué a él y apenas me sintió, me dio un pequeño rasguño en la nariz-_¡auch!

Mittens.-_sólo rió un poco-_ok, orejón, no lo molestes, y mejor vamos a dormir.

Bolt.-_frotándome mi nariz un rato-_ok, Mittens, vamos.

Mittens.-¿y cómo le vamos a poner?

Cachorro.-_tiernamente se aferró al estómago de Mittens, con un pequeño llanto-_

Bolt.-no lo sé, pensemos.-_estuve un enorme rato pensando, hasta que decidí uno, y le dije-_Mittens, ¿qué tal…?-_la volteé y recién me vine a dar cuenta de que estaba durmiendo-_cuak, cuak.-_me dije algo decepcionado-_bueno, nos veremos en la mañana.-_le di un pequeño beso a mi hijo, frotando su cuerpo con mi pata-_buenas ncohes, hijo mío.

_Tras terminar aquel cansador día, finalmente me quede dormido junto a las dos….¿personas? que más amaba. Uff…de aquí en adelante ésta va a ser mi vida, mi vida de padre._

Fin del capítulo 39.

-Aclaraciones sobre el próximo capítulo-

-Será el capítulo final, y muy probablemente sirva más de conclusión.

-Será más corto que los demás.

-En el próximo capítulo se atan todos los cabos sueltos, tales como el asunto de Chris y Luna, el de Bobby, el plan de Feuer y cómo iban sus avances, etc.

Bueno, ya aclarando esto, se despide una vez más deseándoles lo mejor, Xixh4n(o Cris)

PD: Feliz Navidad, amigos y lectores.

PD2: no olviden los reviews, por favor!


	41. El Capítulo Final

Destinos Unidos: El Capítulo Final 40

Bolt P.O.V.

-Dos días después-

_Es una ardua tarea el ser padre, y cuidar de mi pequeñito todos los días y todas las noches, pero sí que es una gran recompensa darse cuenta de todo el amor que transmite nuestro pequeño cachorro._

_Hoy habíamos decidido ir a visitar a Blazter, quien también se hizo nuestro amigo. Curiosamente, él se quedó a vivir en los cuarteles generales de la ya casi extinta mafia, pero desmantelándolos y ahora convirtiendo el lugar en un sitio pacífico y tranquilo para vivir, ya libre de las garras de Feuer._

_Primero nos dirigimos a la casa de Chris para invitarlo a venir, y también a Bobby, quien en muy poco tiempo se ganó nuestra confianza y nuestro afecto._

Bolt.-¡Chris!-_grité desde el otro lado de la reja-_

Chris.-_se asoma, diciendo sonriente-_hola Bolt, ¿qué tal? Te atiendo en un momento.-_se desocupa y luego vuelve junto a Bobby-_

Bobby.-hola Bolt, Mittens, Rhino.

Mittens.-hola, Bobby.

Chris.-bueno, ¿qué se te ofrece, amigo?

Bolt.-hoy queríamos ir a visitar a Blazter, para ver cómo siguen las cosas allá. ¿Nos acompañas?

Chris.-seguro. Mejor ve y arréglate, Bobby.-_le dice dándole un pequeño codazo-_iremos a ver a tu novia.

Bobby.-_se sonroja-_no es mi novia, es una amiga. Además…

Chris.-ya, ya, era una broma.

Rhino.-¿y no vendrá Luna?

Bolt.-sí, Rhino, ahora la invito, lo tenía presente.-_caminé hasta la casa de al frente y di un ladrido, en menos de un segundo Luna salió por la puerta para perros y se unió a nosotros-_

Luna.-ey, chicos. ¿Qué tal?

Bolt.-nosotros bien, gracias. Íbamos a ver a Blazter, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?-_le pregunté amablemente-_

Luna.-claro, Bolt. De todas formas no tenía nada más que hacer en mi casa.

Chris.-_sale por la reja, junto con Bobby-_hola, Luna.-_se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla-_

Luna.-hola, Chris.-_corresponde el beso-_

Bobby.-bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Bolt.-sí, mejor vámonos yendo, que no queda muy cerca.

_Y así partimos a ver a Blazter, lo que nos tomó más o menos una hora de viaje, hasta que llegamos al famoso edificio, donde estaban fuera tanto Blazter como Esmeralda, mirando unos planos-_

Blazter.-sí, no lo sé. Tal vez podríamos arreglar este pilar por aquí…

Esmeralda.-_mira el plano-_es buena idea. La sala podríamos dejarla para reuniones, el resto para colchones, cojines, etc.-_ambos estaban mirando la enorme estructura donde libramos nuestra última batalla, dándonos la espalda-_

Bolt.-_me acerqué y todos me siguieron, hasta que llegué a espaldas de Blazter-_Hola.

Blazter.-_se voltea rápidamente, pero al verme sonríe-_¡Hola, Bolt, qué agradable sorpresa!-_le entrega el plano a un perro que pasaba por allí-_llévalo a la sala de control, ¿quieres?

Perro.-sí, señor.-_toma el plano con el hocico y se va-_

Blazter.-_ahora se dirige a nosotros-_¿y cómo les va?

Mittens.-a nosotros bastante bien, de hecho. Ya nació nuestro pequeñito.

Blazter.-¿en serio? Genial, me alegro mucho por ustedes.

Bobby.-hola, Blazter, Esmeralda.-_baja la cabeza un poco-_

Esmeralda.-hola, Bobby.-_se acerca y le da un beso en la boca, además de un abrazo-_te extrañé.

Bobby.-_se sonroja mucho al percatarse que todos los estábamos viendo-_ah, sí…también yo a ti.

Luna.-¿quieren reconstruir todo esto?-_observa detenidamente el edificio-_

Blazter.-no, no totalmente. Sólo nos queda reparar las dos primeras plantas. Lo demás ya lo estamos preparando para los demás.

Bolt.-¿los demás? ¿Quiénes?

Blazter.-pues los miembros de la S.A.F.P.A.-_dice mirándonos moviendo la cola-_mi hermana y yo la fundamos.

Bolt.-la S.A.F….¿qué? ¿qué significa eso?-_le pregunté muy extrañado-_

Blazter.-pues significa, en inglés _Shelter And Food Providing Association_, o sea asociación proveedora de comida y refugio.

Mittens.-¿y qué tiene que ver eso con el edificio?

Blazter.-que esta será nuestra sede. Todos los perros y gatos o cualquier otro animal que esté solo ahí afuera, podrá venir aquí a vivir, se le dará gratuitamente comida y refugio, y si puede ayudar con las labores de aseo, construcción, etc., incluso mejor.

Rhino.-¿y crees que funcione?

Blazter.-en realidad sí. Todos los perros que eran anteriormente parte de la mafia, y que quisieran quedarse, son ahora parte de nuestra pequeña organización. Pero bueno, supongo que querrán verlo ustedes mismos, pasen por aquí, por favor.-_nos señaló la entrada-_

Bobby.-después de ti.-_con una pata le señaló la entrada a Esmeralda-_

Esmeralda.-gracias.-_entró junto a nosotros-_

Bolt.-guau, sí que se han organizado rápido.-_dije al ver que en todos lados habían colchones y cojines, ordenados en fila y además cada uno con sus respectivos platos de comida y agua, además ya habían varios perros acostados en los colchones, los que se veían felices y algo curiosos a la vez-_

Esmeralda.-en muy poco tiempo ha habido grandes avances. Muchos perros ya viven aquí y se les da la misión a algunos, a cambio de que puedan quedarse, a que vaya a dar la noticia de nuestro crecimiento aquí. Aunque cada día hay más voluntarios para esas tareas. Todos aquí se muestran muy, muy agradecidos de nuestra labor.-_dijo siguiendo a Blazter, quien subió la escalera que habíamos querido alcanzar hace poco tiempo-_

Bolt.-¿dónde vas?

Blazter.-dónde vamos, querrás decir.-_señaló una ventana y yo miré por ella-_

Bolt.-¿qué es eso?-_dije apuntando a una placa que relucía con los destellos del sol, ubicada en el primer piso, por fuera del edificio-_

Blazter.-es la tumba de Feuer.-_dijo bajando la cabeza, con tono algo triste-_

Rhino.-¿su tumba?-_difícilmente pudo escalar hasta la ventana, y al mirar abajo dijo-_juraría que no merece ni siquiera eso.

Blazter.-opino de manera diferente, esto porque ayer yo pensaba de la misma forma que tú, pero cuando fuimos a revisar su cuarto, hallamos algo…algo muy conmovedor.

Bobby.-¿algo muy conmovedor? ¿Qué era?

Blazter.-_sólo lo miró igual de triste que antes-_vengan conmigo, y les mostraré.

Luna.-eso no me da muy buena espina…

Blazter.-es por aquí.-_seguimos subiendo la escalera hasta llegar al penúltimo piso, en el cuarto que-supuse correctamente- era el de Feuer-_

Esmeralda.-es en verdad muy triste, pero es necesario que lo vean.-_dicho esto, abrió la puerta, dejándonos entrar-_

_Era un cuarto enorme, con un tapiz de colores entre negro y rojo oscuro, con algunas fotos de un Feuer más joven en unos cuadros, pero no fue eso lo que querían que viera, sino un baúl que había al fondo-_

Blazter.-eso estaba cerrado con llave, y con un candado muy fuerte. Tuvimos que usar una sierra para abrirlo, debido a que no encontramos la llave.-_se acercó, lo tomó y lo abrió-_Pues…he aquí lo que quería que vieran.-_nos señaló un pequeño libro rojo-_

Rhino.-¿qué es eso?

Blazter.-_baja la cabeza, exhalando un suspiro-_son las memorias de Feuer.

Mittens.-¿en serio?-_se acerca curiosa-_¿ya las vieron?

Esmeralda.-_no dice nada, sólo asiente con la cabeza lentamente-_

Bolt.-entonces, vamos a ver, de una vez.-_lo abro-_

Blazter.-espera, de ahí no.-_tomó el libro, y lo devolvió varias páginas atrás-_empieza desde allí.

Bolt.-_lo miré algo desconfiado, pero tomé el libro y lo miré. Mittens y Rhino vinieron junto a mí a verlo. No estaba escrito nada, sólo había una foto, en la cual aparecía un Feuer mucho más joven, y con un aspecto totalmente diferente: se veía feliz, aparecía sonriendo, y su cuerpo no tenía marcas de heridas como las que tenía cuando lo conocí. Además estaba abrazado de una perra que estaba a su lado, era una collie hermosa de ojos amarillos-_¿quién es ella?-_le pregunté algo curioso-_

Blazter.-sigue mirando, Bolt.

Bolt.-_acaté su orden y seguí mirando, divisando un pequeño y viejo texto que estaba bajo la foto, el que decía-_

"Amber y yo"

"Estoy tan feliz de haberla conocido, ahora ya somos una pareja, y parece que ahora vamos a vivir juntos. A ella le agrada mi buen humor, y me considera apuesto. Yo opino igualmente de ella. Cada segundo que no la veo es como un calvario, pero eso sólo aumenta mi expectación aún más hasta el momento que la veo. En unas horas más nos vamos a juntar, y creo que ésta vez es para llevar nuestra relación un paso adelante, un hijo…eso definitivamente cambiaría mi vida y la de ella, pero es un riego que quiero tomar, estar a su lado es como estar en el paraíso, y si vamos a vivir juntos y con un hijo, entonces mi felicidad al fin estaría completa."

Bolt.-vaya, entonces él tenía pareja…

Blazter.-mira, Bolt, esta otra página.-_tomó una gomita que había al lado, y puso ésa página-_lee eso.

Bolt.-_leí otra vez-_

"Casados, y con un hijo en camino"

"Tal como esperaba, nuestra relación avanzó y ahora Amber está esperando un hijo mío. Estamos casados ahora, y sólo queda esperar a que nuestro pequeño o pequeña traiga la última cuota de felicidad a nuestras vidas. Ya vivimos juntos, y estoy construyendo una pequeña casita cerca de aquí para irnos a vivir allí."

-_A continuación habían varias fotos de Feuer y su pareja, algunas donde aparecían besándose tiernamente, otras abrazados, otra donde aparecían ambos en el momento de su boda, y otra donde salía Feuer armando un pequeño cuarto con un colchón-al parecer para sus futuros hijos, o los que él esperaba tener-_

"Si alguna vez fui infeliz, eso se ha borrado de mi memoria. Ahora sólo reina la felicidad y la dicha en nuestras vidas. Hoy quise llevarle una rosa a Amber, pero me resbalé y caí sobre los puntiagudos arbustos. De vuelta a casa, pero todo lastimado, me recosté en la sala, mientras mi esposa tiernamente sanó mis heridas, aunque con el sólo hecho de sentir su calor y su cariño cerca era para mí suficiente."

Blazter.-si ya terminaste…-_me señaló otra gomita, la cual tomé y cambié la página, viendo así una con muchas fotos-_

"El gran día, nacieron nuestras crías. Nuestra, en realidad. Curiosamente sólo tuvimos un hijo, a diferencia de la mayoría que tiene camadas de 4 o 5. Pero bueno, nos han bendecido con este regalo, y debemos dar gracias por eso. Mi bonito cachorro…decidimos ponerle mi mismo nombre. Ahora al fin soy feliz como siempre lo deseé. Nos mudamos a la casa, al final. Casado, padre, ¿qué más puedo pedir? Con todo esto tiendo a asociar la palabra "paraíso" con mi día a día."

-_Y ahora aparecían fotos de su recién nacido hijo, de su esposa y de él con el cachorro entre ambos, de una donde Feuer aparecía sosteniendo en el aire a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa, etc.-_

Mittens.-¿y qué le pasó a ella?

Blazter.-_suspiró-_vean esa.-_me señaló una donde había otra gomita, y debo decir que lo pensé mucho antes de cambiarla, pero al fin la cambié, mientras Rhino y Mittens miraban expectantes-_

-_Desde ésta parte, se narra desde el punto de vista de Feuer, como volviendo atrás en el tiempo a esa trágica noche-_

Feuer P.O.V.

-Dos años Atrás-

_Llovía furiosamente mientras mi esposa, mi hijo y yo caminábamos por la calle. Íbamos contando chistes, riendo, haciéndonos bromas, etc. Era nuestra noche de aniversario, y quise pasarla bien con mi familia, que era mi fuente de felicidad._

Feuer.-oye, amor, estabas realmente asustada viendo la película, ¿no?-_le dije mientras le sonreía y me ajustaba el sombrero que llevaba en la cabeza-_

Amber.-¿yo? No, para nada.-_dijo mirando a otro lado-_

Feuer.-ay vamos, mírate, si estás pálida.

Amber.-te digo que no estoy asustada, amor. No daba ni miedo, más me asustan tus ronquidos.-_dijo riendo-_

Feuer.-oye, no ronco TAN fuerte, ¿o sí?

Amber.-no, amor. Sólo bromeaba.-_se acercó y me dio un beso en la boca-_

Feuer Jr.-papi, tengo hambre, ¿me llevas a comer?

Feuer.-seguro, hijo. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Feuer Jr.-oh, ¿qué tal a ese McRonalds?

Amber.-ok, cosita. Traeremos tu comida.-_sobo su nariz cariñosamente con la de nuestro hijo-_

Feuer.-no hace falta, amor. Yo la traigo.-_fui y crucé la calle, mientras me adentraba en la tienda, sacando algo de dinero de mi sombrero-_

Perro.-¿qué se le ofrece?

Feuer.-deme una de esas hamburguesas de carne, un plato vegetariano, y una bebida.

Perro.-ok, un momento.-_tomó el dinero y me entregó mi comida-_¿para servir o llevar?

Feuer.-que sea para llevar, por favor.

Perro.-listo, señor. Tenga una buena noche.-_dicho esto, puso la comida en una bolsita de color marrón-_hasta luego, vuelva pronto a McRonalds.

Feuer.-gracias.-_tomé la bolsa con el hocico y salí, pero justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle otra vez, pensé "¿y si le llevo una rosa?"-lentamente caminé hasta el local de al lado, donde un Chihuahua decía-_

Chihuahua.-¡lleve flores, para su madre, su esposa, lleve flores!

Feuer.-_me acerqué hasta él, y le dije amablemente-_deme la rosa más bonita y más grande que tenga.

Chihuahua.-a la orden, señor.-_desapareció tras el local y luego volvió, con una hermosa rosa roja-_¿ésta está bien?

Feuer.-mejor que bien, gracias.-_la recibí y le di una galleta de cinco-_

Chihuahua.-pero señor, la rosa no le sale más de medio…

Feuer.-lo sé, guarde el cambio.-_dicho esto, crucé la calle-_

Chihuahua.-_lo oí decir, a la distancia-_¡gracias!

Feuer.-_llegué a la esquina, pero ni Amber ni mi hijo estaban allí-_uh…que raro.-_dije aún con las cosas en el hocico-_

X.-¡auxilio, que alguien me ayude, por favor!

Feuer.-oh, no…-_presintiendo lo peor, me acerqué hasta donde venía la voz, por detrás de un callejón-_

X.-¡no, paren, por favor!

Feuer.-esa voz…-_corrí hasta el callejón, y al ver lo que pasaba allí, simplemente se me cayó la bolsa del hocico, desparramándose la comida por el húmedo pavimento-_¡Amber!-_cinco perros atacaban a mi esposa, quien yacía en el suelo, muy malherida, y a su lado, a unos tres metros, estaba mi hijo, quien se tapaba las orejas con las patas delanteras y cerraba sus ojos-_¡NO!

Perro.-_se percató de mi presencia, y dijo-_ya déjenla, y vámonos de aquí.-_dicho esto, todos los perros se retiraron, mientras yo me acerqué desesperado a mi esposa-_

Feuer.-Amber, amor, ¿estás bien?-_tomé una de sus patas con la mía, y le dije-_por favor, reacciona.-_su cuerpo estaba sangrando en muchas partes, y prácticamente degollada, mientras la lluvia caía sobre ella-_

Amber.-_abrió lentamente sus ojos, y al verme, dijo, muy débil-_oh, Feuer…lo lamento tanto…creyeron que tenía algo de valor…

Feuer.-no hables, amor. Tengo que llevarte a un hospital.

Amber.-no, escucha…Feuer, amor…siempre fuiste lo más importante para mí, y lo serás siempre. Te…te amo.

Feuer.-¡Amber, no!-_las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos-_no te vayas…

Amber.-cu-cu-cuida a nuestro pequeño.-_dijo respirando dificultosamente-_sabrás qué hacer, yo…confío en…ti. Oh, mira, si es la rosa que quisiste esa vez para mí.-_dijo mirando la rosa que estaba en el pavimento-_

Feuer.-no…tienes que resistir, por favor.-_casi no veía por las lágrimas-_

Amber.-_con sus últimas fuerzas me dio un abrazo, y un beso, susurrándome al oído-_te amo. Yo estaré contigo, siempre.

Feuer.-¡Amber!

Amber.-_recostó su cabeza sobre el pavimento, cerrando los ojos-_

Feuer.-¡Amber!-_no respondía-_¡amor, escúchame!-_nada-_no…no…¡NOOOO!-_desesperado, la abracé una última vez, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro-_no te vayas…quédate…conmigo, por favor.-_mi respiración ya se entrecortaba-_Amber…amber…no.-_recosté su cuerpo en el pavimento, cruzando sus patas, y colocando entre ellas la rosa-_Amber…no me dejes.-_loco de dolor, comencé a llorar desgraciadamente, soltando alaridos que parecían provenir de mi corazón-_¡¿POR QUÉ? –_finalmente miré su cuerpo una última vez, me acerqué hasta él, y le di un profundo beso en la boca-_jamás te olvidaré, amor mío…descansa en paz. Algún día nos veremos otra vez…algún día.-_lloré desconsoladamente unos 10 minutos, mientras la lluvia caía sobre el cuerpo ya sin vida del ser que más había amado en mi vida-_si no la hubiera dejado sola…si no hubiese ido por la comida, o si ella me hubiese acompañado…Dios, no…-_caí "de rodillas"-_no…-_cerré mis ojos y de pronto sentí que algo me había abrazado-_ah…-_abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que era mi hijo, quien había observado todo-_

Feuer Jr.-papi, ¿mami está bien?

Feuer.-_no dije nada, sólo me mantuve en silencio hasta que llegaron los veterinarios en una camioneta-_

Hombre.-levántenla, y súbanla a la van.

Mujer.-oh, qué pose tan extraña para morir…

Hombre.-_me miró, mientras sentía que mi corazón era punzado hasta el fondo por una fría navaja, destrozándolo-_llevémosla, y terminemos aquí.

Mujer.-lo siento, pequeños.-_dijo mirándonos-_nos tenemos que ir.

Hombre.-ya, deja ya a esos pulgosos y ayúdame aquí.-_tomaron con cuidado el cuerpo de Amber, y lo subieron a la camioneta-_

Feuer Jr.-papi, ¿qué hacen?-_me preguntó sin entender lo que ocurría-_

Feuer.-mami se va de viaje, hijo. Despídete de ella.-_cuando la camioneta se fue, levanté mi pata y la moví de lado a lado, en señal de adiós…un adiós que sería para siempre, al parecer. Como un pequeño niño mantuve mi posición así por largos minutos, como esperando que ella se asomara por la parte de atrás…pero ella no se asomó. Amber se había ido._

-Dos años después, en los ex-cuarteles-

Bolt.-_al terminar de leer, pude sentir cómo las lágrimas salían ya de mis ojos-_eso…es tan triste…

Mittens.-_trataba de contenerse, pero estaba llorando amargamente-_así que…eso fue lo que le pasó.

Rhino.-oh, vaya…ni una película es así de trágica…

Blazter.-tengo que admitir que después de leer eso lloré un buen rato.

Esmeralda.-también yo.

Bobby.- _él había estado leyendo, también_-oh, Feuer…

Luna.-_ella terminó de leer antes que nosotros, y ya se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo-_que conmovedor…

Bolt.-_seguí leyendo un poco más, conteniéndome la pena-_

"Un Mes después"

"Ya ha pasado un mes desde que perdí a Amber, y perdí mi vida. He tratado de seguir adelante, pero no puedo. Incluso ni siquiera puedo mirar a los ojos a mi hijo, por el hecho de que tiene los ojos de su madre. La ira y el odio me están consumiendo, más que el dolor y la pena. Esos perros…me destruyeron…¡ahora les toca a ellos ser destruidos! ¡¿Creen que pueden dañar a los demás y salir impunes? ¡Bueno, a mí no, a mí, no! Les voy a enseñar que nunca debieron haberla tocado, ¡que nunca debieron haberse metido conmigo! Sí, eso haré, ¡los mataré, a todos! Y cuando mi venganza esté completa, al fin podré dormir en paz. Todos esos sujetos que matan por diversión y están sueltos, no lo toleraré…¡no lo toleraré! La única forma de conseguirlo, es buscándolos. Sé que eran de la mafia por los collares que usaban, ¡así que me uniré y los mataré! Sé que tal vez a Amber esto no le hubiera gustado, pero es la única forma, de recuperar mi vida. Mañana me uniré a la mafia, está decidido."

Bolt.-así que eso fue lo que lo impulsó a unirse…

Blazter.-no es todo. Unos exámenes aquí demuestran que Feuer padecía síntomas de locura.-_dijo mostrándome unos papeles que sacó del baúl-_

Luna.-entonces el pobre se volvió loco…por perder al ser que amaba…

Blazter.-podría decirse, en cierto sentido que sí.

Bolt.-_de ahí no había nada más, así que Blazter me entregó otro libro, uno negro, y me indicó la última página -_

"Venganza Consumada, Mi Misión"

"Llevo ya mucho tiempo desde que me uní a la mafia, e hice que esos canallas pagaran…uno por uno los cacé…y tengo que admitir que me gustó. Los hice sufrir tal como ellos a mí, y disfruté matándolos…tanto, que desde entonces lucho contra otros de la mafia en peleas a muerte. También me fijé que en pocas partes la mafia es verdaderamente importante, así que organicé un movimiento para ponerlo en marcha cuando llegue al poder. Éste consistía en mandar un pelotón de mercenarios y asesinos a esos sitios, y cuando yo dé la orden, atacarán ciudades cazando y matando a todo aquel que rehúse unirse a la causa. Todo aquel que no se una, se muere. Conversé con algunos tipos y están de acuerdo. Ahora sólo me queda esperar. Si bien llegué a ser el segundo al mando, podría ser el primero. Cuando eso pase, gobernaré todo el mundo, y tal vez considere ponerle Amber a alguna ciudad. Mientras tanto, me queda encargarme de Bolt y sus amigos."

Bolt.-entonces…en cierto sentido estaba consciente de su locura, pero no tenía poder sobre ella.

Bobby.-exacto.

Mittens.-y miren cómo terminó…pobre.

Rhino.-cierto. El pobre terminó sus días así.

Blazter.-dentro de unos minutos habrá una última despedida para él. Me gustaría que pudieran acompañarnos.

Mittens.-seguro. Después de conocer su verdadera vida, creo que mis ideas están mucho más claras.

Rhino.-opino igual, gata.

Bolt.-bueno, entonces bajemos.-_dejé los dos libros en su lugar, pero Blazter me dijo-_

Blazter.-si quieres puedes darme el libro negro. Creo que sólo necesitamos un recuerdo de él.-_me señaló el librito rojo-_

Esmeralda.-cierto, muy cierto. De nada sirve recordar lo malo de alguien.

Bolt.-de acuerdo.-_le entregué el libro-_

Blazter.-esto ya no nos sirve.-_lo tomó, y de un tiro lo lanzó al basurero, mientras que tomó el libro rojo con la otra pata-_vamos despedirnos.

-Ya nuevamente abajo-

_Estábamos reunidos en un círculo alrededor de la tumba de Feuer, despidiéndonos de él (sé que suena raro después de todo lo que pasó, pero luego de descubrir que Feuer alguna vez tuvo una parte buena, cambio de forma total mi opinión acerca de él)_

Blazter.-bueno, Feuer, ya podemos decir que te conocemos.-_se adelantó, y dejo sobre su tumba una foto donde aparecía él sonriendo junto a Amber-_adiós, colega.

Bobby.-Feuer, fue una lástima que no te hayamos conocido en tus mejores días, pero…-_suspiró -_bueno, en fin, compañero, descansa en paz.-_se acercó y puso su pata sobre su tumba, para luego después de un rato retirarla-_

Mittens.-no creo que pueda decir algo, porque lo conocí muy poco, pero me gustaría decir que ojalá ahora esté en un lugar mejor.

Luna.-pobre…no puedo decir otra cosa más que me da mucha pena cómo terminaron las cosas, pero tal como Mittens espero que ahora esté en un lugar mejor, ojalá junto a Amber.

Chris.-no se preocupen por eso, según una película que vi hace poco "Todos los perros van al cielo", él ya debería estar con ella en este momento.

Bolt.-opino igual. Bueno, Feuer, adiós. Descansa en paz.

_Y así se pasó ese día. Finalmente nos despedimos de Blazter y Esmeralda, quienes de seguro tenían mucho que hacer. Volvimos a nuestro hogar, y al ver a nuestro pequeño cachorro dormir plácidamente en su colchón, olvidamos lo triste de ese día y nos acurrucamos el uno con el otro. Cerré mis ojos esperando tener un sueño reparador, para tener un día muy agitado mañana. O tal vez una nueva gran aventura. Pero quién sabe, mientras tanto quiero pasar tiempo con mi nueva familia, y dedicarle todo mi amor y mi afecto. Después de todo, tengo casa, familia, amigos, alguien a quien amar y que me ame, ¿qué más puedo pedir?_

-FIN-

Epílogo

¿Qué pasó con el resto de los personajes? ¡Averígualo tú!

-Chris: por razones de fuerza mayor, él terminó su relación con Luna, quien encontró una nueva pareja. Por el momento, Chris se mantiene soltero, pero feliz. Constantemente acompaña a Bobby a visitar a Esmeralda. Abre una nueva línea de investigación, la cual se basa en relaciones de tiempo y espacio.

-Bobby: se quedó a vivir nuevamente con Chris, cuyas personas decidieron darle otra oportunidad. Ahora luce un paño en el cuello que le ayuda a ocultar la cicatriz producida por el ataque de Feuer. Él y Esmeralda pronto se vuelven una pareja.

-Luna: adoptada por James, el vecino de Penny, Luna ha encontrado una nueva vida con amigos y un lugar al que llamar hogar. Por el momento mantiene una relación **sentimental junto a con quien su nombre en la duda debe quedar.**

-Blazter: dedicando todo su tiempo al apoyo y dirección de la S.A.F.P.A., Blazter se convierte en un perro muy ocupado, pero a la vez muy querido entre la población canina del sector. Pronto su nombre es reconocido en gran parte del país, recibiendo constantes ofertas para construir otras sedes de la organización.

-Esmeralda: ayudando a su hermano en todo lo que puede, se mantiene como la segunda al mando, dirigiendo operaciones de búsqueda para perros sin hogar, los cuales son aceptados gratuitamente en la S.A.F.P.A.-además, mantiene una relación amorosa con Bobby-

Feuer Jr: en extremo dolido por la muerte de su padre, y sediento de venganza, Feuer Jr. Hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para arrebatarle a Bolt lo que más quiere. Incluso si esto lo lleva a contactar a un antiguo compañero de su padre, quien podría ayudarlo con sus maléficos fines…¿lo conseguirá?

Bolt: siguiendo su vida tal y como queda al final, Bolt se preocupa de cubrir a su familia con un manto de amor y dedicación.

Mittens: mantiene la misma postura que Bolt, pero a diferencia de él, es una madre tremendamente sobreprotectora con su cachorro. Aún así, afirma que es porque lo ama y que no se perdonaría que le pasara algo como lo que le pasó a la familia de Feuer.

A: si bien no es un personaje importante en demasía, A pronto es reconocido por Blazter por su talento innato de atraer una enorme cantidad de canes en situación de calle a la asociación. Para redimir los errores de su pasado, A se ofrece como voluntario en la S.A.F.P.A.

Segunda Parte

Bueno, mis amigos y lectores, éste es el fin de mi primer y por ahora único fic "Destinos Unidos". Me complace decir que ésta obra me ha entretenido mucho mientras la escribía, y ahora que ha llegado a su fin, bueno, se habrán dado cuenta de que quedaron muchos cabos sueltos, y es por eso que ahora he decidido hacer una segunda parte, o secuela, de ésta historia. En ella se ataran todos los cabos sueltos de ésta historia, sin mencionar que habrá nuevos personajes y nuevos peligros.

En fin, me gustaría saber su opinión general acerca de este fic, si les gustó, si no les gustó, etc. Y qué opinarían de una segunda parte.

A todos por dedicar su valioso tiempo tanto leyendo como dejando sus reviews, GRACIAS…TOTALES. No podría haber seguido si no hubiese sido por ustedes.

Que la alegría ronde en sus hogares en éstas fechas, sus mejores deseos,

Xixh4n/Cris.


End file.
